The Doe and The Fawn
by FuryPossessed
Summary: Fifteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts Severus Snape is still the headmaster. What will happen when his seventeen year old daughter quite literally drops into the Great Hall at dinner time and what will they do when she predicts his death?
1. Trixabelle

**Hey guys this is my first _Harry Potter_ fanfic so please be nice! Been writing this for a while and now that I've almost finished it I thought I'd put up the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Severus Snape survived Nagini's attack and he's been quite happily governing Hogwarts and all its staff and pupils, little does he know that his whole life is about to be shaken up by one person who he'd left in hiding seventeen years ago **

* * *

><p>Dinner in the Great Hall was going as normal. It was the first Sunday of the new school year, the fifteenth year that Severus Snape had been head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and everything was much the same as when Albus Dumbledore had been in charge. In truth Severus was keeping everything the same in memory of the great man, the friend he had killed in the last Wizarding War. He'd even kept the password up to his study as 'sherbet lemon'. Everyone was eating the Sunday Roast of beef and red wine gravy when the screaming started.<p>

It lasted only a few seconds before it was cut off but it was loud and shrill enough for all conversation in the Great Hall to turn to a silence of mild surprise (for strange things were always happening at Hogwarts due to Peeves) and intrigue.

Whatever it was that landed in the Hall landed between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables about half way down the room. The people closest to the bundle on the floor could see that it wasn't a bundle at all but a person. She lay there for a few moments cursing the floor for being so hard before rolling over to her back and looking at the ceiling which was a perfect reflection of the summer sunset. Her eyes slowly turned to her right where she looked into the eyes of a shocked Ravenclaw fourth year. She mouthed the word _Hogwarts _and then slowly scrambled up and turned to the table where all the teachers sat.

Most of the teachers were looking at her with curiosity written all over their faces.

Severus Snape however was looking at the curly brunette with shock. No one in the hall knew who she was but as soon as she had landed on the floor instinct told him it was her. The last time he saw her… he couldn't help but think about it even though he didn't want to. The memory had haunted him in his sleep often enough for the last seventeen years he didn't need it to haunt him now.

But she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in France with her Aunt and Uncle. In _their_ care where she had always been safe. Safe from the Dark Lord.

She was wearing muggle clothes – black jeans that showed the exact shape of her legs, a white t-shirt with a famous muggle land mark and a black cardigan. Her feet were clad in stripy socks that did not match and black shoes. One sock was purple and blue the other was and array of bright colours with black stripes. She had matching stripy gloves and her left hand was clasping her wand. It was made of what looked like rowan wood and was about eleven inches long. Somehow it didn't suit her.

He noticed her hesitate for a moment as she looked straight at him. Then she resolved herself and walked up to the table where he was sat, limping the whole way.

In the silence that was still filling the room he wondered how she'd managed to Apperate into the castle. He was the only person who was supposed to be able to do that. He would question her later he decided. First of all he had to find out what she was doing here.

A few moments later she was stood in front of him and he supposed her to be five foot four. He looked at her expectantly.

A smile, which he would have described as cheeky, lit her weary face for a moment and she said "Hello, Dad."

"Trixabelle." he said his heart beating faster every moment that passed. This really couldn't be happening. Not to him. Good things never happened to him.

"Ugh, who thought of that one?" she cringed.

"Your mother." He answered automatically just staring at the girl.

He hadn't seen her since the moment she was born. A part of him said that this girl couldn't be his daughter, could possibly be _his_. She was too beautiful. But then she had always been beautiful. Some other part of his heart recognised something within her. A spark of life of a kind that he'd seen in only one other person. A spark of life he hadn't seen in fourteen years. But here it was, a carbon copy of that essence stood before him scowling at her name sake and muttering something about being glad everyone in France had called her _Belle_.

Abruptly Severus stood from the table, the scraping of his chair being the only noise that had been heard in the last ten seconds. Minerva jumped in her seat and whispered 'Oh, Severus' in a very serious yet sincere way.

"Follow me." Severus said to the girl and turned to exit the hall by a small door in the back wall.

He could feel his heart pounding as he walked to the small room at the side of the Hall. He could hear his _daughter's_ footsteps behind him, a light patter on the stone floor as she kept up with his brisk pace. What was she doing here? Everything had been going according to plan. He'd settled into his role as head master in memory of Dumbledore with ease, helped and directed by the portrait of his predecessor and was gaining ever more respect for the role with every passing day. Every day he felt more adequate and confident, now though… Now with the appearance of her… Now…

Of course he'd thought of going to see her. What father wouldn't? But he knew that she was safe there. The person who was thought to be the last Death Eater had only been caught a couple of days ago but the woman who had caught him was killed whilst doing so. When he had heard that the man was the last Severus had immediately thought of going to find his daughter but the woman being killed had made him stall wanting to be sure she'd be perfectly safe.

He opened the door and stood aside to let her pass. He slammed the door closed which he knew would set the whole Hall off talking, gossiping and throwing theories at each other how this could be so. When he had first been appointed as head master, before the Battle for Hogwarts, he had been hated and even after his true allegiance had been told people had still been sceptical of him, remembering what he was like as a teacher. He'd come to be respected by the teachers and students alike and he was satisfied with where he was in both his life and his career. He had everything he needed and didn't want anything else that he could think of.

_Now_ he had to sort his daughter out. He'd occasionally thought about her over the years, especially on her birthday and the day that he gave her over to the care of his uncle and aunt, but he'd been contented to leave her where she was. She'd grown up there, never been anywhere else. She was settled. Happy he hoped. She didn't need him. She was… safe… there. So safe even Voldemort hadn't been able to find her. Recently though all that had changed. Her appearing though made him suddenly realise the responsibility in a way he never had before.

Of course he wanted her here. But now was not the time. Not until it was perfectly safe. Once again he had to close his heart to all emotion.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She was sat on a table seemingly unconcerned by his less than pleased demeanour. Most people would be quaking in their boots by now.

"Just dropping in to say hello." She shrugged. "Mind if I stay?"

"You are going back to France… Immediately." he walked over to the fire where there was some Floo powder. He threw it into the fire and said "_Beauxbatons_." The flames went green.

Trixabelle stared at him for a few moments not sure whether to be disappointed or incredulous. In a voice somewhere between the two she asked, "Don't you even want to know how I got here?"

"Disapperition. Obviously." He said coldly and waited impatiently for her to move towards the fire. If she didn't soon he would make her levitate into it.

"Yeah. Got bored and had a go. Didn't mean to land here. Rains far too much."

"Then France will suit you better. I'm sure your Uncle and Aunt will worry about you."

"They'll be glad I've _finally met you_." She glowered with as much power as Severus could manage accusing him of not pulling his weight with her upbringing.

"And they'll be doubly glad to have you back."

"Don't you even want to know – "

"No!" Severus barked. He had a feeling that he was doing this to save himself pain but his thoughts weren't allowed to peruse this line of thinking because Trixabelle interrupted him.

"So you can watch over Harry Potter but not your _own daughter_?" she asked flatly, her voice void of emotion. Her eyes went black as slate and she went completely still like a statue. "They can't afford me you know. Can't afford uniforms or books." Here her voice faltered and became soft and compassionate. "They can barely keep themselves. I'm better off here. I didn't mean to come here but it doesn't mean…"

"Doesn't mean what?" Severus asked surprised how soft his voice had become. He wasn't supposed to be giving into her. He was supposed to be protecting her. Sending her back to France where she was safe.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to… stay." She said replacing the end of her sentence with one simple word instead of everything she wanted to stay. She doubted he had the emotional capability to understand it all. She looked up from the spot on the floor and looked at Severus.

"Stay here." he said and swiftly exited the room through another door.

He swept up to his office all the time thinking 'what are you doing, Severus?' wondering if he was capable of looking after her. He paced his office for a moment before looking to the portrait of Dumbledore.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Listen to your heart, Severus." Came the wise reply.

Over the years Dumbledore had been full of advice but this was the least helpful he'd given so far. His heart was torn in two. His desire to protect her warring with… with wanting to know her, to show her that he loved her.

He picked up the Sorting Hat and walked back to where he'd left his daughter.

He beckoned once for Trixabelle to follow and he went back into the Great Hall. Trixabelle groaned already thinking of it as the _Great Hell_ knowing the silence that was going to face her. She'd never been good in silences unless they were of the studious nature and was constantly seeking out places that were full of noise and hubbub to fill her mind. The empty silence that engulfed her pressed from all sides and threatened to make her turn insane.

She thought Severus would walk in front of the table where the other teachers were sat, but instead he walked behind it and motioned for her to sit in his chair. She reluctantly sat in it thinking it was far too much like a throne for its own good.

Everyone in the Hall watched expectantly. Severus briefly wondered at the silence because when something like this happened (not that anything remotely like this had happened) there was a quiet chatter filling the Hall.

Reverently Severus placed the Sorting Hat on Trixabelle's head. It softly began a poem.

_Not often am I used, _

_Seldom am I seen on_

_Days that do not mark the _

_Start of something new. _

_Never has Severus Snape_

_Given into the whim of another._

_Today I am to Sort his Daughter,_

_The only thing he calls his own. _

_So to Slytherin by all accounts _

_In you should go and follow the family line. _

_Loyalty and strength you have enough_

_To be a Gryffindor_

_Kindness to win over any Hufflepuff _

_And the brains of the very best_

_Ravenclaw_

Sorting Hat's song dissipated into quiet, pensive murmurings; meanwhile Trixabelle muttered under her breath.

"Couldn't have done this somewhere quiet could we?" she moaned aiming the words at her father who she was imagining as constantly vindictive.

"Hum…" Sorting Hat began. "A curious case… Eligible for all four houses in ample amounts… Slytherin by blood –"

"Thanks, _Talking_ Hat." She mumbled.

"Ambitious, but fair minded. Cleverest in her class I suspect. Hum… Yes Ravenclaw will suit you well."

The Ravenclaws cheered and began talking animatedly amongst themselves. The Slytherins groaned and spoke accusingly of the Hat and demanded that she be re-sorted into their house for they wanted someone who was no doubt a powerful witch in theirs. The other side of the Great Hall the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors shouted over to the Ravenclaws and to each other, conversations getting confused and drowned out in their excitement.

"Can I take this Hat off now?" she asked looking at the food that was before her, her mouth almost watering.

"We will go to Diagon Ally immediately."

"But it's Sunday night. Roast dinner." Trixabelle argued.

"A day off tomorrow won't hurt her, Severus." Sorting Hat said lethargically as it tried to stay awake a while longer. "Best in her class you know. Magic without a wand too I think."

"She may want to settle in before she goes anywhere, Severus." Professor Flitwick said softly but there was a definite 'leave her be' packed behind the words.

"Very well." Severus said in a flat tone. "Go and eat with Miss Brown. You'll share a dorm with her."

"Okay." Trixabelle said standing up from her chair and taking one of Severus's Yorkshire puddings.

After she'd taken a bite out of it Severus realised what she'd done and levitated it out of her hands and back to his plate. Trixabelle didn't mind so much and smiled a little as she made her way over to the Ravenclaw table. Many people asked her to sit with them but she asked where Miss Brown was. She was half way down the table near a bunch of prefects.

She ended up sitting opposite Miss Brown and next to a girl who was somehow shorter than her and had brown eyes and long brown hair. Miss Brown quickly introduced herself as Sophia Brown (a tall red head who could have been related to a Veela for her beauty) and the three other people she was taking too were Laura Vayne (who Trixabelle was sat next to), a guy called Steven (bookish, blonde, lanky and scruffily dressed) and another guy called Archie who was currently suffering the effects of some sort of potion that had turned his skin green, otherwise with brown hair and eyes he looked pretty normal.

"Is he actually really nice when he's not here?" Laura asked as she watched Trixabelle pile her plate high with food.

"Never met the man before." Trixabelle said putting a chunk of beef in her mouth. Either the Hogwarts elves were the best in the world or the Apperition experiment had made her hungrier than normal. "God this is good!" she said whilst melting into the food.

"Never met him?" Laura asked shocked whist everyone else in ear shot hung onto Trixabelle's every word like she was a celebrity.

She briefly wondered at their logic and her fathers glorified past came to mind. She knew more about her father through lessons at school than she did from her aunt and uncle. He'd managed to Occulate his mind against Voldemort, was a double agent for years, saved Harry Potter on numerous occasions. Now his daughter, someone no one knew about, had turned up.

"Well I know about his past and stuff from school. I was born at an inconvenient time I guess. He kept my identity, hell, existence a secret so Voldemort couldn't harm me." she reasoned more bothered about filling her stomach than talking even though she knew she had to be polite.

"Didn't he ever send and owl or anything?"

"Laura," Trixabelle said looking her in the eye, "you probably know him better than I do."

"But that's –"

"How it is. End of. I'm here now aren't I? I'm fine with it." but secretly she wondered it she was fine with it at all. The wizarding world had been at peace since the downfall of Voldemort, and even if Severus had feared for her safety for a few years whilst all the Death Eaters were captured and put in Azkaban or given the Dementor's Kiss, he could still have written earlier. Then it occurred to her that perhaps the great Severus Snape had been scared. Scared of being a father and so had kept his distance.

Suddenly she wasn't quite so hungry. Not that anyone noticed because she made conversation with everyone and eating became less of a priority.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. I especially want to know how the characterisation of Severus is - I'll take your criticisms good or bad. Hoped you liked. Please review ~ Fury. <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me **


	2. What to Do

**For the couple of people who alerted this story here is the next chapter - Hope you like it. Bit of a slow one I admit but the next chapter where they go to Diagon Alley is better and kind of amusing in places so stick with it and the real plot will soon kick in.**

* * *

><p>"How about we take Trix to the common room before we give her a tour?" Steven said pointedly to Laura and Sophia.<p>

Trixabelle wondered for a moment who Trix was but realised it was her. In France everyone had called her _Belle_ but this new name was kind of cool.

"Oh alright then." Laura said with a slight scowl in Steven's direction.

Trixabelle sent him a look of relief. She may have been Severus Snape's daughter but she could only handle so much walking after Apperating for the first time and having gone so far.

Fortunately the common room wasn't too far away – down a wide corridor and up a tower at the top of which a suit of armour opened the door for them by striking it with its sword when you answered a question, the answer to which was necromancy at the moment.

"Morbid." Trix commented.

"Sir John, the suit of armour, likes to go through all the different types of wizardry from time to time. Sometimes though it's something as stupid as his own name." Sophia said with a shrug.

Once they passed the door the air was scented with camomile and soft lights flickered on all the tables and the mantle of the fire. All the furniture was dark blue with gold trimming and the Ravenclaw name sake stood proudly over the fire. Already there were a lot of people in the room doing homework or reading books of various descriptions. Someone was crying in the corner being comforted by friends and other people looked sympathetically in his direction.

"Mother just died. Ran in with the last of the Death Eaters and tried to bring him in. Death Eater was caught but Snape didn't arrive in time to save her." Steven whispered in her ear.

"What does my dad have anything to do with it?"

"He's the best with the Vulnera Sanentur healing spell. If he couldn't bring her back then no one could."

"Has he spoken to him about it yet?"

For a moment everyone was silent. It was the deep voice of Archie that broke the silence. "No." he said shortly.

"Well that's not fair. He deserves to know what exactly happened to his mum!"

"Not so loud, Trix." Sophia scalded looking round at the crying boy. "Severus is not going to change his habits just for Daniel. Not after what he went through with You-Know-Who. Forget it for now. It's not the time. I'll show you to the dorm. I suppose you want to write to your family back in France. And Madame Maxime. I bet she's pleased with the _illegal_ stunt you just pulled." Sophia swiftly walked off up another set of stairs.

Trixabelle obediently followed. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked Laura.

"The lady was her aunt. She cried almost as much as Daniel when she found out. She hates Snape right now for not talking to them. You're lucky she's being civil to you right now actually. I'm quite surprised."

"Considering myself lucky." Trix said and the subject was dropped.

The dorm was a room at the end of the corridor. There were five beds in there, four of them occupied. Each had blue and gold curtains with an eagle on them and the crest stood on the back of the door. People's clothes trunks were neatly stowed at the end of each of the beds and books were stacked on and in bedside tables. All of them faced into a semi-circle save for the one that was to be Trix's bed. It was quite obvious why it had been left unoccupied – it was the only one not in the semi-circle and was therefore the most unsociable place to be. Everyone else had left it empty even though it offered the most privacy.

The bed was behind the others on the far right hand wall set inside an alcove that it only just fit lengthwise into. It only had one curtain but it was set a foot away from the bed meaning there was more room to comfortably change than all the other beds offered. But even this extra space and privacy wasn't enough to make anyone want to be away from everyone else in the room. For now though that was alright with Trix. She was in a new place and didn't really know anyone. She'd be able to hear the conversation which was noise enough for her right now.

"When are all your things arriving?" Laura asked.

"Um… well I need to write to Madame Maxime first."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "You don't sound French."

"My aunt and uncle are English. I got their accent." Trix shrugged and sat on her bed. It was far more comfortable than any of the beds at _Beauxbatons_. "Can I send a couple of letters? No one knows I'm here. Maybe except Mad Maxime."

Laura got her some parchment and a quill.

"You can use my owl." Sophia said kindly having got over her anger. "I'll fetch him for you."

Laura closed the door after Sophia left and then sat on her bed apparently doing homework whilst listening to the wireless. Trix sat on her bed and wondered what to write. In the end she decided to write to Madame Maxime first.

_Dear Madame Maxime,_

_ I'm at Hogwarts. No doubt Severus Snape has already told you. I Apperated here. Illegal I know but I only intended to go the other side of the field. I'm staying here for the rest of my education at the least. Could you send my clothes and equipment? _

_ Trixabelle Williams_

Informative enough, she thought, and it was all in French to try and get back on Madame Maxime's good side. Around _Beauxbatons_ she'd constantly talked and wrote in English much to the teachers' annoyance. Even after living in France her whole life she was more comfortable and confident using English. She looked at it a moment longer and decided to scratch out her surname (at least what _was_ her surname) and write 'Snape' instead. She then chuckled and wondered at her forner head teacher's shock as she figured it out. All she had to do now was hope she'd got all the grammar right. What she had to do next was tell her aunt and uncle (they were really her great aunt and uncle but the whole title was far too long to bother with) that she'd not see them for a long time.

_Dear Aunt Ruth and Uncle John,_

_ I'm at Hogwarts… I was experimenting with Disapperition and it went wrong and I landed here. I had to convince my dad to let me stay but he said I can. I'm in the Ravenclaw house. I was almost in Slytherin though. Everyone in the Great Hall was really excited to learn that their professor has a daughter and I've been treated a bit like a celebrity. Is that so strange?_

_ Is he always so cold? He tried to send me back before he even asked what I wanted to do. Then he made the Sorting Hat sort me in front of everyone in the Hall. And he failed to save someone's mother and hasn't even explained what happened to the guy! I know he went through a lot with the whole Voldemort thing and killing Dumbledore but really is he incapable of showing some… kindness? _

_ Some people have adopted me into their group and they're all kind of cool I guess for saying I've only just met them. Already I have more friends here than I did back in France – at least I can speak this language properly!_

_ My dad… father… Severus… is taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get uniform and stuff. Isn't Mr Ollivander there? Maybe he'll have a wand for me. _

_ What do I call him? I mean I called him Dad back with you guys but now that he's here, actually here… I don't know but I feel weird calling him Severus too. I guess I'll have to call him Professor Snape around school though. _

_ I'm sorry you're finding out about this by letter. I hope you're happy. Write soon – please. _

_ Trix _

_- that's what everyone here is calling me and I'm trying to get used to it. _

Sophia had long come back with her owl who was a Barn Owl called Hooter.

"He's really quite fast. Where do your Aunt and Uncle live?"

"Paris. In a flat near Manhattan Island. The other one is to _Beauxbatons_ for Madame Maxime." Trix said to Hooter whilst he was tying the letter to her leg.

Hooter hooted before he left and then he was gone, disappearing into the blackness of the night faster than Trix had ever seen a bird fly.

* * *

><p>Filius Flitwick accompanied Severus to his office after dinner had finished. Severus had been unusually quiet throughout the meal. By all accounts that was almost a miracle in itself as Severus didn't say much when he was so surrounded by people, but today he had been positively silent. Withdrawn even. Worrying was the best word to describe it. Filius and Pomona Sprout had discussed what to do and it had been decided that Filius should be the one to talk to him even though Severus was just as good friends with Pomona.<p>

Needless to say this was one conversation Filius Flitwick wasn't looking forward to and planned to keep his wand close to hand just to feel a bit safer even though he knew Severus wouldn't hurt him.

Severus irritably spoke the password and walked up the stairs to his office as fast as they appeared. Filius had a job to keep up with him and only just managed to dart through the door he slammed.

He sat behind his desk and Filius sat opposite him in a chair that Severus usually levitated so they could easily look each other in the eye. This time he didn't bother. Filius was relieved. He didn't fancy going spinning off into a dark corner. Not this soon after dinner anyway. He turned in his chair to talk to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked back at him his face slipping from the calm confidence he was known for into a look of deep concern.

"Not exactly helping this time, Albus." Filius with a weak smile.

"She's supposed to be in France." Severus began. "She's safe there."

"All the Death Eaters have been caught, Severus. She's perfectly safe here." Filius said knowing he was speaking the truth but doubting that Severus would agree with him through sheer stubbornness.

"I put her in France for a reason."

"And what did you say to me when you came back here? '_I'd give anything for her to have a good father_'."

"I'm not a good man."

"And Albus Dumbledore is a fool!" Filius shot back not sure he could believe what he'd just heard. Severus Snape not a good man? After everything he'd done for Dumbledore, after everything he'd sacrificed… How could he say he wasn't a good man?

"What am I supposed to do with a… little girl?"

"How old is she Severus?"

"Seventeen." He said without hesitating. "Hardly a little girl anymore." He mused thinking over all the things he'd missed.

His anger wasn't because she'd turned up but because he didn't know what to do, how to proceed with her. For all he knew she was exactly like her mother – the thought that had scared him for days as he contemplated going to see her. What of she was no better than her mother? What if she was no better than he was?

"Exactly. She's nearly all grown up." Filius sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "What do you think you should do?"

Severus didn't say anything but look out of a window lost in thought. He was looking back over his childhood – how he always looked forward to going back to school and dreaded the holidays. The only solace he'd had during the holidays had been his beloved Lily. That is until he ruined their friendship. After that he'd been left to the mercy of his parents' carelessness and callous treatment. What had he wanted back then? Parents who loved him, who he could talk to and would help with his homework.

But could he give Trixabelle that? He certainly didn't know how since no one had done it for him. When he looked at her he saw… her mother. Himself.

"You're scared, Severus." Dumbledore's portrait said.

"I… don't know what to do." he admitted.

"What do you normally do with children?" Dumbledore said once again looking wise.

"Tell them to add worm tails to their potions."

"You help them." Dumbledore then busied himself reading a book.

Severus stared out the window once more.

"Well I should be off, detention to conduct with the young Mr Weasley for doing trickery in my lesson. Exactly like his father." Filius got off his chair and looked back up at Severus. "I always thought you'd be an excellent father." He said.

"Then you thought wrong."

"I'll make sure Miss. Snape knows to meet you here tomorrow after breakfast." Filius didn't say anything else after that but shook his head as he walked towards the door.

Once the door had closed Severus stopped looking out the window and turned his attention to more easily solvable matters, the first one concerning a letter from Pomona.

_Severus, _

_The plants I ordered for the 1__st__ years' herbology lessons still have not arrived. I have enquired after them but the seller believes them to be on foreign soil. Could you employ someone to search for them? _

_Pomona. _

Severus sat back and supposed… supposed that Filius was right about Trixabelle. She wasn't so young anymore that she needed… wait what did this have to do with the plants? He shook his head to rid himself of all thoughts about her. He was working and didn't need the distraction. He was already going to be taking her to Diagon Alley tomorrow and losing precious time working. He needed to get all the work done tonight if he wasn't going to fall behind.

The next thing he had to do was ask Argus Filch to polish the armour again. A letter would do but very quickly he found himself writing about this conflicted feelings instead. He scrunched the parchment up and then set it on fire with his wand. He watched the pieces turn to cinders and then set his quill back in the ink pot.

"You call yourself an Occulmens." He muttered to himself.

Concentration for work evaded him for most of the evening, and so he poured himself a glass of his favourite red wine and sat by the fire just trying to clear his thoughts.

That night, for the first time in a long time, he didn't sleep because he was worried.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think - let me know in a review, you know you want to! <strong>

I, alas, do not own Harry Potter but J.K. Rowling does.


	3. Diagon Alley

**This time we find out how our favorite Potions Master survived the Dark Lord's snake...**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape silently made his way towards the Great Hall for breakfast hoping black storm clouds would contort the surface of the ceiling to reflect his obvious dark mood. He hadn't slept at all last night and tumultuous thoughts had tumbled though his head for hours. When he got to the entrance hall staircase he was slowed down by the flow of students who just couldn't move fast enough. Weasley was moving slower than the rest and was right in his way.<p>

"Mr Weasley, detention. Get a move on." he said impatiently.

The Weasley boy jumped out of his skin with a loud shriek and scuttled out of the way handily carving a path for him to follow that went right the way into the Great Hall where breakfast was being served. Somehow even though he'd been up all night Severus was the last of the teachers to arrive. He caught Filius's sympathetic glance.

Just as breakfast was about to close Trixabelle walked into the Hall and sat down to start her breakfast. Her peers looked worried that she'd be late for class but a swift comment from her made them look relieved yet slightly worried.

Severus decided it would be better to meet her in his office than share what could no doubt be an awkward walk there and so left the Hall by an exit near the staff table.

When Trixabelle entered the room he didn't say anything to her but held her arm and Disapperated to Diagon Ally.

"We'll get your uniform first." Severus stated as soon as they arrived and walked off just as swiftly. A few moments later he was aware that Trixabelle wasn't following him but staring at everything that was around them.

To Severus there wasn't anything unusual about the place – it was the same as always. People were bustling around going about their business talking to each other as they went. Horse drawn carriages carried supplies to the Quidditch Supplies shop taking up most of the road. They were stood right in front of Gringotts and Trixabelle was busy looking at the columns by its doors.

"Trixabelle," Severus said impatiently bringing her out of her amazed stupor, "This way."

Trixabelle hurried to catch up with him aware of the irritated tone in his voice. Whilst she wasn't scared by the tone (as she suspected most students at Hogwarts were) she didn't want to annoy him too much as she had to spend the whole day with him. They passed a small shop that she couldn't see through the windows of and then the bright window display of _Madam Malkin's_: _Robes for all Occasions_ shop caught her eye. There were dress robes in there as well as some lavish looking dresses. Behind those she could see Hogwarts uniforms.

She followed Severus in and went straight to the racks that were marked _Ravenclaw_. They were all put on the rack in size order which was more than handy (somehow the uniform shop in France had never done this) and began pulling a couple of robes off the rack to see which would fit better.

"Oh this must be your daughter who I've heard so much about Mr. Snape. Well she is a pretty girl isn't she?" Trixabelle, wondering how the woman knew about her already, looked up from the robe she was looking at to see the owner of the shop Madame Malkin looking at her with a huge smile on her face.

Madame Malkin herself was a tall woman in her fifties who was just starting to go round around the waist. She wore and apron over her deep purple dress, a pin cushion was attached to her left wrist and a tape measure hung loosely around her neck like a scarf. Brown hair spilled out of the bun she's put it in and framed her round, merry face.

"Trixabelle I believe your name is. I heart it from Mr Weasley at his jokes shop and he told me to expect you any day and to have a uniform ready for you. And I have one right here…"

"I want you to make one for her." Severus interrupted. "Measure her."

"I'll be fine with one of these. I don't need a tailored one." Trixabelle said hoping the cloak she pulled off the rack was actually the right size this time.

"I won't have you walking around that place looking like you've just been dragged through a bush, Trixabelle." Severus said as he watched her try to fight off the tape measure. "Hand sew them and embroider them yourself if you will."

By this point the tape measure had extended in length and had wrapped itself around Trixabelle immobilising her and was now happily working away.

"How many sets would you like?" Madame Malkin asked Trixabelle who she was still smiling at.

"One will be –"

"Two."

Trixabelle stared at Severus certain he'd only said that to annoy her.

"Well I'll get started then." Madame Malkin said walking to the back of her shop as Severus and Trixabelle walked out.

Next they went to Mr. Ollivander's. Trixabelle didn't know whether to be excited or nervous about going to the wand shop. Every year her aunt and uncle had taken her to the wand shop in France but he never had any new wands that chose her. What if it was the same story here? What if even Mr. Ollivander didn't have a wand for her?

She was so worried that she would come away empty handed she hesitated on the threshold before going in.

Dust coated every surface and everything was dim in the barely lit room apart from the particularly ginger hair of a customer who was just leaving.

"Ah Miss Snape." The old man who Trixabelle supposed to be Mr. Ollivander said with a small smile.

"I suppose you heard it from Madame Malkin?" Trixabelle asked.

"No. You remind me of your father when he was a boy. Now let me see…" Ollivander said turning to the vast expanse of shelves stood beind him. "What did your father have? Aged ash with… oh what was it… holly and unicorn hair if memory serves."

"Indeed." Severus said not looking surprised that he had remembered even after all the years.

Mr. Ollivander stepped down from his ladder holding a long, thin box and presented it to Trixabelle. When he opened it a dark brown wand that was eleven inches long stared back up at her. Trix reached her hand out to it but as soon as she touched it with the tips of her fingers he took the box away saying it wasn't right.

"Completely wrong." He muttered putting the box back not from where it came from but on the top of a stack that already looked like it was about to fall over.

He took his ladder to the other end of the shelves and climbed up a couple of steps. Leaning over impossibly far he toppled the ladder over and fell hard to the floor. Trixabelle leaned over the counter to see if he was alright.

"Blundering, old fool." Severus muttered.

"You can't say that!" Trixabelle hissed staring at him in shock. "He's an old man. He could have been hurt."

Mr. Ollivander came back with a newer looking box than the last one – the colours hadn't faded and the label was still readable.

"Made this one just this morning." He said taking the lid off.

Inside sat a nine inch wand of thin black wood that reached a small rounded end. At the top were thin metal bands that reminded Trix of zebra stripes. On the metal sat two red glass butterflies that had thin black wire around their edges and made their antennae.

"Dragon Heart String and Phoenix tears – the first of its kind." Mr. Ollivander's eyes sparkled in anticipation as he waited for Miss Snape to touch it. Truth be told he wasn't sure the mix of dragon heart string and phoenix tears was a safe combination which was perhaps why it had never been tried before.

Thinking nothing could be worse than the box being whisked away as soon as her fingers touched the wand Trix touched it unhesitatingly. As soon as she did so she felt a rush of excitement fill her and a bright golden light filled the shop, so bright she was left seeing sunspots for a few moments once it had died down. Severus lowered his arm from his face and Mr. Ollivander, although rubbing his eyes, was smiling widely and laughing.

"Will the ornamentation come off?" Severus said looking in dissatisfaction at the ornamentation.

"Come off? Come off? I think not." Ollivander snorted his face turning an angry red. "They're a work of art. They'll die once a month and then grow back another colour. Come off they will not Mr. Severus!"

"Very well." Severus paid and the left without another word.

Trixabelle stared after him for a few moments and then hastily turned to Mr. Ollivander who was still muttering his indignation.

"I'm sorry about him." she said in what she hoped was a consoling tone. "He doesn't understand manners. Thanks for the wand. I love it, really."

Ollivander just waved her away.

Outside Severus hadn't got too far. He was stood tense shouldered talking to a woman who was wearing an outrageous lavender suit and had a crocodile hand bag on her shoulder. By her side was a floating parchment and a quill was busily flying across it. As Trix drew closer she could hear her father's exasperated, angry voice.

"And Miss Snape herself has arrived." The lady (who was Rita Skeeter) almost squealed in excitement.

_Miss Snape? _Trixabelle asked. _Oh yeah. Me. I guess no one will be calling me Williams anymore. _

"How is it having a famous father?" Rita Skeeter asked. "Are you proud of him for what he did? Are you angry that he killed Dumbledore the greatest wizard of all time?"

Trix however hadn't been listening to a word Rita Skeeter had said but was looking coolly at the quill and parchment. She intensified her gaze for a moment and then flicked her eyes to Ms Skeeter.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the quill and parchment.

Rita looked over, screamed and jumped back a few feet. Her quill and parchment were on fire, turning in to cinders and falling to the floor. Trix turned on her heel and walked away up towards the book shop _Flourish and Blotts_. Severus paused by Rita Skeeter for a moment and smirked a little at his daughter's antics.

"Wandless magic." He said once he'd caught Trixabelle up.

She shrugged. "Destroyed my birthday cake doing that. When I was four."

"Impressive."

"You can't just talk to people like that you know." Trixabelle said changing the subject and affecting a serious tone.

Severus looked to the sky for a split second just knowing what was going to be said. He didn't bother listening.

"He was really offended and then you didn't even apologise! And Madame Malkin was just being nice and you completely brushed her off. You should learn some manners. And not telling Daniel about his mum!"

"What classes did you take at Beauxbatons?" Severus interrupted. He didn't want to be reminded of his failure. He'd tried to save the woman, he honestly had, but he was too late. The dark street came back to him in a flash.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Duelling, Herbology, Charms and Divination." Trix promptly replied knowing that once her dad closed a topic there was no way to open it back up again.

"You're not taking that… Pointless subject."

"Oh come on, it's my best subject!" Trix protested as they entered the book shop.

"No."

"I know how you survived Nagini. I saw it." she said triumphantly.

Severus stopped in his tracks causing Trix to crash into him. She stumbled backwards but Severus didn't move an inch.

"She bit you and for a couple of days you just lay there dying. Then the lady came along and looked after you. When you got back to Hogwarts –"

"Enough." Severus whispered. He didn't like being reminded about that either but the memory disobediently haunted him anyway.

_All was back and dark. So, so dark. He wished Lily were with him._

_Pain had long left his body which he knew appeared dead. He'd seen what the venom did on countless other victims – give the appearance of death and for three days the body would lie there losing life of its own accord, not able to move to gain food or even water. All the victims died eventually. They all dwelt on their lives, what they did right and what they did wrong. Regrets and treasured moments. Love and heartache. He had plenty of both. _

_It began to rain. Shakily, unsteadily. Almost as if it couldn't decide if it were to rain or not. He longed for some of that water to fall into his parched mouth to lift just a corner of this terrible curse. _

_The boy. He had to know the boy was safe. Had to know Harry had killed the Dark Lord. If some of that water would just wake him a little then he could find out the answer and if Harry had succeeded he could succumb to the pleasant darkness that was swimming all around him. _

_For innumerable stretches of time everything swayed in and out of sight, the light falling down over the horizon and then reappearing for a split second before disappearing out of sight once more like he was a boat on turbulent waters. Much more than that he did not know for what could have been hours or even days._

_And then the light stayed and he was gliding ever closer, speeding up the whole time he was gaining on it like he was about to fall over a waterfall. _

_At the bottom of the waterfall lay a room. The last room he knew and he could see his own body lying there, oddly still and cold. The only difference in the room was the lack of the Dark Lord and his snake, and the addition of another, kinder figure. She was sat in a chair sleeping, her blonde hair falling to cover her face. _

_He was falling. Falling towards the fire lit room, to his body. _

_The sensation of the floor beneath him was a welcome disturbance, a joy he thought he'd never feel again. He took in a short, rasping breath and sat up. His neck was heavily bandaged and swollen but he was alive. Alive and able to fight if he had to. _

_First to thank the woman. _

_At the sound of his footsteps she woke. A relieved smile lit her face and she slowly, solemnly held out a newspaper to him. Silently, dreading what he would see, he took it from her, relieving her of the heavy burden she had carried. Hardly daring to hope he looked down knowing he only had to look at the headline. _

_VOLDEMORT DEAD_

_CHOSEN ONE SUCEEDS _

_MINISTRY CELEBRATE RETURN TO ORDER_

_There. That was all he needed. _

_He wasn't sure what to expect when he got to Hogwarts. He'd taken his time as he walked up hoping he was strong enough to do this. To face those who thought him a traitor and a murderer. Had Harry gone straight to the pensive? Had Harry looked at the thoughts he'd given him? Had Harry believed in him? _

_For a moment he looked at the school from afar. The doors were open and a long string of people were walking in and out of it clearing the castle with the use of as little magic as possible – some sort of payment of respect to the many dead. Harry's idea he was sure. Windows had been repaired but scorch marks and craters still littered and pockmarked the ground, blood stained stone. _

_Someone was pointing to him. She dropped whatever she had previously been holding and was pointing, shouting. Others stopped what they were doing also and turned to look at him and seemed to join in. He knew the time had come. He had to enter the castle. No matter what happened now he was going to face he fate and accept it even if it meant death. _

_He drew closer and heard applauding, cheering. Smiling faces of exuberant joy and excitement. As he passed they all tried to touch him, clap him on the back, cheered in triumph and congratulate him. People parted like grass in a whisper of wind all shouting and cheering. He followed the path they made for him into the Great Hall and there stood a solitary figure. _

_Harry seemed to be in his own thoughts, not hearing the sound outside. He looked battle worn. Tired. Like he wanted nothing but to get out of here and lead a quiet life in the country. _

_The expectant crowd that had gathered around the doors fell silent. _

_Slowly he walked towards Harry. Harry lost in thought, Harry full of grief and suffering. Harry he had always thought of as solely James's and never Lily's. Harry the man he owed everything. _

_Coming round from his trance Harry turned to face him. Harry stood there for a moment sure he was seeing a ghost. Sure he couldn't be seeing the man who stood in front of him. _

_ "Harry, if you won't believe I'm here no one will." _

_ Harry smiled. "Severus." Was all he could manage to say before tears were streaking down both their faces and they were holding each other in a tight embrace. _

Severus looked around himself for a moment and then made a book levitate towards him. He passed it to Trixabelle. She looked at it. _Advanced Divinations 12. _Severus then swiftly waked round the shop magically pulling books from the shelves and making them float by his side. _Art, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Ghost Studies, History of Magic, Music _and _Transfiguration. _

Trixabelle looked at the books forlornly. All the lessons she hated and wasn't very good at. She was imaging her days at Hogwarts dragging on and on for what seemed like an eternity.

"But I can't _do_ these things!" Trixabelle weakly protested.

"Exactly. I made the same mistake once." He remembered Lily Evans and her protest at his interest in the dark arts. He'd never done as she said and 'expanded his horizons' and lost her to James Potter as a result. The biggest mistake of his life. "If you care enough about the other things you'll study them in your own time."

After that they made a quick stop at the stationary, equipments and the owl shops. Severus tried to pick out an eagle owl but a great grey owl called Horizon took and instant liking to Tixabelle and wouldn't leaver her alone for the entire time they were in the shop. This particular owl was large for a female weighing in at heavier than some of her male counterparts and was taller than them too. The owl keeper said she was the gentlest owl he'd ever seen and was trained to the highest standard. Severus eventually (reluctantly) bought the owl and then decided it was lunch time.

There was a small café type shop that Severus decided to sit outside and eat sandwiches at. Neither of them talked, preferring to people watch. Horizon decided to open her cage and perch on the back of a chair. Some young children came up to her and stroked her head and wings before their mother, horrified that they would be hurt, pulled them away.

"Severus!" someone called.

It was the ginger guy from Mr. Ollivanders. He was missing an ear.

"Trixabelle, go and fetch your uniform and then go to _Slug and Jiggers_ to get some potions ingredients." Severus said as his acquaintance sat down at the table.

"I'm not taking potions, remember." Trix said pointedly.

"Don't be impertinent!" He snapped. "I'll teach you after class. Here's a list."

Trix doubted he'd had it before that moment but he put his hand into his flowing black robe and pulled out a both the money bag and a piece of parchment.

"Rita Skeeter might try and talk to you." The red head said.

"I'll set _her_ on fire this time." Trix said dismissively and walked back up the street. Horizon followed her, flying by her side in the mostly empty street.

Madame Malkin (who instantly started talking about Rita Skeeter's visit) was just finishing embroidering a Ravenclaw crest when Trix opened the door. Without warning she put the robe like coat on Trix and stuffed her arms into the sleeves just to make sure it fit. When Madame Malkin was satisfied that the uniform would fit she presented dress robes.

It was a fitted dark blue, almost black, dress that had sleeves much like the ones on Severus's flowing coat but these had light blue, almost silver lining. The neck line was cut into an elegant 'V' and a selection of jewellery was sat on the counter top.

"Take all of them dear, I insist." Madame Malkin said.

"Can I have one of those scarves as well?" Trix asked looking at a dark blue silk scarf.

"Of course. Of course."

The trip to _Slug and Jiggers_ took far less time as the assistants insisted on getting all the things she needed and even threw in a few extra helpings for no extra cost.

Wordlessly Trix made everything float by her side and decided that ice creams were in order.

Severus however didn't look too impressed with idea when she got back to the table.

"Oh just eat it." she said putting the cone into his hand. She strongly suspected he didn't remember the last time he ate an ice cream let alone a pink one. She made her chocolate one float by her side for a moment as she wound the scarf around her dad's neck.

"It's blue." He said.

"Well done." Trixabelle said sarcastically. Severus couldn't remember the last person to talk to him like that and wasn't able to reprimand her as a result. "I'll show you what red looks like tomorrow." She took her ice cream in her hand and started licking the bits that had dribbled.

The red head made his good byes and left still laughing at Trix's sarcasm.

As soon as he'd finished his ice cream Severus Apparated them and all of the thing's they bought back to the entrance hall of Hogwarts where Minerva McGonagall was pacing looking very worried.

"Oh, Severus." She sighed. "You're back at last."

"What is the problem?" Severus asked calmly.

"Madame Maxime is here. Rubius is the only one who has been able to calm her. She demands to know what is going on with young Miss Snape." Minerva said in a worried rush.

As soon as Trix had heard Madame Maxime's name, she had slowly begun backing away wanting to head to the safety of the Ravenclaw common room. Severus however fixed her with a glare.

"She sees you as competition. I thought you guys were all mature and above that stuff." Trix said still inching away.

"Come with me." Severus said and pulled her behind him by her arm.

All her new things were left in the hall.

It didn't take Severus long to stride to his office. The only comfort Trix felt was Horizon following them.

As soon as the door was opened Madame Maxime hurried to meet them talking impossibly fast in French and thrusting a letter into Trixabelle's hands. Trix just stood there staring at her former head mistress trying to understand what she was saying. Severus simply walked passed her hand sat behind his desk.

"English please." he said coolly cutting the French half giantess off.

"I do not appreciate finding out that one of my students iz here with out hearing it from you, Zeverus!" Maxime said standing before him more than dwarfing him.

Severus didn't seem at all phased but looked calmly back up at her.

"I wish for her to come back to France. Immediately."

"No!" Trix jumped out of her chair. Then she went as cold and clam as her father. "I want to stay here."

"You will do as I say. I am your head teacher."

"He is my father." Trix shot back imitating her accent.

"Don't be impertinent." Severus snapped. Inside though, he was secretly cheering his daughter on. If only he'd had her courage when he was a student. Maybe things wouldn't have turned out so bad. "I have made arrangements for Trixabelle to stay here."

"Well what about her guardians?"

"I've sent a letter to them. They'll be happy." Trix snapped.

"I have also informed them." Severus said.

"I still want 'er to come 'ome."

"Yeh should see 'er 'ere. She's 'appy." Hagrid said. "Saw yeh at the table las' night." He said to Trix. "Yeh was talkin' like yeh'd been 'ere yeh whole life."

Trix didn't bother telling him that she was only talking because she was worried about moving here – it wouldn't have helped her in the slightest.

A moment later an owl hoot and tapping on the window broke the silence. Severus opened the window and Hooter flew to Trix bearing a letter from her aunt and uncle.

"Read it aloud." Severus said.

_Dear Trixabelle,_

_ We're glad you've finally met him. Severus told us by fire so we didn't worry about you. For all his faults he's a god boy really. Not so much a boy to you really, eh? He'll make a good father. He always regretted leaving you here. Teared up he did. _

_ Your Aunt Ruth says that she doesn't want to see you until after you finish Hogwarts so you can get to know him and teach him some manners. She wants to send you both howlers at Christmas as well as presents. _

The letter carried on but the rest didn't look to be relevant to the situation at hand so Trix folded it back up and put it in her pocket. Hagrid was smiling where as Maxime looked like lightening was about to shoot forth from her eyes. Trix was faintly scared of her temper where as Severus looked smug.

"Yeh see?" Hagrid said. "She's to stay 'ere. Yeh can't defy 'er aunt and uncle, let alone 'er dad."

"Very well. But as soon as Zeverus 'uts you, you will come back to Beauxbatons and 'ave a proper heducation."

"Do not talk about my dad like that." Trix said colder than the north ice winds.

Madame Maxime flinched back a little. Hooter didn't hoot but screeched and flew back out the window.

"Perhaps you had better leave." Dumbledore's portrait said.

"Very well Dumbley Door." Maxime said and threw some floo powder into the fire and disappeared a moment later.

Hagrid and Severus turned their eyes to the still silently fuming Trixabelle. She was sat statue still in her chair but she was quickly turning an even more dangerous shade of red. She was ignoring Horizon's attempted to calm her. Hagrid looked at her with a certain amount of fear mixed into his own anger. Who knew what this obviously talented witch would do in a rage?

Severus however was watching her with safely concealed amusement. She definitely had the fiery temper of her mother but his control and reserve when she needed it. He had always wondered how the opposite personalities of himself and her mother would mix together in their child and now he could see she had the best of both of them.

"Maybe some of yeh wine will calm 'er down a little?" Hagrid said not taking his eyes off Trixabelle.

"Calm down? _Calm_ down? She had no right coming here! And she insulted you both and you did nothing!"

"Trixabelle…"

"She just stormed in here and scared Professor McGonagall half to death and demanded that –"

"Calm… down." Severus said after muttering something about occulation lessons.

Trix took a breath and kept her mouth firmly shut for a moment.

"I'm going down to dinner." She said tightly before turning on her heel and storming out slamming the door behind her.

"Perhaps we should give 'er a few moments 'ead start?" Hagrid weakly said.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy and more likely to consistantly update so if you want another Chapter in a couple of days... Isn't that button just so tempting? And yeah isn't Rita Skeeter just so annoying? <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns all htinnkgs Harry Potter I've just added a few characters and screwed Severus Snape's orderly life up a little... a lot. **


	4. Lessons

**Hey Guys, another day another chapter. Huge thank you to _Hiro Uzumaki_ for the wonderful review (between you and me they're some of my favorite lines too). Hope you like this chapter. We see Snape's darker side and Trix's softer side as well as a couple of lousy teachers. Please Review. **

* * *

><p>Next morning was Trix's first day of school. She was exactly one week and one day behind. Which meant she was going to get homework from every single lesson today. Even without the <em>foresight<em> she'd had the foresight to read everything that she'd missed in class so she had some vague idea of what was in store for her.

Breakfast seemed to go by far too quickly and before she knew it she was in Art. The teacher was a tall, rake of a man called Professor Ellirus Spat. He dressed in similar styled attire to Severus but it was a multi-coloured patchwork of material that somehow even made his dull brown hair look bright and full of life. He heartily welcomed them all in and told everyone to get straight to work painting their sketches and then sat at his desk writing letters.

The only thing that made Trix go up to him, instead of doing absolutely nothing, was knowing that if she failed this class her father would make her take it all over again. T hat is, after telling her she had to excel at everything.

"Professor Spat?" she asked.

"Go away." he bluntly replied not taking his eye off the letter he was writing. Trix peered over at it and saw that it was to his wife fantasising their second honeymoon in rather explicit detail.

"I'm sure my father would like to know what you do in class time." She lazily pondered.

Professor Spat sat straight up in his seat and cleared everything off his desk with a sweep of his arm. Flustered he dusted down his robes and found a quill and ink pot to set right on his quickly blackening desk.

"W-what can I help you with, Miss S-Snape?" he asked nervously brushing greying hair away from his temple.

Trix chuckled to herself for a moment. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Why painting of course. Anything you like that you can see from in this room. This term we're looking at erotica in the style of Ms Angleina Hunt – you _have_ heard of her of course."

"Read it last night." She said hiding a smile. Already she knew what she was going to attempt to paint. Not that she was any good at art and the semblance would probably go unnoticed by most.

"The canvases are over there and the leads are over there." he failed to point to where the equipment was leaving Trix to find the equipment in the very messy classroom.

Only when Miss Snape had busied herself did he put everything right on his desk and continue writing to his wife.

Trix however quickly became bored with the idea of art and sat doodling on her canvas for the majority of the lesson. She wasn't even able to talk to Archie as he was either completely ignoring her or was so focused he had tuned everything out. By the end of the lesson she'd drawn a very deformed tree and a suggestion of dark shadows concealing something. Or to make it more appropriate to the task _someone_. When the bell finally went she was the first to pack up and leave the room closely followed by Archie.

"Never actually teaches us anything that man." he grumbled. "He gets us to read the material and then make it up as we go along. I don't know why your father hasn't sacked him yet."

Astonished at the amount he'd just said, for the only word she'd heard him say so far was 'no', Trix just said, "Will anyone ever know the motivations of that man?"

"Left!" Archie called as he disappeared down a sharp turn and Trix carried on forwards. She quickly doubled back.

"My thinking," Trix whispered to Archie as they entered class, "was if I got lost I'd be able to skip this one. I mean how important _is_ ghost studies?"

"Very important, Miss Snape." The teacher barked from the front of the class. "Just because you are the head master's daughter does not mean I will treat you differently from the rest of my students." The teacher in question was a shrill voiced woman who somehow looked thinner than the art teacher and was dressed in drab gray robes that showed exactly how thin she was.

"I expect you to have already read the chapter you have missed. You have being a Ravenclaw going for you. I hate to think what you'd be like if you were a Slytherin like your father –"

"Severus Snape is a brilliant man." Sophia bluntly interrupted. Trix hadn't seen her enter even though she was sat right next to her. "You'd do well to remember that."

"How the hell did you get here?" Trix whispered.

"Speak out of turn again and I will take five points from Ravenclaw." The teacher, Pricilla Dashworth, said even shriller than before with a sharp waver of her wand.

"Take them. Five from each of us if you like. At least my conscience will be clear." Sophia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Very well." Professor Dashworth snapped. "Five points for each of you, that's, let me see, one hundred points gone from Ravenclaw."

The Slytherins in the room laughed loudly. All the Ravenclaws groaned and glared at Sophia who pointedly ignored them.

"What are you doing?" Trix hissed.

"You really think Snape isn't going to want to know what's happened. No one's ever gone to minus one hundred this quickly. He'll be even more furious with her now."

"Are you trying to get her sacked?"

"A blessing to us all." Archie muttered.

The lesson was torture for all the Ravenclaw students as they were all asked questions that they couldn't possibly know the answers to and so the Slytherins muttered insults all lesson and in the next on which was Astronomy. The latter was even more boring than she could have expected and Trix soon found herself falling asleep whilst leaning out of the tower. It was Sophia who saved her from falling out the window. Then finally it was lunch time.

"How was it then?" Laura asked as soon as Trix had sat at a table.

"Hellish."

"What have you done?" a flat voice said behind her.

Everyone else turned to the food which was suddenly more interesting than speaking to Trix. Laura even turned to talk to a first year who was scribbling away on some parchment. Trix however simply turned on the bench and looked pleasantly into her father's face.

Severus looked none to pleasantly down at her with his arms folded and had his most dangerous glint in his eye. He wasn't too amused that his daughter seemed impervious to his famous teacher act. She was smiling far too much. Not only was it far too early in the morning for smiled like that she was in trouble.

"Sophia was defending your honour from the ghost teacher and she then took five points off each of us in the class." She said and then munched on a bacon sandwich.

"But not the Slytherins?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

For a moment Severus was surprised that she wasn't swinging her legs as she looked about five.

"You can have them back. And ten points for Sophia for standing up to a Professor."

Sophia's head popped up and she looked astonished at Severus. She stopped chewing her food and then grinned. The people in ear shot applauded and cheered.

Out of the corner of her eye Trix saw Daniel, the guy who'd been crying the other night, stop walking and drop his books when he saw Severus. Trix pulled on her dad's sleeve and then looked pointedly at him before glancing at Daniel.

"You have to say something to him."

"Pick up you books Mr. Brown." He said before walking away.

Daniel looked like he was about to burst into tears. Trix got up and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about him. He's just being a coward." She said loud enough for her words to carry to her father.

The people in the hall, even though most hasn't heard what had just been said, somehow sensed that something was wrong and all fell silent and looked between her and Severus. Tension filled the room crackling like fire. The shutters on the windows all banged closed at the same time making even Peeves the poltergeist stop throwing food. The only light in the room came from the still open doors at the back of the Hall. Severus stalked towards Trixabelle who was shakily holding her ground. Mr. Brown was stood beside her unable to move.

For Severus the threat was more than that. He hadn't been called that since the days of the war and his past hearkened to him threatening to bring the memories back and drag him under their poisoness rapture.

"Do not call me a coward, Miss Snape." Severus said coldly, threateningly. He stood to his full height. "Do not call me a coward unless you mean it."

"Tell him what happened to his mother." Trixabelle tremulously said looking into his obsidian eyes. They were filled with fire.

"He knows it was in the _Daily Prophet_." Severus didn't want to believe that Trixabelle was bringing this up again. She already knew that it wasn't going to happen so why was she asking?

"It's not the same."

"I gave them a report. I would tell him nothing different. He knows."

"You _are_ a coward."

"Enough!" Severus shouted making people in the hall jump. Trixabelle took one involuntary step back. "Enough. Say one more word _girl_ and I will have you expelled. Sit down and eat if you know what's good for you." Severus then walked passed her and exited the Hall making the doors slam shut behind him.

The sound of the doors closing caused everyone in the hall to turn back to their food and talk about what had just happened. Daniel began picking up his books and parchment. Trix silently turned back to the table and took her seat once more her eyes not focusing on anything, her mind repeating her father's words. _Say one more word _girl_ and I will have you expelled._

"It wouldn't have been half so bad if he called me Miss Snape." She whispered not realising she was speaking aloud.

Laura put her arm around her and tried to tempt her with a jam roll. Instead Trix got up and walked out of the Great Hall not caring that the Slytherins could see that she was crying.

Out in the entrance hall she turned and headed for the court yard to collect herself and stop crying. As soon as she stepped outside she saw the last person she wanted to see. Severus Snape. Before she could leave he caught sight of her and stared at her from across the garden. He took a pained step forward. Trix turned on her heel and fled, fresh tears stinging her eyes.

Why couldn't she just have a nice ordinary father who didn't scare her when he was angry with her? Why couldn't he just talk to Daniel and have it over and done with? In her present state she just let her feet carry her wherever they wanted to go. She seemed to run for ages up a spiral staircase before she got to the top of it.

When she did get to the top she hurried into the room that was in there and sat in a dark corner.

"You have the light about you." Someone said a while later.

Trix looked up, her red blotchy eyes hurting from all the crying she'd been doing. Before her was a bushy haired woman wearing glasses that made her eyes look enormous. Multiple shawls were draped over her shoulders and a sherry glass was in her hands.

"Yeah I can do divinations, so what?" Trix mumbled.

"I sense a great power within you… You will predict something soon… very soon…" Trelawney said in a misty voice.

"Your next class will be here in a few seconds."

A moment later the door opened and a tangle of students fell in gossiping about lunch time.

"Well that was rather good, dear."

"The bell went five minutes ago." Trix said dismissively turned her face to the wall.

For the next two lessons she sat there not moving letting Professor Trelawney's herbs and incense wash around her in a calming cloud. To her it sounded like some people preferred to sleep in her class where as others admired her. The professor herself seemed to be in the clouds the whole time not really teaching them anything of any use but she wasn't the worst teacher she'd seen today. In fact perhaps the nicest.

"You didn't attend astronomy or transfiguration this afternoon." Severus said watching Trixabelle stir the pollyjuice potion she was in the process of making. He ignored the fact that she looked like she had been crying preferring to focus on the lesson he was conducting with her.

They were in the dungeons, his old classroom. It was suitably cold and the only light was from the fire under her cauldron. Trixabelle had let her hair hang around her face hiding most of it in a way that Severus recognised from his own childhood.

Severus had called her down there for the extra lessons he'd promised her. He wasn't sure she'd turned up but the lure of her favourite subjects seemed to be enough.

"I didn't know you cared." She retorted adding the next ingredient in.

"Professor McGonagall has left you homework instructions and she wants it in tomorrow and your astronomy teacher wants you to get all of the work you have missed from someone in Ravenclaw and to make detailed notes and catch up by the middle of the week."

"Tomorrow you mean."

"Yes." He paused. "Enough of this. Show me what else you know."

"I don't have two cauldrons." She didn't look up from the potion she was stirring and began to stir it faster.

"Stop stirring. You'll ruin it. Show me what else you know."

"Well I know how to have a heart." she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Trixabelle shouted in exasperation. "Would it really hurt if you showed everyone you care a little more, or are you too scared?"

"I know enough of loving enough for the both of us, believe you me. Do not lecture me about having heart Miss Snape you know nothing!" he spat and paced to the other side of the room and savagely turned back towards her. "I showed too much heart once and it almost ruined me. You would do well to conceal yours more often."

"And what? Suffer in silence?" she turned for the door but when she got there she couldn't open it. Not even the lock would budge when she used an unlocking charm.

"You still have a defence against the dark arts lesson to complete."

"Let… me… out." she said still struggling against the door.

"No." Severus said.

Some part of his conscience told him that he'd already put her though too much tonight and should let her go and resume tomorrow. To be a strong witch though she would have to be pushed beyond her limits even if doing it hurt her. He used his occulation skills to bury his feelings and threw a simple spell at her.

It was a simple stinging hex that he knew would get her attention. He wasn't throwing it to make himself feel better or to punish her, he'd been treated like that too much in his childhood and loathed to put others through similar. He had a feeling, however, that his daughter would cry through frustration and anger if he let her keep trying to open the door and although he was getting used to the idea that he was a father he'd never been able to deal with tears. Not even Lily's.

He also doubted that she wanted to cry in front of him and he didn't know what to do to help her. Making her work seemed farer to both of them.

Instantly she spun round and blocked it with ease and grace. He tried a more powerful one and she acted in the same calm manor.

"I thought this was defence not dueling."

"Which ever you wish."

Without thinking she threw a charm at him that would have turned his robes red and pink if it had got to him but he deflected it back at her. Instead of bouncing it away she stepped aside so that the wall behind her changed colour. Another spell came her way and then a jinx and a hex. She either dodged or deflected them all and ended up hiding behind a table which quickly turned to flames. Trixabelle used a stunning spell but Severus deflected it and said the words of an incantation. Before she could do anything Trixabelle was thrown back against a book case, stunned.

He hadn't meant to hit her that hard with his magic. Guilty and remembering how James Potter had treated him he walked over to her and grasped her arm to help her up. Trixabelle shrugged out of his grasp and sat up and re-tied her hair.

Severus huffed and walked to the desk. "Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sit at my desk."

Trixabelle took her time getting up and rubbed the back of her head all the way to where she was instructed to sit.

"Drop it, Laura." Trix snapped as she tried to do her transfiguration homework. She'd got back at ten-'o'-clock and would be up for ages doing all the homework she'd been given. Maybe this was also punishment for skipping class.

Laura however didn't seem to get the urgency with which Trix was trying to work and interrupted her ever five minutes with another tirade.

"But he just can't do that. Not after what he said to you in the Hall. You were only telling the truth. It's not your fault he can't see that. When I see him tomorrow…"

"You'll do nothing." Trix snapped slamming her quill on the desk. She winced against her headache. Other people in the room looked over and watched. "He'll only get more insufferable if you try and do anything and I have to spend too much time with him to deal with it. Just ignore him. That's what I'm doing as much as possible."

"You can't ignore him he's your dad!"

"Laura," Steven interrupted. "Trix needs to do her homework."

"Oh, fine. I'm going to bed anyway." Laura grouched and flounced to the dorm.

In the morning Trix woke up in the common room with a blanket draped over her. Her homework had been neatly stacked on a table and her books carefully placed on the floor. Light began to shine though the windows and she saw a house elf dusting the fire place.

"Thank you." Trix said.

"Winky didn't mean to be seen, Miss Snape. Winky didn't mean to be seen. Will Miss Snape forgive me? Bad, bad Winky." She said and began holding her breath.

Trix rolled her eyes at the elf who was, in her opinion, now being completely ridiculous. She lethargically got out of her chair and walked towards the elf.

"You don't need to do that. I shouldn't even be down here but you saw how much homework I had to do."

Winky was still holding her breath and was turning a dangerous hade of purple.

"Stop that this instant!" Winky did. "Better. Now. I won't tell any of the professors or students if you don't." this seemed to cheer Winky up tremendously. "Alright then. Thank you again for tidying my things up."

"Winky is happy to help. Winky will help whenever Miss Snape needs it. If that is agreeable with Miss Snape of course."

Trix just smiled and walked back to the chair. "Thank you, Winky."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohh angry Snape... scary huh? Please let me know what yo<strong>**u think, means the world to have reveiws good or bad. **

**J.K. Rowling owns 'Harry Potter' and all the characters and stuff.**


	5. Severus Snape

**Bit of a filler chapter but it kind of builds on Snape and Trixabelle's relationship. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Not right now, Pomona." Severus sighed as he sat behind his desk. "I'm still to angry with her."<p>

He'd just come up from the dungeons where he'd been impressed by Trixabelle's skill of refusing to co-operate whilst doing the work. Not that that had softened his present state of anger any. It actually annoyed him that he was impressed by his daughter's rebellion.

Back in his office though he was completely in charge and in familiar surroundings where only normal things could happen. Right now he wanted to attend to a letter he'd received from his aunt and uncle who were asking about Trixabelle. He wanted their advice with how to proceed with her, how to make her leave this temper behind.

"I was going to ask if the seedlings I've ordered have been found yet. The first years really need them to start the class properly." Pomona, normally relaxed around Severus, was fidgeting with her apron and looking around the room as if looking for a way to escape.

Severus sighed and leant forward in his chair to find a letter that was buried somewhere on his desk. Normally it was immaculately tidy but that, along with the rest of his life, had changed three long days ago.

"Never mind Severus, it can wait a few more days whilst you tidy your desk. Have you calmed down yet?"

"No." he curtly replied still looking for the damned letter.

"Oh here it is, on the floor." Pomona said picking it up. "Oh dear all the way in Romania? I'd be just as well ordering some more."

"You will do nothing of the sort. They're the most expensive thing you buy. The first years can wait."

Pomona didn't take offence at his tone but instead looked sympathetically at him. She had children of her own and understood some of what he was going though. She wanted to advise him but knew that now was not the time. He wouldn't listen to her anyway, not in his current mood. Instead she looked at Dumbledore's portrait and hoped that Albus was awake to advise her instead. He wasn't but was quite contentedly sleeping in his chair.

"You have advice for me?" Severus said noticing the way she was looking at him.

"Show her you care, Severus. Apologies to her and the boy. It will help."

"She won't even talk to me without shouting." He sadly mused. "So much like her mother."

"Who is her mother, Severus?"

"Dead. Long dead. Knowing won't help anyone."

Pomona left it at that and left the room worrying about what she was going to teach the first years until the plants arrived.

Severus decided he really had to get some work done tonight before turning to his present problem and sorted his papers into stacks before doing anything else and then busied himself with opening letters and quickly throwing the useless ones in the bin.

He worked until he was too tired to do anything else and sluggishly went to bed. He dreamed of his childhood.

The only light in his life before he went to Hogwarts was Lily Evans. She meant the world to him and made him feel better when his careless father beat him. Before he knew her he'd cry every night that his parents hit him for the most simple of mistakes. They would do it because they were bored with him and bored with each other.

One night they left him outside and the only shelter he had was the garden shed which was colder than outside but still better then being in there. When he'd got inside in the morning he had a cold and his father beat him for blowing his nose at the table.

_Is it so hard for them to love me? _He asked himself that morning. Severus remembered his childhood thoughts as if they had only been though yesterday, _is it so hard for them to care. I wish I had parents like Lily's. They treat her well. They even treat me well when I'm there – me who mother and father call useless, worthless. Why can't they just be nice? I'd forgive them if they apologised. _

Severus sat bolt upright. He knew he had his answer. He knew what he had to do. But how to apologise to her? And when? All these questions and so few answers. So few answers he desperately needed.

He lay back down on his bed and waved the window open to let some cold pre-dawn light in. Soothed by the chill breeze he turned to his side and went back to a restless sleep where he dreamed of Lily Evans telling him he needed to grow up and be a man.

Needless to say Severus was glad when the morning bell rang giving him an excuse to get up and out of bed. He hastily dressed and was the first into breakfast. He watched the hall fill before calling the food to the tables. This morning they were to have porridge and orange juice or tea. The exact simple breakfast he needed with the complications he was facing recently.

"Severus!" a disgruntled voice called.

He recognised it from the last time he'd heard it seventeen years ago. He closed his eyes in something between annoyance and resignation and let the howler deliver its message.

"Severus, you still haven't answered my letter. Is she safe there? No one should be able to Apperate into Hogwarts. If she's not safe I want you to send her straight back here. Do you hear me? Straight. Back. Here. Your Uncle John is less than impressed with you. He's on about storming over there and giving you a good talk. I expect a reply to have left Hogwarts by noon today." The howler, which was from his Aunt Ruth, then turned to flames and the Hall was silent.

The only sound came from Trixabelle who was chuckling. He saw one of her friends slap her arm to make her shut up.

"That's less than he deserves." She frostily replied.

"Miss Snape." Minerva said un-necessarily coming to Severus's aid. "Do you have your homework? I'd like it now. The rest of you get back to eating."

Trixabelle walked over to the staff table first giving homework to her astronomy teacher and then giving a stack of parchment to Minerva. She apologised to both of them for missing their classes and ensured that it wouldn't happen again.

She passed Severus not even bothering to look at him. Instead she called hello to Hagrid who was sat at the other end of the table.

"Ask the Daniel boy to come here, will you?" Severus said before he could stop himself. "I'd like to talk to you both."

"Alright." Trixabelle said.

When she came back to the table he observed that Daniel looked scared and wouldn't look up from the floor. Trixabelle in contrast looked slightly hopeful but was hiding it behind a blank mask of indifference.

He took a breath and then waited several heavy seconds. He felt guilt well up inside him and made his words catch in his throat. He swallowed to shift the lump that had suddenly formed there.

"I'm sorry about your mother." He said.

Daniel looked up surprised. Tears formed in his eyes. Severus really hoped that he wouldn't cry but fortunately he had the excuse of the table being in the way and wouldn't be able to comfort him if he wanted it. Which he really didn't.

"As you no doubt know the Death Eater used the Cruciatous Curse on her. I arrived too late to save her." he stopped there but the look in Trixabelle's eyes expected him to say more. He took another breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

"Thank you, Professor." Daniel smiled and happily walked away from the table.

"Wasn't so hard _was it_?" Trixabelle said folding her arms.

"Not no – "

"You will hand write that letter won't you? They deserve that much."

"I'm sorry. For yesterday." Severus said before he lost the courage.

By this point he could feel Minerva's astonished eyes staring at the side of her face. He ignored her and continued talking to Trixabelle.

"I'll write the letter straight away." He saw a reflexive smile play on her lips but she quickly hid it.

"I'll see you later then." She nodded once and then walked away.

_Aunt Ruth and Uncle John,_

_Trixabelle is quite safe here. She's a powerful witch and I think she can Apperate here because she's my daughter. Somehow even if it wasn't safe I don't think she'd leave unless I used a potion to knock her out. _

_I will let you know how she is doing in class when she's been here for a while. _

_Severus. _

He gave the letter to his eagle owl and then was finally able to properly tidy his office and, now that the argument with Trixabelle had been sorted, was able to concentrate properly on the letters which were fast piling up and getting Pomona's herbs back.

"Show me everything you can do without a wand or verbal commands." He said later that evening when he was working with Trixabelle.

"Even if it hurts?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Do you think you can get passed my defences?" he asked raising his eyebrow also.

"Err… I can try." She lightly replied but began levitating objects instead.

She stayed sat in her chair as she made several objects in the room fly around. She then made them freeze with a verbal command. Then she made a chalk write on the board without saying anything or using her wand. Even he couldn't do that without his wand and he watched impressed as he watched a message appear.

_Homework: Professor Snape is to learn how to do this. _

Severus scowled slightly and then watched as she made all the hovering objects, books mostly, fly towards him with a whispered command. He looked taken aback for a moment but then with a slight wave of his hand made them fall to the floor before they hit him. Trixabelle only shrugged and made them go back to their proper places.

"Anything else?"

"Pretty much anything with fire." She shrugged making a flame from the candle elongate and dance like a ribbon around the ceiling. She then distinguished it and with a wave of her hand and with her wand closed the shutters of the windows and then opened them again.

"Transfigure something."

"I thought we were dong cool stuff." She moaned.

"If you can do all that without wands or commands you can do anything using them. Master transfigurations and I'll teach you the patronous charm."

"I'm never going to learn the patronous charm." She groaned and banged her head on the table.

"Only if you keep that attitude, Miss Snape."

"Yes, Professor." She said. To him it sounded strange even though he was used to the title.

_Stop being sentimental,_ he scaled himself.

"You have a wand that suits you so it should be easier. Turn that ruler into a piece of string." He said.

She sighed with exaggerated heaviness and pointed the wand at the ruler. She said the incantation perfectly but it didn't change shape.

"Again."

Still nothing.

"You give up as soon as you begin. Mean it this time."

She said it again it did change, much to her obvious surprise. However it turned into a liquorish lace not string.

"I don't even like liquorish!" she exclaimed.

"How can you be thinking of your stomach, you've only just had dinner? Try again."

No change this time except that it jumped ten feet in the air.

Half an hour later she still hadn't got any further.

"It's not that difficult." Severus exclaimed failing to understand why she couldn't do it when it was second nature to him. "Are you not applying yourself, Miss Snape? Like this." He said and changed the former ruler into a black candle.

"Can you do divinations?" she shot back.

"Pointless subject."

"Which is about how I feel about this. Did you even try to master it?" when she was met with silence she folded her arms over her chest. "Well then."

"Do not make the mistakes I did." Severus said quietly. "You will come to regret them. We will continue this tomorrow. Show me some charms."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! Will make me feel all nice and fuzzy inside. <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his friends... and his enemies. I'm just adding in a few characters!**


	6. The Half Blood Prince

**Another character / relationship building chapter with a couple of sweet scenes in it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall was in for a surprise the following week when she entered her classroom. She only been gone for a few moments to sort out an argument in the hall between two paintings, but when she got back her classroom was unrecognisable.<p>

Green goo was splattered everywhere – over the walls, ceiling, desks and students. One of the girls screamed.

"We're stuck together!" she wailed.

Her hand was stuck to the Steven's back. Laura tried to prize it off but got stuck too. They pulled and tugged but they became ever more stuck as the goo fused.

"Professor McGonagall, what do we do?" a girl called Toni asked. She'd pulled on McGonagall's sleeve and was now stuck to her. Her foot was also attached to a bit of goo that was fused to the heavy side bench.

"Well I won't be doing anything now." the Professor sighed.

Trix however had calmly been picking her way through the rest of her class mates careful not to touch any of them. Fortunately the only part of her coated in goo was her hand. She made her way to the sink and successfully washed it off.

However as soon as she'd dried her hand it wizened and the skin cracked. Sophia jumped back and crashed into a tight group of people causing all seven of them to stick together. Pain started racing through Trix's hand.

"Come and let me examine you." Professor McGonagall said. When she saw the extent of the damage she was shocked. "I don't think Madame Pomfrey will be able to fix this."

"Stay here." Trix said an idea coming to her as she hurriedly left the room.

"Well I don't think we have much choice." McGonagall said.

Trix ran down the corridor asking portraits where her father was. They all said they didn't have a clue but to try his office.

"Hey, Half-Blood Prince!" She called as she knocked on his office door and entered.

"Trixabelle?" he asked coming round the corner. "What is wrong?" he asked noticing her pain and urgency.

"Recon you can fix this?" she asked holding up her hand. Even moving it casued her pain, not that she was about to adimit it. "Something came flying through the window courtesy of Peeves. Green goo stuff that has half the class stuck together. I tried washing it off and – agh!" she gasped and pulled her arm back as Severus turned her hand over to examine the other side.

"Is it getting worse?"

"Yes." She ground out swaying on her feet from the pain but she offered her hand back to her father. "I am going to _kill_ that poltergeist."

Severus gently pushed her into a chair he had made come towards them. It was a large wing-backed chair that there was no chance she could fall out of if she fell unconscious.

He spoke to his owl, "If she faints find me." to Trixabelle he said, "I will be back soon. Stay here."

"Well I don't think I have much choice in the matter." She weakly laughed.

Severus didn't hesitate a moment more but hurried down to the transfiguration classroom. All the way the paintings kept talking to him telling him different versions of what happened. Somewhere he could also hear the Bloody Baron Shouting at Peeves. Other people had heard the all noise as well and were poking their heads around classroom doors along with their teachers. When they saw him striding down the corridors looking obviously worried their interest heightened.

"Fair amount of unusual stuff happened here since Miss Snape arrived." He heard someone say. "Poor girl. Poor Professor Snape. Poor poor things."

The door to Minerva's room was open and he quickly took stock of the situation. Some of the students – all the ones who could see him anyway – looked glad to see him and relieved smiles lit their faces. Minerva turned as much as she could towards him making the person she was attached to lean round with her.

"Oh, Severus you've arrived. How is Trixabelle?"

"Worse for ware. One of the Weasley joke shop products I'm sure." He finished disgustedly. "It'll ware off in time." He turned out of the room and went in search of any of the Weasley children. Or Hermione. She'd probably know what was in it.

The arithmancy room was on the other side of the building. Instead of wasting time he apparated straight into the middle of the room.

"Professor?" Hermione gasped. When she was shocked to see him or they were discussing a sensitive topic she always reverted to calling him Professor. Sometimes it was touching now it was just plain annoying.

"The green goo, what is in it?"

"Green… oh you mean Fred and George's?" she opened a draw of her desk and pulled out a wrapper.

Severus levitated it to his hand and quickly read it. It also warned on using more than two buckets of it at the same time as they would have to buy the antidote.

"Floo powder." He said and Hermione rushed to get it.

Severus went to Diagon Alley and strode into Weasley's shop still wondering how to help Trixabelle. A new potion would be needed he was sure.

The shop was unusually busy for the off season time of year and a crowd of people were walking around looking at things taking far too long to move out of the way. Annoyed he made his way to the staircase that was mercifully empty.

"Professor Snape! Well fancy seeing you here." George said bounding down the stairs to greet him. "Finally here to make a purchase? Well I'll show you our latest–"

"Peeves the poltergeist has ensnared a whole class in your green goo. I need the antidote."

"How much? Seven buckets for a class sounds about right. Well that'll be –" he noticed Severus's flat glare. "Free for such a loyal customer. And I'll apply it myself." he turned to his shop. "Closing early! The shop is closed!"

People grumbled but shuffled out anyway into the cool mid September air. George then picked up a crate of the antidote and floo'ed to Hogwarts. Filius was in the room that they landed in and Severus trusted him with most of the antidote but took a bucket with him and beckoned George to follow after telling his short statured frined what was needed to be done.

George followed without question and stayed silent the whole time they walked up to the office where they found Trixabelle barely clinging onto consciousness. Tears streaked her face.

"It really hurts." She whimpered.

"Water did this when she tried to wash it off."

George knelt before her for once no joking in his demeanour. He didn't touch Trixabelle's hand but studiously looked at it. The skin was gray and splitting but not bleeding at all. Nails had grown out a little and looked brittle, yellowed with age.

"I don't think the antidote will help. I've never seen anything like this before." George whispered.

"What do you mean? Don't you know how to help her?" Severus growled fear making him quickly turn to anger and distain.

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so?" Severus roared and flew into a standing position. "Fix this!"

"Shut up." Trixabelle complained. "You're the potions master not him. Do something. I need to lie down."

George picked her up and took her to a sofa that was in the more private part of the office and covered her with a blanket. Severus wated fury in his eeys. That was his job. He was supposed to make it all alright and do whatever it was to make her more comfy even if it meant carrying her there. She fell asleep instantly.

"If I can't fix this Weasley, I swear you will be the first to know about it." Severus then swiftly left the room still holding the antidote bucket and wrapper that Hermione gave him.

Down in the dungeons he threw a class out of what used to be his potions room and began working. He laid the lists of ingredients side by side and compared them. None of the combinations were familiar to him but he could still picture the effect they'd have when put together and the two potions mixed. The antidote would be slightly acidic to cut through the goo.

If one was acidic the other had to be alkali but nothing explained why water had had the effect it had. Water was supposed to neutralise things not make them volatile. Not make them worse. What he really needed were phoenix tears but he didn't have one. Harry Potter had kind of inherited Dumbledore's and he was the other side of the world and it would take three weeks for it to get here by which point it would be too late. He would write to him anyway asking if the phoenix would help and if so to send it over right away.

He then broke the two potions down into their base components and laid them out on the table so he had visual aid as well as the images he had running through his head. For a while he just stared at them wondering what they all had in common – if anything at all. It was just as he was sorting all the ingredients into groups that George entered the room.

"Madame Pomfrey is doing her best to make her more comfortable and ease the pain. I'll stay until we figure this out." he quickly looked at the groups. "Gillyweed goes into that one as well."

Severus broke the weed in half and split it between the groups.

"Those two cancel each other out." Severus said pushing two groups of ingredients away. "As do those."

"None of the others have the same antidote though some of the ingredients are the same." George spoke them out loud and with a flick of his wand Severus wrote them on the black board.

For hours they worked like that concocting first of all the green goo and replicated the effect of washing it off with water on a rat. They watched the transformation of the skin for a long time seeing how far it would go.

Neither of them could explain it apart from likening it to what happened when dementors are around – plants ageing, freezing over. That effect wore off after a while. But this wasn't the same. Not quite. The subtle difference changed everything.

When the fire had burned low and both were yawning they sat down at a table with hot drinks and poured over their notes once more.

"You should check on her." George yawned. "And we can start fresh after breakfast. We won't get anything done this tired."

Severus seemed to agree and moved away from the table rubbing his aching neck and quietly left the room.

Madame Pomfrey was sat by Trixabelle's side when he got back to his office. She was slowly falling asleep. He nudged her awake and asked what had been done to ease her.

"Pain reduction treatment. It's all that I know is safe to do."

"I'll watch over her tonight."

Madame Pomfrey left a bottle of the pain medicine on a table next to the chair Severus lowered himself into. He didn't stay awake long, induced into sleep by the proximity of the fire and the comfort of the chair.

In the morning the bell woke him. Annoyed that he'd fallen asleep he irritably flicked his wand at the desk where a quill wrote a note to Harry Potter explaining what was going on and asking for the uses of the phoenix.

Trixabelle then stirred. Severus knelt by her side and waited for her to wake up.

"I need food." She mumbled. "Marge on toast with sugar. Toasted tea cakes. Glass of milk."

"You should go to the infirmary." He said softly.

"Are you asking me to walk there?" Trixabelle winced in pain and slowly sat up and reached for the medicine. She pulled the stopper out and took a swig straight from the bottle. "Do you have a quick way to get to breakfast?"

She looked pale and purple bags hung under her eyes. As she set the bottle of pain reduction potion down on the table her whole arm shook. Another symptom to relieve – whole body exhaustion. The puzzle was getting more and more complex.

He looked at her with masked concern. There was no need to worry her further as she already knew how bad it was. What she needed was for him to look and act calmly which by all accounts he was supposed to be good at. _Supposed to be _being the main words in that statement. It seemed to be that his skill in keeping calm had also come under threat along with the tidiness of his office a couple of weeks ago.

"I'll bring some food up for you."

The door to the staff room slowly opened. Knowing it could only be one of three people, all of whom they were anxious to see, the rest of the school's staff went silent. Filius slowly, wearily walked in. People moved aside to let him through and he headed for his usual chair by the fire.

"Don't ask me questions yet, Pomona." Filius said shakily raising a hand to his temple. "Don't ask me yet."

Instantly all of the teachers moved forward as one all trying to get closer only letting Minerva push to the front. All had been wanting to hear what Filius had to report back such was their extreme worry for the way Severus was reacting to his daughter's plight.

Minerva sat opposite him in a wooden chair and Pomona sat on a foot stool she pulled over. Filius and Pomona were the staff who knew Severus best and Minerva was the one who would be left to decide how to act upon what Filius said and so they were the people to sit closest to him.

Minerva patiently waited knowing that when he was ready Filius would tell them exactly what he'd seen and would be better able to answer any questions if he was left to order his thoughts for a few moments.

All of the staff had agreed that they had to find some way to help Severus and so had asked Filius to do some spying for them.

He left the staff room at quarter past seven already dreading what he had to do. He knew where he'd find Severus and so headed straight for the dungeons. The shadows down there seemed darker and longer than usual and the air felt colder. No ghosts floated down the corridors. The door to the classroom Severus had taken was closed with a charm which was complicated to break and took him a few minutes.

Inside George and Severus were working at separate cauldrons whispering incantations and adding ingredients. Filius watched from the door scrunching his nose against the acrid, smoky smell that filled the air and permeated the walls. The only light in the room came from fires under the cauldrons and the faint glow from wands. Writing was scrawled on the many blackboards that had been brought into the room. As he was watching, Severus was making a quill write what he was thinking on a piece of parchment.

The cauldron bubbled over.

"Go for a break, Severus, you didn't have any dinner." George said extinguishing the fire that was under Severus's cauldron and added something to his own potion. "Go, Severus."

Severus looked up for the first time and Filius could see the stress and worry lines on his face and the angst in his eyes. He hadn't seen him like this since he deflected from the Death Eaters – when Lily Potter was killed. Severus saw him and tried to hide his emotions but for once Filius wasn't fooled and saw straight through it.

He followed Severus through the school noting his rigid shoulders and back. Severus also seemed to look around a lot more than usual which Filius put down to fear. He strode up the steps to his office and curiously left the door open instead of closing it behind him. Filius took this as an invitation to let himself in. He did, however, stay a respectful distance away.

Contrary to normal the rooms felt depressed instead of happily busy. The people in the portraits looked forlorn, even Dumbledore looked concerned. Hesitantly Filius stepped forward through into the main room. Trixabelle was lying on the sofa covered in a heavy blanket. The fire was gently glowing and warmth filled the room.

Severus knelt by her side just looking at her for a moment. Something soft took over his face. Reverently he took her unharmed hand in both of his and struggled with his words for a moment.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said his deep voice quietly flilling the room. It was definitely the softed Fillius had heard it in a long time and it seemed to wrap around and encompass everything. There was warmth in his voice that hadn't been heard in over two decades. Maybe even nearly three decades. Certainly not heard since he last spoke to Lily.

The great man looked small as he crouched on the floor and hunched over his hands. Black robes made him seem somehow even samller still.

Filius had seen enough and silently left the room quietly closing the door behind him. He took a slow walk back to the staff room trying to order his thoughts. The last time he'd seen Severus like this…

"Bad things happened." Filius said still looking into the fire of the staffroom. He hadn't looked away from it the entire time he'd been talking to the staff.

Pomona put a comforting hand on Filius's arm as much for her benefit as his. Even though she hadn't seen this for herself seeing her friend's troubled expression heightened her worry. After a few moments silence everyone turned to Minerva.

"Everyone is to go about their business as normal tomorrow. I will talk to Severus in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! <strong>**We got to the actual plot beginning to unravel soon before that though I'd like to know what you think of the story so far - good or bad! **

**J.K. Rowling owns the Potterverse, not me. **


	7. Mr Snape

**Sorry for the delay I was on holiday and had not laptop or internet connection. I was going to tell you all last time I up-dated but forgot - Sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter of our favy potion's master's Trixy problem. Hope you like. **

* * *

><p>Severus stayed through the entire breakfast meal in the morning which Minerva hadn't expected. She had expected him to maybe have a couple of slices of toast and then scurry back to his work room. She assumed that this meant he'd made some small bit of progress, if past performance was anything to go by. He didn't attempt to make light conversation but stared at his food and pushed the scrambled eggs round his plate.<p>

_Perhaps it's going worse than yesterday, _Minerva thought. _He always did like scrambled eggs. Perhaps he's just here to clear his mind a little. _

Slowly the hall emptied and Severus stood up with the students.

"Perhaps you'd consider staying behind a while, Mr Snape." The last time she'd called him that he was her student and she hoped it would make him pause a while.

He did stop walking but didn't turn back towards her. The name transported him back to his time at Hogwarts where everything had been so much simpler than today. Instead of waiting for him to talk Minerva guided him to the Ravenclaw table and made him sit in the place Trixabelle had been in a couple of days ago. Severus wondered briefly if she was trying to torture him somehow, as if he didn't already know what he had to lose. Minerva had also brought a couple of steaming mugs of tea with her and handed one to Severus. He'd always liked tea – one of the many joys of knowing Lily Evans so well. He held it in both of his hands and stared down at it.

"I never thought you were a Slytherin." Minerva said softly. "You proved me right in the end. Dumbledore always believed in you. Even in the first war."

Severus flinched. The first war when he betrayed all the people who had believed in him, the first war where he signed his life away to the Dark Lord and was forced into hiding. "Unless this conversation has a point, Professor McGonagall, can I leave?"

Minerva smiled remembering him asking the exact same thing when she was talking to him about his anxiety over his O.W.L's. He did as well as everyone expected and proved to himself that he was a very good wizard.

"It's alright to be scared." She said.

Severus looked up wondering how she knew… Filius last night. Of course. He had expected Filius to see how he was at some point so it hadn't seemed suspicious. Now though it was obvious. How could he have missed this obvious tactic? Even the students would have been able to do it in a less obvious way.

"I'm not scared."

"I've heard that before, and not just from you, young Severus." Minerva chuckled quickly looking over her memories and realised she'd be rich if she got a galleon for every time someone had said that to her.

Severus knew he was lying but right now he couldn't afford to give into his fears. He needed to master them and push them aside. He raised the mug to his mouth and blew on the hot liquid before sipping it.

"Do you remember when I saw you brewing a potion in your fifth year?" Minerva asked after a short silence.

"Of course. I told you to leave straight away." he had always preferred to work on new potions alone and in secrecy. Finding his Professor there had angered him and he made her leave straight away. She hadn't seemed overly fazed but chuckled to herself as she left closing the door behind her.

"I was the cat on the window ledge."

"Of course you were." He said with glum realisation. "How is this relevant?"

"How is your work going?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. He looked suddenly haggard and older than he really was. Tiredness crept into his eyes and frustration made him slam his palm onto the table top.

"I don't understand why I can't figure this out." he slowly clenched his fist and brought it to the side of his head where he clenched it tighter and tighter until the skin over his knuckles went white. "It's just a potion to a particle joke."

"A practical joke gone wrong." Minerva said hoping it would calm him. "Sometimes the simplest things have the worst consequences when they go wrong."

Severus paled and focused once again on his tea.

"When you used to work you were always calm and confident. You worked systematically but followed your instincts at the same time. You'll fix her hand." Minerva got up to teach her first class.

"What if I don't?" Severus whispered.

This time it was Minerva's turn to freeze. Slowly she turned back to him and just looked at him. She'd seen him like this before. Crushed, full of anger and sorrow, fear and hate. It had only happened once – when Lily Potter died. Minerva already knew of course that he loved his daughter and would do anything for her, but the way Severus was reacting to the situation was far more extreme than she had previously realised and expected. The likely hood was that his daughter would be alright in the end and she knew Severus knew that as well.

"I can't lose her as well, Minerva." He said looking up at her.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Severus." She snapped making him look at her in surprise. "She's injured and in pain not dying. Gather yourself together! You're no good to her like this. You're a brilliant wizard, you should start believing it." she sat back at the table and swapped Severus's now empty mug for hers. "Go for a walk around the court yard. That always used to calm you down. Then go back to work. You'll actually get somewhere with a clear head."

Severus stood taking the tea with him. As he was walking away he said, "Thank you, Professor."

Minerva smiled momentarily remembering that the last time he'd said thank you to anyone was when he was a student here. She quickly realised that he wasn't just re-living his past of Lily Evans dying but his boyhood fear of not being good enough. She was suddenly more worried than she had been and wished that she'd not given her tea away. It was just what she needed to help her think over the sluggish, stew like thoughts that were slowly sloshing around in her mind.

George noticed a change in Severus when he eventually arrived. He seemed more confident and clear headed than before. The boards were suddenly all wiped clean and the cauldrons' fires burnt out.

"She needs a potion that is a poultice. A basic healing base from Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes, Professor." George swiftly left the room.

Severus pictured what the poultice would do to help heal Trixabelle's hand – soften the skin and knit it back together after that all they had to do was reverse the withering. No ideas came to mind straight away except what was put in beauty potions. He generally thought they were pointless potions but right now they could be the answer to the riddle. He knew some of the basic sort and wrote down their ingredients.

A couple were common to all of the recipes he had written down but none of them would quite work. George bursting through the door was what gave him the answer he was looking for. He put all the components in his cauldron and waited for them to mix properly. George looked on expectantly knowing they were close to the answer. When the potion turned purple Severus deemed it ready and took a sample of the poultice on a spoon and mixed a drop of the potion into it.

George brought a rat over who had been subjected to the torture of the goo removed by water. Severus then put the paste on the affected area and waited for a change to happen. Immediately, but slowly, the skin started turning a healthier colour and was growing back but even slower than it was changing colour.

"It'll take a few weeks but it will do." he scribbled on a piece of parchment and passed it to George. "Can you make some more?"

"Consider it done."

His head and heart feeling lighter than they had in days, he apparated into his office where Trixabelle was sitting up half heartedly eating crumpets. Her injured hand was still carefully wrapped in a bandage so nothing could catch on the skin. She weakly smiled when she saw him.

Severus barely stopped to look at her but went to a desk where he pulled out bandages.

"You got the antidote?" Trixabelle asked noticing his business like movements.

"Yes."

"Oh thank God." She said tipping her head back on the sofa.

As gently as he could Severus took his daughter's injured hand and wound the bandage off that had been put on it only half an hour ago. Even so she still flinched every few seconds. Under the bandage the skin was almost destroyed and was sallower than anything Severus had ever seen. He gulped but continued taking the bandage, which was half way up her arm, off.

He examined the arm for a moment. And then passed Trixabelle the pain medicine.

"Sip it. Constantly."

Trixabelle's face set in determination but her tight grasp on the bottle gave her apprehension away. She took a long swig of the stuff before he even started.

The poultice although cold burned against her skin making her want to pull her arm away, but her father grasped her upper arm tightly so that she couldn't move it. She didn't really care that he was holding her tight enough to leave a bruise because of the pain that the potion was causing. She sipped at the bottle and felt some slight relief.

"Hey how about you mix some of this in that?" she joked through gritted teeth.

"Good idea." Severus said and took the bottle from her and added some to the paste he was lathering on her arm. "Better?"

"A little, yeah. I wonder if you can overdose on the stuff?"

"I have no –" he was cut off by a sharp cry of pain.

Throughout the procedure of putting the poultice on her arm Trixabelle flinched and let out muffled cries of pain which sent knives into his heart and stomach. He wanted the pain to be over for her but that wouldn't happen for a while yet. He still had to put a bandage on it and rest her arm in a sling.

Needles to say he was glad when it was over. He stayed knelt by her side for a moment.

"Don't ever do that to me again." he said looking into her eyes.

Over the past few days Trixabelle had been sleeping on the sofa in his office and had been slowly getting worse. Here eyes were now slightly sunken and she looked dehydrated. He knew that she hadn't been eating as much as she should but when the mere act of eating made her fall asleep there wasn't much he could do about it apart from putting nourishment potions in her drinks. He hoped that the potion would affect her exhaustion first and help her recover her strength quickly. That way she could eat and drink properly. Yesterday he'd even had to help her have a drink.

But as she spoke now a spark came to her eyes. It was difficult to tell what the spark was borne of, anger perhaps.

"I wasn't the one who threw green goo into the room. If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself."

A small satisfied smile played on the corners of his lips.

"The Baron is punishing him as we speak."

"Good." Trixabelle yawned. "I don't have to go to school tomorrow do I?"

"No. I want you to stay here over night so I can monitor your progress. If you improve enough I would like to see you in the hall for dinner."

"Laura is going to go berserk I can tell."

"The price we have to pay for our accidents."

Horizon fluttered into the open window sill and dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on Severus's deck. An article by Rita Skeeter was the headline. He was about to dismiss it completely then he realised who it was about. His picture was on the front page as well as a sketch of Trixabelle.

* * *

><p><strong>A little trip down memory lane there for Snape. Hope you liked it. Just let me know in a little review, good or bad I don't mind. <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful world of all things Harry Potter. **


	8. Rita Skeeter

**Back to regular updates now yay! The chapter after next is when the real plot (you know the one when Trix Sees her dad die) starts to kick in and it all gets a lot more interesting from there. For now I'll leave you ****to the anger the Daily Prophet causes. Enjoy! **

**p.s. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>Daily Prophet Reveals:<em>

_Severus Snape's Scandalous Secret_

_Severus Snape, the wizard who bravely played triple agent for the late but great Albus Dumbledore, has revealed a secret about his past that promises to throw his glorified persona into shadow. _

_Staff and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry already know the tale that I am__ about to tell of the hidden history of a man who was brought into fame for his brave actions against the late Dark Lord Voldemort. _

_ When the survivors of the Order of the Phoenix were interviewed after the fall of the Dark Lord, Severus Snape failed to tell the interview panel and judges of the birth of his daughter whilst he was spying for the Order! _

_Whilst little is known about her birth and no one appears to know who her mother is, I have managed to find out that her name is Trixabelle and she lived in France with relatives of Professor Snape's for the first seventeen years of her life, presumably for protection from You-Know-Who._

_On Monday 5__th__ September they were spotted in Diagon Alley buying school equipment and talked to many of the shop owners – Madam Malkin (of Madam Malkin's: Robes for all Occasions) was asked to hand sew and embroider Miss Snape's uniform and dress robes. Normally clothes are made, as many of you know, using magically controlled needle and thread, suggesting that Miss Snape believes strongly in the muggle ways much differing from her perhaps true-blood background. Whilst Madam Malkin only had a glowing report of a 'wonderfully polite young girl' Mr Ollivander, proprietor of the wand shop, was in a swirling cloud of fury after they left saying that she 'wanted to customise her wand!' further suggesting that Miss Snape is not satisfied with the ways of the wizarding world. _

_I managed to interview Severus Snape on the subject of his daughter whilst they were in the Alley. He said: 'She will be staying at Hogwarts School. Beyond that I refuse to discuss the matter' giving the impression that he is less than pleased with his daughter. Quite rightly too as she, although beautiful, appears to have anger management issues as she turned some of my parchment and a quill to fire with just the simplest glance. She then bluntly refused to comment and proceeded to walk away. No wonder Severus refused to comment when I asked him 'is she a nice sort of girl?' Then again what would he know as he abandoned her preferring to work closely with the Dark Lord. _

_I left Diagon Alley in disgust of their behaviours raising the question as to whether Mr. Snape should even be in charge of Hogwarts school – if he cannot treat a talented woman in a respectable job in the correct manor then how does he treat his students? Although it has been known for some time that Severus Snape can appear cold and uncaring to other people his attitude quite shocked me. _

_Subsequently his daughter appears to have inherited her father's demeanour. Could it be that Severus Snape has failed his daughter without even trying? _

"How _dare_ she?" Trix fumed the in the evening just before dinner making Severus jump in his chair.

Everything had been quiet for hours with only the sound of the wireless puncturing the silence of the room. Apparently though the potion had brought her strength back very quickly which he was glad to see even if he had been enjoying the quiet.

"I bet she doesn't even know what 'subsequently' means to start off with." she scoffed. "If I ever see her again I really will set her on fire."

"You may get the joy of that temptation sooner than you think." Severus said in a calculating sort of way.

Trix knew the tone of voice well enough and get up from her chair and she stepped into the office. Stood there, looking all prim and proper was Rita Skeeter herself. Trixabelle felt herself boil over with anger and she had to clench her fists and jaw to stop herself from hitting the woman. Instead she contented herself with turning her quill and parchment to ash with a single glare. Skeeter jumped backwards and tripped over a chair.

"Evil, vulgar, lying toad!" Trixabelle shouted at her. "Lies… All of it."

"All of it?" Skeeter asked dusting herself down now that she was sat in a chair.

"What would you know about my dad anyway? You just take a sentence or a picture and spin it into a web of lies without even considering the importance of the truth or who you're going to hurt when your _filth_ gets published."

"Filth?" Skeeter said deeply offended.

Trix walked towards the woman malice and fire burning her voice, "If you print any more worthless rubbish like that about either of us I'll –"

"You'll do nothing." Severus calmly interrupted knowing that if he let her carry on she would get into more trouble than the woman was worth.

"Oh thank you Mr. Snape!" Skeeter sycophantically simpered.

"_I_ however will go to your employer and have you removed from your post and you won't work for anyone else ever again." he glowered at her. "Are. We. Clear?"

"I should get going. I know where I can find a real story." Skeeter retorted and left the room via the fire place.

"You should have let me flame her." Trix said watching the flames with narrow eyes. She leaned against a table that had a heavy instrument on it and crossed her arms in a huff.

"You are not a murderer and you know it. Come, we're late for dinner."

They entered the Great Hall via the main entrance. No one thought anything of it at first but then Laura looked round and saw who had just entered. She jumped up from the bench and ran over to Trix.

"Did he fix you? Merlin I was worried. Peeves hasn't been seen since but you're alright?" Laura babbled carelessly grabbing hold of Trix's injured hand in her excitement.

Trix, frozen by pain, didn't move but Severus stepped forward and made Laura let her go.

"I'm so sorry did I hurt you?"

"Of course you did you fool." Severus said. "Watch what you're doing." And with that he strode up to the staff table where Filius and Minerva smiled glad to see him back in sorts.

When Trix got to the place where she was to sit (and quite gratefully too for the walk down here had worn her out), she saw Archie and Steven hurriedly hiding a copy of the _Daily Prophet _inside their robes. Instantly annoyed all over again but happy with her vengeance over the woman, she levitated the paper away from them and high into the air. Once everyone could see it she set it alight and let the ashes fall to the floor.

"I wasn't quite finished with that." Archie smiled slightly. "My brother's second page."

"Oh, sorry… Um… you can have my dad's."

"No offence, but does he ever give anyone anything?"

"He apologised to Daniel, give him some credit." Sophia said shortly and attacked her mash potatoes with extra vigour.

Everyone looked at her with interest all over their faces. They knew she'd forgiven Severus when he talked to Daniel but now she just seemed plain protective of him. Laura whispered that when one of the Slytherins had been quietly insulting him in their defence of the dark arts class she'd scalded them as well.

Thinking that it was strange Trix went to her food wondering what past connection Sophia shared with Severus whilst she conversed with the people around her. Most of the talking was about what she'd missed over the past few days including Hagrid getting thrown off a Hippogriff from twenty feet in the air hence why he was sporting a rather colourful bandage on his head and looked like he was falling asleep at the table. Care of Magical Creatures lessons had been suspended until further notice.

* * *

><p>"I hope you're going to do something, Severus. The woman has gone too far this time!" Minerva said slamming her copy of the <em>Daily Prophet<em> onto the table. "She can't be allowed to go on any longer. Your daughter is a wonderful girl. Can't transfigure anything for a toffee but she means well."

Taking a leaf out of Trixabelle's book Severus took out his wand and turned the paper to flames right there on the table top.

"You obviously haven't read the next story." Hermione said from his other side. She took her copy of the paper out of her pocket and passed it to Severus, slightly nervously.

_Severus Snape Accused of Hiding His Loyalties._

_ Lance Vice, head of the Auras, has, upon the news of Severus's recent deception, accused Severus Snape of hiding his true loyalties and believes he was always in cohorts with the Dark Lord and used the unswerving trust of the Order of the Phoenix as an escape rout from Azkaban._

_ Upon the discovery of the truth of the full extent of his activities whilst apparently spying for Dumbledore, Lance Vice made his opinion known to the Minister of Magic. The Minister has yet to comment. Throughout the ministry and the wider wizarding world the news of the recent accusation has pulsated, shocking many, confirming the fears and suspicions of others. _

_ Our political correspondent spoke to Harry Potter on the subject. He refused to say much but was quoted to say: 'Ridiculous. I saw his mind through the pensive. There's now way he's lying about his role in the war. I saw it with my own eyes. Dumbledore trusted him. I trust him with my life. The lives of my family.' High praise indeed from the Chosen One but it does not however clear Severus from the accusation from one of the Ministry's own. _

_ The ministry has yet to contact Professor Severus Snape who has also refused to comment forcefully removing reporter Rita Skeeter from his Hogwarts office. _

Hermione and Minerva had both been watching Severus as he read and were anxious about the angry red colour that had flooded his face and was causing his hands to shake though they tightly gripped the paper he was holding. They briefly looked at each other and then looked back to the now purpling Severus.

"Is there anything else in here I should read." He ground out in what was definitely the scariest voice either people beside him had ever heard.

"N-no." Hermione gulped. Never had she seen him in such a rage, not even back when she, Ron and Harry were his most hated students, and they'd done plenty to annoy him like steal from his potions cupboard numerous times.

Minerva sat there not knowing what to do.

Slowly Severus unclenched his hands from round the paper and gave it back to Hermione.

Something exploded overhead making the Hall fall silent for a few seconds before everyone in the Hall cheered.

Trix had looked over at the staff table to see if she was going to get told off for setting the paper on fire above everyone's heads. Instead of seeing a reprimanding look she saw her father glaring at the inside of a newspaper turning a dangerous shade of scarlet. She saw a paper on the table a couple of people away from her and reached for it. Immediately the article that her dad was no doubt reading caught her attention. She read it in disbelief making less than polite dinner table comments every few seconds. When she was finished reading she slammed it down on the table so hard cordial jumped out of her goblet and the jug that was in the middle of the table.

"Does anyone want this one?"

Everyone shook their heads even Steven who actually did want to read the rest of it. She threw it forcefully into the air and exploded it. Angry red and orange flames shot out of the blast roaring in rage as they did so. People gasped and stared in awe. Then they cheered and hooted.

Smug, Trix turned back to her dinner.

"If only we could all behave so rash." Minerva said trying not to smile.

"About time someone did that." Hermione said grinning broadly.

Further down the table Hagrid was cheering and clapping along with the students. Pomona was chuckling but hiding it by covering her face with her goblet. All of the Gryffindors were positively cheering, lead by the Weasley and Potter children. The Hufflepuffs were almost as loud but still no where near as loud as the Ravenclaws. The Slytherins were hoping that Trix was going to get told off and weren't cheering.

Trix was by far the calmest in the room.

The noise didn't abate much throughout the rest of dinner. No one really much talked to Trix, too busy going over the explosion with each other. Needless to say she wasn't missed by anyone in the hall when she walked up to the staff table. Once there she could hear the teachers murmuring about it and they all gave her inconspicuous nods of approval. The last person to realise she was at the table was Severus.

"You got any more of that potion stuff? I think it's wearing off." She yawned and flinched as a stab of pain shot through her arm and made her fingers twitch.

Severus looked up from his dinner which he had been intently concentrating on since the explosion. Seeing the question as a chance to escape he stood from the table. Trix knew what he was doing and was glad he'd invented an excuse to leave as she had been preparing herself to have to sit through the rest of dinner.

On their way out they passed between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. About half way down the room Trix saw George Weasley surrounded by his relatives. Severus hurried on but Trix stopped and tapped George on the shoulder.

"Thank for helping." She said.

"Snape found out what we needed to do, not me." he shrugged.

"Yeah but you stayed to help anyway, even though you didn't have to."

"Trixabelle." Severus called.

"Catch you later." Trix said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it you know." Trix said to break the most awkward silence she'd ever been in.<p>

They were sat in Severus's office and he was silently putting more of the poultice on Trixabelle's arm. It still had a long way to heal but it was less painful than it had been.

"Do you see that letter over there?" He inclined his head towards the desk. "It's from the ministry. They're going to want to retrial me."

"That's… that's… why not just let them do the legilimancy thing? They'll see the truth that way. And it'll be over quicker."

"They'll still ask questions."

Trix stood up, ignoring the pain of suddenly moving her arm and strode over to the desk. She opened the letter and skim read it.

"They want _me_ to go?"

"Not happening." Severus snapped.

"Oh yes it is. If I can help you I will."

"Why?" Severus asked. "You barely know me."

"I've got…" she skimmed back to the part about dates and times. "Four months to get to know you." She thrust the letter, which she had considered burning, into Severus's hands as she passed by him to sit back on the chair.

Severus read the letter, discarded it with an irritated glare, and then went back to dressing Trix's wound. She had fallen into an exhausted sleep by the time he was finished. She'd only been awake for an hour.

* * *

><p>A knock at the office door and a sharp bark of admittance woke Trix from her sleep. She looked out the window surprised by how dark it was. Annoyed that she'd fallen asleep again she sat up and listened to the conversation.<p>

"These are for Trix, Professor." Sophia's voice said.

Glad that someone was here to talk to, Trix jumped up from the chair and entered the office. She instantly wished she hadn't. In Sophia's arms was a huge stack of parchment and books that looked like a weeks worth of work from all her subjects.

"How long are you keeping me hostage for?" Trix asked.

Sophia turned round a smile instantly lighting her face. "Feels like a year."

"Until I say otherwise." Severus said looking back down at the book he was holding.

Taking that as a sign to leave Trix beckoned Sophia to follow her into the lounge part of the room. Sophia looked round with surprise.

"I figured it was just the office up here." she put the stack of parchment and books on the low table that sat in front of a sofa. She then leaned closer to Trix. "Is he always this bad tempered?"

"Did you read the inside cover of the paper?"

Sophia shook her head. Trix glanced round and saw a newspaper on a chair in the office and made it levitate towards her. Surprised at the silent, wandless command Sophia caught it in mid air. It only took her a few minutes to read the article.

"What a load of… of…codswallop! Merlin's teeth what are they going to come up with next!" she exploded.

"I know." Trix said but didn't dare say anything about the hearing at least not until she'd asked her dad if she could tell her closest friends. "Anyway it'll get sorted. Anyone who believes it is an idiot."

At that moment Severus appeared in the doorframe.

"When does Trixabelle have to have her work done by?"

"Next Thursday. The teachers figured it would last her a while."

Severus nodded and left the room. Sensing their time was up Sophia and Trix followed him and went out to the entrance door.

"You free for a while?" Sophia asked Trixabelle.

Severus considered a moment but knew that Sophia would contact him if Trixabelle took a turn for the worse. Probably if she even fell asleep. She was in good hands. "Be back for curfew."

Trix rolled her eyes. "Being far too careful he is." She muttered as they closed the door behind them. "Under the impression that the potion will go wrong or something."

"He's right to be. They can't have tested it for long with the speed they made it. It's amazing how the whole process of making a new potion, you know. There's an intricate balance of working with a system and instinct –"

"Remind me to introduce you to my dad, will you? Was babbling about the same thing the other day… Or maybe it was a dream…" Trix smiled as Sophia laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Leave a review to let me know. <strong>


	9. Missing Out

**Nearly at the main plot now - next chapter is when it all starts to come about. This chapter is a bridging chapter and we get to see how being Snape's daughter affects her relationships with a couple of the professors who are also his friends. A nice mellow chapter before I begin to seriously shake their world.**

* * *

><p>After a couple of days studying in her dad's private rooms (Where there was a dark bedroom, comfortable, well furnished lounge and a guest room which she was occupying for the time being) Trix was starting to feel isolated. Even being up in the office with her father would have been better than this. At least there would be the soft noise of him working to break the almost silence as she studied.<p>

Lunch and break times were the most interesting part of her day even though they made her insanely jealous of everyone else who, although working much harder than her, were having fun in lessons. There was the idiot art teacher who hadn't even realised she wasn't in class and had asked her a question and kept repeating it until he finally looked round the room and saw that she wasn't there and Professor Trelawney acting weird all the time as usual amongst other things to miss out on.

Sophia had topped the potions class again by correctly mixing Liquid Luck – unfortunately everyone in the class had had their potions confiscated as soon as the class had finished. Peeves was back slowly trying to please the Bloody Baron by staying as silent as possible. He was, however, making faces behind people's backs.

No one really asked her what she was doing knowing what work she'd been given. Instead they laughed and joked about class and what happened in the dorms after curfew.

She'd never felt more isolated.

She knew they weren't doing it on purpose guessing that she didn't want to talk about her confinement. They asked her how she was and teased her about being a hostage. It wasn't like they were ignoring her.

At _Beauxbatons_ she hadn't had any friends. Here though, although she had friends, she'd never felt more isolated in her life.

Even in the common room people talked more about what they'd been up to than asking how she was coping with the isolation. In the end she just went back to her work in the silence of Severus's lounge.

"Hello, Trixabelle." A kindly voice called as she entered the room.

"Hello?" she tentatively called back. "Oh, Professor Flitwick! Hi. You looking for my dad?"

"Some quiet. My sons are visiting you see. Very noisy they are even though they're grown. Arguing about the merits of broom sticks over muggle transport." He shook his head with a rueful smile. "Oh I'm not interrupting you am I?

"No. I was just going to sit here and quietly work."

"I'm surprised you're not craving your free time."

"Yeah, well, with everyone boasting about their classes with other people? I hate Peeves. Anyway I'll probably fall asleep soon. Walking around too much makes me tired."

The professor smiled and took another sip of tea. As he watched a troubled look came over Trixabelle's face and she glanced up at him for a moment plainly wanting to ask something but not sure if she should. Filius knew what she wanted to know – did he know about the trial? Was there any chance Severus would be sent to Azkaban? Why were they delaying something as scandalous as this?

"I don't think the minister believes it. The delay is to make everyone lose interest in it. It'll probably be a small hearing when it finally comes around. If you're lucky something more important will come up and they'll forget all about it." he kindly lied. "Now do you need any help with your work?"

Trix almost said no but any chance of keeping someone around talking whilst getting the work done was almost a dream come true. True she didn't expect her father to sit with her all day and give her the answers – he had a school to run – but she still would have liked it if he did. She would have liked it even better if he'd teach her Defence Against the Dark Arts but now that she wasn't in class there were no after school specials and so the patronus charm was quickly galloping over the horizon and out of sight.

It was about 10:30 when Severus came into the room looking tired, blood trickling down his temple.

"The Whomping Willow." He said and headed towards a sink that hadn't been there before. "A stray centaur was stuck in it. And that damned flying car…" he angrily trailed off.

"Don't worry Severus." Filius said jovially. "We got two days worth of work done." he gestured to the pile of parchment that was slowly falling to the floor. "Excellent student. When are you going to put her in my charms class then?"

"I'm not."

Filius looked disappointed.

"I have to transfigure stuff before I can do anything cool." Trixabelle said glumly imagining what her patronus charm would look like and which memory she would pick out.

"Never mind. Never mind." Filius said. Trix just looked at him wide eyes. "Call it an incentive. I have to go and watch the halls. Good night."

* * *

><p>Trixabelle woke up screaming. Her arm was burning and she felt like she was going to faint any time soon from the heat, the only thing keeping her awake was the pain that was shooting into her fingers.<p>

Severus darted into the room wand drawn. When he saw that there was no one else in there he pocketed it wondering how he could have so quickly, so foolishly thought they were in danger. As it was the only danger they were in was waking Minerva. Making the bandage on Trixabelle's arm unwind itself he went out to fetch the poultice and some pain medicine.

When he got back Trixabelle was almost unconscious and sweating heavily. He opened the windows with a flick of his wand and a cold autumn wind swept in bringing a few dying leaves with it.

Hastily but carefully and thoroughly he cleaned the affected arm and put a new bandage on it. By the time he was done Trixabelle had fallen into a heavy sleep. For a moment he sat by her bed worried that the potion was having the wrong affect. She did seem to have cooled down and the skin still looked like it was repairing, he told himself.

Before leaving the room he pulled the windows almost shut and drew the curtains and then closed the door behind himself.

"What happened last night?" he asked as soon as Trixabelle opened her door to step out in the morning.

"It feels like bones are regrowing. Painful as." She yawned looking like she'd been up all night. "No so bad now. Just a dull ache." She shrugged and pulled her Ravenclaw coat over her muggle clothes.

There was a silence that neither one of them knew what to do or say in.

"I thought I might try transfigurations today." Trix hesitantly said. "Just a string into… something similar."

Severus's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Minerva hasn't set you anything specific?" he asked thinking that was very much unlike her.

"As long as I purposely transfigure something into something else I don't think she really cares what I do. Oh there's book work as well but I did loads of that yesterday with Professor Flitwick."

"Transfigurations are only allowed to be experimented with in the presence of a teacher." He said standing up and left the room for breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>Snape Shambles Shaken Some More<em>

_It has been revealed that Severus Snape, Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been sentenced a trial, dated some time in January, to decide whether he is a Death Eater once and for all. _

Trix threw the paper down. She knew what the Skeeter woman was up to. Asking if he was a Death Eater rather than Dumbledore's ally. Putting the Death Eater bit in would make people think badly of him before they remembered the good, hoping to get him sent to Azkaban.

"Hateful woman." Trix snapped. "Lying… toad." She burst even though she prided herself in not using the same insults for any one person more than once. The Skeeter woman just didn't seem to fit any other description.

Laura and Sophia let her be whilst Archie and Steven worked to pacify her, telling her no one believed it.

"Oh yeah, tell that to the Slytherin bunch. 'Always knew he was one of them', 'Never doubted it for a second'. If one of them is a Malfoy…" she threatened.

"Actually," Sophia began. "The stupid looking blonde one is." She gestured over her shoulder without looking to where a blonde guy was sat.

When Trix looked over to him a sneer came to his face and he lifted up his left sleeve and pointed to it mouthing 'have you got one too?' In return Trix made the Slytherin banner that was decorating that part of the hall fall down onto his head so heavily his head must have splatted in the porridge bowl that was in front of him. Around the room everyone laughed and cat-called whilst the Slytherins jeered back.

With a flick of his wand Filius made the flag rise back into the air and affixed it to the pole it had been attached to. Severus on the other hand gave Trixabelle a cutting glance but didn't say anything.

Trix turned back to her food knowing she was going to get punished for this later. Like, say… straight after breakfast.

"If you weren't injured, Miss Snape," Severus began not letting Trixabelle know he thought seeing Malfoy covered in porridge was amusing, "I would make you help Mr Filch all day with his many chores. As it stands you are confined to the lounge and I will keep an eye on you and make sure you are working… All day. You may briefly use the bathroom only during meal times. Mr. Filch will bring your meals to you." Severus opened the door to his rooms and waited for Trixabelle to pass.

"Yes, Professor Snape." She muttered as she went in.

"Transfiguration book work only." He shut the door ominously behind him.

Trix sat fuming for a moment on the sofa. Malfoy should have known better than that. His whole family had been implicated with Voldemort. The only thing that had kept them out of Azkaban was last minute deflection. Malfoy… what was his name? Scorpio, that was it, would soon be getting his whole family retrialed if he wasn't careful.

She then picked up her transfigurations essay and set to work.

"Adding to my jobs list you are." Mr Filch scathed. "As if I don't have enough to do without babysitting you." He threw Trix's lunch on the table in the brightly lit lounge and then left, shielding his eyes from the light that was streaming in through the windows.

First of all five minutes of escape, Trix thought, and I'll eat whilst I work.

Already even though it was only lunch time her head was swimming in the new information becoming clouded and distorted. How she was supposed to remember all this she never knew. Maybe she'd dream about it for the next week. The thought made her laugh and then groan. She didn't need to dream about transfiguring a ruler into a snake of liquorish or the incantations or the laws imposed on transfiguring and being an Animagus. It was all too much for her to handle just now. All she wanted to do was sleep. The ache in her arm was making her work slowly and kept distracting her so she had to read sentences at least three times before she understood it sometimes.

Severus didn't go back into the room until long after dinner time, time in which Trix spent studding as she didn't want to disappoint him again. When he came in he told her to stop working and she did gratefully, instantly dropping her quill and put her book and parchment on the floor making a stack of books which had been brought over for her from the library fall over. She didn't bother to clear them up but flopped over onto her side.

As soon as her arm had been re-examined (and taken her father's advice of 'next time you want to punish Malfoy make sure teachers aren't around') she stumbled into her room and fell asleep glad the aching of her bones was finally going to go away.

She woke next morning having missed breakfast. Annoyed she ground her teeth and told her arm to hurry up and heal. Mostly it caused her physical tiredness which was what meant she couldn't attend class as getting from one room to another would have her falling asleep every few minutes. That was what annoyed her most as her mind was perfectly sound but couldn't work to its full capacity because of the physical drain of her healing.

Physical damnation or not she resolved herself to walking to the kitchens to get some breakfast. She'd heard Filch talking to her dad the other day that the painting to get into the kitchens wasn't working properly. He'd even gone as far to leave a map to the painting on the desk in the office during his anger. Memorising the map she made her way to the kitchen.

Only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"If you can't manage to walk to my lesson you most certainly can't manage a walk to the kitchens, Miss Snape." She said trying to herd her back to Severus's rooms.

"I haven't eaten since five yesterday evening!"

"Your father's orders. Madam Pomfrey will get food for you. Come on now, back into –"

"Can't I at least go into the garden? I was cooped in all day yesterday like one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Very well. Follow me." Professor McGonagall sighed with a slight shake of her head.

After her confinement yesterday the garden she was lead to was a sight for sore eyes.  
>Lush green grass carpeted the ground and trees stood in groups surrounded by low hedges. Flowers were just starting to wither in the fast approaching autumn. The day was warm even though the sun was hidden behind a thin layer of cloud. Trix sat on a bench.<p>

"I'll send someone to fetch some food and work for you." Professor McGonagall said and then left.

"Mid morning stroll?"

Trix jumped off the bench surpressing a scream and pivoted round to see that the voice in the trees belonged to her father. She sat back down again and stretched out on the bench leaving a small amount of room for him to sit.

"No so much stroll but escape attempt thwarted by Professor McGonagall and now yourself. I only wanted to go to the kitchens and get some food." She grouched. "I hate being an invalid. I'm not even mentally tired." She felt like throwing or kicking something but the nearest movable object was her dad. Instead she threw her good arm over her face and sighed in resignation.

"Perhaps next time you'll wait."

"Perhaps next time I'll hide better. Or kill Peeves first. Or kill Peeves whilst hiding so no one will know it was me." she suddenly sat up and stared at the tree that was in front of them. She stared at it for a couple of moments before yawning. "See what it's doing to me? I can't even remember what I was going to say because walking just about kills me."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Please review, not only does lit let me know if I'm writing well but they make me more excited to update!<strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**


	10. Thursday 24th September

**Quick authors note to answer some questions that complex-manifold posed in the review. **

**1) apperating into Hogwarts. I'm thinking that Sev' used blood wards or something that would key into his blood signature rather than magical one so as he and Trix are related, you know the whole 'blood of my blood' thing Trix can apperate in there too. I also think that the castle as a bit of a personality in itself (weird I know) but it wanted Trix to be there to mellow out her old man and so the castle let her in. **

**2) The amount of lessons she's taking. I looked on the 'net and aparently students can take as many classes as they like as long as the teachers approve and the lessons don't overlap. Also I seem to remember a fair old list of the Golden Trio's OWL results. As well as that stuff like DADA, Charms and Potions she's learning in the evening with Severus. **

**3) The flat in Paris. The question was about flats in Paris being rather expensive but my behind the scenes thinking was that Uncle John and Aunt Ruth were Aurors or something equally well paid before they retired and so had a fair amount of money and so they moved to Paris. However they had only planned to stay for like ten years before moving back to England but then Trix arrived and they stayed to keep her safe, hence their lack of funds at the start of t****he story. **

**Hope that answers the questions! Any others just ask and I'll do my best to answer them! Now on to the story**

**So this is it - the plot finally starts to kick off...**

* * *

><p>The 24th of September brought the deadline for Trix's current pile of homework. She finished the last of the art work just before lunch which she defiantly spent in the Great Hall with her friends instead of tidying up after herself. Currently if anyone opened the door to Severus's rooms too quickly the carpet would turn a funny shade of purple. Most people were surprised to see her there, even the Slytherins but they managed to insult her all the same.<p>

"Too scared to attend class with us?"

"Afraid we'll do you some harm?"

Gritting her teeth she walked to where Laura and Steven were sitting waiting for Sophia and Archie to arrive. Without preamble Laura launched into a detailed explanation of the Divination class she'd missed.

"And then," she beamed, "you know how I predicted that harm would befall Steven in his next Div' lesson, well…" she paused.

Steven sheepishly rolled up his sleeve showing a bandage not unlike Trix's own covering his hand and wrist. Blood was starting to seep through it.

"Tripped over one of those damned stools she has and smashed a tea cup on the way down."

"It was spectacular!" Laura grinned. "Paused in mid air for a moment and then just fell like a… a… kneazle trying to fly!"

"Was not funny. Bloody painful."

"What happened to you?" Laura squeaked looking round at Sophia and Archie who had just arrived. Trix and Steven looked too.

Both Sophia and Archie were sporting large red marks on their faces that looked suspiciously like burn marks and they were steadily growing brighter and more pronounced. Archie winced and sat down. Sophia practically collapsed on her way to her seat.

Unthinkingly Trix reached out and steadied her causing pain to flash through her own arm but it was better than Sophia falling to the floor. Laura clambered over the table and sat next to her, letting her lean against her.

"I'm getting Madam Pomfrey." Trix said and marched over to the staff table.

She was just telling Madam Pomfrey what was happening when Professor Trelawney walked over to her seemingly in a trance. Madam Pomfrey stopped talking and watched Trelawney with curiosity. A few of the surrounding teachers looked around too.

"You will see something," Trelawney began in a voice that was not her own, "on the eighth of the next month. Something painful… something… something… Sorrow. Pain. Pain…" she choked on the next word and then came back to herself.

Trix stood there, with Trelawney grasping her arm, her face filling with something between fear and understanding. In the couple of divination lessons she'd had Trix had found her amusing more than anything else. Assumed she was a fake.

She couldn't deny that she had the Sight now though. There was an unmistakable aura around her that only appeared when someone saw something of the future. She'd only seen one other person have a vision before when she was really young and could barely remember it, but she'd had plenty enough herself to say without a doubt that this was no faked vision.

"Did I say something, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked looking utterly bewildered.

"N-no." Trix stammered.

For a moment no one moved at the staff table, all looking at Trelawney and Trixabelle. Minerva was the first to get out of her seat and gesture Trelawney back to hers. Severus looked intently at his daughter with narrowed, concentrated eyes. Madam Pomfrey then stood from her chair and hurried to the Ravenclaw table.

Trixabelle however just stood there staring at the space that Trelawney had been stood in. Normally her visions (generally of small accidents around _Beauxbatons_) came unexpectedly. Now she would be counting down the days to the 8th of October, dreading the vision she'd see ever more as the day crept closer.

Having a vision was never a fun experience even if it was someone she hated getting embarrassed as it always left her addled for a couple of minutes, unsure of who she even was sometimes.

No though she knew it was going to happen.

A hand descended upon her shoulder making her jerk out of her trance. She looked round and saw that her dad was standing in front of her, a blank expression on his face.

"I'm going to eat something." She turned on her heal and caught sight of Professor McGonagall. "I'll give you the work next lesson."

McGonagall nodded once and turned to her drink.

By the time she got back to the table Archie was walking out of the hall following a guy who was carrying Sophia.

"Potions gone wrong." Steven said. "Explosion."

"I wish I was in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts and other cool stuff."

"Transfigurations is cool." Laura said defensively.

"Yeah but I have no teachers around to watch over me so I'm stuck with book work." Trix said picking up a sandwich stubbornly not thinking about the vision. She'd have enough time to worry about that in the future.

* * *

><p>When she went to collect her work a note addressed to both Severus and herself was sat on the table. It read:<p>

_On our way now. Can't use muggle transport with Fawkes so it will take a while. Hope Trixabelle is alright in the mean time. _

_Harry_

She put it back down and then picked up her work hoping she was up for the trek all around the castle that she'd doomed herself to at lunch. The thought that her father probably wanted her to stay in the room spurred her on though. Anything to rebel just a little bit.

She was, however, regretting it as she walked back down from Divinations. Trelawney had pounced on her once again proudly telling the class of the vision she'd had, dragging Trix around the room as she did so making her drop the bundles of parchment and books she was carrying. In the end she just dropped them all onto a near by table and let herself be dragged round. She could see the class had started to ignore her and were looking at tea leaves.

A triumphant shout brought Trelawney round.

"Hufflepuff win the Quidditch tournament!"

The normally quiet class rose into a raucous cheer and some started chanting a song they had made up. A couple of people lifted the round faced boy who had made the prediction onto their shoulders as he raised the cup. Trix took the opportunity to leave without preamble and slowly walked down the stairs to save wearing herself out.

Transfigurations in contrast was silent. Students were writing on parchments and flicking through books. McGonagall was sat behind her desk also writing on some parchment. She looked up when Trix stood in front of her.

"Good. Put it over there." she pointed to a cabinet. "These are your instructions. Just work on these until you master them or come back to class, which ever comes first. Severus will help you in the evenings. An hour a night at least, Miss Snape."

"Yes, Professor." Trix nodded taking the parchment in her hand.

"And what was all that racket a minute ago?"

Trix considered telling the truth but remembered that Gryffindor held the Quidditch cup for now.

"Oh, just a successful, bookless prediction saying Hufflepuff will get a bunch of points in the near future." Trix shrugged convinced with her almost lie. McGonagall seemed to accept it.

In the art classroom her class were sitting idly reading a chapter about the next genre they were to study. A few looked at her with hopeful faces, wanting her to make the lesson more interesting. She exaggerated a wink back at them and they all grinned burying their heads their books waiting for the opportunity to curiously look up and abandon their work.

Trix casually walked up to Professor Spat's desk where he appeared to be day dreaming. He was wearing an apron over his normal, garish robes. A slack jawed expression came over his face and he drooled a little.

"Hungry Professor? No food in the Great Hall enough to satisfy your hunger?" Trix asked.

Archie instantly getting her insinuation buried a laugh behind tightly closed lips. Someone in the far corner was hiding behind her hands. Everyone else was yet to understand the subtlety of her comment but would soon catch on.

"Wha – No – just thinking." He replied wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Desert on your mind? Something sugary sweet?"

"Err…" he looked confused for a moment thinking that there was another meaning behind the words but not quite cottoning on.

"Here's my work, sir." Trix passed him the painting.

It was of two people leaning against a tree under a pink and orange sunset. She'd bewitched it to show words in the wind. Words such as _love, passion, romance _swirled round. Then the sentence, _passion rising higher as we hold each other close _in letters large enough for the whole class to see. Archie, normally so stoic, was fighting to keep a straight face. Others in the class recognised the enchanted writing to be their professors and began hiding their laughs as well. The girl at the back of the class who had been one of the first to sense what was about to happen was red as a tomato, letting out a couple of squeaky giggles and was shaking so much she was almost falling off her stool.

"Well isn't this magnificent?" Spat said standing up and talking to the painting.

He held it up in front of him at arms length and watched it for a moment, his eyes glittering with amazement. He made a few other small gasping noises and one word comments.

"Where did you get this idea, Miss Snape?" he asked not looking away from the canvas.

"You were my inspiration, sir." She sycophantically beamed.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, sir!" she said nodding enthusiastically all the time imagining his head swelling up and exploding with pride. "I just saw you sitting there talking about the genre and you inspired me, sir!"

Archie was now chortling into his hands and so were most of the rest of the class. A couple were doubled over holding their sides.

"I took art at Beauxbatons and all the teachers were so _dull_ compared to you, sir. I've never been so inspired in my life." Trix lied enjoying herself immensely. She'd never even taken art before she came here – surely it showed in the crudeness of the picture.

"Seeing me sitting there writing a letter, eh?" Spat beamed lowering the picture so the class could see his face.

An undignified sound of people bursting out in laughter and then trying to hide it exploded in the room but the teacher didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yes, sir! You were so full of… _passion_."

Archie actually fell backwards off his stool. A couple of others around the room joined him, others were lying, laughing out right, with their heads resting on the table tops and gasping for breath.

"I – well – I think I'll go and show this to everyone." Professor Spat said proudly and began walking out the room.

"You do that, sir."

As soon as the door closed everyone began laughing harder and louder than before. Trix now joined in leaning against the desk wiping tears from her eyes.

Ghost History wiped away her good mood and replaced it with scathing anger. Professor Dashworth was sitting behind her desk dictating to the class, scaring all the first years half to death when she entered. The professor looked up from her book.

"Stand over there and wait." She snapped. "Do not interrupt again. Five points from Ravenclaw." she then turned back to the book ignoring the whimpering of one of her students.

She read for a few minutes before sighing and snapped the book shut.

"Stop that incessant snivelling, Sookie." She growled. "Completely un-necessary."

Sookie cried even harder and turned round burying herself behind her hands. Professor Dashworth stood up her shoes clicking dangerously on the floor like an emotional radar. Trix stood in front of the girl taking the brunt of the teacher's malevolent glare.

"What are you doing, Snape?" she snarled.

"Giving you my homework." Trix growled back shoving the work into Dashworth's hands. "Sookie isn't feeling well and needs to go to the hospital wing."

Trix turned to the girl who was crying harder than ever. She went to her side, gently pulled her up picked up her bag and then lead her out in to the cool, quiet corridor.

"Th-th-thank you." Sookie sniffed and wiped her eyes even though she was still crying.

"Don't worry about it." Trix yawned. She still had to deliver most of the work and she was already falling asleep. "Go and hide in the toilets for a while or something."

"O-k-kay." Sookie walked away.

As soon as she was in the Ravenclaw common room (it was closer than Severus's private rooms) she fell asleep in a chair by a steadily growing fire.

The smell of cottage pie roused Trix from sleep. Everyone in the Ravenclaw common room was unusually silent, grinning at her.

"You're a hero downstairs." Archie grinned and passed her the steaming plate of pie. Trix couldn't remember ever seeing him smile so much. "Even some of the Slytherins admitted that what you did to him was awesome."

"I wish I'd been there." said a guy called Tom. "Archie told us exactly what happened."

"You didn't hear about Dashworth yet obviously."

As if that was a cue for story time everyone found somewhere to sit, on the arms of chairs, edges of tables, even the floor by her feet.

"Everyone sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin…" Trix smiled along with everyone else and then re-counted what happened in the Ghost History classroom.

She slept in the dorm that night and only briefly saw her dad in the morning.

"Can I go to class today?" she asked whilst peeling the bandage off her arm. The skin had grown back but was still rather sallow and tender, the whole arm weak. She wasn't as tired as she had been the day before, though.

"Monday perhaps. If you improve at Transfigurations in the morning and last out the weekend you can. Harry Potter will be arriving soon with his phoenix who has agreed to spare you some of his tears."

"Yeah I saw the note. Don't I have to do something to the polyjuice potion soon?" she asked hopeful that she'd be allowed to do something interesting for once.

"Sunday evening." Severus said wrapping a clean bandage around Trixabelle's arm. "Subtle painting." He said as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So now that the plot is here it will all start to get more interesting. It didn't play to much of a part for most of this chapter but it will be even more important in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. Please review!<strong>

**J.K.R owns Harry Potter.**

**complex-manifold was right on the button with the review so 10 points to (insert house name here) Any yes, her mother is VERY important. All will be revealed in good time...**


	11. The Weekend

**Forgot this chapter existed so when I said that the plot thickens in the next chapter when I updated the other day I actually meant the one after this - sorry for the confusion. **

**Thanks to G D Beans for the fantastic review and to Hiro Uzumaki for keeping the faith and reviewing once again - Glad the AN helped. **

**A couple of people have asked who Trix's mother dearest is. I'm not going to say anything except that she's VERY important! Anyway onto the chapter...**

**Oh yeah, Hermione's in this chapter as a professor but as she's married to Ron she's Professor Weasley! Weird huh? **

* * *

><p>"Hey professor?" Trix called falling in step with Professor Flitwick, "You may want to keep an eye out for the Hufflepuffs in Quidditch this year don't you think? Saw some of them flying around yesterday."<p>

Usually she took tea leaves to be a load of rubbish but she felt it necessary and only right that she spread the word about the fortune telling the other day. No one else in the school seemed to know about it and Trix was assuming that the Hufflepuffs were purposely keeping it a secret. She hadn't managed to catch up with team captain Alex Jones yet – he was generally hidden in the library behind a pile of books apparently – and assumed that Flitwick would see him before she did and pass on the cryptic clue.

"Alex keeps his eye on every team." Flitwick said. "How sure are you on this… not so cryptic clue?"

"Well… I don't normally take stock in tea leaves," she resisted the urge to blush – no one in their right mind would believe tea leaves, least of all her, "but you should have seen how excited they were. Be trying extra hard I recon."

"If you don't believe in tea leaves then why insist on taking Divinations?"

"With the reputation I had in France it was way easy to freak people out with all the mumbo jumbo so studying it had a dual purpose." She slyly grinned.

"Well I'll slip the message to Jones. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nah last day of captivity. Should be heading for the library but you know – Alright I'm on my way." she conceded when Flitwick gave her a pointed look.

* * *

><p>Whilst sat in the lounge on a sofa, near to where Severus's out door coat lay on the floor (he'd left in a hurry this morning), Trix was waiting for Severus to arrive wondering whether to try the transfigurations by herself. Resisting the urge she read through the notes McGonagall had given her yesterday.<p>

_Wait for Professor Snape to help you. _

_Transfigure: Pin into needle_

_ Needle into matchstick _

Not much in terms of instructions but still plenty she could be getting on with if a certain somebody would turn up. She huffed and crossed to open the door. Mistake.

Severus was leaning against it and fell back into the room as the door opened. He managed to catch himself before he fell too far but Trix had stumbled backwards in her haste to not get flattened and wacked her head on the coat stand.

She straightened herself up. "You're late." She said lightly and stepped back into the room rubbing her head.

Severus walked back out and closed the door behind him.

"Sybil we'll deal with whatever it is when she has had the vision." Severus said in a bored voice. She'd been badgering him about this every time she'd happened across him and it was getting a little more than wearisome.

"It will be something terrible." Trelawney said in her mysterious voice. "Something…"

"We can deal with when the time comes. Now, as you heard, I'm late." He opened the door and heavily closed it behind him.

"Still raving on about it?" Trix shook her head. "Only just managed to get away from her parading me around the classroom yesterday."

"Umm…" Severus mused looking at the instructions Minerva had left. "Does she believe you that incompetent?" he asked with mild surprise.

"Hey!" Trix said jumping up in indignation. "They're doing NEWT level stuff. I happened to fail my OWL equivalent so I shouldn't even be in that class."

Severus's eyes slid over to his daughter. "How badly?"

"_Troll." _She grimaced. "Pretty sure they would have given me less if they could have."

"You can write on a black board without wand or verbal command yet you cannot put a hole in a piece of metal with both? Unbelievable." He muttered. "You can't be trying hard enough.

"Shoe lace into liquorish!"

Severus muttered something under his breath and a pin appeared on the table in the place of a quill. He looked at Trixabelle expectantly. She sighed and reluctantly lifted her wand.

"Put it down." He said. "Start with a better attitude or you'll continue to fail miserably."

She put the wand down and wondered what on earth the correct attitude to approaching transfigurations was. She thought of how she felt when she was doing Defence Against the Dark Arts. Calm, confident, perfectly at ease. Ha! Perfectly at ease when she knew she was going to fail… wait. Predicting failure. Obvious much?

She concentrated telling herself that she could do it. _Shoe lace to liquorish _she reminded herself.

She pointed her wand at the pin and concentrated before saying the words. Nothing actually happened but she'd expected as much. Now that she knew why she failed so often, she was determined to master it. It wasn't that this was a branch of magic she just couldn't do it was something she'd never wanted to do with enough conviction to really try at. She was trying simply so she could master her own incompetence.

After a couple of minutes of nothing happening Severus sat on the sofa next to Trixabelle with a bunch of letters he had to answer and focused on those, the regular sound of the incantation signalling the passing of time.

After about an hour and a half Trixabelle lost concentration and looked out the window. In response Severus, not looking up from the parchment he was writing on, roughly put his hand on her head and swivelled it back to the pin she still hadn't transfigured as if she were any other student.

It took until four in the afternoon for her to successfully transfigure it.

"Three more times in a row and you can move on." Severus said as he read the last long letter.

By dinner time she appeared to be getting the hang of it and could almost turn a needle into a match stick. She was beaming by the time he called a stop.

"Well done you're now not far behind the first years." Severus said.

Trix just scowled at him, picked up some work she wanted to give back to Professor Weasley, and stormed up to the Great Hall. Severus stood still for a moment wondering what he'd said to offend her.

Trix was the first to dinner as a result of stomping away from her father. Alex Jones was the first to join her and he strolled in and sat next to her.

"Thank for the tip off."

"Just don't tell the Slytherins, I'd like to see them –" she was interrupted by one of the seventh year Slytherin prefects.

"Any sign of the Dark Lord rising again? I suppose you and Snape would be the first to know." She muttered as she sidled passed.

"In case you're too thick to have comprehended this in History," Alex said. "Voldemort – is – dead." he said slowly pronouncing each syllable clearly. "Fear him if you like; we'll be sure to make fun of you whilst we eat."

Trix chuckled as the Slytherin slunk away. After that the hall filled up very quickly. Unfortunately Professor Weasley as the last to arrive which meant she had to talk to her whilst Severus was sat next to her. She'd already explained what happened to Steven and Sophia who wished her luck as she set off up the Hall.

* * *

><p>"Miss Snape?" Hermione asked looking up from a copy of the <em>Daily Prophet<em>.

"Err, yeah, I've done all the work you set." Trixabelle said handing over a few sheets of parchment which were covered in her tiny, messy handwriting.

"This should have taken you days!" Hermione gasped and began looking it over.

"Well it's difficult but logical." Trixabelle shrugged.

"Then why can't you do –"

"Hey!" Trixabelle snapped interrupting Severus. Hermione lowered the parchment she was looking at and gazed between the two. Minerva seemed to have had the same idea, her soup spoon poised half way to her mouth.

"Just because you have the emotion range of a – a spoon," Trixabelle continued taking inspiration from the spoon she saw Minerva holding, "doesn't mean I inherited it." and with that she stormed away down the Hall back to her seat where she fumed for the rest of lunch at Steven and Sophia who had no excuses to get away from her and so had to listen.

"Are you coming to the common room with us?" Laura asked. She'd been talking to some people further down the table and didn't know Trix was in a bad mood. Sophia and Steven looked as though they wanted to kill her.

"You owe me an hour of your time." A flat voice said and a hand clamped on Trix's shoulder.

"Alright Professor. We'll see you after."

"Yeah." Trix said shortly and obediently got up from the table.

* * *

><p>"You're too angry to focus. Clear – "<p>

"Oh I wonder why." Trix retorted absolutely fuming as she glared at the half needle half matchstick. She threw a look at Severus who looked like he was actually trying to figure out what she was angry about. "I thought my _father_ was supposed to be clever. Think about it." she snapped and slammed the door behind her as she left the room. She hoped the stress on the word _father_ would register with him and he'd figure out what he'd done to upset her.

* * *

><p>In the morning she awoke feeling unusually refreshed. Sleeping in her proper bed was still a bit unusual after spending so long cooped up in Severus's rooms but it seemed to be doing wonders for her.<p>

A pile of clothes and books was sat atop her trunk with a note on it.

_As you progressed yesterday you may go to class as normal on Monday. Meet me in the potions classroom tomorrow half an hour after dinner. __Professor.__ Severus. _

She spent the majority of breakfast pushing the thought out of her mind. Her father was about the last person she wanted to see right now unless he was going to apologise.

"You're in a better mood than yesterday." A new voice said.

Trix looked round at the guy sat next to her. He was someone she would have assumed to be on the quidditch team – popular looking – but she knew it to be the reverse. She'd seen the brunette sitting alone in the corner of the common room doing homework mostly. She now saw that he had muddy hazel eyes and flat hair that clumsily fell into them but looked good all the same.

"Snape annoy you?"

"_Professor_ Snape to you." Trix said and turned back to her crumpets.

"All the same. Still his amazing potions work in the past gives him merit."

"I'll give you some merit if you shut up." she said in irritation. All she wanted to do was eat her breakfast in peace.

He shrugged and walked away.

"Who was that guy?"

"Sam Letcher. Does Care of Magical Creatures and, err…" Sophia trailed off.

"Wants to be an artist." Archie supplied. "He's in our art class. Hadn't you noticed?"

"No. Not really." She mused and took another bite from her seventh crumpet. "Damn I need some more potion." She grouched flexing her fingers as they twinged.

At that moment Severus walked into the Great Hall with a couple of people following him. The people looked like they were ministry officials but no one knew exactly who they were, not even the staff at the table looked utterly sure.

Not caring for their importance Trix stood in front of Severus and watched as the expressions of people behind him turn from confusion to understanding as they realised who she was.

"I need some of the potion." She said bluntly.

Severus turned to his guests, "I'll be just a minute –"

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Trix said reaching into a coat pocket where she knew he kept it.

"Very well. Tomorrow half an hour after dinner." He said stiffly and continued down the Hall.

"Yeah." Trix irritably sighed and she sat back in her seat.

"So are we finally going to see your arm?" Laura asked without preamble.

"Yeah if you like."

A few of other people who had been in the class when Peeves launched his assault gathered around. A couple of Hufflepuffs walked by and looked away disgusted. As it was there wasn't much evidence of injury left. The skin was still pale and a few red lines ran through it still but everyone agreed it was nothing compared to what it had been. Peeves even floated over and laughed at them all.

It began to rain shortly after breakfast so everyone went to the common room taking seats by the fire which had just been lit. Already drowning in homework, books and parchment soon littered the table they'd dragged over and they worked through until after dinner so they could have the day off tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sunday passed quietly as expected as the rain had started again but much harder than yesterday. Cold permeated the rooms even though fires were burning all over the place and everyone was wrapped up in thick jumpers and a couple were wearing gloves.<p>

"I might knit some hats for everyone." Laura absently mused as they sat down for dinner. Sophia just rolled her eyes, Steven smiled and shook his head where as Archie pretended not to have heard.

Trix unfortunately was dragged into a conversation with Sam Letcher.

"We got off on the wrong foot yesterday." He said.

"Really? I was under the impression we were sat down." Trix replied scooping mash onto her plate.

"I'm sorry, alright. There's no denying he's good at potions though."

"Don't remind me." she said remembering she had too actually spend some time with him in about an hour. Polyjuice Potion or not she'd rather sit in the common room laughing with everyone else.

"Well, now that we've agreed on something maybe you'll tell me why you hate Professor Spat so much."

"I don't hate him. I just think he's an idiot." She glowered at her plate wishing he would go away. Steven and Sophia were having a much more interesting conversation about jinxes and hexes and she would much rather be even more jealous that they were allowed to do Defence Against the Dark Arts than have to talk to Sam.

"He's not that bad."

"Not bad? He doesn't teach anyone anything! Art's pointless anyway."

"No it's not!" he snorted.

"Yes it is. If the paintings are useful than I guess I'll let them pass but the rubbish he has us do… Waste of time."

"You're a waste of time." He spat and walked away.

"What did you do?" Archie asked.

"I have no idea." Trix replied bewildered, still looking at the spot that Sam had been sat in. Seriously… what did she say?

After dinner Trix began to feel a clenching in her stomach that had nothing to do with her eating too much ice cream and profiteroles. She trudged back up to the common room behind everyone else, half heartedly listening to their conversation.

With five minutes to spare she started making her way towards the dungeon classroom, arriving before Severus. Her cauldron was sat on a back work surface over a fire. She levitated it all across the room to a desk near the front. Not knowing exactly what she needed to do she had brought her dragon skin gloves and her school cloak, the latter of which she put on.

Five minutes later Severus walked in looking irritated. Trix ignored him.

"Add half of this and stir clockwise for half an hour at a moderate speed." He said passing her a phial of black liquid and then sat behind the desk as if he were teaching a whole class.

"Professor Weasley is more than pleased with your work." He said looking out of the window. "And Professor McGonagall is pleased with your progress."

"Uh huh."

Severus sighed. "As am I."

"Huh, well you have a right funny way of showing it." she muttered.

Severus looked at the ceiling in exasperation for a moment. Was there no reasoning with this girl sometimes? He'd just apologised to her and now she was rebuffing him even though an apology was what she wanted! Women in general, he thought, needed to get a grip or else grow up.

* * *

><p>Slowly he came round from behind his desk and stood the opposite side of hers. He put a hand on her shoulder but she looked down at her cauldron and continued stirring.<p>

"I'm sorry." He said.

Trix looked up from her cauldron and stopped stirring.

"You're extremely talented so you will pick it up very quickly from here on in. You're the best in the school I expect with your magic work." That must have been the first real compliment he'd given her, she thought. Considering he'd carelessly slandered her work a couple of days ago she was surprised to say the least. She'd expected him to keep silent about it until she'd forgotten his words, but here he was praising her.

Severus looked down into the cauldron where the potion was slowly congealing. Trixabelle looked too.

"Oh damn." she muttered and tried to pull her stirring rod out only it was sucked back in by the greenish purple mass.

"Concentration is key." Severus quietly said, "I learned in my seventh year to add watered down butterbeer essence and it will return it to the state it should be in." he pulled a thin bottle from the pocket of his coat and added a couple of drops to the potion.

"It absorbed the last ingredient added?" Trix breathed in astonishment.

"Yes. Add more of the last ingredient and begin stirring again."

Trixabelle added some more of the liquid to the half made potion.

"Who are those people that were following you in the Hall?" she asked.

"The ministry," Severus began bitterly giving Trix the impression that she wouldn't like what was coming, "is under the impression that the school needs a high inquisitor over for a couple of days to inspect the school and its staff."

"This is that Skeeter woman's doing isn't it?" she said hotly knowing the exact reason for the inspection – to ascertain if Severus was a threat to the students – but remembered not to get too carried away lest she ruin the potion yet again.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone will pass their inspections."

"The only person they're here to inspect is you." She said bluntly and saw her dad flinch slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Leave a review. <strong>

**Plot thickens next time so keep tuned...**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	12. The Ministerial Inquisition

**Okay so after my fumbled A/N the other day we have the chapter where the plot thickens with The Ministerial Inquisition...**

* * *

><p>"I don't see at all why you're here. Severus Snape is a brilliant man who helped defeat Voldemort right from the start." Professor Hermione Weasley snapped at one of the inspectors.<p>

She felt particularly angry that they were there as she was strongly reminded of Umbridge's reign over Hogwarts nearly thirteen years ago. She remembered everything she did to them as a student body – torturing students, using Veritaserum on people, banning social activities and even banned using spells in DADA lessons. All under the ministers orders of course. She hadn't trusted the ministry in the same way ever since.

She ignored them in much the same way a Professor McGonagall had back when Umbrigde was doing the same job – telling them immediately that she didn't want to be interrupted in her class and would appreciate it if they didn't interrupt her students as well.

The people in the class weren't sure they liked this stricter Professor Weasley. Sure they loved seeing the inspectors (or _'High Inquisitors'_ as they insisted to be called) scared out of their wits but the softer, calmer Professor Weasley was easier to work with and around, less prone to sneak up on you and ask seemingly random questions. Fortunately they all seemed to somehow know the answers anyway.

Shakily the inspectors left having not made any notes or asked any questions. Trix smirked at them.

"I don't see what you find so funny, Miss Snape. Your father's future is on the line here." Professor Weasley said once everyone had left.

Trix turned to her teacher. "Well, no offence, Professor, but if they can't stand up to you they have no chance against him. Idiots."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Trix inclined her head and left the room.

"Ar, Miss Snape, am I right?" the inquisitor in question was a tall balding man with a stout, square jaw and squinty eyes.

"You spent enough time staring at me yesterday I figured you would have guessed that by now." Trix said brushing passed him.

"What is Severus like as a father?"

Trix rounded on the man anger bubbling up inside her and blazing out of her eyes in such a glare the taller, much more powerful man took a couple of hasty steps backwards.

"What exactly does this have to do with the _school_ inspection?" she asked softly.

"No-nothing." He stammered, his brow shined with sweat.

"Well then I suggest you continue to conduct your _school_ inspection. _If_ that's really what you're here for."

"What are you alluding to?" he asked once again finding himself and his authority. He seemed to swell in size before her and turned from an excuse of a bean pole to a polar bear in a matter of seconds.

"You're just here to find an excuse to knock Professor Snape off his seat and throw him in Azkaban." She replied holding her ground but wisely not getting too close.

At that moment Trelawney rounded the corner covered in her many shawls and bracelets and was muttering to herself. The inspector turned pale when he saw her and mouthed the word _Seer_ as if she was the greatest, most dangerous weapon he'd ever seen.

In the blink of an eye he'd drawn his wand_ "Crucio!" _he shouted.

Trix hadn't hesitated but flung herself aside as soon as the first three letters had left his mouth. Trelawney however hadn't been aware of what was happening and was hit full on with the spell.

"_Explliarmus!_" Trix shouted from the floor momentarily forgetting she didn't' actually need to say the word for the spell to work.

"_Portego!_"

Trix managed to scramble out of the way. They both stared at each other for a moment. A silent spell hurtled towards Trix faster than she could have imagined and she fell back to the floor stunned.

_"Petrificous Totalus." _A clam, though thoroughly enraged voice said.

Severus strode passed the statue still man, strictly reminding himself that he was not allowed to kill him, and hastened to Trixabelle's side. She was just waking up. Bleary eyed she tried to talk but found that her tongue wasn't properly working yet.

"He used the Cruciatious curse on Professor Trelawney." She said forcing out the words but solidly stood up and marched over to her Divinations teacher.

"Take her to the hospital wing." Severus said. "I will deal with the inquisitor."

* * *

><p>There was a talking in the Great Hall like Trix had never heard when she got there after sitting in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the afternoon. Not that she hadn't tried to leave – it was only a strong disarming spell that was used on her, but Madam Pomfrey had expected her to collapse from shock at any moment. As it was the only thing she was going to collapse from was hunger if she couldn't get passed all the people trying to ask her questions. In the end Archie and Steven had to come to her rescue and pushed the crowds away. As soon as she sat down most of the Ravenclaws gathered around her and some of the Gryffindors joined too.<p>

"Did he really attack her?"

"Is she alright?"

"Did you really attack him back?"

"How's the Professor?"

"Never mind Trelawney, I heard he used the _Cruciatus_ Curse."

"No way!"

"Yeah I was in a near by classroom and heard him say it!"

_"No. Way!" _

"But how's the Professor?"

"Good question." A new voice said.

Everyone looked round and instantly parted ways for Professor Snape. Trix had never been so relieved to see him. Now that she could see the food she was supposed to be eating she half thought about eating some for a moment but then Severus sat at the table with them. Strange. He helped himself to some lasagne and chips and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Disperse." He said to the crowd.

No one hesitated but all eyes and ears were on them.

"How was the professor when you last saw her?" he asked buttering some baguette.

"Alright. Having something to help her shock. Doesn't remember much of what happened."

"And you?" he asked the only hint of concern was in his eyes.

A couple of the Hufflepuff girls 'awwed'. Trix rolled her eyes.

She shrugged. "Fine."

"Now, tell me exactly what happened."

Trix looked at him like he was mad for a moment but then realised what he was doing. Everyone would receive the same story at the same time and would hopefully not ask quite so many questions. It also meant they wouldn't hear it through the _Daily Prophet_ and take that story as fact as they would no doubt distort it into some story of Severus's incompetence and that Hogwarts really wasn't safe anymore. As it was everyone was intrigued and fascinated rather than scared. McGonagall had even threatened to leave her class to question Trixabelle herself but hadn't been able to find different teacher to cover for her.

Happy with the idea Trix launched into her story recalling every bit of speech and action that was taken. Severus listened attentively his anger growing the whole time. If the Inquisitor had been targeting Trelawney because she was a Seer... Slowly he became angry with himself. He should have sent her back. Seventeen years he's protected her and now that she was here, in what was arguably the safest place in the world, she was in danger.

By the time she had finished the bell went and Severus curtly dismissed them. Trix hung back. Curious Severus did too.

"You have Dumbledore's pensive right?"

"Yes."

"Well that telling wasn't quiet accurate but I think you should see it for yourself."

Severus paused for a moment but then nodded and beckoned her to follow.

* * *

><p>Severus sat behind his desk a pensive expression on his face. Trixabelle sat opposite him waiting for him to talk, rubbing her temple where her thought had been taken from.<p>

"There definitely was something in his eyes." Severus said after a couple of moments.

"Could it be the Imperious curse?" Trixabelle asked.

Severus looked over at her for the first time since emerging from the pensive.

"Possibly. You were right to not mention this in front of the school. I'll deal with it from here."

Trixabelle stood up and walked towards the door.

"Trixabelle," she turned back to him. "Although I shall tell the staff I want you to keep an eye on the other one as well. If it comes down to it I give you my permission to defend anyone in the castle by whatever means necessary."

Trix gulped. Now she had a really bad feeling about this.

"You're right, the minister would do anything to throw me in Azkaban at the moment. For now though I feel that everyone is safe. If the _other one_ is in league with him she won't act. Our classes are cancelled until further notice."

Trixabelle merely nodded and left the room having barely heard the last sentence.

"Be careful, Trixabelle." He murmured as the door swung shut.

Severus left a few moments later and headed to the staff room to tell the staff the grim possibility and then he planed to use legilimency on the traitors mind.

* * *

><p>Trix knocked and poked her head around the door. Perfect.<p>

"Problem with your homework, Miss Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, Professor." Trix replied shutting the door behind her. "I was wondering how the legilimancy went last night."

McGonagall looked taken aback for a moment but then schooled her features back to an indifferent mask.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." She said looking back down at what looked like an essay.

"I may not have inherited his emotional range but it appears I have his brains. Please, Professor, he did attack me." Trix asked in her most neutral voice.

McGonagall sighed. "Well since you'll find out one way or another. Take a seat Miss Snape, and a biscuit."

Trix did as she was bidden taking a shortbread and settled herself in the chair she was gestured too. McGonagall on the other hand looked like she was breaking a promise and was reluctant to say anything. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Only then did Trix notice how tired she looked, like she'd been up all night.

"His memory has been altered. Events over the past few weeks by the looks of it. Severus told me you suspected the Imperious curse? Astute of you." She paused and looked over her glasses before taking them off.

"If I hear that you've told this to anyone it won't just be your father's punishments you will receive but mine too." McGonagall threatened. Her eyes normally soft turned to jet black stone, power radiated from her and she seemed to fill the room.

Trix shrank back in her chair and stopped chewing her short cake. She'd seen McGonagall angry but never this scary. There was no way she was repeating this to anyone.

"It seems to be that he was sent here to kill Sybil because –"

"Because she's a Seer." Trix finished. "Which means that someone else is trying to get in too."

"Yes."

"Does – does this have anything to do with her last vision… about me?"

Trelawney's words came to mind: _Something painful… something… something… Sorrow. Pain. Pain…_

McGonagall hesitated, a troubled look in her eyes. "We don't know."

"That was a yes and you know it. " Trix snorted and then hastily added, "Professor."

"If anyone hears about this… interview…"

"I know, I'm toast. Thanks for the homework help." Trix said and walked towards the door.

"Be careful, Miss Snape." McGonagall whispered as the door creaked closed.

Trix leant against the closed door for a moment in the cool corridor wondering if going in there really was a good idea after all. She felt better being in the dark, just curious not half scared to death. So, someone out there probably wanted her dead because of a vision she was going to see. Wonderful. As if her life hadn't been turned up-side-down already.

The bell rang signalling the end of her free lesson and the start of her Divination class with Trelawney, if she was back anyway after yesterday's attack. She saw Laura heading up the north tower staircase and hurried to catch her up not wanting to be alone with her troubled thoughts.

"How was Creatures?" Trix asked.

"Horrible. Sam wouldn't stop asking questions about you."

"Ugh."

For the rest of the fight up the stairs Laura moaned about it but as soon as they entered Trelawney's room they were cut off by their Professor.

"Great danger you are in." she said and pulled Trix into the room. "I've seen it in the Crystal Ball. The one who comes desires it to be so. You and… and the one in the vision on the eighth of the next month." She was speaking in her wispy mysterious voice. She then let Trix go.

She sat next to Laura who looked pale and grief stricken. Trix rolled her eyes and took out her book. They were looking at the uses of cards in divinations and what each picture meant. A scam in Trix's opinion but Laura took avid notes and was hanging onto every word Trelawney said. Then they were allowed to use the cards.

"I can't predict anything but your death." Laura cried looking more anguished than before.

"If you flip this one over," Trix said reaching over, "Then it's a happy picture." She was bored of this already. She had already memorised all the different meanings for the cards so none of this was actually new to her.

"Oh yes, maybe I did flip it over by accident."

"No, no dear. That one was drawn the other way." Trelawney said breezily as she passed.

Trix quickly picked up the deck and laid out ten cards. She mused for a moment.

"Nice birthday present but it will rain so you won't be going to Hogsmeade. There will be some," here she twisted the truth of the cards to save Laura any extra worry because it actually sounded like the vision she was going to have in the next ten days, "unusual but exciting events in the new year."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad. Shame the Hogsmead trip's a no go."

"You really believe this?" Trix chuckled as she shook her head and shuffled the deck once more.

In their next lesson, which was astronomy, Professors McGonagall and Snape swept into the room and demanded to talk to Trixabelle. Not liking the look on their faces Trix slowly got up wishing herself luck. The whole class watched her as she left the room.

"Why do half my Transfigurations class know what I told you?" Professor McGonagall demanded going very red in the face.

"Huh?"

"Do not 'huh' me, Miss Snape."

"There are some things that should remain secret." Severus calmly said.

"Oh that?" McGonagall gave her a pointed look. "Professor Trelawney was blabbling about it in Divinations. Sprung upon me before I realised what was happening. I guess everyone connected the dots."

Severus gave McGonagall a look that Trix suspected was his version of I-told-you-so.

"Back to class." Severus said and walked swiftly away.

"Hey, um, what about the other one?"

"She's safe." McGonagall said and walked in the opposite direction to Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Teachers' spats lol. But yes the plot has most definitely thickened. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, the ones I've been getting are lovely and keep me going! REVIEW! Just throw them in there like they did their names in the Goblet of Fire (only there's no age restrictions here)!<strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter. **


	13. The 8th Day of the Next Month

**New chapter... please don't hate me. **

* * *

><p>Severus awoke, a slight nervous ache in his stomach that made him feel slightly nauseous. Today was the day that Trixabelle was to have her vision. Normally he cast Divinations aside but after witnessing Trelawney that day… And when it concerned his daughter. The bell for breakfast couldn't toll early enough for him giving him an excuse to let his mind wonder from the letters he'd been seeing to.<p>

When he swept into the Great Hall Trixabelle was already down there looking half heartedly at her scrambled eggs as if she had been there for a long while already. He gingerly sat next to her and took some toast.

"Go to class." He advised. "Concentrate on that. The vision won't come any sooner if you do nothing."

"No lessons until third and homework _really_ doesn't appeal right now." she mumbled. "I hate having early warning."

"Do the homework. It will help."

"This day has come far too quickly." She said darkly looking too intensely at her plate which shattered. "_Repairo_." She muttered half disgusted that the plate wasn't stronger and waved her wand over it. "Maybe I should practice throwing _Portego's_ without a wand."

"This might amuse you." he reached into a pocket of his voluminous coat put a newspaper on the table.

"Should I just burn it now and save the trouble?"

"No. This one you will like." Severus got up and went to the staff table.

Reluctantly Trix picked up the paper to see her aunt and uncle's smiling faces staring back at her. Before homesickness could take much of a hold she read the article.

_Snape Family Fumes_

_Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter managed to track down Trixabelle Snape's guardians who happen to be Severus Snape's (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) aunt and uncle. Upon knocking at the door they swiftly answered but when they saw Ms Skeeter there asking for an interview they said the recent news on both of their relatives had been "Hugely misreported and the _Daily Prophet_ needs decent reporters". Ms Skeeter left France in a most distressed manor after being told she was an "Evil, vulgar, lying toad" – an insult recently bestowed upon her by the young Miss Snape. Perhaps the failings in her upbringing aren't just the fault of Severus Snape, especially since the last words of Mrs Ruth Prince were "If you come back here again I'll bat bogey hex you!" _

Amused at her guardians' response to Skeeter Tirx ate breakfast with a slightly lighter heart.

"So today's the big day then." Laura said as she happily sat down where only a few moments ago Severus had been sat.

Trix choked on her scrambled eggs and dropped her fork.

"Tactless, Laura." Archie commented and sat opposite them.

"Well it's not every day someone knows they're going to See something."

"I'd rather keep it that way." Trix said bluntly and got up from the table and pushed through the crowd of people who were trying to get in.

"Excuse me, Miss Snape," a superior sounding voice said. "I don't think you should be rushing anywhere."

The superior voice belonged to the new inquisitor who had insisted on staying longer than the ministry had said was necessary. This man looked nothing like his cursed counter part but was rather stocky and had the character of a man who was used to being in charge of those around him – arrogant, abusive of his position, self important and egotistical. Professor Weasley liked him even less than the other guy. As he was wearing a tacky gold muggle suit that had tan elbow patches Trix didn't blame her.

"There are no school rules that say I have to have breakfast so I think you'll find I'm well within my rights to go anywhere I wish." Trix snapped and stalked towards the Ravenclaw common room.

Once in the blue and gold common room she sank into a chair in the only dark corner and waited or the bell to go signalling her first lesson during which she would start on her mountain of homework. There was an essay from each subject, a detailed description of each of the fortune telling cards on top of the other Divination homework, plan an antidote to a potion (from her dad), Arithmancy to do; the list seemed to go on forever.

She also needed to visit the library (the place in the castle she least liked) to help her with Professor Weasley's homework, and McGonagall's and Dashworths. NEWT year, in her humble opinion, sucked. As the clock slowly ticked by three hours Trix said that it was just this particular day sucked and then she made her way to lunch where Laura refused to look at her. Not even an apology mollified her but that was because in Herbology she'd lost fifty points for injuring one of the Slytherins when they insulted her.

Eventually Arithmancy finished but the thought that the time for which the vision was to appear was fast closing set Trix even more on edge and made her more irritable. Transfigurations passed even slower than before and finally Divinations came.

"Your homework, please." Trelawney said with a wave of her wand. She was walking around the room talking about the divine art of card reading and asked them to continue what they had been doing yesterday.

Laura, who seemed to have forgotten Trix storming away earlier, went to work instantly predicting more death, horror and unease in Trix's near future.

"Like that was hard to predict." Trix snorted. "Pass me your hand."

"But we're supposed to be doing this?" Laura questioned.

"Well, at least everyone's hand lines are unique unlike these cards. Slightly more truth in them but still mostly a load of rubbish. Your hand." Trix said in a strangely calm voice as she swept the cards away.

Laura, not sure if she liked this change or not, wordlessly put her hand into Trix's and waited for her to say something all the while watching her serene face. Trix's hand was cold, so cold but slightly clammy at the same time. Trix looked to Laura's hand a wisdom beyond her years in her dark, dark eyes. Looking closer Laura could see that they were more like Professor Snape's than they ever had been, black, bottomless. Emotionless.

"Happiness at birth I think. Didn't cry a bit but smiled." Trix said in an ethereal voice which sounded ominously distant. "Sworn into Hogwarts hence forth. A quiet child who liked looking at the stars and dreaming of unicorns…" here her voice went dark, pitched low. Her eyes glazed over but looked through Laura and into depths of time. She held Laura's hand too tightly, squeezing bones together.

"Professor Trelawney?" Laura began in a tremulous voice and then winced at the pressure on her hand. "I think there's something wrong with Trix."

Trelawney glided over to the table and then stopped in her tracks. Her eyes opened wide, exuberant happiness filled her face. Trix let Laura's hand go and dropped it to the table. Shooing Laura from her seat Trelawney sat opposite Trixabelle.

"It is as I foresaw. Gather round, gather round. Feel her aura everyone… She's Seeing something. A fragment of our shared future… I feel despair… sorrow… death…"

The class gasped as they listened to their professor but never taking their eyes from Trixabelle's face, her fear filled eyes or shocked expression. The room went cold and the fire and candles went out leaving them all in darkness that was only relieved by the solitary snake of light coming from the window. It fell on Trix's face illuminating her horror which was a harp relief from her soft features and baby doll complexion. The whole effect of the horror compared to her appearance made her torment all the more obvious and shocking. Her face flicked from horror to shock, shock to pleading, pleading to angry and angry to sad, sad to afraid.

Her fear permeated the room fixing everyone to their seats and brought their hearts to their throats. Never before had any of them witness anything like this. They saw her fear and felt it as if it were their own. Laura stood behind Trelawney subconsciously gripping her teacher's shoulder hoping that somehow Trelawney could help her friend.

"Carmen, get her some tea. I do not doubt she'll want some after this." Trelawney was using her usual airy voice. Somehow, for once, it fitted the situation even though it shouldn't have.

Carmen didn't move. No one moved. Not even when the fire and candles slowly began to light the room again. Fear lingered. For a moment everyone stayed frozen as though all the heat in the world had drained away.

Trix mouthed one inaudible word and then, people hastily moving out of her way, left the room in a panicked run.

She more or less jumped down the trap door to the room and sprinted down all the stairs thinking only one thing, looking for the one person she could trust to tell her she'd Seen wrong.

She didn't stop running even though the paintings shouted at her and teachers shouted the same as they poked their heads around doors. She used a random spell against Peeves and just kept running going to the only place she could think of finding him.

Shouting the password at the gargoyle she ran at the wall and took the steps two at a time. Not bothering to knock she ran into the office only to find it empty.

"Try Professor Flitwick's room." the portrait of Dumbledore said but Trix barely registered who'd spoken before she was out of the door and flying down the stairs.

Not having taken Charms Trix didn't know in which classroom she would find Flitwick but she knew where the rooms were located and so, heart in her throat, panic rising within her, she sprinted all the way up two levels and along the longest corridor the castle had.

There was noise coming out of only one room.

Trix flung the door aside and scanned the room. There. In the middle of the room correcting a badly cast charm. Not seeing anyone else Trix ran forwards pushing through students and, stepping over a chair, flung her arms around him.

She hadn't realised how scared she'd been to find him hurt and now seeing him unhurt, helping with a class, all her fear burst forth in a flood of tears.

Severus stood there for a moment holding whatever was in his hand and panicked. He had a girl crying all over him and she expected him to comfort her. He'd never been good with emotional outbursts and never embraced people, purposely avoided people who were crying if it could be helped.

_Come on, Sev, be a man. She's your daughter for Merlin's sake!_

"Are you alright?" she asked pulling away and looking him in the eye. She was still panting from running al over the castle but she really didn't care. "Dad, are you okay?"

Through her tears she couldn't see much, but she thought she saw compassion spread over his face and something else lit his eyes.

His arms closed around her. _Dad_. She had just called him 'Dad'. He knew he was going soft, that his heart was beating faster than that word should have made it, but he, in that moment… he didn't care. What greater gift could she ever give him? It proved that she had forgiven him for leaving her with her aunt and uncle, that she looked up to him and most importantly loved him. Still he wasn't sure he completely deserved that love but she loved him anyway which was enough for now. More than enough for now.

Before a goofy grin could spread across his face he reminded himself of why she was in the charms classroom instead of in Divinations. The vision. She'd no doubt had it and it had scared her to death.

He gently pulled away from her and asked, "What did you see?"

"I – it was – you're okay." She took a shaky breath to try and clam herself. "But you won't be!" she cried fresh panic seizing her. "You won't be she… you fought and… She – she – it was so horrible." She babbled once more collapsing into his chest. Her sobs were harder, more raw than before.

Severus, putting his arms back around her, wondered at her words. He was going to fight someone and he'd get injured. Questions were spinning around in his mind, who, where, when? Instead of asking her straight away he guided her to a stool in the now empty classroom and sat opposite her, bending slightly so he could easily look into her frightened eyes.

"Tell me what happened." He said soothingly.

Trixabelle looked away for a moment as a haunted look entered her eyes.

Trix took a few moments to wonder what to say. How to explain it when her heart had already borken in two. She turned back to face her dad.

"I was in Divinations." She began her eyes unfocused staring blankly at her dad's face. "Reading Laura's palm. I knew it was going to happen. The signs… lack of focus. Feeling distant and detached… Then I saw it."

She paused for a moment taking a breath and once again saw the scene unfold.

_She was outside somewhere when the sky went un-naturally black. Coldness spread everywhere. Then she was lying on the floor, hurt but still able to fight as she had been doing. Up ahead the woman was still fighting with him. Flashes of white light sprung up around her as did ghostly, terrified screams that seemed not of this world. There was something eerily familiar about the lights. _

_Looking forwards she saw it all end. She felt as though she'd never be happy again, as if all the fun and laughter was being sucked out of her even though there were no Dementors around. A cackling, disturbed laugh sounded up ahead taunting her. _

_ "Come and see him then. Your precious father. The traitor. If you'd have stayed I would have brought you into eternal glory under the eye of…" _

_The words were lost on her as she sank to the ground looking at the pale face of her father. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. All that was different about him was the unmasked fear he was showing. _

_ "What can I do?" Trix asked. "Tell me what to do." _

_ "Run." He said, false bravery in his voice. "She might let you live yet." _

_ "I'm not leaving you. Besides you know she won't." _

_ "The others will save –"_

_ "They'll do nothing of the sort. I'm staying here. Tell me how to save you!" she begged taking fist fulls of his robes in her hands and openly crying now sorrow welling in her heart. She didn't want to believe it. She wouldn't let it happen. _

_ "Why do you want to save me?" a tear leaked out of his eye. _

_ "Because you're my dad!" she gasped incredulously. "Seriously you had to ask! Sentimental fool." _

_Everything around them went quiet. Something told her all the fighting had stopped. _

_ "Help me!" she yelled. "Help me!" _

_She looked around and people gathered around them in a loose circle, sorrow in their eyes, regret in their hearts. Some were already crying. _

_Trix turned back to her dad. _

_ "They can't do anything." Severus said. His voice was beginning to slip away. _

_ "Then fight it yourself!" she snapped. "You can do _anything_." _

_ "I escaped death once. Once is enough." _

_ "I need you!" she exclaimed not even sure why she'd said it. A guilty look crossed his face so she carried on. "I need you here. I don't want you to go." _

_ "Harry will look after you. Won't you?" _

_Harry appeared on his other side, tears clouding his eyes. He nodded unable to speak. _

_ "Dad… You can't. You just can't." but even as she said it she knew it was going to happen no matter how much she pleaded with him. "Does it hurt?" _

_ "No." he raised his hand to Trixabelle's cheek and stroked it with a thumb. "No." he whispered managing a smile. _

_Then the vision changed. _

_Everyone was gathered by the lake, a white tomb already stood proudly on the ground. The epitaph simply read Albus Dumbledore. Another tomb was slowly fitting itself together and was beginning to block Severus's body from view. He wore black. And a blue silk scarf. Minerva McGonagall was speaking words of passage. Everyone was stood. _

_Everyone except the solitary figure of Trixabelle Snape. His daughter. The only family he had at the school. She was sat on a wooden stool from his potions classroom. She looked ahead silent tears falling down her face, dripping onto her clothes. _

_A few months later she was sitting with Flitwick crying once more. _

_ "When he came back he said to me 'if I do not survive, find her and on her seventeenth birthday give her this so that she might one day come to know me.' It broke his heart leaving you there." _

_ "Thank you, Filius." She said talking the silver chain in her hands. _

"You didn't even try to fight it." Trix whispered. She looked at Severus not sure whether to be disappointed or angry.

"Then there was nothing to be done. No way to save me." he said unflinchingly.

"You accept it then?" Trix almost shouted. "You know you're going to die and you're just going to sit there and let it happen?"

"Once it had been foreseen –"

"You can do something about it!" she got up from her chair knocking it over in the process. She bent down close to her father who, finally, flinched. "All that stuff I said, about how don't want you to go, that I need you, it's true!"

"I'm not gone yet." He said simply, still sitting on the stool in his infuriatingly calm way. If he'd shown a scrap of emotion since she'd come in here she would have forgiven him.

"That's not the point. It happens this year. This school year. I'm not going to suddenly not need you."

Severus looked at her remembering how he'd felt at her age. How he'd wanted someone to be there for him. But life was full of hard lessons; death was only one of them.

"You're having extra Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. Starting tomorrow."

"Oh so that's it then." Trix snapped. "You're going to – to – die and _I'm_ the one you're worried about? You seriously need to get your priorities straight."

She stormed out the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff* Don't hate me too much will yo<strong>**u? Okay I get it if you do but please still leave a review. **

**J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter**


	14. That Which The School Does Not Know

**Thanks for not hating me guys and sorry if I made you tear up last time! The reviews were great keep them coming ;D **

**Another day another chapter and another piece of the puzzle that is Trix's first few hours is going to be explained...**

**This chapter has been edited slightly since uploading it thanks to a couple of helpful reviewers who told me where I could improve - thanks guys, you know who you are! **

* * *

><p>Severus… Severus hadn't slept that night. His danger was easy for him to look over but Trixabelle's… He'd already lost one person he loved. Maybe he was cursed. Maybe… maybe he should send her back to France.<p>

"No way in hell." She said calmly later that afternoon as if she had been expecting this. "I'm not leaving."

"Merlin's beard! I'm doing this to protect you." Severus explained for what felt like the thousandth time in the last twenty minutes. He'd called her up to his office for this conversation and was beginning to think that the potions classroom would have been a better option – she was calmer down there and more likely to listen to reason.

"And I said I. Am. Not. Going." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You'll go if I tell you to."

"You don't get it do you?" she spoke far too calmly for the discussion they were having. "I was in the vision. Even if you do send me away I'll be back here on that day. The only way I won't be there is if you kill me."

"DO NOT… do not suggest that!"

"Well then. I guess I'm staying."

"I guess you are."

"Fine." Trixabelle said stiffly, "I guess I'll see you later for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Once the door was closed Severus let his head drop into his hands thinking 'what am I ever going to do with her?' At the same time though he was touched. The only person who had stood by him as resolutely had been Dumbledore. For someone who was going to be put in danger, possibly even killed because she believed in him… Well he wasn't happy that it was her, but the gesture touched him all the same.

For a while he considered swapping her into the 'cool' classes – Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts but decided against it. From what Madame Maxime was continually reminding him he knew that she was better in those classes than most (if not all) of the final year N.E.W.T students and would probably feel patronised. No, he'd teach her himself, advanced stuff that wasn't taught in class. Patronuses, complex shielding spells, potions.

She needed to keep Transfiguration more than the other classes. If she picked up the principals and progressed as quickly as he secretly hoped she would then the skills could only be of help in the fight that she was supposed to take part in.

What he would give to keep her safe. If only he really had sent her back that day. But some of the darkness he'd carried around with him since killing – well it had lifted a little and every day the she was around he felt a little more of it lift. He'd taken lives but now he had the chance to directly influence someone in a way beyond a teacher ever could. He remembered how he wanted to see her as soon as the Dark Lord was killed but his fear to do so in case she wasn't safe or simply didn't want him had stopped him. That fear alone was stupid – she'd been two when the Dark Lord fell and would have just accepted him as a new person, a strange man who she would have expected to play with her.

He was beginning to regret the decision to leave her there and wondered how things would have been different. Yes he wanted her safe more than anything else in the world but a selfish part of him wanted her to stay here, had done since she arrived.

Even as she lay on the floor of the Great Hall that day he knew who it was. Filius had called it 'father's instinct'. He was beginning to understand now why he'd so easily let her stay in the first place. He supposed he'd known all along but wasn't willing to admit it to himself.

Once again he found himself thinking these thoughts at an inconvenient time. He was supposed to be sorting staff wages. He looked back down at his book and could see he'd made a couple mistakes, got a couple of names mixed up.

"She's just doing what she thinks is right, Severus." Dumbledore said from his portrait.

"This is worse than working for _him_." Severus said meaning Voldemort. He never said or even thought the name, the memories too harsh.

"You care about her, Severus."

"Of course I – " he looked back down at the parchment and crossed a 't' so hard he ripped the parchment.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away." he whispered with venom but then said, "Enter," In an obviously professional voice. "Inquisitor." He said in a bored greeting and gestured to a random chair. "To what do I owe this obvious pleasure?"

The man swelled in pride. _Fool, _Severus thought. _Sycophantic fool. _He heard a couple of the paintings behind him chortle.

"The inspection. I have come to the conclusion that Professor Hermione Weasley is far too blunt."

"To you perhaps." Severus said looking back down at the wage chart. "Anything useful?"

"The, ah, Trixabelle girl."

Severus looked up the other man gulped and looked like he was about to change the subject.

"No please do share your opinion of my daughter."

The inquisitor went clammy and began to think that bringing this up was a bad idea, that he should have just kept quiet about it all. He could lie, he supposed, but then he knew of Snape's reputation of being able to sniff out a lie a hundred miles away. The truth, the thought, was a much better idea.

"She was rather blunt with me earlier." he trembled.

"She has come from an environment where she would not be working at such a high level just yet. I'm sure it has come as quite a shock to her. You will understand of course."

"Of course…. Well I shall trespass on your time for only a few days longer."

"Do by all means stay at your leisure." Severus said not bothering to hide the sarcasm that was dripping like venom from voice. "I am sure most of your questions still will not have received the answers you desire by the time you leave."

The inquisitor seemed to realise that Severus knew the exact reason he was there. His eyes went wide for a moment and he took in a sharp breath before hurriedly standing and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell us yet then?" Sophia asked abruptly in the common room one evening.<p>

None of them had any homework to do and no one else was paying them any attention meaning Trix didn't have a reason to stall anymore. She didn't elaborate much on the vision just telling them that there will be a fight at Hogwarts in which her dad dies. They sat there shocked, looking at Trix with bewilderment.

"He's not even going to try and do anything about it." she said with a snort.

"Idiot." Sophia said to which everyone agreed.

"I hate to break this part up," a voice said. It was Sam Letcher. "but you're late Trix. Message from your, uh, dad."

"Oh… Hell." She said and quickly got up and ran towards the potions classroom.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning there was a knock at the office door. Fawkes flew in through the door ahead of Harry and Ginny Potter. They'd aged since he'd last seen them, well it was almost fifteen years ago. Now they were in their thirties and had three children, the youngest of whom, James, was now in Gryffindor.<p>

Severus got up from behind his desk and poured wine whilst the other two wearily sat down opposite him.

"Long journey?" Severus asked.

"Stormy ferry ride. Ginny didn't like it so much." Harry grinned taking the wine.

"I don't see why it's so funny, Harry. My _broom_ got smashed in the cargo hold. Muggle transport." She muttered.

"How's your daughter?" Harry tactfully asked Severus to avoid a ranted argument.

"She will be alright in a few minutes." Severus said whilst writing a note which would fly out of the room and find her asking her to come up to the office immediately. It also told her to find James Potter on the way up and bring him along too.

* * *

><p>"Answer it at the end of the lesson." McGonagall said when a message arrived for Trixabelle. There had been a number of disturbances during the lesson and she was growing wearisome of them. First of all she'd been called out to the corridor to sort dispute between two Hufflepuff students who were supposed to be studying in their free period, secondly one of her students had taken violently ill and had to be rushed to Madam Pomfrey and now Trixabelle had a note from who knew who.<p>

"If I don't get to the end of the lesson I have planned soon you'll all be staying in at lunch." McGonagall grouched.

"Professor, this is from… err… Professor Snape. He needs to see me right away." Trix said.

"Very well, off you go." McGonagall said irritably. "Make sure you catch up mind."

Trix stood and began packing her parchment and quill and ink away. "Do you know where James Potter is –"

"I could not care less where the Potter boy is as long as he does not disturb this class, Miss Snape. Now I suggest you get a move on."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Trix said now just picking all her stuff up and hurrying towards the door at the back of the room so as not to get a detention for dawdling.

"Trix." Someone hissed near the door. She turned to see Daniel leaning towards her. "Try charms. Heard him grumbling about that earlier."

"Than –"

"Miss Snape!" McGonagall snapped making Trix jump.

She hastily left the room and swung the door shut behind her thinking herself lucky that she got out of there alive. Fortunately Flitwick was in a much more agreeable humour and was happy to let 'the Potter boy' go with her and so, in the midst of a conversation about improving his charms work they came to the headmaster's office.

Inside Trix could hear conversation so she quietly entered and Potter kept close to her side (almost hiding behind her) wondering if he was in trouble. She wondered where his famous, or rather infamous, Gryffindor bravery had disappeared to. Sure her dad was kind of scary sometimes but not that scary surely? Besides if he was in trouble why had her dad sent her to find him? If he was in trouble what connection could she have with it? Hadn't James asked those questions already? Really! Just because he wasn't in the house known for having the cleverest students it didn't mean he had to be stupid! He hadn't done anything to get into trouble recently anyway, at least not that she knew of... But seriously! However annoying Gryffindor bravery was she wanted Potter to grow a backbone and stop hiding behind her, she wasn't his shield for merlin's sake!

Once she rounded the corner into the main office Trix observed the people in the office for a moment and recognised them from history lessons at Beauxbatons. Harry and Ginny Potter. The young Potter, who Severus had been smirking at, looked round and saw his parents and, all apprehension forgotten, launched himself at them.

Trix on the other hand calmly walked round them and leaned on the desk looking at the Phoenix. He was a majestic red and gold and he was looking inquisitively at her through his bright black eyes.

"His tears will heal your arm." Severus said.

Trix looked at him with hope in her eyes. True the skin had healed but the muscle still hadn't grown back leaving her arm more or less useless. It was one thing not being able to use a knife and fork because of a broken arm but because of a practical joke played by a poltergeist… Well it was just ridiculous!

"You really think he'll spare some for me?"

"He would not have come if he wasn't willing."

"You'll stay for dinner won't you?" James Potter asked with excess loudness.

"Of course we will." Ginny smiled. "For now though I'd better get you back to class. Dad and Professor Snape have some business to attend to."

"Oh alright." James grouched. "I suppose I can go back to class. Bye, Dad." He waved and slouched out of the office with Ginny following.

When the door closed Severus made introductions.

"Pleased to meet you at last." Harry said with what Trix thought was more interest than was sociably polite.

"Um. Yeah. You too." Trix replied still shaking his hand.

"I was surprised to hear of you being here."

Trix knew there was more to Harry's words and could easily figure out the subtext and didn't much appreciate the slight on her father. Instead of fighting his battles for him (no doubt they'd be discussing this once she'd left the room, as was Harry's apparent ability to be nosy) she put the blame on herself.

"Well I like to surprise people, popping up in the middle of dinner unannounced. Or rather, falling into the room unannounced." she cringed.

"Trixabelle has to get back to class." Severus pointedly said.

"Right, of course." Harry said and gestured to Fawkes.

Fawkes walked over to Trix and she held up her arm and rolled back her sleeve. He looked at it for a moment and then three tears fell from his eye to her arm, reviving it in an instant. Trix flexed her fingers and twisted her wrist for a moment.

"Thank you, Fawkes." She said and stroked his head with her newly healed hand.

"Professor McGonagall is no doubt awaiting your return, Trixabelle." Severus said in an obvious attempt to shoo her out of the room so as to be alone with Harry for the inevitable discussion.

"If she doesn't bite my head of for entering the room." she said to herself. To her father she said, "Sure." and left the room.

"You said you'd told me everything, Severus." Harry said in a quiet voice once the door had closed.

Severus sat back in his chair for a while looking out the window debating how to tell Harry of his other worst memory.

_He'd waited outside the door as his child was born. He'd paced, sat down, and paced some more. Lucius had come along after a while to keep him company. To try to keep him sane. Told him to be calm. That all births were this noisy._

_ "No one will think worse of you if you cry when you see the child." He said as he sat in a chair watching Severus pace. He was holding a goblet of wine and another was set aside for Severus who was staying silent the only emotion on his face was an occasional flinch when the mother of his child screamed. _

_They waited for hours, mid day turned to sun set before the labour was over. Narcissa came out of the room looking weary, rubbing the hand which had no doubt been repeatedly squeezed for the past hours. _

_ "A girl. She wants to name her Trixabelle." _

_ "Of course." Severus said. "When can I see her?" _

_Someone else came hurtling out of the door supporting a fresh black eye. _

_ "She's demanding some time alone." She panted. _

_ "Give it a few hours, Severus. You know how she is." Narcissa said placing a consoling hand on his shoulder and then left the room. _

_Severus abruptly turned and sat in a chair, his face blank. There he waited for night to lift before he went into the room where his child lay. _

_Narcissa had entered the room via another entrance and was leaning over the child. He slowly walked towards the cot feeling elation and apprehension fill his heart. _

_ "She's been talking about presenting her to the Dark Lord tomorrow." Narcissa said. _

No_, his heart whispered._ No she cannot do that. No.

_ "Severus, you look suddenly pale." _

_ "What if he does not approve of her? You know what he will do."_

_His mind was only half on the words he was speaking. How to protect the child? How to make sure she was safe from the Dark Lord's clutches for the rest of his existence? His mind was spinning over the possibilities that were tumbling though his mind. His chest felt tight and pain raced through his heart. _

_ "Narcissa," he said in an unusually soft voice. He was working magic of the strongest he had ever used. He had to make sure the Dark Lord was never to find out about this. That much was imperative. If he found out he felt certain that he would be killed. If he was killed there would be no stopping the Dark Lord's rise to power, not even Dumbledore could stop it. This, this had to be undetectable. _

_ "Narcissa, the baby is dead. Her mother has given me permission to bury her in a secret place. Go to your husband, cry and make him believe it too. Forget you conversed with me just now." _

_Narcissa cried as she left the room. _

_He turned to the sleeping form of the child's mother. Asleep this would be easier. Asleep it should be fool proof. He pointed his wand at her and planted the memory inside her head. _

_Gently, reverently, he picked his child up and for a moment all he could do was stare at her. She stirred but did not wake. Then he swept out of the room, out of the house and Disapperated. _

_He found himself in a long missed room in a flat in Paris. The occupants of the flat could be heard to be getting out of bed, the noise of his Apperition having woken them. Lights turned on, momentarily blinding him. _

_ "Severus?" a voice asked. _

_He remembered it from his childhood as one of the few voices to give him comfort. His Aunt Ruth. _

_ "No! Is it really?" another equally familiar voice asked. "Why, Severus, what a surprise!" His Uncle John said. _

_ "No time for that dear, can't you see there's something wrong with the boy? Sit down, Severus. What is that you have there in your arms?" Aunt Ruth asked as she sat next to him. _

_ "My – my daughter." He said swallowing the lump in his throat. How was he going to do this? Could he really find it in his heart to leave her forever?_ It's not forever,_ his heart whispered,_ just until the Dark Lord falls.

_ "Who is the mother?" Uncle John asked, hiding his surprise. _

_ "It does not matter. Keep her here. Safe. Safe from the Dark Lord." He swallowed another fast forming lump that threatened to cut of his words. He looked down at his daughter as he said his next words hoping she'd give him strength to do all he could to keep her safe. "Her name is Trixabelle. Invent a surname for her. If I do not survive send her to Beauxbatons if it's still safe. If it's not hide away. Make sure he does not find her. If I do survive I'll come for her when all the Death Eaters have been caught. Tell no one of this. No one except her. Make sure she understands that it is a secret. This is all that is keeping her alive and out of his reach. No one can ever know who she really is." _

_ "Severus…"_

_ "Promise me." he begged looking into the comforting eyes of his aunt. _

_ "I give you my word." _

_His daughter began to stir again. He looked back down at her. A tiny hand poked out of the blankets and rubbed her eyes which slowly opened. They were like his. Dark. Dark as night. But hers glistened with the happiness of a wholly unspoiled life, a promise that she would be happy for the rest of her years. She yawned and gurgled a little. _

_ "We'll look after her, Severus." _

_A single tear leaked from his eye. A small hand poked out of the blanket and he caught it in his own letting tiny fingers enclose around one of his. Accidental or not the grip on his finger made his heart stop for a moment as he finally absorbed the full extent of what he as doing. Uncle John and Aunt Ruth moved away into the kitchen. His child yawned again. Severus picked her up from his lap and held her close to his chest. The final act he would bestow upon her as her father. More tears fell from his eyes. He knew he'd stayed too long. He knew he had to leave, but he really didn't want to. _

Make the world a better place for her. Go back and complete your task so you may begin your fatherly duties. Regret leaving her if you want but you'll hate yourself if she has to grow old under his rule. Love her, think of her. Save her.

_He put her down on the sofa where she fell asleep still holding his finger. _

_ "Trixabelle." He whispered. _

_Then he stood up and without looking back Disapperated._

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Snape *sniff*<strong>

**Own up how many of you thought the A/N meant revealing who Trix's mother is! Oooh I'm keeping you all in suspense. Hope you liked this chapter anyway please leave a review - good or bad I don't mind as constructive criticism is always welcome. REVIEW!**

**J.K. Rowling owns the awesomeness that is Harry Potter!**


	15. Opening and CLosing Doors

**Thanks to G.D. Beans and Hiro Uzumaki for the good critiques in their reviews. I've edited the last chapter a little and have uploaded the changes so if you want to have a look feel free. The changes aren't going to change the plot line or anything - they're purely to make the chapter better. **

**This chapter is really just to get rid of the Inquisitor dude from the school and to start a new vein in the story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I went back to Spinners End where Lucius and Narcissa were already waiting for me. I never saw Trixabelle again after that. Not until she came here."<p>

"Did – did _anyone_ know?"

"Filius. Just Filius." Severus whispered once again seeing the necklace he gave to Filius to give to Trixabelle should he not survive. _So one day she might know me. _That was the last time he'd spoken of her to anyone. "Until she arrived all grown up, already of age, she was a secret to everyone. To everyone but the four of us."

"Not even Dumbledore knew?"

"Oh I suspected something of the nature." Dumbledore said making Harry, who had forgotten a world existed outside Severus's memory, jump in his chair. "But I never knew for certain. You did some good things there, Severus."

"I estranged myself from my daughter." He spat, his temper rising.

"You saved her. You could have equally chosen Narcissa, the one you had more respect for, but you chose the one who did not love her husband."

* * *

><p>Trix woke late the next day and had to rush to get to breakfast on time. She was so late that she didn't notice the stairs to the dorm had been turned into a slide until she had fallen down it and landed on a large pillow in a heap not unlike when she fell into the Great Hall. Only this time the landing was perfectly soft and she wasn't bruised.<p>

Without hesitating she got up and ran for the Great Hall. Where everyone was crying. Well, not everyone but a fair few of the girls and some guys. Those who weren't crying looked as though they were about to. Even the Slytherins looked moved.

Trix walked down the hall until she got to her friends. Laura and Sophia were silently crying and Archie and Steven looked moved to tears too. Sam was sat there sniffing a lot still reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"What is so sad as to make the whole school cry at breakfast?" Trix asked as she took her seat.

Sam passed her his copy of the _Prophet_.

_Severus Snape Spills_

_Severus Snape, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yesterday told Chosen One Harry Potter of the events leading up to and including the hiding of his daughter, Trixabelle Snape. _

Trix read over the rest of the article, ignoring Skeeter's interjections in the story knowing they would be exaggerated. She'd only been told what her aunt and uncle knew, how her existence had to be kept secret from Voldemort and that her father had left them with tears on his face. They told her of the promises they had to keep, which she in turn had to keep close to her heart.

She paused in her seat for a moment after reading it. Scorpio's grandmother had been there when she was born, wept over her when she 'died' and comforted her father once he'd left her to the care of their aunt and uncle. She'd learned some of how he'd kept her safe all those years.

A hand came to rest in the middle of her back. She looked round to see Sam looking at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." She answered blinking her no doubt shocked expression away.

"You're the only one not crying." He said somewhere between amazement and sympathy.

"The Skeeter woman exaggerates everything. We don't know how much of this is true."

"How much do you think is true?"

Trix looked over to her dad. He was sat in his chair eating breakfast and looking furious. She'd seen him exasperated, been on the receiving end of his anger but this… this was more than that. He was positively _furious_. Minerva and Hermione had turned away from him and were making pointless conversation on either side of him with other professors. Severus just glared at his plate.

"I have little doubt all of it is true." Trix eventually said with her heart in her throat as she imagined her dad's sacrifice in this new light. Slowly, without even really realising it, she stood up and walked towards the staff table.

Usually when she had to ask her dad about something before class she just stood opposite him at the table and helped herself to the food. This time however she walked around the back of the table. She gulped before she slipped between his chair and Hermione's hoping she was doing the right thing. Leaning against the table she studied him for a moment. He pretended not to realise she was there.

"They never told me you cried so much." She said.

Severus just put more force into cutting the bacon that he'd already cut through.

"They told me everything about you they could remember but never how much you cried."

When she still got no response she put one of her hands over one of his. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"How much of that is true?"

"For once she didn't exaggerate."

"_Dad_."

"All of it." he squeezed her hand. "All of it."

A single tear leaked out of Trixabelle's eye. Severus brushed it away and let his hand linger on her cheek for a moment.

"You fooled Voldemort. Again." Trix whispered.

"And I'd do it again."

A sudden outburst of tears erupted behind them making both of them jump and remember that they were in the Great Hall surrounded by people.

"Then maybe you'll let me do cool classes?"

One look told her it was never going to happen.

"Okay, okay." She laughed holding up her hands in mock defeat. "It was worth a shot. Besides I would have swapped Div' for Transfigurations."

Both Severus and McGonagall looked shocked.

"And why this change of heart?" McGonagall asked before Severus could.

"We had a better teacher at Beauxbatons. Made it fun as well as kind of interesting."

"Maybe you should consider it, Severus."

"Trixabelle is fine where she is."

"Well I'm going to get breakfast. I'll see you later."

"She's a good girl really." Minerva said watching the retreating form of Trixabelle as she headed back to her friends.

"What I want to know is how that woman knows this." Severus ground

"She's an animageaus." Hermione piped up. "Unregistered. A beetle if I remember correctly."

"How do you know?" Severus asked.

And so Hermione recounted her suspicions during the course of the Triwizard Tournament and how she captured Skeeter and made a deal with her. Minerva berated her saying she should have told her the suspicions and that Skeeter was unregistered as soon as she was captured but praised Hermione for her ingenuity all that same and even went as far as saying "twenty five points for Gryffindor" before remembering that she was no longer talking to a student.

Severus however was focusing on how to find Skeeter if she was still somewhere inside the castle in her beetle form. About all he could do was keep an eye out for her because making the search widely known would make her leave. One thing was for sure, Rita Skeeter wouldn't be working for the _Daily Prophet_ or anyone else once he found her.

Trixabelle on the other hand spend the whole day rather subdued in her classes mulling over what she'd just learnt. Her friends were of little comfort to her and no one could get much of an answer out of her if they asked her a question. Even fifty points for Ravenclaw wasn't enough for her to inject any of her usual colour into her voice.

"Sam sure is sticking close today." Archie observed in their art class.

"Uh, huh. Helped him with his Charms homework." Was all Trix said before pushing paint around the canvas a bit more.

"She seems angry under all that thinking." Sam whispered to Archie some time later. "I wonder who exactly she's angry at."

"Voldemort I expect." Archie replied in an equally low whisper. "I'd be surprised if she was angry with her dad over this."

"He did leave her, for her protection or no he still left her."

"She forgave him as soon as she saw him. She told me so herself. No this is all directed to the man who kept them apart."

"If you can call him a man." Sam snorted. "What kind of man does that anyway?"

"Like you said, can we 'call him a man'?"

"I can hear you." Trix said with the most colour she'd had in her voice all day. "And yeah Voldemort is the focus of my anger. Tell everyone if you like, see if I care."

Just then the bell signalling the end of the school day rang. Trix left the room leaving Archie and Sam to clear up after her.

Being out from class so early meant she was out of the building before anyone else was out of class. In the fresh air of the damp day she managed to clear her mind of every thought that was clamouring to get to the top of the pile of things to think about and she felt herself relax. A turn about the largest courtyard later and she was back to her normal self. Apparently that was something she'd inherited from her dad.

Dinner came and went quietly with only a few people being dumb enough to ask her questions about the morning paper and then she was off to the potions classroom where her dad was already waiting.

He was sat behind the desk marking a stack of papers.

"I wasn't aware you taught potions as well as being head master." Trix smiled.

"Old habits." Severus said and finished writing something. "I heard that the inquisitor was in one of your classes today."

"Yeah." Trix made a face.

"He desires to observe one of our classes. No doubt he'll be here in a few moments. I think we'll do charms tonight."

* * *

><p>The next day the inquisitor left less than satisfied that he hadn't been able to get a bad word about Snape from anyone. He made out that his stay had been less than delightful and had suffered the abuse of a particular ghost on more than one occasion.<p>

"Can I slap him?" Trix whispered to her dad.

They were stood by the entrance doors waiting for the inquisitor to finish giving his report to the students. He had been droning on for the past half hour and everyone was trying to edge away wanting to get on with homework, quidditch practice and marking students work. The only people who remained on the spot were Severus, McGonagall and Trixabelle. She'd been able to get close to the front and was stood behind her father looking over his shoulder at the squat, lumpy man who was an excuse of an inquisitor.

"From there?" Severus whispered back.

Trix definitely heard McGonagall swallow a chuckle.

"Furthermore," the inquisitor said. "I am disappointed at the staff and students not using my name during my stay here. Most rude indeed."

"Perhaps you should have told it to them on your arrival." Severus calmly said. A few of the students cheered.

"Perhaps they should have asked." The inquisitor said with a huff that made his double chins quiver like a leaf in a strong wind. "There has also been a lack of trust in me since my arrival."

Trix tried to push forward to tell the man why and tell him that he had no right to go there but Severus pushed her back but not before a general cry of indignant remarks sounded from all the students. The most recurring of which was: 'the last one attacked our teacher!'

Severus called for silence.

"The ministry will look at your findings with the upmost interest. I'm sure you will find your journey back… satisfactory." Severus said repeating the man's favourite word. For the entire time he'd been there he'd been known to have said 'satisfactory' in almost every other sentence.

A number of the students and staff hid laughs behind their hands or disguised them as coughs. Only Trix, who was despised by the man, laughed outright and made sure he saw her grin. He sneered at her to which she pouted.

"Stop it, Trixabelle." Severus said without even looking round to know it was her. "We must show our guest every courtesy."

A picture formed in her mind of how she would show him 'every courtesy'. Knowing the silence meant only one thing Severus turned to her guessed her idea of courtesy involved a lot of zapping him in the unmentionable area with hexes and turned back to the inquisitor.

"Sophia, open the door if you would be so kind."

Trix looked over to the doors and decided that she'd been _positioned_ there. She looked up at her dad who was watching the door open. More curious than ever Trix stood on her tip-toes and placed a steadying hand on her dad's shoulder to get a better look.

Sophia was smiling a little too sweetly and holding the door open a little too politely. She looked over at Severus when the inquisitor wasn't looking and winked.

"What the hell, Dad?" Trix whispered.

"My question exactly, Severus." Minerva whispered.

"We were delighted you could come, Mr Collins." Sophia began and shook the inquisitor's hand. "I'm sure my mother will be most interested to read your findings when they get published. She's an avid reader of the _Prophet_ and is a fan of your work."

_Mr Collins _seemed to inflate in front of her. His chest swelled so much that a button popped off and his mouth twisted into a beaming smile that showed his ridiculously white teeth.

"Really? Well, at least someone appreciates my work."

"She's a muggle and doesn't know any better really, but she admires it all the same. Well, good bye, Mr. Collins."

Mr Collins had deflated the moment the word 'muggle' left her mouth. He now looked smaller than he ever had done and his suit seemed to drape over him and hang limp at his sides. His face turned purple and he lost his voice through indignation. Instead of trying to say anything he stomped out of the castle and was soon out of sight. Sophia closed the door.

Trixabelle had been laughing since Mr. Collins had deflated and now that the doors were closed other people joined in as well doing impressions of swelling up like a balloon and then being popped as they walked away.

"How exactly do you know Sophia?" Trix asked her dad.

"Saved her mother's life from Death Eaters when she was three."

"Ah, explains a lot." Trix said pensively sounding much older than her seventeen years.

"Trix!"

Trix turned at the sound of her name to see Sam hurrying towards him.

"A friend of yours?" Severus asked.

"I can't seem to shake him." she shrugged. She smiled as Sam got closer. "Hey, Sam."

"Hi. Professor Snape. Are you free? I need some help with homework."

"Uh, sorry." Trix said walking whilst talking. "I'm captive until about nine and then I have mountains of Divinations stuff to do if I want to do Transfigurations tomorrow."

Sam looked disappointed more than a casual friend should making Trix feel uncomfortable. Worse her dad was there to see it. As they walked Laura and Sophia somehow managed to get pushed backwards into the three of them by a large crowd coming down the hall. The people at the front of the crowd were wearing quidditch robes and their supporters followed them even though they were only going to practice.

Everyone else in the corridor skirted to the sides but the crowd knew better than to barge by their professor and so as they moved forward they parted around Severus, Trix, Sam, Laura and Sophia and then closed ranks behind them.

"I can't wait until the season starts." Laura said. "Best fun ever."

Severus stayed silent for much of the walk to the potions classroom whilst Trixabelle and her friends conversed about the joys of quidditch and what summer afforded at the castle. Only when they got to the turn off to the Ravenclaw common room did he speak.

"You can have a couple of minutes I need to speak to the Filius about something." Severus mysteriously walked off.

"So you're sure you can't skip?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, I wish I could sometimes. Especially when he puts me in Saturday classes."

"Oh, well I guess I'll just ask Sophia for help."

"Well don't I feel special." Sophia laughed as Laura and Sam walked up the stairs. "And you call him a casual friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trix asked folding her arms.

Sophia rolled her eyes and leant against the wall, crossing her arms also.

"What that means is he never talked to anyone before you got here."

"And?"

"Bloody hell. Call yourself a Ravenclaw?" Sophia muttered to herself and took a deep breath. "That means he recons himself in love with you."

"He what?" Trix squeaked.

"Trixabelle." Severus said by way of telling her her time was up.

Not that she was really listening to him at this moment in time. Now on top of her father's death weighing on her shoulders she had some guy recon he love her to deal with! Ugh.

"Hey, he's not a bad guy. My uncle's wife's sister's best friend's son. Lives a couple of doors away. Outside of school he's alright. Give him a chance."

"Trixabelle." Severus said again this time walking towards them.

"Alright but I'm serious about the homework. I can't help him anytime soon unless – "

"Trixabelle." Severus put his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Just… tell him I'll try and help him at the weekend."

"Alright. Don't keep her up too late, Severus." Sophia smiled and headed up the stairs.

"Stayed in touch, huh?"

"After the Dark Lord fell, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best chapter ever but I hope you liked it anyway! Please leave a review. Constructive criticism welcome! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter.**


	16. The Doe and The Fawn

**This is the chapter where the title comes from. This chapter gives us an idea of how powerful Trix really is. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<em>

_High Inquisitors Report _

_After spending three weeks at Hogwarts due to the last inquisitors falling ill and the other not doing a satisfactory job, respectively, I have come to a conclusion on the current state of affairs at Hogwarts School._

"So now they're not reporting things correctly." Trix said darkly over breakfast she then continued reading.

_I received little satisfaction in the accommodation and the manner of students for the entirety of my visit which was only one of the many things dissatisfying about my stay. Whilst the majority of the staff are exemplary and put the school in high commendation, there are many aspects that are lacking in the over all atmosphere of the place. One such being the reception given by the students._

_ After the replacement of the first two High Inquisitors, there was a satisfactory air of curiosity as to who I was. Once it was announced that I would be replacing the last two people in my position curiosity and interest dropped and I was no more than a mere bystander. _

"The exact job description right there." Trix snorted and Laura heartily agreed as she read over her shoulder.

_The event I found most disconcerting was a most dissatisfactory encounter with the young Miss Snape. She accused me of being here for other reasons than the school inspection including trying to put Professor Snape in Azkaban alluding that that was the only reason I was there._

"Which we all know to be the truth." Archie said – he was listening to Trix who had unconsciously been reading out loud. A small group of Ravenclaws gathered about them now.

_There were also many hostile replies concerning Professor Snape when asked what kind of man was he away from his desk, most of the answers being 'that is none of our, let alone _your,_ business'. When told that this was an unsatisfactory answer they told me it was the only one I was going to get before walking away. _

_ Much more than that there was no information I could get out of the students about Snape leaving me most unsatisfied with the willingness of the students' cooperation. In Dumbledore's time they would have all been glad to give their personal opinions of their headmaster even when asked about their private relationships with him. Therefore I must regrettably report that Severus Snape is still a little known man when he is not behind his desk. _

Here Trix shook the paper to make it stand upright again muttering some sort of curse under her breath.

"Doesn't get any better." one of the Hufflepuffs said as he passed by. "Hey you started a trend."

Everyone looked round the hall and saw a number of papers being either burnt or exploded above their heads. People were muttering things that would normally be classed as sedition to each other and others were put into such a state of anger that they ripped their papers up.

"Didn't realise he had this much support within the school." Sophia mused. "Can only be a good thing."

"He tricked Voldemort twice, who wouldn't support him?" Trix said. She made her newspaper shoot into the air and exploded it in the most elaborate way yet raising a cheer from the crowd. A few gasped that she hadn't even used her wand or incantations to do it.

"The ministry apparently."

"If they believe Skeeter we'll all be dead by the end of the week."

"He's looking pretty angry again." Steven said looking over to the staff table.

Trix looked too. "Nah, that's suppressing a smile. Technically he shouldn't let us do this to the precious _Prophet_ but… Well… I dare say he'd like to do more than blow their papers up."

"How can you tell?" Laura asked wide eyed. "He never smiles how do you know?"

"Apparently I look just the same when trying not to laugh."

"It's in his eyes." Sophia said in a definitely non dreamy voice.

"Maybe," Laura said leaning towards Trix and spoke in a stage whisper, "you should keep her away from your dad."

"Yeah maybe."

Sophia rolled her eyes at our foundation-less teasing and ate some more toast.

* * *

><p>"Can't we finish early today?" Trix asked as she once again transfigured a needle into a matchstick – something she was quickly growing bored of. "I'd like to actually see my friends. And I have homework to do. Lots of homework."<p>

"No one else in your year seems to have so much all the time." Severus said.

"No one else in my year seems to spend all their time in extra classes." She shot back. "Come on, Dad. Just a couple of nights a week. I might actually turn up for breakfast awake for once. Besides you said it yourself. I'm NEWT standard in all the stuff we do apart from Transfigurations."

"There's a level above N.E.W.T for students such as yourself. The grading start at Outstanding NEWT level, this is what you're training for. What is it you want to do when you leave school?"

Trixabelle stopped what she was doing at sat opposite him at the bench. Higher levels than NEWT?

"Haven't decided. Not had much time or brain power to spare either." She looked at him pointedly. "Maybe you should swap art, history and a couple of others for this higher level stuff."

"I work during the day."

"During the evenings and weekends as well?"

Severus looked away and wondered what to say next. How to say what was really in his heart, his motivations for keeping her in these classes besides the higher level qualifications. True he could take her out of her other classes and have someone brought in to teach her, but then he wanted to teach her. He wanted to help her succeed. As it stood these classes were the only reason he saw her during the day. Without them she would spend all her time doing homework or socialising with her friends. He'd already been estranged from her for seventeen years, how much worse it would be, he thought, to be estranged from her whilst she was so close.

Neither of them looked at the other for a while preferring to look in opposite directions. Trix absently made a book float around the room. After a while she sighed and turned to face the other way at the same time as Severus did the same. For a moment her world stopped as she stared at a black board.

On it was her dad's writing subconsciously written, without using incantations or his wand, his innermost feelings. His uneasiness and emotion clearly written out even though he hadn't meant to.

She'd sat there seeming to ignore him but felt an inner battle waging inside him but never did she think it was this. She'd thought it was whether to let her take the classes she wanted or to keep doing the same as what they were doing now. Instead he was afraid of not seeing her if he let her study just the advanced level skills.

She stared at it eyes wide and mouth threatening to hang open. As her surprise increased with every moment she stared at the black board her hold on the magic she was working lessened. When her hold on the book completely disappeared it fell from its position in the air and landed on her head.

"Ah, bloody hell." She cursed and rubbed the spot that the corner hit.

Severus hadn't actually moved much except to flinch at her outburst.

"You never told me you'd figured out how to do that." Trix said looking at the black board.

Severus looked round and followed her line of sight. To begin with he didn't read what was written and just stared at the writing but then it started sinking in.

"I'd still make sure to see you." Trix said.

When she got no answer because he was still staring at the black board Trix sat on the table top and tugged a lock of his hair. Slowly he turned towards her. She was sat cross legged and looked much younger than seventeen. There wasn't much that could make her look like a little girl again he was sure and right now it was tugging at his heart strings. For a moment it was as if he were looking at a young child, a ten year old version Trixabelle.

"Please, Dad."

"I will make enquiries at the ministry for a teacher for you."

"In the mean time we'll carry on as we are. Just, maybe throw some more charms in?"

"You'll be sick of it by the time the ministry teacher is through with you. Take the night off."

"Thanks, Dad." Trix leant over and kissed his cheek before skipping out of the room. She paused by the black board a moment before tapping her wand against it to wipe it clear.

Severus hardly noticed her pause. Even once the door had noisily banged closed he stayed sat at the bench, a hand to his cheek where his daughter had kissed him. For a while he just sat there but then movement on the other side of the room made him move.

On the blackboard a drawing of a doe was slowly forming and coming to life, a perfect representation of his patronus. For a moment it was alone but then from the side of the board a fawn darted into view, prancing around as a real fawn would on a summer's day. The doe guided the fawn around for a while and all the time the fawn grew slowly becoming an adult. Even when the fawn was as big as the doe, as wise looking and handsome there was still a fawnlike innocence and youth in its features and manner. It walked alongside the doe now, occasionally guiding it for short distances and then coming back to the doe's side. Always the grown fawn looked happy and energetic and never once did it leave the doe.

* * *

><p>"Trixabelle!" Sam exclaimed from his usual dark corner.<p>

A couple of people near him sat up straight in their chairs and looked round as if doing mearcat impressions when really they'd just been woken from their dozes. Unsurprisingly all of them were final year NEWT students with books and parchment spread around them. Around the room heads popped up from books and conversations.

Although Trix hadn't been there long everyone in Ravenclaw knew some of the dynamic of her relationship with her dad and what he was making her do in the evenings, the level he expected her to work at and how tired she always was when she got back yet she always made time for homework and other people. They knew of her exceptional skill and vast knowledge in a way that people outside of Ravenclaw would never understand. They admired her for it, were quietly jealous that she found most things so easy, were so natural to her. Never did they begrudge her for it. They praised her, went to her for help and advice.

At the same time as she was greatly skilled there were areas where she was lacking, Transfiguration was the one that stood out but also there were other things. Her theoretical knowledge had gaps in it that she found frustrating when they were unearthed but she didn't just give up. She'd think about the problem for a while, help research it and use her innate logic and instincts to fill in gaps, bridge holes and find the answer.

To say the least seeing Trixabelle in the common room before seven in the evening was a shock to everyone.

"What happened? Did the old man drop dead?" Alec, a third year asked.

"Snape drop dead? You're having a laugh. Gone soft's more like it." his older brother Shane laughed.

"Nah, business to attend to." Trix said as she plopped herself in a chair. "Anyway, Sam I thought you had some defence stuff you needed help with."

She looked over to his corner from where she was sat by the fire. She saw a slight blush creep onto his face.

"I asked Sophia last night."

"Oh, okay. I'll make a start on mine then."

And thus she spent the night, the first in a long time, surrounded by friends not rushing to do her homework as she normally did and felt like an ordinary student again. Later in the evening she played wizards chess and exploding snap. And gladly went to bed at 11pm knowing that it would be back to business as usual in the morning.

* * *

><p>"He's put me in extra charms classes." Sam said to no one in particular at the table at lunch time.<p>

"What you're not that bad are you?" Trix untactfully asked. Laura elbowed her in the ribs and Sophia gave her a pointed look. "What you _are_?"

Sam didn't answer but looked forlornly at his sandwich which he was slowly picking tomatoes out of.

"Sam it's olives you don't like. And don't sweat the class. Flitwick will help you to get through."

"And I'm sure Trix will help you whenever she can." Sophia interjected.

"Why, Sophia anyone would think you're trying to throw us together…" it then occurred to her that that was exactly Sophia's thinking. "But I'll help when I can anyway."

"No don't worry about it. I should get going now. Hagrid's is a good long walk away." he sighed and slowly pushed himself up from the bench and walked out of the Hall.

Trix turned back to the table where Sophia was looking at her in exasperation. Laura looked almost incredulous and the guys… well Archie and Steven were suddenly talking to the Hufflepuffs.

"What? I said I'd help."

"Yeah after practically turning him down." Sophia snapped. "He probably thought it was a pity offer."

"And yes, Trix, she was trying to throw you together." Laura said.

"Yeah I know. But what if I didn't want her to throw us together? I'm already taking a bunch of classes I don't want to take. A bit of freedom wouldn't go amiss."

Sophia shot daggers across the table. Trix flinched.

"That look," Laura explained sagely, "is about as bad as it gets. Defy her anymore and you'll be seriously sorry."

"I'm the best damn magic user in this place. I think I'll be able to defend myself. But since he's your friend I'll go out there and find him and promise to help him even if he bluntly refuses."

Trix got up from the table and stormed out of the room her coat and cloak billowing out behind her. All she wanted was to be allowed to make decisions of her own about how she employed her time. True she would have helped him willingly anyway if Sophia hadn't made the obvious attempt to throw them together. This unwillingness to help was, she knew, her way of rebelling. Although it wasn't fair on Sam she still wanted to go through with it. To just walk to her divinations class and leave Sam to figure it out himself.

However a promise was a promise even though it was an unwilling one.

Out in the entrance hall Sam was nowhere to be seen but the door was open and she could see him walking away from the castle to Hagrid's hut. She lengthened her stride and sped up to catch him before he got too far away from the castle. She had little doubt Trelawney would even notice her not being in class for the first five minutes but she still didn't want to be late.

She called out to him a couple of times before she caught his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"I'll help you alright."

"You didn't seem to even want to be around me back there. Sophia pulling you into this?" Sam spat.

"What she's doing," Trix began slowly but with heat, "is throwing us together. _That_ I do not like. I never said I didn't want to spend time with you."

Sam blushed and looked to the floor. Trix secretly hoped he felt stupid for his behaviour. "Really? You mean that?"

"Yeah. I mean, why shouldn't I want to help anyone with their homework?"

"Right. Of course." An awkwardly air came to his composure which in turn made Trix feel awkward. Exposed. "Sure well, I'll see you tonight?"

"If my dear father doesn't – "

"Keep you hostage. Right. Thanks, Trixabelle." He squeezed her arm and continued towards his Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww another Sam &amp; Trix moment... Please review! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**


	17. EMU Stands For

**E.M.U stands for two things really, one is the official title the other is, predictably, Trix's opinion of someone. This chapter rounds off the last chapter nicely, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Another day another inquisitor. Severus was not happy. He'd just received word from the ministry that his daughter would need evaluating before she would be considered for the E.M.U. levels. The <em>Exceptional Magic Users<em> levels. Surely his word would be enough, he thought. To be fair to the ministry he'd never taken them and so could not be the perfect judge as to whether she was suitable, but then no one in living memory had ever taken them.

"They happen in secret." Dumbledore said. "I heard rumours about them when I was a boy. If there were enough students eligible they would be taken to a private school and taught there. There weren't enough of us when I was young."

"Taken away?" Severus asked.

When he was officially made head master he'd heard of the E.M.U levels, told what to look out for but never the process of teaching and so had drawn his own conclusions. Had he known this he would never have recommended her until after talking to her, told her all he knew about them and made her think very carefully about it. If she wanted to stay she would be more than welcome, but if she wanted to go he wouldn't stop her. He'd encourage her to go, to enjoy herself and save his heartache for when she was gone.

"Yes. To a secret place and let out only once a year." Dumbledore paused. "You've told them already, Severus. There is nothing you can do, but they follow the student's choice. If she does not want to go she won't."

The picture of the doe and fawn came to mind, bright as a star. Pretty magic was one thing, actions were another. If he'd had the choice when he was young he would have gone in a heart beat, without even consulting his parents.

"You doubt her, Severus?"

"I wouldn't blame her if she went."

He spent the rest of the day once again unable to think straight. What if Trixabelle really did leave him? He thought along that line for some time not finding an answer he was happy with. Once again he'd be estranged from her, unable to see her. She'd be making a success of herself and he wouldn't have had a part in it.

The inquisitor arrived just before dinner. She was a tall, pointy woman called Maggie Ridgewood. Glasses dominated the better half of her face and a long cloak hid her robes from sight. There was something dangerous about her that Severus did not like. He regarded her from behind his desk with distrust and hostility. This woman, he reminded himself, is to test my daughter. Conveniently forgetting to stipulate how.

"The area," she began in a clipped voice, "must be somewhere familiar. She must not suspect a thing."

"Follow me." Severus said standing from his chair and swept out of the room wondering how he could have been so stupid as to think this would be a simple observe and make notes assessment. Still he did not know the exact nature of the 'compatibility test' but instinct was telling him it wasn't going to be painless for any of them.

He took her down to the potions classroom they used. She was surprised at the coldness of the dungeons but didn't complain, not even when the classroom was colder still.

"She finds it soothing." Severus absently explained.

"Set up what you would normally be doing, Snape, and then go to dinner and bring her here five minutes before dinner is over. Ensure that she comes down this… corridor alone. That will be all."

Without another word Severus left the room slamming the door behind him. He strode down the dark corridor ignoring the greetings of Sir Nick as he did so. He knew it instinctively that his daughter was in danger. He was under orders not to tell her, not to let her know in any way. That was one thing he would not consent to. After protecting her for the last seventeen years there was no way he was going to just let her walk in there. He would not allow her to go in unprepared. As he'd said before, 'old habits'.

_"I'll know if you tell her, Snape."_ A voice resonated in his head. _"You tell her and she's out." _

"Don't tempt me." he muttered to himself.

When he entered the Great Hall he saw her laughing with her friends, looking better for the early night she'd no doubt treated herself to. As he walked by he saw that she was helping the Samuel boy with charms. Only Sophia noticed his tension. Her eyes followed him down the room.

"Maybe you should tell Sophia to lay off, Trix." Laura joked. "Been staring at your dad for the past five minutes."

"Don't be ridiculous, Laura. There's something seriously wrong with him that's all." Sophia said trying not to snap. She then turned back to her chips.

Trix looked over to her dad and gulped. Something was definitely troubling him. Leaving the charmed chicken leg to walk around the table she went to see if she could get her dad to talk.

"Nothing I can tell _you_." He said.

"Such faith you have in me." Trix frostily replied and walked back to her friends.

"Perhaps that was a little harsh, Severus." Minerva said buttering a slice of bread.

"I don't understand her, Minerva." He replied also buttering some bread.

Minerva just smiled and turned back to a copy of the _Quibbler _a student had given her. Inside were some spectrespecs and a picture of a two headed natterjack.

"Something you're hiding from Trix, Severus?" a bold voice asked, one Minerva recognised as Sophia Brown. She was about to tell her off for impertinence but Severus answered her.

"Something I am not at liberty to tell her."

"Doesn't mean I'm not." she raised an eyebrow.

"No one is at liberty to tell her but not doubt she has told you about the E.M.U grades?"

"Yes." Sophia said now looking just as worried as Severus and walked back to the table.

Five minutes before the end of dinner Severus and Trix were near the dungeons. It had been a silent, tense walk which neither had been comfortable in.

"I have to go to my office for a minute. I'll meet you in there." Severus abruptly said and walked off.

Before he could get more than five steps away Trixabelle caught his arm and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"I can't tell you." He put a hand on her shoulder and looked meaningfully into her eyes hoping she'd understand that it was she he was worried about. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Trixabelle now looked worried herself and slowly nodded before turning to the corridor which she now regarded in a new, sinister light. Apprehension welled up inside her and she found herself reaching for her wand. Vaguely she noticed that her father still hadn't moved from where she left him.

Taking each step carefully she walked towards the potions room. Everything seemed to echo around her – the sound of her footsteps, her breathing, the fast beat of her heart, the swish of her robes. Everything was louder. The Bloody Baron drifted past looking grave. Peeves was by is side and he too, for the fist time in his life, had a blank expression.

She turned to the door that was so familiar to her and normally promised security. Now it invited feelings that were completely the opposite – fear, apprehension. The idea of danger sprung up in her and began to arrest her mind. She looked back up the corridor.

Her dad was stood there all dressed in black, arms folded reminding her of death more than ever. Then she saw softness in his eyes and some of the fear left her. Severus nodded once. She turned back to the door taking time to study it.

It looked the same as usual – brown wood, black hinges, slight gap underneath it. Something rustled within. Before she went in Trix wanted to know what was in there, how many somethings there were and where they were placed. There was no magic that could do that from this side of the door that she knew of so she went back to basics. Tomfoolery actually.

In her pocket were some Extendable Ears given to her by Harriet – one of the other girls in her dorm. She pulled out one ear and listened. Someone was pacing. Someone wearing healed shoes and long robes. There was a ticking clock, something bubbling over a fire in the far corner. The woman though… she was harder to pinpoint. Near the teachers' desk maybe.

Putting the ears away her hand brushed against something. It was another of the Weasley enterprises. She'd forgotten what it was called but it would produce total darkness.

Like a penny she skimmed it under the door and waited a couple of seconds before going in. She was shrouded in blackness so complete that nothing could be seen, not even her wand tip. Something crashed to the floor with a muffled scream. Trix turned in the direction of the sound and stupefied the person.

When the blackness lifted and she was able to see, Trix crossed over to the pointy woman and took her wand and used the _petrificous totalas_ charm on her. The woman broke free.

Trix immediately jumped backwards and raised the woman's wand at her.

"Just think how mortifying it would be if you were stunned with your own wand." Trix sneered. The woman stood perfectly still, pretending to relax and give in. Trix wasn't drawn in but bound her hands and feet with magical chains and gagged her.

Movement behind her alerted her to Severus's entrance.

"I take it this is what you weren't telling me about?" Trix asked with a raised eyebrow but never taking her eye off the woman.

"E.M.U testing. Unorthodox to say the least." With a wave of his wand Severus unbound the woman.

"Ridgewood." She said in a clipped voice by way of introduction but didn't offer her hand to Trix. "You have an unusual daughter, Snape. Most unusual. And not for the best either."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Trix asked tightly beating her father to the mark. She could feel her anger rise and knew her dad's was doing the same.

"Unusual methods won't help you with the E.M.U grades even if they do appear to work. Luck is what this would be called, Miss Snape. Sheer, pure luck."

"Can I slap her?" Trix muttered.

"From there?" Severus answered.

"Show me what else you can do, Snape."

Taking a breath so she didn't explode Trix made tables and chairs swirl around the room as fire danced through them like a ribbon. Then she put the furniture down and directed the fire towards Ridgewood making sure to make it searingly hot. A cocoon of fire engulfed her, setting her pale complexion alight with burning life. She waved her wand and chalks scratched against blackboards. The noise died out and the cocoon of fire turned into ballerinas and birds and then they disappeared altogether leaving the room still once more.

A small burn scarred the Ridgewood's hand. Taking it in her own Trix used the _'Vulnera Sanentur'_ spell to heal it.

"Use Legilimins next time. Less painful." Trix muttered wondering why she hadn't done that in the first place. Weren't the EMU people supposed to be super clever?

"Look me in the eye, Snape."

Trix did and let her mind be invaded. Snapshots of lessons both at Hogwarts and Beauxbatons flashed passed. She saw herself use magic without wand or incantations, duelling with seventh years when she was in third and winning most of the time, helping Ravenclaws with homework. All of her academic achievements flashed through her mind. Then, when the intrusion was verging on her personal, social life, she threw Ridgewood out and knocked her to the floor with a silent spell. A hand closed around her shoulder.

Ridgewood got up and glared at Trix, thunder in her eyes and fire in her heart.

"I never thought I'd agree with Skeeter. Anger management is something you need to learn."

"Everyone has to have their outlets."

"No wonder the ministry was apprehensive to send me here." Ridgewood snipped. "Brilliant she is but she still has much to learn. There are some things that can not be let of lightly. Attacking a ministry official is one such thing."

"E.M.U are separate from the ministry. We just have to go through a middle man because you're so secretive – "

"Coming from the man who never told of his daughter."

" – you are no ministry official." Severus continued as if nothing had been said to interrupt him.

Ridgewood began to pace once more. Bored with the woman already Trix lay on a table top and made stars appear in a perfect replica of the sky – astronomy homework. She then added planets and coloured nebulas. She was whispering incantations and moving her wand in complex patterns. She paused to look at her work. Satisfied that everything was in the correct place she whispered the name Maggie Ridgewood.

Planets moved and stars dimmed and brightened accordingly.

"What are you doing, Snape?" she asked.

"Astronomy and Divinations homework."

"Divinations? How nice." She sneered and turned away.

"You're a January child. Frosty. Callous. I wouldn't venture outside the safety of your home much. A muggle has a grudge on you for… oh something petty and insignificant that she's blown out of proportion. Could do you an injury."

Trix then waved a hand through the projection and it restored itself to its former state. More beautiful than Ridgewood's future she left it like that and sat up to watch the woman pace. Severus sat next to Trixabelle also watching Ridgewood wear a hole in the floor.

She stopped and passed a piece of parchment to Trixabelle.

On the back was a navy blue wax seal with the letters E.M.U standing out of it in gold. Trix opened it and read the letter. The words slowly appeared before her.

_Dear Trixabelle Eileen Snape, _

_ After watching your trial with considerable interest and astonishment I am welcoming you into my school where you will receive training beyond what Hogwarts School offers. It is clear to me you are a talented young witch who needs testing beyond the challenges that Hogwarts currently offers. _

_ At E.M.U you will live as the staff live – a suite of your own, money given to you for your future and given the highest recommendations to future prospective employers. At E.M.U you will be above the rules of the Ministry and will experiment in magic beyond your apprehension. _

_ Your education will be extended by seven years during which time we will nurture and model you into a powerful witch. _

_ We look forward to your arrival on the 31__st__ December. _

_ Yours, _

_ Headmaster Peter Callahan. _

"I think we'll be able to prune some manners into you." Ridgewood said.

This time Trix didn't hesitate but made fire dance dangerously close to her face. Once again a hand closed around her shoulder in a soft admonition but she ignored it.

"You won't be pruning me, or fashioning me, or modeling me into anything." She said in a dangerously soft voice. A voice she hardly recognised.

"To be accepted into E.M.U you have to fit our ethic. Something which currently you do not."

"Your ethic being disposable experimenters because you don't have the guts to do it yourself?"

Ridgewood looked shocked for a moment. "You're refusing the invitation?"

"Guess I am." The fire disappeared replaced with the natural coldness of the room.

"But this – this is a great opportunity. You'd be mad not to accept."

Trix shrugged. "I'll take my chances."

"What about the money?"

"I'm pretty sure Dad can provide enough for me until I get a job." She turned to Severus. "Mind if I go and do some homework?"

"Not at all."

As she was closing the door Trix muttered, "Eucky Ministry Un-Official."

When the door closed behind her Ridgewood turned to him.

"I am most displeased." She then too left the room.

Severus just sat there for a moment and half smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't Trix just awesome? Anyway next chapter it's back to the main plot with a trip to Hogsmeade and we realise why our good mate Sev' doesn't like Pumpkin Juice so much...<strong>

**A/N - I realised that in the last chapter I forgot to put in the line breaks. I've put them in now so the POV / Scene changes should make more sense. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **


	18. Hogsmeade

**Hey everyone. Update! Wooo... I may have just eaten too many Haribo's. Anyway this chapter contains promised Hogsmeade trip and a very displeased Snape at one moment, but for all of us it's kind of amusing (I hope). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> he's feeling alright?" Sam asked.

Trix sat on the arm of his chair with her odd socked feet on a coffee table. A second year was trying out fire charms and was attempting to warm her feet up. Mostly he failed producing any fire what so ever.

"Yeah. Tonight is a reward for telling evil E.M.U person where to stick it."

"So you're not getting out of boring classes and doing cool stuff?"

"Doing cool stuff means going to a different school and leaving all you guys behind. I'd rather stay here. Art or no."

"Trix, your sock is on fire."

"Wha – oh." She extinguished it with a wave of her wand.

The kid however, Jack his name was, was sat there still staring at the singed sock in fright. Sophia flicked a little of her water in his face.

"A break." He breathlessly said. "I think I need a break." He got up and staggered away.

"First Hogsmeed visit is tomorrow!" someone shouted from the common room door.

Everyone in the room looked round to see a rather excited Francis who was a third year rushing over to her friends.

"How do you know?" they asked.

"Saw Professor Flitwick pin the notice up."

"It's always about now." Archie said. "Every year it's in the middle of October."

"Butterbears!" Laura smiled. "I've missed those. We have them every weekend at home."

"No wonder she's away with the faeries half the time." Sam whispered. Trix laughed.

"Will you be able to come with us?" Laura asked Trix. "Or are you busy?"

"I'll ask at breakfast."

* * *

><p>Trix awoke with a start. She'd had another nightmare but didn't have time to dwell on it before Harriet opened the curtains around her bed.<p>

"Laura says it time to get up. She's far to excited about this Hogsmeade trip if you ask me."

"Tell me about it." Trix murmured. "Wouldn't shut up about it last night. Think we can get down to breakfast before she starts again?"

"Well I don't know about you," Sophia said in a low voice, "but I'm ready to go. You'll want warm boots and a good thick coat – looks pretty cold out there. Where's Vick?"

"Escaped already." Harriet whispered.

Trix closed the curtains around her bed and quickly got dressed into black jeans, a long sleeve black top and a red woollen jumper that Aunt Ruth had knitted years ago but had been charmed to grow at the same rate as she did. In the bottom of her trunk were some boots (and a parcel she hadn't yet noticed) with fleecy insides that she stuffed her thick socked feet into and opened the curtain.

One of the seventh years poked her head around the door.

"You may want cloaks too. Ruddy freezing out there when the wind picks up."

Trix turned back to the string tied parcel and opened it. Inside was a red cloak like coat that had sleeves much the same as those on her dad's coat and some black leather gloves that had fleecy insides.

"Aunt Ruth, you are amazing." Trix breathed and pulled the cloak over her shoulders and fixed the bejewelled clasp in place. She recognised it as a family heirloom that Aunt Ruth had said was passed down the family whenever the eldest girl came of age.

With a sharp tug on her arm from Harriet the three of them silently left the room while Laura slowly got dressed.

"Peace at last." Harriet sighed and looked to the ceiling. "She's a strange Ravenclaw to be sure."

"Undeniably clever though." Sophia said rubbing her temple. "Maybe we should take a short cut so we can eat breakfast in peace."

"Yeah, this way." Harriet agreed pulling Trix by the arm behind a suit of armour and down a steep staircase which she turned into a slide.

"Why don't we normally do that?" Trix asked when they got to the bottom.

Sophia and Harriet were grinning at each other.

"First year initiation, every year." Harriet explaned, "We tell them about it but forget to mention that we've made the stairs disappear. For the first week there's people screaming on the way down and looking shaken when they get to breakfast."

"And they say geniuses don't know how to have fun." Sophia finished. "Come on lets get some food."

When they arrived that the table, Steven, with a mouth full of toast asked, "She wouldn't shut up huh?"

* * *

><p>Severus entered the Hall looking for Trixabelle. Honestly it wasn't difficult to spot her – a speck of red in a sea of black. She was laughing with her friends at a charm someone had worked on a goblet. It was dancing around the table attempting to sing and shooting food out of the handle once it had 'eaten' it.<p>

"See what two of them together do!" a first year called.

Intrigued Severus drew closer and ended up looking over Trixabelle's head. The two goblets were now dancing together singing a marching song. From somewhere further down the table two other goblets stomped towards them and tried to get them to stop all the racket.

"Trouble is," a final year prefect said, "I can't get them to turn back."

His words were lost on the people watching as a spectacularly large fountain of liquid burst forth from all four goblets and went shooting past Trix's head. Suddenly all the laughter stopped. Trix slowly turned around to see her father stood directly behind her pumpkin juice dripping from his hair.

"You've just earned yourself detention." He said to the prefect.

Resisting the urge to laugh Trixabelle said, "Napkin, Dad?" and offered him a white square of material.

Severus looked down at her without a trace of amusement on his face which only made her smile all the more. Ignoring her he produced a letter from his robes and gave it to her. It was a permission slip to go to Hogsmeade. He also passed her a money bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow for Charms." Severus walked away.

"You should come." Trix blurted as she quickly stood up, almost falling over as she did so.

Severus turned back to her.

"Or if you're busy you could meet us at the err…"

"Three Broomsticks." Sophia chipped in.

"Yeah we could get… Butterbeers or something. Say, one-'o'-clock?"

He nodded once and turned back to the staff table still dripping pumpkin juice behind him.

Trix shook her head at the trail of juice. "Bless him." she said and everyone let out muffled laughs.

The walk to Hogsmeade was as bitter as promised by the arrival of wind and a slight spattering of rain. Autumn leaves blinded them and swirled around their feet making the path hard to see but at last they arrived and went straight into Honeydukes sweet shop.

Most people had gone straight to The Three Broomsticks for a warm drink before braving the cold again so the shop was more or less empty. The man who worked there grumbled about the weather for a while whilst they looked around. Laura found her favourites immediately but everyone else took their time. Surrounded by chocolate frogs, many flavour sweets, colour changing lollies and moving snake jellies Trix took in all the colours and smells perhaps a little too well and felt slightly lightheaded.

"Careful there, Trix." Archie said. "Sam's not around this corner to play knight in shining armour."

"You're not joining Sophia are you?"

"He's besotted. Keep teaching him charms and he'll soon be able to charm you well enough."

Trix raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Not really." He shrugged and picked up a box of impressionists toffees.

Trix turned to the tub holding the Moving Snake Jellies and wondered if they could actually hurt a person.

In the end Laura came away with the most sweets which she promised to share with everyone. Then they went to the book shop and Steven decided that he and needed a hair cut and Laura then suddenly decided she wanted a new style too leaving Sophia, Trix, Sam and Archie to wonder over to The Three Broomsticks to get a decent size table.

As it was luck was on their side because just as they were going in a large group were coming out grouching about the weather as they went. Inside the inn it was comfortably warm. One of the tables that had cushioned benches on two sides was free and it was that one they chose. With an hour to kill they ordered drinks and began discussing the E.M.U trials Trix had taken yesterday as she had refused to talk about it with so many people there who would no doubt ask lots of questions. In the end they decided that Ridgewood was a stuck up cow and the whole concept of E.M.U was in fact a conspiracy.

"Maybe you should have gone." Sam said. "Sell them out to your father and bring them down."

"Yeah if they didn't prevent me from talking about it as soon as I got there. Though I suppose I could get some really long extendable ears…"

"Yeah. George owes you a favour."

"_Peeves_ owes me a favour."

"Like that's going to happen." His hair was shorter than it had been but not by much. Nor was Laura's.

"Was there any point in going to the hair dressers?" Sophia asked.

"Not really. Madam Lucy's ill and her nephew isn't so good with a pair of scissors." Laura said pulling a jelly snake from her pocket and sat next to Sophia. Steven sat next to her leaving room for Severus next to Trix when he arrived.

Sam started talking to Trix about quidditch whilst Sophia and Steven whispered between themselves. Laura and Archie compared chocolate fog cards.

"The Gryffindors are sure to win it this year. Have you seen their team? Potter's on it as seeker just like his dad and granddad. And their beaters are really good too. We've got no hope."

"That my friend is a self fulfilling prophecy." Trix said sagely over the rim of her butterbear.

"I heard about them." Sam leant over the table and whispered, "They're not real are they?"

Trix didn't bother answering just shook her head. Really when would people get it into their heads that the only divine art that was real was the Sight? Seriously all the hocus-pocus of crystal balls and stars, palm reading and cards… Ridiculous.

"Good because I'd definitely fail charms if they were."

"You're not going to fail charms." Trix put her glass down. "Your technique needs some work but it's nothing Flitwick can't iron out and I'll help you practice whenever I can. You'll be fine." She smiled and put a hand over his jittering one. "You'll be fine."

"Trix I know it's your day off and everything but give us a little help." Steven called from the other end of the table. "What's that stone called that does that thing?"

Everyone at the table stopped talking to look at him.

"Eloquent as ever, Steven." Archie said taking a swig of his drink.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Potions I take it?" Trix asked.

"Yeah. Cure for everything."

Sophia slapped her head and screwed her eyes up. "Montgomery told us in first year."

There was a chorus of 'oh yeah' around the table and everyone now wore their thinking faces. A chill swept through the room as the door swung open and closed.

* * *

><p>Severus walked in to The Three Broom Sticks wiping the worst of the rain from his face. Typically it had only started raining once he was out of the castle grounds and on the exposed path to the village. The wind had also picked up. Sighing at his luck he bought a butterbeer from the bar before looking for Trixabelle. Once again she was easy to spot as the only person wearing a red jumper. For a moment he looked at her and her friends wondering what they were all doing staring into space occasionally tilting their heads a little or squinting their eyes some more.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked when he reached their table.

Trixbelle jumped in her chair almost falling off it.

"Trying to remember of the name of the whatsit stone." Steven said not fully out of his pensive trance.

"In English that's the cure for all potions." Trixabelle said absently having resumed her thinking.

"Bezoar." Severus said and sat down next to Trixabelle to a chorus of 'of course!'

"He looks like a drowned rat." A girl at the end of the table whispered. Severus remembered her to be the one Trixabelle sat next to the day she arrived.

"Napkin, Dad?" Trixabelle asked once again laughing.

More water dripped from his hair

"And is that pumpkin juice I spy?" she unnecessarily leaned over to get a closer look at his drink.

"That was not funny." He said.

"Hilarious." Sophia said grinning.

He just gave her a flat look drank some of his beer.

"Well, you know Sophia." Trixabelle began. "That's Sam, Archie, Steven and Laura."

"Hey are you _bleeding_?" Laura asked.

Severus shook his sleeve over his hand. Trixabelle didn't fall for it and rolled the sleeve back up.

"Whomping willow. A first year managed to get out of the castle."

Trixabelle unwound the hasty bandage he'd put around it and taking a long red silk scarf from her pocket rebandaged his hand, pulling the material tight. He flinched a little but silently let her carry on.

"Steven, how have you got sixteen uses of dragon's blood?" Laura asked throwing the parchment back to him.

"What you think this is my work? It's some first years. I've been told to mark it since I kept correcting Montgomery last lesson. And all the rest of that classes." Steven made a disapproving face.

"Do you think he is a comptent teacher?" Severus suddenly asked.

No one answered for a moment. Sophia, Archie and Steven who took Defence Against the Dark Arts looked at one another for a long minute not sure what to say.

"Keep your hand still." Trixabelle ordered her dad who had flinched again. "From what I hear he's getting on a bit."

"Hate to say it, Severus," Sophia began, "but she's right. Sometimes he forgets who we are."

"He mixed the work up yesterday." Steven said not looking up from the two foot long scroll which had miniscule writing on it.

"He does have good days though. More often than not."

"Yeah, but Archie, he's starting to have more bad days now. Eighty-twenty I'd say." Sophia countered. "Verging on twenty three."

"Miss precise." Laura interrupted. "You thinking of getting a new teacher, Headmaster?"

Severus fleetingly glanced at Trixabelle. It was missed by everyone but Sophia. He hadn't meant to look at her. True he thought she'd make a brilliant teacher but he didn't want to push her in that direction if that was not where she wanted to go.

"I can't do anything just yet."

"But you are." Sophia pressed.

He nodded. "Not common knowledge."

Trixabelle leaned over and took the parchment from Steven. Annoyed with his grumblings she started marking it herself.

"Asking as your daughter friend, Professor – " Archie asked. Severus instantly became more alert.

"Relax." Trixabelle whispered.

" – do you miss being a teacher?"

Trixabelle laughed. "Is that all?" she asked not looking up from the parchment and began writing something. "With that build up I thought it would be something like 'what do you do in your spare time'. No, Laura." She glanced at Laura who pouted at her.

"Passing knowledge on is a gift." Severus began. "Sometimes I wish Dumbledore had chose Minerva instead of me."

"And teaching Trix is a way to be able to teach again."

Trixabelle looked up. "I could refuse to do it if I wanted. Besides expanding knowledge is never a bad thing. Astrology helps with Divinations, Art with Charms, Transfigurations with Defence Against the Dark Arts." She shrugged. "Besides it's not like I struggle much with the others apart from Transfigurations." She spoke conversationally but the message in her eyes was clear: leave that subject well alone.

"You should see how fast she writes, Severus." Sophia picked up the conversation. "Like watching a tornado. Oh, Mum says you still haven't replied to her letter."

"Of course. I'll go and see her tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" Trixabelle asked turning to face him properly.

"For a couple of days. The plants are still in Romania."

"Still? Are they holding them hostage or something?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh are you on about the ones the first years need?" Sam spoke but then blushed. "I heard them talking about it at breakfast yesterday."

"Hey Brown! Where were you?" a voice called from the door and a rather wet looking young man approached the table. "Your potion? You were supposed to add the moonshine herb. And you," he said pointing to Trixabelle. "Your Pollyjuice Potion boiled over and destroyed my text book." He slapped it down on the table on top of the parchment she was half way through marking. "Hello, Headmaster." He smiled then glared at Trixabelle.

"Twelve galleons that costs." He took out his wand. Severus also did but kept his hidden under the table. He noticed Trixabelle and everyone else at the table surreptitiously do the same.

"Really? In front of Professor Snape? Get real Dwain." Sophia drawled taking the proffered toffee from Laura.

"Trixabelle will give you the money for it." Severus said.

"Sure." she reached into the money bag and counted out eleven galleons. "And I presume this equates to a galleon?" she asked levitating a batch of knuts out of the bag.

"493 knuts exactly." Severus said with a smirk. Trixabelle's friends laughed.

"I bet you have another galleon in there."

"Inconveniently interrupt my conversation, I'll inconveniently give you twelve galleons. I hope you can catch I'm about to let these go."

Trixabelle turned back to the table and the soft tinkling of coins hitting the floor sounded in their ears.

"He's going to kill me on Monday." Sophia groaned and held her head in her hands for a couple of minutes. "Never failed a potion before in my life."

For the next couple of hours and rounds of drinks everyone lightly conversed the only interruptions being Trixabelle spilling her pumpkin juice over the table and the work she'd just marked and all over Severus's lap. He didn't say anything but looked at her for a second before drying his robes and the parchment.

Not long before four Trixabelle's friends decided that they wanted to get back before it started raining again. Severus asked Trixabelle to stay behind. Minerva arrived a couple of minutes later and sat opposite Severus who in Trixabelle's eyes had just turned into Professor Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Hope so. Leave a review! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. I just own Trix and this plot. **

**Next time round interesting things begin to happen happen to all of our characters...**


	19. Investigations

**Heya! Just want to take a minute to thank everyone for alerting / favouriting this story and for all those who have reviewed and continue to do so. Any lurkers out there thanks for sticking with it too! **

**Now I'll shut up so you can read on and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Trixabelle looked nervously around the inn and then turned back to the professor sat in front of her.<p>

"Not a social call then?" she nervously asked.

"I thought we agreed that we'd do this in my office." Severus said in a low voice.

"I need to know if she's still going to be in my class come Monday morning, Severus."

"Of course I'm still going to be in your class." Trixabelle sighed in exasperation. "Or is there something you're not telling me, Professor?" she threatened.

"Professor McGonagall concerned that you're not improving at a… satisfactory rate." Severus said looking Minerva in the eye.

"And how exactly is that my fault?"

"It depends how much effort you put into the work." Minerva countered.

"Are you implying, Professor, I'm not even trying?" Trixabelle's voice was pitched dangerously low. Severus glanced at her from the corner of his eye. As angry as she was she still looked in control. For now.

Minerva looked coolly back at her. "That is one of my concerns, yes."

"And why is that a concern of yours?"

"People always progress faster than this."

"And what's your opinion?" she asked Severus. She looked at him with barely a trace of emotion in her eyes which had once again gone black.

Severus didn't answer for a moment.

"Sometimes you're heart doesn't seem in it." he admitted.

"Can't I not be good at something?" she yelled in exasperation and banged her fist on the table.

Minerva jumped in her chair and glanced over at Severus who was looking at Trixabelle again. She was angry, understandably, but perhaps more frustrated than anything else.

"You really think I'm not trying? Is that what you really think, _Professor_?"

"Don't be impertinent."

"Oh so you agree with her?"

"I never said that." Severus said softly.

Trixabelle looked to the ceiling for a few moments evidently trying to figure out what to say. Severus placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. Her hands clasped around her butterbeer holding it abnormally tight. Minerva caught his eye and he noticed and amused spark in hers. He wondered what could possibly be amusing at a time like this and glared back at her.

"I even said when you put me in Transfigurations I just can't do it. I would have failed my OWL if they did those at Beauxbatons. It's not like I don't put in any effort."

"Every student has lapses." Minerva said.

"Alright if I'm super tired Transfigurations takes a back seat seeing as I can't do it. But _never_ do I sit there doing nothing. It's… annoying. Frustrating. If you want to take me out of the class fine, I won't be offended."

"There's a 'but' there."

"I want to at least have a decent stab at mastering it."

Minerva smiled and stood. "I'll see you on Monday morning, Miss Snape."

Trixabelle nodded once and took a long draught of her butterbeer.

"Did she really have to do that?"

"Yes." Severus sighed. "She did. I did tell her to wait until tomorrow."

"But you're going away tomorrow."

"In the afternoon." He asked the barman for more butterbeers. "How are the rest of your classes going?"

"Same old, same old. Challenging but interesting. Well, apart from Dashworth and Spat's lessons. Alright fine, _Professors_ Dashworth and Spat's lessons." She made a face of distain. "Maybe replace _Professor_ Spat first. At least Professor Montgomery can teach."

"And your problem with Professor Dashworth?"

Here Trixabelle made another face and had some more butterbeer.

"She _can_ teach I just can't stand the woman. Takes every opportunity to take points off me just because I'm your daughter."

"Don't give her an opportunity to doc points then."

"Stop scratching your quill so loudly. Five points from Ravenclaw." She mimicked in what Severus imagined to be a pretty accurate imitation. "You're turning your pages too loudly and distracting the others. A further three points."

"I will talk to her when I get back."

"Don't bother. She'll only snipe at someone else." She turned away from him and fixed her gaze on a window for along time.

Severus left her to her musings preferring to sit quietly with his butterbeer. Sometime later Rosmarta told them she was closing up. Trixabelle didn't seem to hear for a moment but then came to life with a yawn. Without saying anything she put her cloak back on and left the inn.

"Something wrong, Severus?" Rosmarta asked.

"I guess I'm about to find out." Severus replied finishing the last of his butterbeer.

He pulled his coat about himself and stepped out into the cold, quickly darkening evening. Leaves swirled around him in the stiff wind that was growing colder. Darkness would fast approach tonight bringing a cloudless night which he and Trixabelle would be able to admire as they walked back to the castle.

"Why do you think I can't do it?" Trixabelle suddenly asked. "Transfigurations I mean?"

"Professor Longbottom – Herbology – was hopeless at Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts but competent at Transfigurations in the end. There are some things we all struggle with."

"What did you struggle with?"

"Expanding my interests and friendships."

A scream pierced the night from somewhere behind them. They both turned instantly in the direction of the sound, their cloaks billowing around them. Another scream, more masculine this time called out for help.

"Whomping Willow _again_?" Trixabelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aberforth?" Severus asked no one in particular and hurried towards the source of the noise which just happened to be the shrieking shack. The whomping willow was still but two figures stood before it. Aberforth was stood face to face with an angry figure.

"Laura?" Trixabelle gasped and rushed forward even though Severus tried to hold her back.

Trix came to a stop between Aberforth and Laura whose eyes looked glassy even though tears were spilling out of them. Trix put her hands on Laura's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I can't tell you." Laura whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Is there _anyone_ you can tell?"

"No."

Laura drew her wand and poked it at Trix's chest knocking her flying. Aberforth didn't fair much better either and was stunned when he hit the floor. Severus stupefied Laura but the spell was rebounded. Behind her Trixabelle hexed her and then shouted "Expeliamus!" but that spell too was blocked.

Slowly the willow came to life momentarily distracting Laura. It was the scream that distracted Severus. Trixabelle was folded double over one of the branches holding on for dear life. Both Severus and Laura turned back to each other at the same time and both threw spells at the same time. Laura was knocked flying. Aberforth awoke.

"See to her!" Severus shouted pointing to Laura.

Trixabelle was still holding onto the whomping willow trying to get a better grip on the branch she was holding. She caught his eye for a moment while she was suspended and let go.

"Arresto momentos!" Severus shouted and with his wand slowly guided her back to the ground a safe distance from the willow where she collapsed to the floor.

"I'm alright!" she called and waved him away to see to Laura.

"Unconscious." Aberforth said. "Imperioused as well I think. This does not look too good for you, Severus."

"Never mind that. Stay with Trixabelle a moment." Severus then Disaperated back to the castle with Laura.

As soon as Laura was settled in a bed in the hospital wing he went back for Trixabelle and asked Aberforth to get to the castle as quickly as possible. With Trixabelle though he Apperated on the path outside the entrance.

He spun her round to face him and clamped both his hands on her shoulders "What were you thinking running in like that? I told you to wait!"

"I was trying to help!"

"And look what happened – you were almost killed by the Whomping Willow."

"I was not." she retorted indignantly.

"Yes you were. Won't you listen to reason? Whomping Willows kill. For sport."

Trix would have said more but at that moment shouting could be heard behind the entrance doors.

"I'd think I'd know if my best friend were missing!" Sophia shouted.

"She's not missing. She went to the salon – "

"Why would she go there? Madam Lucy wasn't there!"

Severus opened the doors. Sophia was stood there with Archie, Steven and Sam. Sophia ran out towards them tears starting to fall down her face. She spoke to Severus.

"It's Laura. She's been missing for hours…"

"She's in the hospital wing. Excuse me."

Sophia seemed to relax and get worse at the same time. Laura was safe she knew but Severus had just told her she was injured, perhaps badly. Her knees sagged and the only reason she was still standing was because Trix was holding her up and telling her she was only unconscious, that nothing too bad had happened. She looked round to see that everyone else had gone – probably to the hospital wing and suggest that they do the same.

"You haven't asked me how she went missing yet." Sophia observed.

"Dad will ask. Give him details but stick to what you know to be the absolute truth."

"Like I'm going to add in details. Do you think he'll let us see her yet?"

"For a few minutes maybe."

"They – they didn't even realise anything was wrong. Didn't even notice she suddenly wasn't with us."

"Who, Sam and Archie and Steven?"

Sophia just nodded even though Trix was expecting a sarcastic retort. Whilst she lead Sophia to the hospital wing Trix sifted through the suspicions that were forming in her mind but knew better than to draw to conclusions without having the full story in front of her. Behind the confusion there was a certain amount of fear lurking in the recesses of her mind. Something definitely wasn't right. First of all the inquisitor and now Laura. There was more than just coincidence working here, of that she was sure.

In the hospital wing Sophia sat on the bed and hugged Laura who was crying, apologising that she couldn't remember anything of what happened. Steven, Archie and Sam were sat and stood around her confusion on their faces. Trix sat near them on another bed but was paying more attention to her dad whilst Madam Pomfrey dressed the few deeper cuts she'd sustained.

Severus was stood a short distance away looking at Laura calculating, spinning over possibilities. He already had a pretty good idea of what had happened but, his daughter like him, didn't draw conclusions until he'd talked to the five of them.

Movement alerted him to his daughter's arrival at his side.

"I seriously hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking." She said tension paramount in her voice. "Because if you are – "

"Be in my office for the interviews. You know them best and will be able to pick up on things I may miss."

"Of course." Trix said looking at the opposite wall trying not to swell in pride. If he'd asked for her presence then he must value her opinion in not just a personal but a professional way. Professional recommendation did not come often from him.

He walked towards the bed where Laura was still crying.

"You three," he said looking at each of the boys in turn, "Come with me. And you, Trixabelle. Miss Brown, I'll send Trixabelle for you when I'm ready. Miss Vayne," Laura looked up from her tissue, "come and see me as soon as Madam Pomfrey lets you out even if it's after hours."

"I don't know what happened I swear." She sobbed. "One minute I was…"

Sophia soothed her. Severus was about to say more but Trixabelle turned him in the direction of the door.

All the way up to the office everyone remained silent the only sound was the sound of their footfalls on the floor and swish of Severus and Trixabelle's cloaks and the whisperings of paintings.

Already as she was walking Trix was analysing each of her friends. All of them were eerily similar even in their differences. Steven looked the most relaxed of all of them, perfectly sure of what he was going to be asked and what his answers would be. He walked with quiet confidence like he usually did.

Archie was analysing everything, looking over what had happened during the afternoon no doubt. He seemed to be holding back his true emotions as he usually would, preferring to keep them to himself until he was alone.

Sam looked slightly afraid, like he was out of his depth and looked around himself as they walked trying to ignore the paintings but failing at the same time.

All of them were acting perfectly normal even though they had to know there was something wrong. Even through being confunded they had to know it.

_If they were confunded, _Trix told herself.

The only people acting like there was anything remotely wrong were herself and her dad. He showed it in the tension of his shoulders and she was keeping unusually quiet.

"Trixabelle. Go to the staff room. Fetch Professors McGonagall and Flitwick." Severus ordered.

Trix left without saying a word.

Fortunately Professor Flitwick was just coming out when she arrived and immediately asked her what was wrong.

"Professor Snape needs to see you and Professor McGonagall in his office. Immediately."

A troubled look crossed his face and he darted back inside and swiftly returned with McGonagall in tow.

* * *

><p>"Severus, this is a serious accusation." Minerva said.<p>

Severus had just recounted what had happened to her and Filius and explained his suspicions. Filius had listened just as attentively and had the same grave expression on his face. He had steeped his fingers and rested them against his chin.

"It does seem to be the case, Minerva." He said.

"And they're all acting far too normal." Trixabelle added. She'd perched herself on top of a small round table and had crossed her legs under herself. With her cloak still around her shoulders she almost looked like she was floating.

"What do you mean?" Filius asked.

"For saying their friend wasn't supposed to be missing, another friend swears that she was and has been for hours and then said friends turns up unconscious, and then wakes up swearing to Merlin's grave that she has no idea what happened and they're still acting like nothing, _nothing_ _at all_ has happened? Sam wouldn't be this calm, Steven would be pacing and Archie would be telling him to cam down every five minutes. The only one acting normally here is Sophia."

"Even their differences are similar." Severus mused.

Silence descended into the office once more as they all pursued their own thoughts. Trixabelle sipped on the juice she was offered and then her hand disappeared back behind her cloak as she made the goblet float back to the table where it came from.

"How are Miss Brown and Miss Vayne?" Filius asked after a while.

"Shaken." Severus said his mind not veering from his musings. "Steven Blask." He called.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeek! Things are starting to get dangerous! Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Next time we find out why Sophia was arguing with the guys and why Laura attacked Trix and Aberforth. **

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. **


	20. What Was and What Wasn't

**So now we find out what really happened on the Hogsmeade trip, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Steven, in Trix's opinion, was far too relaxed when he entered. Through out the time at the Inn he hadn't said more then five words to Severus and now he was walking in like having an interview with the headmaster about something so serious was very normal.<p>

"Sit down, Mr. Blask." Severus said making a chair appear from nowhere.

"Thank you, Sir. Professors." He nodded to Minerva and Filius then looked curiously at Trix. "Trixabelle." He said cordially.

Severus's eyes narrowed. "Surprised to see her here?"

"She's not being questioned, Sir?"

"In time."

"What we want to know, Steven," Filius said from behind his steepled fingers, "is what happened today after you left The Three Broomsticks."

Trix leaned forwards on her table ever so slightly. This side of the story she still had not heard and had been wanting to ask about it since she had got back to the castle.

"We left the Broomsticks and Sophia decided she needed a quill from the shop so she left and we waited outside. Laura wanted to see if Madam Lucy was back at the salon yet so Archie, Sam and I waited in the shelter of Zonkos. Sophia came back from Scrivenshaft's and we walked back down the street. She said that she hadn't seen Laura in the salon but we all said we did and made her come back to the castle."

He said it all quite breezily, without even seeming to care what he was saying. He sat slightly slouched in his chair as was usual from sitting with books most of the time. Trix still wasn't comfortable with the ease with which he was acting and she could tell that her dad and the professors were becoming just as uneasy as she was. She caught her dad's eye and they both shared the same perturbed glance.

"How did Sophia act on the way back up to the castle?"

"She kept asking to let us let her go back."

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something wrong?"

"No. Why would we?

"Perhaps because there was something wrong?" Trix blurted before she could stop herself.

"Observing only." Severus snapped. "Did you never second guess yourself?"

"No."

"That will be all for now. Send Archie Danes in."

The same questions were asked and answered with answers that were the same word for word. The way the words were said was different to accommodate his personality but there was little expression in his voice. There was the same carelessness there too. Even Sam, who Trix felt sure would at least care that he was wrong didn't appear to see anything wrong with his actions.

"They were all the same." Minerva sighed.

"Not quite." Severus said. "Steven said 'Laura wanted to see if Madam Lucy was _back_ at the salon yet'. Archie and Samuel said 'Laura wanted to see if Madam Lucy was at the salon."

"Wait." Trixabelle said standing from the table and walking into the light. "Are you saying she went to the salon _before_ we went to the Broomsticks?"

"You have no recollection?"

"No." she said but her mind wasn't on her words but trying to remember what happened before her dad got to the inn.

They walked to the village, went to the sweet shop and then straight to the broomsticks. No one left the group at any time between being the sweet shop and going to the Broomsticks. They'd conversed, joked, laughed at Sam when he tripped over.

Her heart pounding she went into the other room where she's spent so long recovering from Peeve's 'joke'. Her three friends were there as was Aberforth.

"Steven, did you and Laura go to Madam Lucy's before we went to the Broomsticks?"

"Yeah." He said suddenly more like himself. "We didn't say long because Madame Lucy wasn't there. Remember Sophia asked if there was any point in us getting hair cuts as they only took about half an inch off?"

"No you didn't." Sam argued. "You came with us straight to the Inn after going to the sweet shop and you laughed at me when I fell over." He blushed when silence met his words. "He did."

"Yes and you took out your scroll, Steven, for marking and ask me about it most of the way there."

"No. No. I took it out _in_ the pub and quietly asked Sophia about it whilst you and Sam talked about quidditch and you, Archie, and Laura were eating sweets."

"We didn't start eating sweets until Professor Snape arrived." Archie calmly argued. "Didn't we?" he asked turning to face Professor Snape for the first time.

"There were already wrappers on the table." He replied.

"So we've _all_ had our memories altered?" Sam asked.

A heavy weight filled the room and for a few moments everyone looked at Severus waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

"So what really happened?"

"Steven and Laura went to the salon before going to The Three Broomsticks–"

"Where Madam Lucy was all day until she closed up." Aberforth interrupted Severus. "I talked to her in the street once I closed up. Said that she'd had two strange acting customers in the morning. Most likely Laura and yourself." He nodded at Steven.

" –You stayed there for a short time before joining Trixabelle, Sophia, Archie and Samuel at The Three Broomsticks where their memories were then altered to gloss over your absence. I arrived. And from then all of your memories, I suspect, will be the same until you left. Then Laura went back to the salon, Sophia went to Scrivenshaft's. Your three memories will have been altered then. From there… I will have to speak to Sophia and Laura before we can know."

"Go back to your dormitories you three." Minerva said. "Trixabelle I think it's time we spoke to Miss Brown."

The four students left leaving the professors to question Aberforth.

"I was walking home when I noticed that the Whomping Willow was still." He began and the rest of his words were spoken as if from far away.

_He walked towards the willow his wand already drawn. A young girl was stood there with a hunched over man who was giving her instructions. Then he raised his wand against her. Aberforth ran into the clearing trying to stun the man but he ran away behind the willow which was likely to come to life at any moment. _

_He put his hand on the girl's shoulder but she aggressively pushed him away and drew her wand. She whispered one simple word, _Crucio_. When she let the curse go he slowly got to his feet. Then Trixabelle stepped between them. _

"Need I go on, Severus?"

"No. Are you sure she was under the Imperious curse?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Aberforth."

He stood from his chair and walked out the office.

Sophia came into the room trying to hold back her tears. Trix lead her to the empty sofa and sat next to her holding her hand.

"Mum's going to take me out of school for this."

"No she won't." Trix soothed. "I told her what happened before she left the Broomsticks. She's got the same memories as Archie, Sam and I."

"They wouldn't let me anywhere near the castle until it was dark. They took me around the lake – used the Imperious curse." She took a breath and collected herself. Everyone else in the room exchanged troubled looks.

"They said I was talking nonsense. That I was in danger of being sent to St. Mungo's. They only let me in a few moments before you opened the doors on us arguing. They were more like themselves after dark. Before they were…"

"Too calm. Too normal." Trix whispered.

"I didn't see her in Madam Lucy's and I got worried. They just said I must have glanced over her without realising. It was only once we got near the castle that they started acting like they were being influenced. I tried to break free, I swear I did." She broke back down into tears and hid behind a tissue.

Trix squeezed her hand and rubbed her back.

"You can go now, Sophia." Severus said.

Once the door had closed he walked to his desk, everyone followed.

"Minerva, I was supposed to go the ministry tomorrow. In light of what has happened I would like you to take care of the business instead." He passed her some parchment which had details of what she had to do. "Filius, you teach all of them – keep an eye on them in your class. Tell the rest of the staff what has happened. Trixabelle… stay with your friends tomorrow. On Monday evening tell me if anything in their actions changes. Keep a close eye on them. Especially Laura –"

"You think she's still in danger?"

"You all are I think. We'll resume Defence Against the Dark Arts in the evening. I will tell their parents what has happened."

Minerva, Filius and Trixabelle took that as a dismissal and left the office. Severus sat back in his chair and let out a slow breath. He glanced over at Dumbledore's portrait and saw him nod before snoozing in his chair. Severus sighed again and stood from his chair deciding what to tell the parents before they arrived. Simply that some dark magic had been used on them or a brief overview of the whole story? He had to decide quickly.

A glass of wine appeared before him.

"Stressed?" Trixabelle asked.

"You were dismissed." He took the wine anyway and sat back down.

"Taking daughterly liberties." She leaned against the desk and folded her arms looking at him in concern.

He looked slightly paler than usual and extra lines had appeared on his face. His eyes unfocused for a moment and reflected the light of the fire. His eyes flicked to Trixabelle when she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm alright. Eventful evening. Lack of food."

"There're some toffees over there."

"You're more annoyed with yourself." She said with a wisdom beyond her years. "You could never have seen this coming."

"I swore to myself I would protect you." He seethed and clenched his fist on the desk top.

Trix closed her hand over his. "You're protecting me now."

She then stood up and walked out of the office and closed the door behind herself.

Once outside and down the stairs Trix let the emotions of the night roll over her. It was still barely seven in the evening but the day had seemed to last forever. The happiness of the Hogsmeade visit had vanished because she didn't know what had actually happened anymore. What conversations had she had? Did Sam really fall over?

There was the worry she was harbouring for everyone. Laura and Sophia especially. And Sam. Sam who… who what? Had been through the same as Archie. Laura and Sophia were the biggest victims here. Forced to fight, emotionally tortured by friends. Imperioused.

What was most difficult for her to deal with was that someone had changed her memory without her even realising. She didn't know what had happened to her today because someone had used magic _against_ her. Thinking about it the shock crept upon her again and she felt tears in her eyes.

Seeing Sophia in her minds eye again, crying as she walked towards the very office she had just left, crying inside it and crying with Laura… She'd been scared. Scared that they were both seriously damaged by what had happened and would have to be taken to St. Mungo's.

Anger also burst forth even though she now knew it was without foundation. Archie, Steven and Sam's actions hadn't been entirely their own but the careless explanations they gave almost made her shake with anger.

Then fear of a new sort washed over her. One thought that she'd been pushing back all evening came forward. The one thought she didn't dare to think. The one thought she bluntly refused to think.

Footsteps at the sop of the stairs made her swallow her tears and wipe a few from her eyes.

"Trixabelle?" her Dad asked.

"Yeah." She turned back to him affecting a calm air.

Severus however wasn't fooled by it. His face fell into concern and all thoughts of meeting the parents in the guest rooms vanished. Slowly he walked towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at her feet and he felt her take a shuddering breath and knew she was swallowing tears.

"Do you think – do you think this is linked to the vision I had?" she looked back up at him, tears glistening on her lashes and shining on her face.

For a moment he wondered whether to tell her. Lying would be easier. Would save her from a little more fear.

"Yes." he said. "I think it has everything to do with the vision you had."

More tears fell from her eyes. She looked away, further down the stairs and bit her bottom lip. She took another deep breath.

"You'll be safe."

"That's not the point." She whispered.

"You might not be seeing the whole vision."

She spun to face him and snapped, "I know enough." in a voice barely audible she said, "I dream of it every night."

Unable to take her sorrow anymore without doing anything Severus moved down to the step she was stood on and pulled her into his arms. Trixabelle seemed to give in entirely to her emotions and curled up in his arms and silently cried over everything that had happened and what was to happen in the future.

For a few minutes they just stood there, Severus almost moved to tears too. He wanted to stay with her until she was alright but once again duty pulled him away.

"I have to go and explain today's events to everyone's parents. You will be alright I trust."

Trixabelle nodded and sniffed. Severus gently squeezed her shoulder before allowing her to leave.

_Now to sort everyone else out, _they both thought as they walked down their respective corridors.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best chapter in terms<strong>** of how it's written but I hope you liked it anyway. Please leave a review!**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	21. Repercussions

**Ooh fanfic is all shiny and new and it confused em for a moment but I got there in the end to give you another chapter, this one more mellow than the last.**

* * *

><p>The common room was busy, purposely busy in a way that everyone doing homework doesn't bring about. Everyone had a reason for doing homework but tonight everyone was doing it through… politeness. So they wouldn't be tempted to ask questions and speculate amongst themselves. Trix found it more annoying than if they were all muttering to their neighbours.<p>

She paused inside the door a moment before walking towards the fire where she saw Sam sitting deep in thought. He looked understandably troubled. Still wrapped in his cloak he looked like he'd just come in from a long walk even though he'd been inside for a couple of hours. A chocolate frog was sullenly walking up his chest and over his shoulder.

Trix sat in the opposite chair and looked into the fire waiting for him to speak. This was one of those times when she wished she had a glass of wine to mull over or a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Did Laura really go to the salon?" he asked not looking away from the window.

"Well her hair is a bit shorter like Dad said, so yeah I guess she did."

"What happened to the rest of us?"

"A memory charm was used against you. You were then imperioused and then used the curse on Sophia to keep her away from the castle for long enough. Probably told to forget you walked around the lake."

"We walked around the lake?" he continued staring out the window. "My knee doesn't even hurt."

"Because you never fell over."

"But the memory is so real."

"I know."

Trix fell silent too and looked back to the fire.

"Everyone went to their dorms." Sam said.

"How are they?"

"How are any of us?" he looked at Trix for the first time and saw that something else was troubling her. Something that went much deeper than what had happened today. It was mortal fear.

He got up and knelt in front of her taking one of her hands in his.

"Dad thinks this has to do with the vision I had."

"The one where he dies?"

She flinched. "Yes." A tear fell from her eye. "He thinks it has everything to do with that. And still he won't do anything." Her voice broke and for the first time ever Sam saw her fall from her normal confident self and crumble into a nervous wreck.

"Are you really that scared?"

"Of course I am. You're all in danger too. If I'd gone back to France…"

He sat up a little and pulled her into his arms where she quietly sobbed the evening away telling him about how she dreamed it every night and when waking it was like she lost him all over again even though it had never happened. She sat in the chair long after everyone else had gone to bed and Sam sat opposite her in his chair once her tears had dried out.

"You'll be allowed to see your parents tomorrow I think." Trix said at long last. She walked towards the dorms.

Sam stood from his chair. "Trixabelle… Sleep well."

"Don't stay up too late."

* * *

><p>In the morning there were whisperings in the Great Hall which Trixabelle and her friends ignored. Laura was still in the hospital wing but was to be let out shortly after breakfast. It was the first time they had all been together since visiting Laura in the hospital wing and they all knew the truth of their actions. None of the guys dared look at Sophia whether through shame or fear that she would say something to hurt them. They ate in a subdued silence and didn't look up from their plates and let the people around them tell the Slytherins to shut up and leave them alone.<p>

Unsurprisingly it was already in the_ Daily Prophet_ but Trix didn't have the heart to set the paper on fire. Nor did she or her friends eat much.

"Your parents are awaiting you." A voice said. It was Severus.

Everyone but Trix got up from the table and hurried towards the guest rooms.

"Trixabelle?"

"You're already here." she sipped at a goblet.

"You should come anyway."

She looked at him across the table and fixed him with a disinterested look.

"Come now, Bella, we mustn't be late."

"What?"

"Nothing." He said distractedly and walked out the hall.

They went to the guest lounge where everyone's parents were anxiously waiting. Laura was already there being fussed over by her parents. Others were being hugged and a few tears were shed. After a few moments they all joined Trixabelle and Severus on the sofas.

"None of you are to go to Hogsmeade until the person who did this is found." Severus started without preamble. He paused expecting one of them to say that it was unfair but what happened seemed to have shocked them into submission. "Aurors are on their way."

Trixabelle turned her head to look out of a large window at the warm day outside. Other students were already making their way to Hogsmeade for their last chance of escape from the castle grounds before they were locked in for the next three weeks. Once again she wondered what had really happened to all of them whilst there yesterday. Yesterday which already seemed a million miles away. A hand closed over hers.

"You are all to remain here for your safety."

"You will keep us posted, won't you, Severus?" Sophia's mum, Madison, asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Severus." She said and turned back to her daughter.

Everyone else took that as a sign that the meeting was over and ventured out to separate corners of the room for privacy. Severus beckoned Trixabelle into an antechamber where there were just two seats. Neither of them sat down.

"How were they last night?" Severus asked.

"All went straight to bed apart from Sam. He's confused, troubled by it all. Stayed up late thinking."

"You told him what we spoke of?"

She nodded now wondering if it was a wise decision. At the same time though she knew he wouldn't tell anyone and felt mollified at the thought.

"You were right to share it. He will help you I'm sure."

Trixabelle nodded and looked up at him. "Are we still having a class today?"

"In the evening perhaps –"

"'_Perhaps'_? My friends could have been killed!"

"You need some time to recover. Go to my lounge and sit by the fire."

"I have homework to do."

"Not today. Rest. Recover. Write to your Aunt and Uncle if you want but do not do any homework."

"You're busy?" she asked in a small voice.

"The Aurors will arrive soon."

Trixabelle nodded and slipped out of the room.

Severus than made his way up to his office where two Aurors were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He spoke the password and let them up asking them how many were coming and how long until they all arrived.

"Another two I think. Will be here by night fall." One of them, a scarred woman with black hair and olive skin said in an accented voice. Her name was Millicent and was going to captain all those that came to the school. "Tell us what happened and we'll sort them when they arrive."

Ten minutes later he was quietly closing the door of his lounge behind him. Sat on the sofa where she had spent many days sleeping at the start of the year Trixabelle was writing a letter. She looked more content than she had in the past few long hours.

_There isn't much more to tell of what happened over the weekend, not that it's quite over yet. I'll be glad when it is. _

_ Dad's just come back. Earlier than we both expected but I don't feel quite so lonely anymore. Or jealous. _

_ I'm still worried about him though. I wish he would act or show at least some sign of fear of dying. I don't understand him at all sometimes. I wish you were here to talk some sense into him. Not only would it be great to see him getting told off for real as apposed to a Howler but maybe he might fight it. He even thinks the attacks are linked to the vision I had. Why is it he's doing everything to keep everyone but himself safe? Is it that he hasn't actually accepted it at all? That he's afraid? I know he is even if he won't admit it. When we were talking about it last night I could see it in his eyes for a moment. _

_ The _Daily Prophet_ has already picked the story up and blown it out of proportion and spun some lies in it no doubt. This isn't doing anything for his chances at the trial in January. I don't even know if he has a plan to keep himself out of Azkaban. He's far to calm about that too. I don't even know if it's entered his mind that this will make the trial worse for him. Why doesn't he seem at all concerned about _himself_?_

_ All my friends are still pretty shaken. Sophia and Laura especially. The guys won't look at either of them for whatever reason. I don't see why they don't just apologise. They'll understand. Won't they? _

_ And why Laura, not me? I maybe would have been able to fight off the Imperious Curse and captured the person who did it and we'd have some answers. Who ever is behind this has already tired to kill Professor Trelawney. Who says it won't be one of them next? _

_ I guess… well I don't know. _

_ I found the cloak you wrapped for me. Unfortunately the scarf is serving as a bandage at the minute – Dad got hit by the Whomping Willow. That tree keeps giving him trouble lately. Do you think they get dementia too? The gloves work wonders and the hood does stay on in the wind. I think the shoulder has almost knitted itself back together – the willow took a chunk out of it, but your genious, Aunt Ruth appears to be paying off. And the pockets are awesome at hiding sweets. _

_ Love you always, _

_ Trixabelle. _

She gave the letter to her owl Horizon and stood by the window for a couple of minutes watching her disappear. With a sigh she turned back into the room where her dad was reading a letter of his.

"You still haven't got that sorted?" she asked looking at his bandaged hand. "Like the bandage too much? I told you we'd move onto red soon."

"Madam Pomfrey has been busy enough." he said.

Trix sighed and rummaged around in a desk for a bandage thinking there should surely be some left over from when she was injured. When she found one she sat next to Severus and took his hand in hers. He went to pull it away but she fixed him a glare and began undoing the scarf from round his hand.

"Did you even wash this out?" she asked brushing dried blood away from the wound. She got up and filled a bowl with water.

Cutting some of the bandage off, she gently wiped the blood, dirt and tiny bits of twig away. She caught his eye for a moment and gave him an exasperated look. She went back to wiping dirt away and he flinched.

"Well no wonder it bloody hurts!" she said a few moments later. She got up and found a bottle of pain medicine, also left over from when she was injured. "Sip this. Constantly."

She then took his hand back in hers and braced herself. She'd never been the best with digging around in wounds to get bits of dirt out. The twig that was still buried under her dad's skin suddenly made dirt look insignificant. Grasping it between her fingers she held her dad's arm tight with her other hand and tugged it until it came all the way out.

"Two inches of willow, Dad. Collecting to make a wand?"

A reflexive smile appeared on his face and he drank some more medicine.

"You seem better."

"Everyday tasks." She shrugged.

"This is an everyday task?"

"Well, not quite but… Fancy a game of wizards' chess?"

"After lunch." He said as the bell tolled. "You awoke very late. All of you."

At the table none of the guys were looking at Laura or Sophia but staring at their plates whilst conversing with the people around them. Sophia and Laura kept their conversation between themselves and their parents. Trix sat in the gap between Archie's dad, and her dad surprised her by sitting next her and Sophia. Sam was opposite Severus.

"This could be awkward for awhile." Trix murmured.

"Give them time." He said taking the proffered morning paper from Madison.

On the front was a picture of Trix and her friends with Severus in the Broomsticks sitting at their table with the title _Memory Charms, Imperious Curses and Whomping Willows. _It was written by Rita Skeeter. Trixabelle asked if she could just blow it up now to save the effort of reading it but he read it all the same. After a while he actually became very interested which made Trixabelle lean over to look at it.

The beginning was predictably a load of rubbish, the middle detailed what had happened during the day and the end slandered her dad. The interesting thing was the picture in the middle – another one of them all sat in the Broomsticks. In the background was an adult who looked like he was paying them far too much attention and fitted Aberforth's description of the man who had run away behind the Whomping Willow.

"Laura, Sophia, guys," Trix said taking the paper from Severus and lay it down as flat as she could on the still food covered table, "do any of you recognise this man?"

They all crowded round the paper and studied it for a moment.

"No." Archie firmly said with a shake of his head. He sat back down and so did all the others.

"That was a yes if ever I saw one even though I don't recognise him either." Trix whispered to her dad who nodded once in response. "Go and show the Aurors. I'll be fine."

Severus left.

"Where's he going?" Sophia asked.

"To tell the Aurors that's the guy they're looking for."

"But none of us recognised him, Trix." Sam said.

"Yes we did. We've just been told not to tell anyone."

"Look, Trix I know you want to protect –"

"It's nothing to do with _that_. He knows what he's doing." Trix took a bite of her sandwich and the rest of lunch passed without a word exchanged between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Mellow and relaxing. Nothing much happened but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review!<strong>

**Next time we find out who was in the vision Trix had and who's going to kill her father...**

**Harry Potter belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling**


	22. Visions

**Update woo! As promised we will find out who is going to try and kill Severus. A slightly faster paced chapter compared to the last one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For the next couple of weeks the castle was quiet in the way of unusual things happening even if the Baron had decided that Peeves had been punished enough and the castle was once again full of his less than appreciated jokes. That Sunday night Severus did indeed start Defence Against the Dark arts with Trixabelle first of all teaching her how to break free of the Imperious Curse and then moving onto duelling. Duelling was all Severus made her do for a while until he was content she'd be able to hold her own in a fight.<p>

Once again Trixabelle's evenings were taken over by these extra classes and the mountain of everlasting homework she had to tame into a mole hill. She fell into a deep sleep every night and woke in the morning with sleep in her eyes.

It was just as October was turning to November that Sam ran up to her one evening, on one of her rare nights off, anguish and angst in his face. Trix was sat in a window seat helping Laura with Astronomy homework whilst playing exploding snap (the homework was all to do with concentration and multitasking) when he crashed into her.

"I need to talk to you. Now." he said at a million miles an hour.

"What's wrong?"

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position as he strode over to a secluded corner. He backed her into it and took a breath.

"I told Malfoy about how the weekend and the vision are linked."

"You what?" Trix asked too loudly and attracted the attention of half the common room. She lowered her voice. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry. He threatened to use the Imperious Curse on me." Trix simmered but still stood rigid. "He found me in the guys' loos and demanded to know what you and Snape were talking about on the stairs to his office the night it happened and said he knew that you'd told me. I refused. Honestly I did. I'd take the beating for you. But then – then he pulled out his wand and threatened the curse. I – I told him about the vision as well."

"When did this happen?"

"Not five minutes ago."

"Got to Dad's office. Tell him exactly what happened."

Trix pushed passed him and stalked out of the common room. She headed for the Slytherin common room, taking shortcuts as she went. She saw him standing in a pool of light picking a speck of something off his shirt.

_Allergic to pomegranate jam. On Friday morning he will eat some, _a voice ghosted in her head. It was the voice of the Sight. Sometimes she saw the future in visions but sometimes, like now, it was just a voice in her head. An occurrence that was easy to shake at a moments notice but still a voice she listened to.

"Would you really have done it?" she asked.

The pale face of Scorpius Malfoy turned towards her. Although he was taller than her he was only a second year. A second year she would stand up to if she had to.

"I guess we'll never find out. I suppose you're going to run to daddy and tell him what happened." He drew his wand.

Trix made a face of bored disbelief and lazily drew hers too.

"I won't be able to run since I'll be dragging your sorry arse behind me."

His face went paler still. Determination crossed it and he shouted a disarming spell at her. Trix raised her own wand and rebounded the spell. Scorpius's wand flew out of his hand and landed in her outstretched one. He tried to run but she quickly caught up with him and without much effort dragged him down the corridor.

She whispered the new password to her dad's office and then pushed him on the stair in front of her but kept hold of his collar. She banged on the door.

"Come in, Trixabelle, Scorpius."

Scorpius obediently opened the door and walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy." Severus said.

"Evening, Professor." he replied.

Trix forced him into a chair and put his wand on the desk. "He threatened the use of the Imperious Curse on Sam Letcher."

"I know. Suspension. One hundred points from Slytherin. Threaten the use of a curse like this again and it will be a ministry matter. You will go home in the morning after breakfast. Escort him out, Trixabelle."

Scorpius walked out ahead of Trix but on the stairs she grabbed him and spun him round so that his back hit the wall. He grimaced and tried to fight back but froze when her wand tip poked his chest.

"If you ever threaten any of my friends again I swear expulsion and a trip to Azkaban like your grandfather will seem like a summer's day." she whispered a couple of words under her breath and felt the magic working. "Forget everything Samuel Letcher told you tonight. Do not use the Imperious Curse on anyone. Don't tell anyone we ever had this conversation." She stopped the magic working. "Go back to your common room. Maybe if your homework's good enough you might earn a couple of points back." she passed him telling him to stay away from the jam toast tomorrow.

In the morning she refused to talk to Sam annoyed that he hadn't known Malfoy wouldn't use the curse – he didn't have the guts. Instead she sat where she could see Malfoy in case he did the stupid thing and eat the toast.

Predictably he did.

Trix walked over her table, over the Slytherin one and grabbed his wrist just before he took a bite of the toast.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

In response she took the toast from him and smeared the jam on his hand. As soon as the jam touched it a red rash and boils appeared on his skin.

"Saving your miserable life. I told you to stay away from it. You're allergic." She stood up, brushed toast crumbs from her trousers, walked back over the tables and sat in her seat.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to Malfoy's side and walked him to the hospital wing. Severus gave her ten points.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to be so hard on him?" Laura asked in Divinations.<p>

"He wouldn't have used it." Trix said more harshly then she meant to.

"He knows what that curse is like."

"I've been fighting it in classes with Dad. He's getting me to do ever more dangerous, scary things. I know what that curse is like."

"Not the same way as we do." Laura snapped and moved to another table.

By the end of the day none of her friends were talking to her and she was glad to get away to the Potions room where she found Archie waiting for her. She looked at him curiously for a moment and sat opposite him.

"Tell me what happened." Archie said. "What did he tell Malfoy?"

"I can't."

"You have to."

"I can't."

"It was the vision wasn't it." he smiled. "Your shock gives you away, don't attempt to deny it. But there's more."

Trix sighed. She knew a battle lost when she saw one. "What happened in Hogsmeade is linked to the vision. The person who fuddled with our memories – the one in the paper – and used the curse is the one trying to kill Dad. Or working for whoever it is."

"Why didn't he tell us this?" Archie demanded angrily.

"I did not wish to worry you." Severus said. Trix was sure he hadn't been there a moment ago. "Trixabelle?"

"He's right, Dad, they deserve to know."

"Fortunately." Severus began in a scathing voice, "whilst you have been engrossed in your conversation I have been able to ascertain that Mr. Danes is not under the influence of magic any longer. Did you even think, Trixabelle, that that was part of my reasoning for secrecy."

"No." she gulped.

"Do not tell anyone of this until I tell you it is safe to do so. You may go." He said to Archie. "As for you, Miss Snape, there will be no class tonight. Instead you will be writing a foot long essay on why following directions is important. In complete silence. Look up from your paper once and I will deduct points from your house."

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks slowly dragged by for Archie and Trixabelle. Sam, Sophia, Laura and Steven did not talk to them at all and so they had to be content with the company of each other when Trix was not working with Severus. Whilst not working in the dungeons Severus was trying to subtly use magic on the rest of Trixabelle's friends to figure out if they were being watched by magical means. A long, slow job.<p>

By the end of the month however he knew that all but Laura were clear and had told each of them so and explained the link between the Hogsmeade trip and the vision. Even so Trixabelle refused to talk to Sam who had had enough of her avoidance.

"Am I too weak for you?" he demanded.

"It's not that. How could you think it was that?" Trix asked disappointed.

"Then what?"

"You gave into him. There are some things you have to risk!"

"My sanity? For your father's _reputation_?" he spat and turned away in disgust.

"He's already facing Azkaban! He'd lose everything. And I'd lose him. And the school would close. That's what he's most afraid of. Not what happens to himself." she took a breath and tried to quieten the beating of her heart so she could think. "If the school closes… We can't even go into Hogsmeade because it's too dangerous. If the school closes we'll all be put at greater risk and not just us six. Everyone in the school." she took his hand in hers even though he refused to face her. "This is the safest place in the world. Someone trying to get in is bad. Whether everyone knows it or not they're in danger. Closing the school would only make it worse. That's what I'm angry about, Sam. Mafloy would have told. But never would he have used the curse."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't realise that." He spat and walked away.

Lightness spread over Trix. Lightness of self and everything went a pure, brilliant white. Nothing in the world seemed to matter until the fear crept upon her like a cat stalking its pray.

"Sam." She whispered trying to hold the vision off a little longer. Already she knew it was going to be a bad one. Full of fear and death. "Sam!" she screamed.

He'd heard her the first time, but couldn't ignore her now. Fear filled her voice. He turned to her and she was stood still as a statue. Slowly she turned to him. Her eyes were glassy, unseeing. Fear spiked in the room and rippled through him like waves lapping at his feet at the beach – growing ever more powerful and threatening to make him fall.

For a moment he couldn't move. He didn't want to get anywhere near her. The fear was even stronger where she was. Forcefully he made his feet move one step at a time. He reached her side as her knees gave way and guided her to the floor. Her breathing was ragged and caught against the back of her throat. She seemed to see nothing and everything at the same time.

"The woman in the vision will arrive on the foretold day as impossible as it seems." Sam first of all thought the voice came from the air but then a brushing against his arm alerted him to another's presence. Professor Trelawney. She then swept out of the room.

The fear began to dissipate and the room seemed brighter, like lights had just turned back on. Trix's breathing turned back to normal and the glassy look left her eyes but she didn't seem aware of where she was or what had just happened. She stared at the wall for a long time before she started to shake.

Sam thought about taking her to see Madam Pomfrey but then remembered Trelawney's appearance and decided Professor Snape was a better idea. He picked her up and made his way over to the office.

People watched him as he walked through the corridors and whispered once he'd passed. When he got close to the staircase she started fidgeting, slowly coming back to herself.

"The password, Trix. I need the password." He said as the gargoyle glared at him.

"Banana toffees." She stuttered.

The wall opened out into a moving staircase which he was grateful he didn't have to walk all the way up with her in his arms. He just stood there and let it carry him all the way up. At the top the door was sealed with a spell that even _Alohomora _wouldn't open. Setting Trix down on the stairs Sam pounded his fist on the door.

"Professor Snape!"

"I'm busy right now, Mr. Letcher."

He banged on the door again. More urgently this time. "It's Trixabe –"

"I said I'm busy."

"Bellatrix… the vision. Dad." Trix incoherently stuttered.

Sam looked down at her for a moment thinking he hadn't heard right. There was no way it could be Bellatrix Lestrange. She was long dead.

"Bellatrix." She whispered.

If there was one thing that was going to get his attention…"She says it's Bellatrix in the vision. Bellatrix Lestrange."

Upon hearing that name Severus's heart ernt icy cold. For a moment everything stopped. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Molly had killed her. Harry ahd seen her die. Hundreds of people had seen her die.

Suddenly he jumped up from his seat and strode to the door ignoring the Aurora who was sat opposite him. That name he hadn't as much as thought since her death. Now his daughter was telling him that she was the one who was going to kill him. That she was going to be at the school. That she was going to be in the same place as his daughter whom he'd tried so hard to protect.

The world around him dissolved and suddenly he wasn't convinced she was safe until his eyes told him so. He pressed his palm against the door and waited, impatiently, for the magical seal to lift. He could hear Trixabelle murmuring, imagined Sam leaning over her as he told her not to worry – doing all the things he should be doing.

When he was finally able to open the door Sam was holding her and quickly brushed passed him into the part of the room where the sofas were and lay her down on one. Severus brushed him away and knelt next to her, holding one of her hands.

She was staring at the grate of the fire without blinking. Her breathing was shallow. He'd heard of this, the shock sometimes lapsed into when a vision had been seen. As much as he hated to admit it there was nothing he could do for the time being.

"Severus?" The aurora asked.

"Tobias, fetch your captain. Samuel, tell Sybil Trelawney she's needed here right away. Then find Minerva. Bring Laura here – we haven't much time to lose. Do not let her leave your sight. Understand? Fight her if you have to. Try not to kill her."

Samuel, understanding the gravity of the situation, nodded and hurried out the room with his wand drawn.

Sybil and Minerva arrived together, the former looking unconcerned the latter quite the opposite.

"Severus, what is wrong?" Minerva asked.

He ignored her and spoke to Sybil, "Trixabelle has seen Bellatrix in a vision. She is to come here to kill me." for the first time he was frightened at the prospect. Minerva gasped.

"Can it be true?"

"Of course, Severus." Trelawney said breezily. "The Sight does not lie. Trixabelle saw Bellatrix and so shall you." She said in her airy voice and then drifted out of the room. She then came back in. "Did you say Bellatrix, my dear? As in Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Yes." Minerva said after looking at Severus for a moment and felt her heart sink further. "Sybil you may go."

"Oh dear." She said. "Oh, oh dear."

"Severus?"

He was sat on the floor resting his back against the sofa Trixabelle was lying on.

"I thought Molly killed her."

"So did we all, Severus." She took in a deep breath. "You need to decide what to do."

"For now we wait for Laura to arrive."

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch, Bellatrix is back! What is Severus going to do? We'll find out next time! Feel free to R&amp;R! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**


	23. Announcements

**Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>It wasn't just Laura who arrived but Archie, Sophia and Steven too. Samuel shrugged and perched on the arm of the chair Laura was pointed to.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Severus?" Sophia asked.

"We haven't much choice."

Laura looked between them wondering what was about to happen to her.

"Steven?" she tremulously asked.

"He has to do it. Don't worry it's painless."

Laura gulped and looked back to Severus who had moved to kneel down in front of her. Her gaze flickered over to the sofa where Trixabelle was lying. Minerva, Archie and Sophia closed ranks so that she was hidden.

"Look at me." Severus said. "Laura." She looked back at him. "Don't blink."

Severus worked magic as he looked her in the eye. All he saw was lingering fear, confusion and anger. Anger at being used in the way she had and not even realising. Not even remembering. No where on her person was there a trace of invasive magic or intent to endanger anyone.

"Trixabelle had a vision." He said standing up. Minerva, Archie and Sophia moved so she could be seen. "Bellatrix Lestrange is coming."

The reactions were mixed from obvious shock through to complete anger and fear. Sophia looked like she was going to faint and was guided to a chair.

"The one who tried to kill my mum?" she asked.

Severus nodded.

"But she's dead!"

"No. No. She will come." Trixabelle said in a far away voice.

She had sat up and was looking into the fire. Severus sat next to her and everyone else crowded round. Minerva sat in the arm chair, Samuel stood to the side and Archie sat on some steps leading into the room. Sophia, Laura and Steven sat and stood around him.

"She came. She… she…" Tears fell from her eyes.

Severus held her face in both of his hands, wiping tears away with his thumbs he looked her in the eye.

"Tell me what happened."

"In the vision it was dark." She began. "But only after they came."

She shivered as she remembered them coming. She was in the courtyard walking with her dad.

_They were both tense and ignoring the rest of their feelings. Sorrow. Fear. It got cold first. They both stopped walking and looked to the skies. Light was fading. Happiness drained from the world. In the darkness that descended around them entirely and completely they both drew their wands. _

_A moment later light began to fade back into the courtyard around the figure of a woman. She walked towards them her wand coming into focus first. From the blackness that was shrouding her they made out a black dress, bodice and cloak. Her hair flowed all the way down her back in a black wave of malice. Her face was as beautiful as it was haunted, as angular as it was soft. A face of an evil so pure her soul had been contorted and broken a thousand times over with the loss of one close to her. One she loved. _

_Her full lips curled into a smile as she took in the two people stood before her. One she knew well. The other… well she knew who she was. She walked a circle round them. _

_ "Long time, Severus. Fifteen years I think." She said. _

_ "Bellatrix." _

_ "And this must be your precious Trixabelle. Last thing daddy told me you we dead. I was most surprised to read of your living in the Daily Prophet. Didn't keep her secret for long did you, Severus?" _

_Flashes of white light punctured the blackness around them and patronouses ran by. _

"There's something familiar in the vision. Something I remember from childhood…" Trixabelle finished.

Severus knew perfectly well what that something was but asked a more important question. "Dementors. Are you perfectly sure?"

"Yes." She nodded. More tears fell from her eyes. "Yes. All the ones who used to guard Azkaban."

"Merlin's beard!" Millicent, the Auror captain, breathed. "There's not enough Aurors in the world."

"When?"

"A while after new year. I'm sure." she broke away from her father and looked into the fire. "We're safe for now."

"I'll bring more Aurors over." Millicent said and swiftly left the room.

"Archie," Severus began wondering what exactly he wanted him to do, "Fetch… the heads of houses. Professors… Weasley and Montgomery and the first Auror you see. Sophia, go to the library, bring a map of the school. Steven, go to the Gryffindor tower, the password is Godric, tell James Potter I need his Marauders' Map."

"Anything I can do, Severus?"

Skeeter appeared sitting on a window sill probably having just transformed from her beetle state. Her Quick Notes Quill was already taking notes. Everyone in the room looked at her in distain.

"If you still want a job and not a term in Azkaban you will report only what I tell you to and when I tell you to."

"Be careful, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Always. You'll get to the tower before Steven does. Will you tell the Fat Lady?"

"Of course."

Everyone left to run their errands. Severus and Minerva moved into the office leaving Laura, Trix and Sam in the lounge. Sam took Severus's seat and put an arm around a still shaken Trix. She willingly leaned against his shoulder and even though she was almost asleep she didn't actually feel tired. What was going on was too important to sleep through.

After a short amount of time the rest of her friends came back and sat with them, professors went into the office as did an Auror and they made plans in there. They agreed with each other, argued with each other but eventually, under the guidance of Dumbledore came to an agreement of how to proceed. It was morning by the time everything was finalised.

After it had been light for an hour Severus, the professors and Millicent entered the lounge where room was made for them to sit down. Severus served glasses of wine and stood by the fire which Trix and her friends had seen to be lit by Winky the house elf a few minutes ago.

"There will be an announcement at breakfast." Severus said. "Trixabelle you will sit at the staff table between Minerva and myself. You will need to explain the visions." Trixabelle stiffly nodded as she swallowed some of her wine. "You five will sit at your normal table. No one need know you know of this." The bell tolled. "Ready?"

As one everyone drained their glasses and put them on the tray that was floating in front of them. As they left Steven noticed that at some point in the night Winky had brought their school cloaks into the room and put them on the coat stand. He passed them out as the adults filed by. They all seemed to take some kind of comfort in the cloaks and wrapped them tighter around themselves as they walked to the Great Hall dreading what was about to happen.

The hall filled up quite quickly as usual and most people were happy enough to not notice the extra person sitting at the staff table. A couple of people asked Sam what was wrong with Trix as they had seen him carrying her last night. From where she was sat Trix could tell he was thinking how that could have only been last night. She too was thinking the same.

The Hall filled up before breakfast was served which was an oddity in itself but everyone happily chatted amongst themselves under the dark clouded ceiling until Severus stood up and silenced fell upon the room.

"An announcement before breakfast. I expect you all to listen carefully and stop pointing at my daughter." He looked over at the Gryffindor table where the most whisperings were coming from. "We have reason to believe that some time after the new year there will be a serious attack on the school. Dementors. The last, revenge seeking Death Eater." Gasps rose up from the students but his voice cut them off. "You will of course remember the inquisitor who attacked Professor Trelawney. The work of the Imperious Curse. A small group of students were attacked in the same manor on the first Hogsmeade visit. Both incidences are linked to this… threat. How do we know of this threat you may ask. One simpler reason. My daughter." He put his hand on her shoulder once she stood up. "The rumours of her having the Sight are true."

"The Sight is a load of nonsense." Someone called.

"We all know that."

"She saved my life."

Everyone stopped whispering and turned to face the Slytherin table. Scorpio Malfoy was stood up looking at the last person to call out.

"She saved me from dying in November. Right here in this very hall." He boldly continued.

"From Pomegranate jam?" the person sat opposite him asked incredulously.

"It was still a vision. Wasn't it?" he turned back to Trixabelle.

She cleared her throat. "Yes. Yes it was."

Severus sat down. Trixabelle licked her lips and cleared her throat again.

"On the eighth of October as my Divinations class no doubt remember I had a vision." She paused to allow a murmur of assent ripple across the Ravenclaw table. "I saw a woman attack the school. She – she killed my dad. I saw his funeral. Last night," she continued over the noise, "I saw who attacked the school. She brought a host of Dementors with her. This woman, as impossible as it seems, is Bellatrix Lestrange. She comes here. That much I am certain of. There are things in visions that are more fragile than others, that can be changed. This… this cannot. Bellatrix turning up will happen I can promise you. It is a way off from happening yet. Weeks after the new year. However the staff and Aurors have come up with a plan to keep us all safe in the mean time."

She made herself sit back down with grace and decorum even though she wanted to fall into her chair. Severus laid a hand on hers for a few moments before speaking in which time the noise in the hall had heightened and all the ghosts and gathered in at the back of the hall.

"More Aurors are on their way as we speak." Silence fell once more. "In light of the danger we now find ourselves in changes will be made around the school as follows. I will be stepping down from my position as head master and will be replaced by Professor McGonagall. Professor Weasley will take over Transfigurations and as head of Gryffindor house, Professor Montgomery will take over Arithmancy and I will teach Defence Against the Darks Arts." He paused a moment to let it sink in.

"O.W.L level lessons will remain the same however some N.E.W.T students will see a change in their timetables. If Bellatrix arrives before we are given sufficient warning to evacuate the younger students, students over the age of seventeen will need to help defend the school. Therefore those who do not already take Defence Against the Dark Arts will give over some free periods to mandatory lessons. New time tables will be given out in your first lesson. Those of you who have free periods before you have a class today will remain here after the bell to collect them. On Saturdays at a time that suits the convenience of your head of house everyone will take duelling lessons. As of today those who leave their dorms after curfew and those who leave the castle after dark will suffer the most severe punishments. Hogsmeade visits are hereby cancelled. Are there any questions?"

Silence.

"Very well. Professor McGonagall, the school is now under your control." he stood from his chair as did Minerva and they swapped places. The most subdued change over of hands in living memory.

"One final thing before breakfast." Minerva said. "If any of you wish to talk to a member of staff at any time you need not hesitate to ask. We could have kept this quiet and acted in the background however we thought it would be a disgrace to your maturity and bravery. It is alright to be concerned, to be scared but remember that this is the very school, people sitting at this very table are people who defeated Voldemort and if we can survive him then we can survive Bellatrix Lestrange."

Minerva looked around at the sea of faces below her and saw some hope return to them. As one Severus and Trixabelle applauded her. Steven, Archie, Laura, Sam and Sophia were then next to join and slowly other people around the room joined in and soon the hall was filled with cheering.

"If we can beat Voldemort we can take anyone!" a fifth year Slytherin shouted from where he stood on his bench.

A friend joined him. "We'll see her off. Just the two of us if that's what it takes!"

A cheer rose up around them. Other people around the room made similar chants and oaths swearing to the fall of Bellatrix Lestrange. The one Trixabelle took to most was one that started off a one house slogan that was then quickly adopted by the other houses.

"Who needs dummy Dementors when you have Great Gryffindor on your side?" the Gryffindors shouted.

"No one!" Everyone else in the hall shouted back.

"Who needs bad Bellatrix when you have Shining Slytherin on your side?" the Slytherins shouted.

"No one!"

(Unfortunately all the attackers had been taken by this point – fittingly by the houses who were most renowned for fighting – so the other to houses had to use their heads a bit more.)

"Who needs to run when they have Righteous Ravenclaw on their side?" the Ravenclaws shouted.

"No one!"

"And who needs to hide when they have Heroic Hufflepuff on their side?" the Hufflepuffs shouted.

"No one!" this last shout was louder than all the others and was followed by cheers and loud conversation that most of the staff thought was too happy after the news that they had just heard.

Minerva turned to Severus. "Perhaps, Severus, you should remind them of the reason behind the cheering?"

"They won't be likely to forget it once they have left my class."

"I think for once we may have achieved unity within the school." Hermione said looking out to the Slytherin table where some of them were conversing with Ravenclaws and even sitting at each other's tables. "All down to one person."

"Who," Severus asked, "would that be?"

Trixabelle choked on her drink and then looked at him in a way that said she could not believe she had to explain this to him. "You, Dad. You. You did when you came back after the Battle of Hogwarts. You showed your true colours and they all admired you for it. Students here always have. That's how you did it."

"The world respects you, Professor." Hermione said. "Owes you their lives. Ron, Harry and I would never have got as far as we did with your help. Everyone knows it and stands by you for it. Don't disagree! Look around you. You did this. Be proud of it."

* * *

><p>Severus banged the door to his classroom open making the fifth years jump in their seats and turn silent.<p>

"Whilst you were partying in the Great Hall I was asked to remind you, _Great Gryffindors _and_ Shining Slytherins_, of the reason behind your cheering. In case you have forgotten or were too busy staring across the room at your girlfriend," Severus turned one boy's head to face the front of the room, "let me remind you of the mortal danger you are in. Bellatrix Lestrange was the Dark Lord's favourite. His last and best lieutenant. In the Battle of Hogwarts she duelled against three great magic users and survived. She can transfigure the end of her wand into rope, a mouse into a tiger. Her favourite spell is the – "

"Cruciatus Curse." Someone in the middle whispered.

"At least someone was paying attention. There will be no talking whilst I am talking. She will not hesitate to use it, even on vulnerable fifth years who know nothing of how to defend themselves. The Dementors will not take any mercy on you either. However as you will be safely out of the castle or guarded I will not have the pleasure of seeing you squirm in front of a boggart taking the form of a Dementor as you fail to produce a patronus charm.

"In this class I will teach you the subtleties of this art in a way Professor Montgomery could not. I will be helped in this by my daughter who you will call Miss Snape." He saw her look confused for a moment but she quickly hid it and she stepped out of the dark corner by the door as if she had been expecting it. "She will have the power to give you extra homework, put you in detention and give and take house points away.

"Today you will continue your work from yesterday and finish it. If it is not complete it will be done as homework. I expect silence."

A tentative hand went up.

"Questions already, Miss…?"

"Lupin, Sir. We were working in pairs, Sir."

"A cousin of Remus Lupin?" She nodded. "Very well. Talk quietly."

He sat at his desk and beckoned Trixabelle over. She pulled a stool over making the already hard working students jump.

"Never seen a class so scared." She observed.

"Are you disapproving my teaching methods?"

"Well… it keeps them quiet. Anyway, anymore surprises for me?"

"Your new timetable."

Trixabelle looked at it and then relooked at it a couple of times.

"Um… care to explain?" everything on there was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I won't have time to teach you after class anymore. As you are in the most danger you will be helping in my classes to teach you patience should the sudden urge take you and you run in when I tell you to wait. You will take all NEWT classes and will get their homework. One day a week you will spend the evening with Professor Flitwick improving charm skills; he will inform you when. I still want you to practice Transfigurations. Ask Sophia and Archie to help you."

"So as danger gets closer I get more free time, huh? Weird."

"If I could have kept the classes I would have. Unfortunately being a teacher comes with marking."

"Does Min – Professor McGonagall agree with this?"

"She will."

"You realise I'm supposed to be in her… Professor Weasley's class now."

"She knows you are with me which will do for now. I will talk to her at lunch. Work, Mr. Hill!" he shouted making Trixabelle jump.

"Um… Dad. This is all great and everything but don't I still have to pass school?"

"You will."

"Hey do I have to wear uniform?" she asked far too hopefully.

Severus did not understand the urge to rebel against uniforms in the slightest – they were clothes to destroy in class to keep your own clean. But still students rebelled as much as they could with customisations and variations. He thought Trixabelle was one of the few who understood that but she seemed to surprise him every day.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>So he can still be the greasy git of the dungeons when he wants to be... I really liked writing that scene, hope you liked it too. Please review! <strong>

**Next time we find out who Trixabelle's mother is! Woo**

**J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	24. Adjustments

**Thanks for the reviews! So as promised in this chapter we find out who Trixabelle's mother is eek! **

* * *

><p>"Where have you been all day?" Laura asked as soon as Trix sat at the table.<p>

"Listening to my dad shouting at fifth years and seventh year NEWT students." She replied picking up a sandwich as soon as it arrived on the table and finished it before she realised she didn't even really like the filling. Being a teacher, she decided, was a hard life. A note landed in front of her.

"What?"

"I'll explain in a minute. Need to see Professor McGonagall." Trix said reading the short note that had just appeared next to her plate and got up from the table.

"Your father has told me of his plan." McGonagall said once Trix was stood in front of her. "I admit I wondered when he'd do it. I have agreed to it but you are to see Professor Weasley one evening a week at her convenience for at least an hour to practie Transfigurations. You will attend those lessons, and Professor Flitwick's in uniform."

"Yes, Professor."

"And remember, Miss Snape, the powers he has given you are to be used fairly and judiciously and only inside the classroom. You are not a prefect."

"Understood, Professor."

"And if I hear of you abusing them I will take them away."

"Yes, Professor." Trix took that as she cue to leave.

Back at the table she explained her new timetable to her friends.

"'Bout time he put your skills to use." Sophia said. "Would have done it as soon as you arrived. Is he wearing a _blue_ scarf?"

"Yeah, since before breakfast." Sam said. "You didn't notice?"

"You dozed off last night. Trix and I are running on no sleep. Any ideas Trix?"

"No. I'll ask him after class."

"Did anyone realise it was the first of December yesterday?" Laura asked. "Christmas soon."

"New Year soon." Trix glumly said.

A few silent moments passed.

"You get to teach us next, Trix." Steven said. "Any hints of what you expect?"

"Oooh no." she grinned. "That I'm keeping a secret. I actually have to take that class." She remembered.

* * *

><p>"Well that was intense." Sophia said at dinner time. "He's a really good teacher."<p>

"Yeah." Steven said rubbing his head where Severus had whacked him with a book.

"I told you you were talking too much." Trix yawned and unfolded a newspaper.

It was an early print of tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_. The front page was dominated by one story and one headline: _Bellatrix Back!_ and underneath that was a picture of her in Azkaban. Trix read the article, which spread over the next two pages, rather quickly. To begin with it recounted the harrowing tale of Bellatrix's Death Eater days and her role in the Battle of Hogwarts. Then it moved onto Trix's visions (here there was some classic Skeeter verging from the story) and then what had been done over the night and the announcement in the morning. There was also a short interview with both Severus and McGonagall at the end, both stating that Hogwarts was safe for the Christmas term and the beginning of the new year.

"Not too much exaggeration for once." Sam noted after reading it. "Not of the stuff she got from here anyway."

"We might make a decent reporter out of her yet." Steven said. "Did you manage to talk to your Dad?"

"Not yet. He had a detention to do but I'll corner him after dinner."

"Where is he?"

"His new office. Or old office. Collecting his things and moving out Professor Montgomery's. He said to me after your lesson that he can't see anything for sheep skins in there."

* * *

><p>Enjoying her free time Trix stayed longer at dinner than she had meant to and was now trying to find her Dad's new office by herself. She'd already stopped by his old office but the only person she found there was McGonagall.<p>

Eventually the Gray Lady pointed it out to her. She entered with a soft knock and had to duck as soon as the door was open because a sheep skin came flying towards her. The office itself was big but still rather cluttered with Montgomery's possessions. A few steps lead to the main part of the room where at the desk sat her dad marking some work. He didn't look up as she approached.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Not right now."

She took the parchment from him and lay it down on top of a pile of work. Severus put his quill in the ink pot and looked up at her.

"Everyone keeps asking me why you're wearing a _blue_ scarf."

He heisted for a moment.

"You didn't say I was wearing it in the vision."

Trix's heart leapt for a moment but she fought for control. But it was there, finally it was in his eyes. Determination.

"You're going to fight it?" she whispered.

"In every way possible."

"Why are you so scared of her?" she tilted her head to one side.

Severus knew that now was the time to tell her. He didn't want to. He had never wanted her to know this. This, his darkest secret. He took a deep breath and stood from his desk and walked round to the other side. He made two stools appear and they sat on them facing each other, their knees almost touching.

He looked her in the eye and for the second time took strength from her to do what he had to do.

"There is something you should know about Bellatrix. No one else knows this, not all of it anyway. When I went back to the Dark Lord when he rose he did not trust me immediately because some hours passed before I presented myself to him."

_The Dark Lord was still in the graveyard waiting to see if any others would return through fear. The only one who arrived was Severus. _

_ "You are late, my friend." The Dark Lord said. _

_ "Forgive me, my lord." Severus said loathing himself for every word he uttered. "I was detained at Hogwarts – "_

_ "The place where you teach, hiding under the wing of that fool Dumbledore?" Lucius said._

_ "Now, now, Lucius. Let us hear the man out. Please Severus, explain yourself." A flash of danger sparked in the Daerk Lord's red eyes a warning that one word wrong would earn him death. _

_The snake, Nagini, circled Severus's feet, hissing. _

_ "I believed you truly dead my lord. Had there been a sign of you I would have come looking for you." _

_ "Many have said that tonight. Why should I trust you more than I do them?" _

_ "Because I can give you information. I have been at Hogwarts for fourteen years and can give you information on Dumbledore's activities, his plans. The Potter boy is educated there I can keep a watchful eye on him. Let me stay there whilst I continue my services to you and I will keep you apprised of Dumbledore's plans and the people involved. He will try and protect Potter. He trusts me. He will tell me his plans and I will relay the information to you so you may come into power once more, my lord."_

_ "A pretty speech I am sure, Severus. But you were loyal in the past. Your information will be of much use. Play your part well and you will be vastly rewarded." _

_ "Thank you, my lord." _

_ "There is still a question of proving your loyalty." _

_This was what he had secretly been dreading. The ultimatum. Whatever the Dark Lord desired him to do he would do it. He had to. The question was what price would his soul pay? He looked anxiously at the Dark Lord and waited for the ultimatum, the price he was to pay, to be delivered. He knew it would be wretched. The Dark Lord knew nothing of mercy or love. It would be to kill someone he was sure. _

_ "All these men came to me through loyalty. Fourteen years too late but still they came when I asked them to. You on the other hand waited. A wise decision it appears. However I do not know how much sway Dumbledore has on you. Therefore, dear friend, you will take one of their wives as your own for one night. There will also be a mass breakout from Azkaban soon should you wish to take another woman."_

_Severus hid his shock. He wanted to ask if he'd heard properly, if that was what was really meant but a question now would be fatal in his chances of entering the Dark Lord's ranks. He spent as little time thinking about it as possible but really there was only one possible choice. _

_ "Bellatrix." He said feeling sick to his stomach. "If she wishes." _

"Their relationship was the only one with no love in it." Severus said back in the present. "I wouldn't ruin where there was love. As soon as you were born I hid you. In my darkest hours, hours of self loathing, it was the memory of you that kept me alive."

Trixabelle went to say something but changed her mind and looked at the floor for a moment trying to digest what she had just heard and learned about herself.

"And now she wants vengeance." She looked up. "Do you think you can defeat her?"

"Or die trying."

"I was afraid you'd say that… You called me Bella. Am I like her?"

"Only the best of her. Her youthful beauty, her wit and passions, her loyalty and strength, independence and skill."

"And I have you're reservations, cleverness, peace of mind, judgement and…"

"Love." He sighed once more and put a hand to her cheek. "It's a miracle you turned out this well." He stood up and went the other side of the desk.

Trixabelle sat still for a moment but then abruptly stood up, turned and walked out of the room in a daze. Everything hollowly echoed around her as she walked back to her common room. The question of admittance asked floated towards her on a breeze which she barely heard and she whispered the answer, her mind still on her father's words.

Once in the common room she drifted over to her friends and heavily sat down in a chair. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"My mother's a death eater." She said.

She was met by silence.

"What was her name?" Laura tentatively asked.

"Not was a Death Eater. _Is_ a Death Eater."

"No." Laura gasped. "You can't mean…"

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother." Trix heaved a sigh and sat forward in her chair. "That's why she wants to kill Dad. Would have handed me over to Voldemort if it weren't for him. But she seems to have scared him into action. The scarf is a quiet way of rebelling. So long as he wears it he's safe."

"Severus Snape scared?" Archie breathed.

"Terrified. You realise I'm related to _Scorpius Malfoy_."

* * *

><p>The next day brought the first lessons with sixth and seventh years who did not take NEWT level Defence Against the Dark Arts. Trixabelle was looking forward to the first of those classes as Laura and Sam were in it. As far as she knew they had only just scraped Acceptable in their OWLs so knew they were in for a tough ride if they wanted to match up to her father's expectations.<p>

The class arrived before him and were stood around the tableless classroom talking amongst themselves when Severus entered.

He slammed the door open and the room instantly fell silent and everyone followed him with their heads until he came to a stop at the front of the room. Crossing his arms over his chest he surveyed his class in silence for a full minute until someone stirred.

"Never before in the history of Hogwarts have people from all four houses been taught at the same time. However I expect your great, shining, righteous and heroic personalities to iron over any problems. You know of course why you're here and I expect you to work to your full ability."

A hand rose into the air.

"I will not be interrupted whilst I am talking and no, you may not be excused, Miss Walker unless you wish to die should your services be needed." Severus waved his wand and six signs floated in the air – one for each O.W.L grade. "Arrange yourself under the appropriate sign."

The class shuffled round showing most people to be on or above Acceptable.

"Chose a partner from your groups. Miss Snape, you will work with our lonely troll. Begin with simple stunning and shielding spells."

Everyone quickly found a space to work in and soon spells filled the air and the occasional person fell to the floor stunned or having been repelled by a particularly strong shielding spell.

Trixabelle however wasn't having so much luck with her one pupil. So far he hadn't been able to produce the stupefy spell and she was stood there getting quickly bored.

"Seamus right?" Trix asked he nodded. "You may want to start holding your wand properly." She adjusted his hand and his grip on the wand, raised his arm and told him to square his shoulders. "This time imagine I'm trying to kill you."

He spoke the incantation a bit louder than before but still failed to do it. Severus walked over and observed them for a moment before silently walking away. For another ten minutes Trix stood there doing nothing.

"Try portego." She said. "Ready yourself."

For the purposes of the exercise Trix said 'stupify' even though she didn't need to. A shield was produced but it let the spell through sending him flying into a book case. He slowly got up, his nose bleeding and was sent straight to the hospital wing.

Grateful she was now going to be able to work with people who could actually do something Trix walked to the other side of the room and began observing people. A couple of spells strayed her way but with a flick of her wand she deflected them and concentrated on giving advice to a Hufflepuff.

A few minutes later she was knocked to the floor. Laura had been expertly stunned and thrown into Trix by a surprised looking Sam who was rushing to their sides. Laura shouted stupify but Sam quickly deflected it and then helped her up.

"Remind me again why you only got 'A'." Laura said rubbing her elbow.

"Flu."

"Go and join the E's." Trix said to Sam putting pressure on her eyebrow – it had been bruised and cut in the fall – as she rose to her feet helped by a Gryffindor.

A cool hand took hers away from her face and Severus swam into view. He traced his wand over the cut.

"Vulnera Sanentur." He murmured and traced his wand over the cut which ten closed. "Back to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Well didn't that reveal a lot? Bellatrix is Trixabelle's mother. G. D. Beans has suspected this since chapter 13 I believe and I think Hiro Uzumaki has suspected it since Severus called Trix "Bella" a few chapters ago. So let me know what you think about this latest revolution in a nice little review! <strong>

**Next time dueling classes start and Trix get badly injured. Sam has the brilliant idea of kissing Trix right outside Snape's office and he just happens to open the door to see Sam jumping a mile away from his daughter. Oops. I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever? **

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, alas not me. If I did Snape wouldn't have died. )': **


	25. Duelling and its Consequences

** Another day another chapter and another day for Trix to struggle though with the knowledge that Bellatrix is her mother. Oh wasn't I just cruel to Severus lat chapter in what the Dark Lord made him do? I got reviews of 'oh my gos it's Bellatrix' or similar but no one told me I was a meanie for what I did to Severus which I was kind of expecting. **

**Anyway onto today's chapter of duelling, stolen kisses and the repercussions of both! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Laura shouted far too early in the morning.<p>

In her half asleep state Trix thought she sounded annoyed and so cracked one of her eyes open and brushed the curtain aside. Laura was stood near her bed with her hands on her hips glaring down at her.

"Duelling class started five minutes ago." She said.

"What? We haven't even had breakfast yet." Trix yawned.

"_We_ have. _You_ slept through it. Severus," she made a face at the unusual use of his name, "sent me up here to bring you down before Flitwick notices your absence."

_Well I've got a bloody good reason to be all sluggish, _Trix thought._ After all it was only the other day I found out that my mother is a Death Eater extraordinaire and is out to kill my dad. As if anyone else would be up or a bunch of early morning when they've just found out that their mother probably would have killed you if ordered to. As if anyone would want to admit to people that their mother was the Dark Lords 'best and last lieutenant. As if…_ "Wait." Trix sat up. "He's helping to get me out of trouble?"

"Just get dressed. And quickly. I'm missing Sam trying to disarm your dad. You know he should have got Outstanding in his OWL but he fell asleep in the written exam. Flu you know."

Trix got dressed in whatever clothes came to hand, picked up her wand, pulled some shoes, or rather Eyore slippers, on and they both hurried out the room.

Down in the common room all the furniture had been moved to the sides of the room and all but two people were sat around on the furniture. Sam and Severus were stood in the centre of the room eyeing each other up. Their wands were raised at chest level.

Laura squeezed in next to Sophia at a table and Trix stood behind them.

"Not missed much." Sophia whispered. "Should get interesting now."

"He doesn't stand a chance." Trix whispered not taking her eyes off Sam, waiting for the disarming blow to come.

Tension filled the room. Everyone was hoping Sam was going to win but they all knew that in reality, like Trix said, he didn't stand a chance. The first spell came from Severus but was adeptly rebounded by Sam. People began cheering and wishing their house mate well. Trix watched in silence analysing their movements, speed of their reactions and how they coped with the power of the spells being thrown at them.

Severus, predictably, faired better, his skill and experience far superior to Sam's. With barely a flick of his wand he sent Sam spinning into a corner. Deceptively slowly Sam picked himself up. Seemingly exhausted he leant against a chair but then shouted a flurry of spells that distracted Severus for a moment and a disarming spell flew towards him but was swiftly blocked.

A couple of gasps arose from the onlookers but they were quickly quietened by stray spells and people were suddenly drawing their wands and shielding themselves. A few first years hid under tables and behind chairs or rather tall people.

Whilst everyone was distracted Severus disarmed Sam, stunning him at the same time.

Severus helped him up and passed his wand back to him.

"Well," Professor Flitwick said, "you all know the standard we expect. Get into pairs and begin. Sam… take a moment to recover."

Sam, being helped to stay up right by Severus, walked over to where Laura had vacated her seat for him.

"Whose brilliant idea was that?" Sam lethargically asked rubbing his head.

"Mine actually." Severus said. "Sophia, Steven, go against Trixabelle. You will do well if you can disarm her."

Trix narrowed her eyes at him wishing he'd given her some warning.

"A problem, Miss Snape?" he asked.

"No, Professor."

* * *

><p>"I hate that man." Trix groaned an hour and a half later.<p>

She was in the hospital wing with severe concussion after tripping over in the duelling class and hitting the back of her head on the sharp corner of a metal edged table. She could feel a bandage brushing against her eyebrows in the most annoying possible way. She was too weak to move it out of her field of vision. She strongly suspected she looked like a hippy.

Something rustled to her left and a weight dipped the bed slightly. A shadow darkened her vision which was still blurry. She blinked a few times. A pale, drawn face was looking down at her.

"Dad?" she murmured and blinked some more.

"You're lucky to be alive." He took her hand in his. It was slowly getting warmer. "Do you remember anything of what happened?"

"Did I fall over in the dorm or something? Laura woke me up. What happened?"

"You should learn to duel in something other than house shoes. In the duelling class you were fighting Sophia and Steven. They knocked you to the floor. You got up, disarmed Sophia. Steven tried to hex you and instead of using a shield you tried to move out the way and tripped over the ear of the slipper. Do you remember nothing of it? Nothing at all?"

"How is everyone?"

"Worried."

Madam Pomfrey bustled over with a bottle of medicine which she forced Trix to drink even though she detested the taste. A few minutes later she felt strong enough to sit up and lean against the headboard.

"Can I have something to eat?" she looked to the end of her bed for the first time. A vast pile of chocolates and sweets were piled there. She grimaced.

Severus picked up a covered tray from the bedside table. On it were sandwiches and two glasses of pumpkin juice. Trix took a glass and drank some.

"I would have thought that you would be staying away from this after Hogsmeade…" she trailed off remembering that half of what she thought had happened actually hadn't. In an effort to cheer herself up she tried to make a joke but her voice was still sad. "Especially after the goblets. Do you have any napkins to hand?"

She stayed in the hospital wing for the rest of the day and the whole night even though she told Madam Pomfrey the only reason she was staying was because she would lose her house points if she sneaked out. She felt fine and knew that a night in the isolation of the hospital wing wouldn't do her any good. She wanted to go the common room, alone, to see if she remembered what happened. She didn't want anyone to be there if she remembered.

The night was restless for her and she awoke in the morning with puffy, red rimmed eyes and a dry throat. Some breakfast was on a table to her right but she ignored it preferring to eat sweets and chocolate, getting a less than pleased look from Madam Pomfrey. At lunchtime she was free to go.

Taking shortcuts she made her way to the common room.

Inside the empty room everything was as normal. Weak winter sun filtered through the tall arched windows, chairs and tables stood in their usual places and the fire was burning. Book cases and cabinets lined the one of the walls and the painting of the Ravenclaw founder stood over the fire stretching high above her.

Everything was as she expected but she knew that the last time she was in the room she had been duelling. The floor would have been cleared and people would have been standing opposite each other throwing spells and blocking them, moving them out of the way.

She had no recollection.

She turned on the spot. Steven was sat on a coffee table looking at it more then her.

"The table was stood on its end over in the corner there." he said.

"I always did like that table." Trix said weakly and smiled.

Steven sighed and slowly stood.

"I'm sorry Trix."

She shrugged. "I don't actually remember anything."

"You should have seen him." he shook his head and swallowed. "He… He was… He froze. Just for a second but he froze."

"He… Wait. He actually froze?"

"He was amazing after that. Moved everyone away, used a healing spell and then swept out of the room holding you in his arms like you weighed nothing more than a… a leaf. Ignored Madam Pomfrey when she told us all to leave."

"He was… marking homework when I woke up."

"Sophia sneaked back in and gave him something to do. She said he would be going crazy. Everyone was really worried. Have you seen Sam yet?"

"No." Trix lowered herself into a chair and stared out the window.

"You should." Steven got up and rested a hand on her shoulder. "He's worried."

"You said everyone was worried." She said after he'd taken a few steps towards the door.

* * *

><p>"I should never have put her against two people without being there." Severus was in his office reading through essays giving most of them a 'D'.<p>

Filius had been trying to talk sense into him for the past half a day without success. The office was starting to feel claustrophobic – the fire had been left unattended and was burning far too bright and hot, there were still numerous sheepskins in chairs and draped over instruments.

"She'll be fine, Severus. I saw her walking to the common room." he picked up a piece of parchment that had fallen on the floor and read the first few sentences. "_Dreadful_, Severus? You may want to give that one an Outstanding."

"She would have been better sooner if I had not hesitated." He clenched his fist around the quill he was holding. A moment later he went back to marking.

Filius reached over the desk and took the parchment from his hand and lay it on top of another pile. Severus watched remembering his daughter, who had almost died because of his hesitation, doing exactly the same thing.

"Hesitations are natural. You did all you could. You can't expect to be perfect all the time."

"It is not a question of expecting perfection but of what I expect from myself."

"Then you expect too much." Certain that he wasn't making any progress Filius clambered down from his chair and left the room calling a greeting to Trixabelle as he closed the door.

A few moments later Severus heard a muffled squeak. Throwing the door open he saw Samuel Letcher spring away from his daughter and stare at him with wide eyes. Trixabelle too stared at him for a moment with as much surprise as a person could manage but Severus's eyes were intently trained upon Samuel whose mouth kept opening and closing.

"I'll… err… let you explain." Trixabelle wisely said and stepped away.

Samuel glanced at her then back at Severus and gulped. Severus took a step back inside his office and Samuel obediently followed. The door slammed closed behind him ominously.

"Explain yourself." Severus said.

"Well, Sir –"

"Do not 'sir' me when we are talking matters of the heart." Severus snarled and held Samuel's collar with both of his hands. Putting their faces close together he continued, "I successfully protected her from the Dark Lord I will not let a boy like you hurt her. Believe me if I learn that you have hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you myself. The only mercy you shall receive will be if Trixabelle asks for it."

Slowly he released him and walked towards his desk. Before he was five paces away from it he suddenly turned. "Do you love her?"

"Since the moment I saw her."

He'd be a hypocrite if he denied Samuel his chance. He thought once again of Lily Evans, of how he still loved her even though she was long lost to him. The world had been cruel to him. He could not impose the same cruelty on another.

"Does Trixabelle return the feelings?"

"I hardly know."

"Yet you think it wise to kiss her?"

"I do not know what I was thinking." He said desperately. "I wasn't thinking."

"Fools in love rarely do."

The boy hesitated on the verge of asking a question but wondering if it was pertinent. He took a breath, held it for a moment and then spoke.

"Then I have your blessing?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He fought to keep a straight face. Deciding that this was blessing enough he turned to leave.

"You'd be a fool to think I'm done with you yet." Severus said in a soft voice. "Sit down, Sam."

The boy turned back round and chose a modest stool and sat in front of the desk. Severus sat behind it looking down at him from his higher seat. The boy was, he supposed, of the studious nature and knew from experience prone to blushing. Back in his OWL years he'd been a promising Defence Against the Dark Arts student who had suddenly stopped classes because of an inconvenient case of flu meaning he didn't get the required grades to progress onto N.E.W.T. At the time Severus had tried to help him. He'd talked to Professor Montgomery into letting him continue the class; however a sense of fairness akin to a Gryffindor had taken over the boy and he refused to be treated with preference and did not take the class.

This sense of humbling fairness was one of his strengths and weaknesses but a quality that stood him in good stead. It would do him well in later life if he did not make his previous mistake. Severus also knew him to be one of the brightest in his year who was wasting his talents on subjects such as Art and Care of magical Creatures.

"What exactly is it that you want to do with your life?"

"Art –"

"Answer truthfully."

He blushed. "I had hoped to be an Auror."

The blushing would not do him well but observing him in the class room and when Trixabelle had had her second vision meant Severus knew that when he was using magic he was completely focused and had no time for such reservations. In short the boy was one of the best he was teaching.

"You should have taken the offer. You still take Transfigurations?"

"Yes."

"Herbology and charms?"

"Yes."

"What are your designs for the future?"

"My – my designs? Sir?"

"Your plans, Mr. Letcher, had you been an Auror."

He paused to think for a moment.

"To contribute the best I could. To work well as part of a team to provide as best as I could for my family."

Modest. But the best he could hope for from someone who still knew so little of the world.

"Will you make her happy?"

"I can only try. I'll hate myself forever if I can't."

"If she wants you." Severus said sharply.

"Of course."

The interview lasted for some hours as Severus filled in the gaps of the jigsaw he'd been creating of the boy since he'd acquainted himself with his daughter. When at last he was satisfied that he would not hurt her Severus beckoned him over to some paintings he had. All depicted the results of painful curses. The last he showed, the one Samuel looked at longest, was of the Cruciatus Curse.

"If you ever hurt her you will feel the effects of my wand. Understood?"

"Perfectly."

* * *

><p>The first class of Monday morning was sixth year NEWT. Trixabelle had caught up with all the homework she had missed, read everything she was behind on and was now sitting with Sophia supposedly working in silence.<p>

" – Didn't get back until after midnight. Was white as a ghost and wouldn't talk about it. Any idea what happened?" Sophia whispered behind her book. As if that would stop Severus hearing her.

Trixabelle leant towards her as if that too would stop him seeing her. "He saw me outside Dad's office and we were talking. Next thing I know he's kissing me and Dad's thrown the door open." Sophia gasped. "Interrogation most likely."

"You haven't seen him since have you?"

"No. I'm surprised he's still alive –"

A book whacked the back of their heads.

"I am not without mercy." Severus said. "Usually."

After he'd taken a few paces they started whispering again.

"Well what are you going to do when you see him?"

Severus hit them with his book again silently hoping that it wasn't hurting Trixabelle's already injured head too much. Injury or not he had to treat her exactly the same way as he did all his students. "Explain the sudden loss of points if you do not be quiet."

* * *

><p><strong>So now we have an over protective father, a confused Trix and people getting whacked with books a la potions master of late. Hope you enjoyed it, please review! <strong>

**Next time it's the Christmas holiday and Trix reveals a little about her time in France and going to school at Beauxbatons. **

**J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter**


	26. Going to Spinner's End

**A longer chapter than usual but I hope you like it anyway! Some sad-ish memories are unearthed but a nice lighthearted opening scene to begin with!**

* * *

><p>"Well go and talk to him then." Sophia said at lunch.<p>

"The last time I saw him he was _kissing_ me!" Trix hissed.

"Didn't you know he was going to do it?"

"No!"

Sophia tilted her head. "Did you like it?"

"What? No! I was… I was too surprised to really think about it. It was over in a couple of seconds anyway. What does that have to do with anything?"

Sophia raised an eyebrow and sagely said, "Everything." And pushed Trix towards Sam, who was leaning over the table helping a second year with some homework.

Trix bumped into him. She steadied herself, threw a glare at Sophia who was now innocently sat with Archie, and then looked at Sam who had stood up.

"He wasn't… too… harsh on you?" she asked wondering what to talk about to keep an awkward blush from her face.

"Within reason."

They both stood there in an uncomfortable, embarrassed silence refusing to look at each other.

"I promised your dad that I wouldn't… If you didn't… want me to…"

Trix squeezed his hand. "You're a sweet guy, you know that." And then sat next to Sophia.

"See it wasn't so hard was it?" Sophia whispered as Laura, Archie and Steven talked about their Transfigurations homework.

"Are you kidding? Dad probably asked his life plan and everything, and he knows that I know that he knows I know it. It doesn't get anymore embarrassing than that."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

* * *

><p>The rest of December passed quietly as Hagrid brought in the twelve Christmas trees and decorations were hung all over the castle and soon talk turned to the holidays. Most were going home aware that this would be the last time they could safely venture outside Hogwarts as the new year brought a promise of danger. No one spoke or even thought of that though as the last day of term feast began.<p>

A choir of paintings, suits of armour and ghosts sung carols whilst food was eaten and present were exchanged. Crackers were pulled and everyone had to wear the hats they won regardless of colour or how ridiculous they looked. This year the staffs' hats were above and beyond what they had been last time, a secret ploy taken on by Trixabelle and her friends Severus was sure. He was sat there wearing a bright yellow top hat with a pink feather.

He looked across the students gathered below him, his eyes coming to rest on Trixabelle. She was sat quite close to Sam exchanging presents.

"They'll be together soon don't you think?"

Severus looked away and saw Sophia stood before him holding a couple of brightly wrapped presents.

"This one's from Mum and Dad. And this one's from us. We all chipped in some money and asked Mum to buy you something since we're not sure what you like. I, um, hope you like it anyway."

"'Us'?" Severus asked confused.

"Steven, Archie, Laura, Sam and I. Now," She adopted a mock serious tone that Severus had heard Madison use on him, "No opening them until Christmas morning, I know how excited you get. Merry Christmas, Severus." She smiled and walked back to her table.

The next morning most everyone left the castle on the Hogwarts Express to get to Kings Cross for lunch time.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous for Sophia and everyone to leave?" Trixabelle asked when they got back to the warmth of the castle.

"Protections have been paced at their homes and Aurors will travel with them. I am confident of their safety." Severus replied and opened the door to his rooms for her.

She stepped in and plonked herself in a chair by the fire. It was lightly snowing outside but the fires staved the cold off. She began to doze.

"Do you not have homework to do?"

"Nope. Did it all last night. Didn't sleep. Hey I play chess better when I'm almost asleep. I might finally beat you."

"You play better…? Never mind." He picked up the chess set and put all the pieces in place but by the time everything was ready she was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up." Severus said shaking Trixabelle's shoulder. It wasn't even light yet. "Wake up."<p>

Trixabelle stirred and moved the quilt away from her head.

"Come with me."

"What?" she groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It's not even light yet. It's Christmas Eve. I'm going back to sleep."

"We're leaving the castle."

Trixabelle blinked a few times. "What?"

"Just come with me." he said thinking back to his childhood sure he was never this… _dopy_ when he woke up.

In the lounge he passed her some floo powder. He threw his into the fire.

As he was stepping into the fire place Trixabelle muttered, "This better be worth it."

At the same time Severus said, "Spinner's End." and then he was gone into a world of heat and fire until he arrived in a familiar destination.

A few seconds later Trixabelle appeared in the fire place and tripped over the cloak she'd pulled over her miss-matched pyjamas before travelling. He helped pull her up from the floor and brushed some soot from her shoulder.

"Try and not get soot all over my carpet."

"Your…? Oh _Sinner's_ _End_! Spinner's End where you live!" she gasped with wide eyes and began looking around the room.

Of course she'd already seen the room before in pictures before at Beauxbatons when she was learning abut the War but she'd been more focused on looking at the man within the picture. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

_ "Today's lesson will be conducted in English as Miss Willliams still has not grasped French." The teacher Madame Prunerette sniped. _

_She always did that to Trixabelle but she was used to it. Instead of paying attention to the jibes she sunk even further into her chair already bored. She was at the back of the class so it shouldn't have been too obvious. _

_ "We are learning about ze Wizarding War in England." She said._

_Trixabelle sat upright in her chair. The wizarding war. The war her dad fought in with Harry Potter. The war her dad helped win. _

_ "Harry James Potter was the chosen one. The Boy-Who-Lived." She placed some pictures on the table for everyone all to pass around. "He looks like his dad but with his mother's eyes." _

Yes yes we all know this. Could we get a move on?_ Trixabelle impatiently thought to herself. A trait she'd apparently gained from her dad. _

_ "Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billus Weasley. Now married. They helped Harry the most." She passed more pictures round. "And Severus Tobias Snape."_

_The teacher held the picture up for a moment before putting it on the table in front of herself where some other kid had the privilege of seeing what he man looked like before Trixabelle, his own daughter who had never seen a picture of him did. Anger burst up within her and she wanted to shout out that it was unfair that Monfis could get to look at her dad's picture before her. Then the warning her uncle had given her ghosted through her mind. '_Death Eaters would love to get their hands on you. They'd kill you. You have to keep your true identity a secret until your father comes for you'. _For a moment she thought about shouting out anyway but that would probably mean she'd never get to see her dad. Sighing Trixabelle caught sight of a wave of black hair before the photograph disappeared out of sight. The teacher didn't say anything else as the pictures were passed round. She waited impatiently for her dad's to get to land in her hands. _

_Ever since she was young Aunt Ruth and Uncle John had told her little stories about him, what they hadn't been able to tell her quite so accurately was what he looked like. Their forte wasn't describing things. Between them she knew he had black hair and that their eyes were the same. Beyond that she didn't really know. _

_ "Williams." Someone hissed. _

_She looked round to see Leon holding a photo out to her. She gulped and took it forcing her hand not to shake. _

_Heart beating she didn't really take note of the room he was in. She just looked at him. For the first time in her life she her saw what he looked like and she knew the moment would stay with her forever. Wonderment filled her heart as well as a certain amount of awe. He was sat impressively in an armchair wearing black clothes. A white collar showed around the high collar of his black jacket. He had black hair that reached his chin and dark, obsidian eyes. Eyes that Trixabelle had inherited. They were exactly the same down to the shape, colour and depth. _

_But his were haunted. Haunted by a past of things done and seen that should never have happened. Haunted by loss and grief and such sadness… such terrible, incredible sadness. He looked like he was trying to hide the sadness and grief but she could see it. Oh she could see it and it hurt to know that someone she loved even though she hadn't met him was suffering like that. _

_Seeing this picture made her want to see him even more. Maybe when he saw her he'd be alright and wouldn't be as sad anymore. _

Back in the present she looked around the very same living room from the picture. It was filled with old, dusty books bound in dark green, brown, black and blue. A chair stood in one corner, opposite which was a sofa. A glass topped coffee table stood between the two of them. A small clock stood on the mantle piece of the fire and chimed six thirty in the morning. Trixabelle moved over to a book case and began looking at titles.

"Oh I thought I heard voices! John they're here. A bit earlier than we expected mind but there's some tea on."

At the sound of the voice Trixabelle turned from the bookcase and stared at the woman in shock for a moment. She hadn't seen the gray haired, round faced woman for what seemed like an impossibly long time. She was wearing a long red skirt, black blouse and a red shawl and was drying her hands on a towel.

"Aunt Ruth." Trixabelle smiled and pulled her into a fierce hug. She quickly felt tears sliding down her face as she hugged the only mother figure she'd ever had. Safety crept over her and she felt some of her worry lift.

"I'm sure you've grown since I last saw you." Aunt Ruth said.

"I haven't grown an inch since I was fifteen. Hello, Uncle John." She said moving to hug the tall, bald man who had just entered the room and murmured, "She's so embarrassing."

"Good to see you, kiddo." He said patting her on the back.

"Now, now, Severus, let me look at you." Aunt Ruth said.

"This should be good." Trixabelle smiled.

"Now, Severus, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you really need a haircut."

Trixabelle and Uncle John heartily laughed but Severus brushed the woman away and sat in the chair and picked up last night's newspaper.

"Well help me bring the tea in, John." Aunt Ruth said and bustled out of the room with Uncle John following her.

Trixabelle took her red cloak off and draped it over the back of the sofa and then promptly sat down.

"It's just like in the pictures." She said quietly and looked around, awe in her eyes.

Severus put his paper down and looked at her curiously. She looked deflated, sad almost.

"At Beauxbatons when they taught us about the war they made us look at a load of pictures. One of them was of this very room. It's exactly the same. You were even sat in that chair. It was the first time I saw a picture of you. I took it home in the holiday to show Aunt Ruth but she didn't let me keep it in case anyone got suspicious. She told me I had to throw it away but I kept it in my trunk."

"She was right."

"I know. But by that point I –"

"Here's you tea." Aunt Ruth said bustling back into the lounge and set the tray on the table.

Uncle John set a tray of teacakes and scones down and passed the tea round. Trixabelle moved onto the floor so her aunt and uncle could have the sofa.

"I see your cloak has mended itself nicely." Aunt Ruth said examining the material. "I always did think Whomping Willows were far too dangerous to keep near school grounds. Thank goodness that's the worst injury you've had."

"Yes." Trixabelle said looking at her father with narrowed eyes in a way that promised they would talk later. "Thank goodness for that."

Severus picked up his paper.

"Well, Severus, how is our Trixabelle getting on at school?" Uncle John asked. Trixabelle flinched knowing it would strike a nerve.

"Very well as you no doubt know." He replied with a carefully blank face.

"Yes, no doubt. She did get your brains after all."

* * *

><p>After lunch Trix found herself alone in the kitchen with her dad. She was drying plates and glasses.<p>

"I'm sorry about Uncle John." She said.

"He's right. You're more theirs than mine."

Trix almost dropped the plate she was holding. More theirs than his…

"You know when I was little girl after they told me about you, I was, oh, four at the time. After they told me I always used to jump every time someone rang the doorbell hoping it was you." She put the plate down and leant against a cupboard still holding the tea-towel. "I'd run straight to it and unbolt it and hope it was you. As I got older I got used to the idea that it probably wouldn't be you. They explained that you were still keeping me safe from all the Death Eaters. I never stopped hoping though."

"After all that time?"

"Always." She whispered caught up in another memory and remembered her exact childish thoughts.

_Someone knocked on the door. She ran to open it but couldn't reach the chain lock. Sometimes when she stared at it for a moment it opened by itself. If she looked at it hard enough… It moved. Sometimes it didn't but this time it did. Her dad was a powerful wizard and she wanted to be to. _Except I'm a witch. I'd be a really powerful witch. That's what I want to be.

_I opened the door. _

_ "Oh. Bonjour Monsieur Pierre. Aunt Ruth said I had to answer the door in French today!" she said proudly and thought that she said everything right. _

_ "You did very well." He said. "Where is Madame Ruth?"_

_ "Aunt Ruth!" she shouted into the flat. "Mr. Pierre is here!" _

_Aunt Ruth came into the room and smiled. _

_Trixabelle walked back into the lounge. She was sad. She wanted it to be my dad. She always wanted it to be my dad but he never came. He never came. What if he doesn't know where we lived? What if he… doesn't want me? _

_ "Of course he wants you." Uncle John said. "He hasn't come back because not all of Voldemort's helpers have been sent away to Azkaban."_

_ "What's Az'abn?"_

_ "Azkaban is the bed wizards and witches jail." _

_ "Will Dad come here when they all go to Az-_k_-aban? _

_ "I think so, yes." _

_ "He will. He loves me." _

_ "I know." _

They stood in silence for a minute neither one looking at each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Severus was thinking how hard it must have been for her to learn about him at school, by textbooks and homework and not being able to tell anyone that she was his daughter. An unfair life. A cruelty she shouldn't have suffered.

"I'll show you to your room." he said stiffly and swept out of the room.

The bedroom he showed her to was the second largest and looked over the back garden where large trees grew and gave way to a tidy lawn. The trees lined the wall at the end of the garden. In the room itself was a four poster bed against the back wall with a small set of draws to serve as a bedside table. On it was a picture of her and her aunt and uncle with a man dressed as a mouse. Under the window was a desk with quills and ink and on the adjacent wall was a set of draws and a mirror. Shelves, empty at the moment, lined the remaining wall. At the foot of her bed was her trunk with all her things from France that she hadn't as yet been sent over to Hogwarts, but she hadn't noticed it.

"It's great. Thanks, Dad."

"Uncle John did this, not me." there was a trace of regret in his voice as he looked around the pastel blue coloured room.

Something began to rattle in the trunk which brought it to her attention. A smile in her face she opened it.

"My sneakoscope!" she exclaimed and pulled it out.

It was a crude one. Home made almost but it looked to be in good, working order.

"Made it in fifth year when I got bored in charms." She began fiddling with it until it stopped rattling.

Severus looked at her in almost disbelief. Bored in charms?

"He was going about it the long winded way and using really long French words. By that point he was used to me ignoring him so he left me to it."

"You don't do that here I trust."

"No. I don't take Charms." She playfully jibed. "Anyway I was doing the charms whilst I was making this." She turned to the shelves and put it in the middle of the middle shelf. "At least there's enough shelf room for all my stuff."

"You're going to fill _all _of those shelves?" Severus arched an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised." Trix said delving back into the trunk and pulled out a small toy broom. "Spent more time hitting pots and pans with this than actually flying it." she placed it on the shelf above the sneakoscope, slightly to the left with a wave of her wand. "And this," she began with a sombre smile, "was banned from the school and got me detentions for a month."

It was a small metal disk that looked innocent enough on first glance, more like a small plate than anything else. In reality it was a spy glass. It trapped a ghost's essence inside it whilst allowing it the freedom of movement around the environment it came from. The ghost, once trapped inside, would have to obey the orders of its master and would face being ripped apart if it refused.

"Wasn't going to use it. I cast the spell on it but never did I trap a ghost in there. I wanted to figure out how to destroy it. Break the connection. My, uh, trouble making history made them believe other wise."

"I would have taken it from you too." Severus said crossly. "This is magic that should not be meddled with, Trixabelle. What if someone else, someone less honourable, managed to take it from you?"

"I wasn't thinking about that at the time." Trix admitted. "I wasn't being challenged in class and got bored and distracted easily. This was something to do."

"Do you have anything else you shouldn't have?"

Trix wasn't listening however. Instead she was looking into her trunk with narrowed, calculating eyes. Her head tilted to the side and then she dug around in the bottom of the trunk and pulled out a glass jar. Inside it was an angry red potion that was spitting and boiling.

"This," she explained, "is an accident that should never have happened. It was an innocent enough concoction of herbs and water but then some twiz decided to cast the _fiendfyre_ spell on it. Do you think it'll work?"

"Perhaps." Severus said pocketing both the potion and the spy glass. "You have books in there I presume."

"Yeah. Lots." She waved her wand and books rose out of the trunk and made their stately way towards the shelves and chose where to sit.

A couple argued for space and knocked others off the shelves. Almost angrily the books picked themselves up off the floor and rose back to their positions. The other two books were still fighting.

"Uncle John did that to some books when I was a child. Amused me for hours. He's done it with every book I've had since and those two have never seemed to get along." She shook her head with a smile and put her hand back in her trunk. It knocked on something large and hollow.

She pulled another trunk out of it and enlarged it. Inside it were clothes and boots. A Beauxbatons uniform. She held it out in front of her for a few short moments before throwing it back in. There were a couple of new items too.

"They've been very good to you." Severus said.

"Yet you did not tell them I almost died." Trix accused.

"They did not need to worry. I knew you would be alright."

"You were worried enough for a while!" She dropped her voice when she heard footsteps on the landing. "Besides they had a right to know. They looked after me for seventeen years!"

Severus's eyes went cold and flat. His hands closed into fists and he had to fight to keep anger out of his voice. "I'm sure you can manage the rest on your own." He strode to the door.

"No, Dad I didn't mean –"

The door slammed closed.

A moment later it opened.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I don't understand him, Aunt Ruth." Trix said to which her aunt smiled and backed out the room closing the door behind her.

The smell of dinner and the sounds of it being dished up were the only things that made either of them emerge from their rooms that night. Trixabelle had been reading a favourite book with her wireless on in the background and Severus looked like he had been marking work if his ink stained hand was anything to go by.

Aunt Ruth and Uncle John chatted happily over the meal and spoke to both Severus and Trixabelle though not a word was passed between the two of them. Their uncle and aunt pretended not to notice, even in the evening when they were both sat in the lounge pointedly ignoring each other. Trix played chess with her Uncle John, Severus marked more work and Aunt Ruth was decorating the room and placing presents under the tree. The wireless was on but no one was really listening to it. It was a replacement to the conversation that was all.

By ten in the evening Trixabelle was in bed.

"Unusual." Aunt Ruth noted. "It's normally impossible to get her to stop guessing what the presents are by now. She's grown up a lot since she left us."

"She hasn't had much choice." Severus said not looking up from the essay he was correcting.

"She normally smiles much more."

"She's worried."

"She normally looks passed it."

"Her friends are in mortal danger."

"She – "

"Enough." Uncle John softly said and closed his hand over Aunt Ruth's.

A while later a muffled scream made them stir. Severus left the room and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review good or bad, I do not mind! <strong>

**Next time... well I'm not exactly sure as I'm going to change the chapter but Christmas will definitely feature! **

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**


	27. Christmas

** Sorry for this update being almost a whole day late. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Severus slowly opened the door of his daughter's room to see her shoot upright into a sitting position and then she tried the throw the covers off only succeeding in getting tangled up in them. In the dim light he could see that sweat glistened on her brow. Quickly striding over to her Severus sat on the bed next to her and firmly gripped her shoulders to stop her moving so much, but still she tried to get out of bed.<p>

"Trixabelle." He said in a firm yet soothing voice.

Still in the stupor that is somewhere between sleep and waking from a nightmare Trixabelle tried to prize his hands from her.

"Let go!" She urgently hissed and struggled against him. "Let me go!"

Severus gripped her wrists to stop her attempts at hitting him.

"It is nothing but a dream, Trixabelle."

She tried to rise from the bed but he forced her to sit back down, slightly harder than he meant to but it seemed to bring her round. Her attempts at escape slowed and her breathing evened out.

"Dad?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I am here."

"It was horrible, Dad. They're never normally this bad. She had Sam and was torturing him so so badly. Used the Cruciatous Curse. He was dying, Dad! He was dying and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it!"

"It was a dream that is all."

"How do you know they're safe? What if something's happened and they can't call for help?"

"I will be warned if their wards drop or any magical harm comes to them, as will Millicent."

Trixabelle nodded and composed herself.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I suggest you get some sleep."

She nodded again and sorted the covers before lying down and pulling them up to her chin. Severus made his way to the door.

"Wait, Dad. Can… can you stay? I feel safer when you're here." she blushed.

"Of course." He replied.

Pointing his wand at the fire place he lifted a log into it and turned it into a roaring fire and then made the glass go nearly opaque so the light wouldn't keep Trixabelle awake. Then he picked up the desk chair and took it over to the side of the bed as he took his long blazer off and sat in it. Trixabelle turned onto her side facing him and curled up in a small ball as if that would defend her from the nightmares.

She'd been having nightmares since her friends had left Hogwarts for Christmas. Every dad she awoke bleary eyed and tried to conceal the pain that the night had brought but never did it leave her entirely. Even in sleep. Now that he had managed to calm her and she was lying back on her pillows drifting off into what he wished to be peaceful blackness.

How unfair he thought it was that someone so young should be put through so much. At least now, in the most dangerous time of _her_ life so far, he was beside her and able to better keep her safe. He didn't want to think what would have already happened to her if this was happening in France. He would probably have already lost her.

He felt movement in the room behind him and a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"You did better than I could ever have hoped."

"She deserved the best." Uncle John said. "It would have been a discredit to both of you to have done anything less."

Trixabelle stirred and one of her hands came to rest on Severus's. He took her hand in his and brushed his thumb over her fingers which were now closed over one of his. Transported back seventeen years to that fateful day a tear fell from his eye. He hadn't even kissed her goodbye.

"I never thought I'd see her again. Never did I think I'd see her here."

"You thought you were going to die?"

Severus just nodded.

After a pause he said, "Every time he saw any of us, me, her mother, Narcissa, I thought my life would be over."

"We would have looked after her forever."

"If there is anything I can do to repay you…"

"No need, Severus. No need. The only thing we had to do was put her fires out. Newspapers mostly."

"She still does that."

Uncle John squeezed Severus's shoulder and retreated from the room.

Severus stayed there sat on Trixabelle's desk chair holding her hand for a few hours wondering how he ever left her in France for fifteen years of her life when Hogwarts was perfectly safe. It was only now, fifteen years later that she was in danger.

What if the danger was only coming now that everyone knew about her? The world would have still found out about her fifteen years ago. The only difference was she was better able to defend herself, able to absorb all the information about her life she was learning and able to cope with the stress.

How would it have been, he imagined, if he had to protect her from this when she was three? She would have been oblivious, happily unaware. And if he survived he would have had years to get to know her. Now he was faced with the prospect of a few weeks before his possible death.

It was amazing she hadn't demanded to go back to France where her life had been so much simpler and where there was no danger. He'd seen it in her eyes when she arrived and they were talking in the small room at the back of the hall. She was wondering if he would love her, accept her and take care of her. He'd been wondering if he was half as able as he'd hoped. He still wondered sometimes. Still wondered if he deserved as someone as beautiful as her in his life to love him and care about him.

Sometimes he forgot she wasn't a little girl anymore. The last time he'd seen her she was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand and sometimes she looked much younger than she really was making him forget all over again that she was seventeen. When she'd arrived in the Great Hall it was like he'd given her over only yesterday and she'd grown into a young woman in just twenty-four hours. Time seemed to have passed him by too quickly.

He was lucky, he decided, to have been able to depend upon his aunt and uncle. He would never have done such as good job as they. They who took over his responsibility in a heart beat, they who he owed most to, they who he would never be able to repay no matter how much money he gave them. They who had showed him kindness when his parents did not and had done so much more for his daughter.

It was just turning three in the morning when Uncle John crept back into the room. He was holding a red stocking filled with small gifts, sweets most likely. He attached it to one of the end posts of the bed and then he noticed Severus still sat in the chair.

"Come on now, my boy. Staring at her won't change the past."

"She asked me to stay."

Uncle John understandingly patted Severus's shoulder and quietly left the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Trix awoke at nine the next day realising this was the latest she had ever woken up on Christmas Morning. She stretched and yawned and then looked over to her right to look out of the window to see if it was snowing this year, a childish habit she could not break, only to find that she wasn't looking at the window and the trees inside the garden but an imposing figure dressed in black. She jolted into a sitting position only then realising she was looking at her father.<p>

"You slept on my desk chair all night?" she asked almost incredulously.

"You asked me to stay did you not?" he replied.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I did." She smiled, her heart feeling unusually warm. Her father staying all night was a small action to be sure but one that seemed to affect her greatly as she was blinking back tears.<p>

"I will leave you to dress and open your gifts." Severus then stood and, without even thinking about it, kissed Trixabelle's forehead before leaving the room.

For a few moments Trix just sat on her bed with a hand touching her forehead where the father had just kissed her. The first kiss he had ever given her. A tear rolled from her eye.

A moment later, feeling a bit daft for crying over a simple kiss from her father she opened the boxes in the stocking which were, predictably, sweets and chocolates and a small deck of exploding snap cards. Back at Beauxbatons she would have snuck them into class and played by herself in a corner whilst doing the work. Now though she was more or less a teacher and had to set an example. Not to mention her dad was there to give her punishments as well as receiving any detentions for bad behaviour.

After dressing into her Sunday best (not at all seeing why Uncle John thought it was necessary. This year fortunately it was smart trousers and a white turtle-neck jumper) she skipped downstairs and made her way into the kitchen.

"Are you seriously marking more homework?" she asked hands on hips as she stood behind her father who was sat at the dining table. "It's Christmas morning!"

"I do not usually celebrate."

"Put that away, Severus." Aunt Ruth fussed and with a wave of her wand the offending pieces of parchment, quill and ink were sat on the opposite side of the kitchen. "Now. Here's some tea and crumpets. Sit down Trixabelle and stop glaring at the back of your father's head."

"Nice to see you in Sunday best, Trixabelle." Uncle John said stepping into the room. "Normally you grouch."

"Normally I'm up at seven in the morning when it's far too much effort." She replied buttering a crumpet. "Pumpkin juice anywhere?"

After breakfast everyone made their way into the living room where presents sat under the tree. Most were in brightly coloured wrapping paper but there were a few in plain brown paper and string which Trix believed to be from her father.

"Come now Trixabelle, give us a smile." Uncle John said holding a camera to his eye as Aunt Ruth passed her a gift.

Trixabelle looked up and poked her tongue out at the camera which flashed far too brightly in the small room. The label said the present was from Laura and inside was a snow-globe with a small picture of Trix and her dad in the middle. The snow was a light shade of silvery blue. From Sophia there was a purple jumper, Steven got her a belt that changed colour to match her outfit, Archie's gift was a book about Luna Lovegood's expeditions around the world and a hair clip in the shape of the Orion constellation from Sam.

"A small token from myself." Severus said and passed her a long, oblong shaped box.

Taking it Trix realised whatever it was had to be made from wood given its weight. Once the wrapping paper was off a smooth box of polished cherry wood sat in her hands and was looked upon with astonished eyes. The box alone must have cost a fortune. The hinges were made from the same, expensive wood and sat flush with the lid so they were barely noticeable.

She opened the box which was lined with black silk and on a cushion sat a sliver necklace. It was a simple band of silver inset with dark blue sapphires. It affixed with a chain whose ends hung between her shoulder blades with small sapphires at the end.

Severus watched as his daughter's eyes went wide with astonishment at the gift's beauty. She looked up at him with those same wide eyes and seemed incapable of speech.

"Dad… it's…" Trixabelle closed her hanging jaw and swallowed to gather her thoughts. "This must have cost a fortune, Dad! You shouldn't…"

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "But –"

"It is an heirloom. My mother wore it in her hair once." Regret sang in his voice and eyes as he ran his fingers over the cool metal. "It cost me nothing." He took the jewellery from her and affixed it around her neck. "This however," he pulled a larger chest like box from the base of the tree, "did."

Inside the chest was a pair of boots made from black dragon hide. They had a heel, laced up the front and reached just short of her knees. The insides were lined with soft, black fur that promised to be warm even on the coldest of winter days which were yet to come.

"Let me guess I shouldn't wear them in the classroom in case I get hit by a spell and go flying?" Trixabelle asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Oh I think you should take some 'daughterly rights' as you call them." Aunt Ruth smiled.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Alright, well after that my gift seems a bit, well…" Trixabelle shrugged and pulled a small rectangle from under the tree and gave it to her father.

Carefully, without ripping the paper he unwrapped the gift which was obviously a book. It was by the author Alexander Grimp – a children's author. Curiously he flipped the book in his hands to see it was from the series he'd been collecting when he was a student: The Billingbrook Adventures. They were about a boy wizard who went to distant lands trying to find undiscovered creatures and fought dark wizards and witches.

"I heard that a new one was coming out and, I mean, you've got a load of others in the living room back at Hogwarts and thought you might like it for old time's sake." Trixabelle explained in one breath. "You should know I'm really rubbish at buying presents."

"On the contrary, thank you."

* * *

><p>And so Christmas day quietly passed with the usual opening of presents and the eating of far too many sweets and chocolate and cheese crackers. Christmas lunch was served to already full stomachs but was happily eaten as was desert. The quiet warmth of the afternoon was eventually disturbed by Trixabelle.<p>

"Mistletoe?" she asked in distain.

"You only need give a peck on the cheek, dear." Aunt Ruth said not looking up from her knitting. "Here comes your father now look."

"If I wanted to give my father a 'peck on the cheek' I wouldn't need to carry a sprig of mistletoe with me." and with that she took it down and threw it in the bin.

"Every year." Aunt Ruth chuckled.

Later in the darkness of the winter evening when snow began to patter on the windows and a fire was lit, the only sounds within the house were the ticking of the clock, the crackling of the fire and the soft clicking of chess pieces moving around the board. Not wizards' chess it was a quiet, refined game.

Trixabelle was focusing hard on the board and slowly moved a knight. Severus moved his king. Moving a bishop Trixabelle smiled.

"Well I don't believe it." she said breathed. "Checkmate!"

Severus knocked his king over the sound waking Uncle John up. He quickly began dozing again.

"Play again?" Severus asked.

"Sure." Trixabelle smiled. "Best of three?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Just let <strong>**me know what you truly thought in a review!**

**Next time... Once again not entirely sure as rewriting this chapter means I need to rework the next one but there's a clumsy Trix to look forward too and once again danger crosses their path. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	28. Leaving Safety

**Oppos almost forgot it was update day. Oh well. Here it is...**

* * *

><p>As expected the next few days passed quietly enough with the occasional explosion from exploding snap or Trixabelle cursing muggle ovens for burning her finger again. Each time Severus made her hold the wounded digit under running water before putting a balm on it. She didn't seem to get on too well with the kettle either even though she'd grown up around them.<p>

"She never did understand muggle inventions." Aunt Ruth said to Severus one evening as Trixabelle was nursing her latest burn. "She always was an unusual child -could work magic better than the television by the time she was five. She did come to understand the television after a while but everything in the kitchen remained a mystery to her. Even from a young age she knew she was set for a path in a different place."

"Comes from having two powerful magic users for parents, my dear." Uncle John said. "She always was a sweet girl though."

Trixabelle plonked herself down on the arm of her dad's chair and held her hand out to him.

"This is worse than usual." Severus observed. "Much worse."

"Well I wasn't exactly looking at what I was doing. The fireworks distracted me."

New Year had come around meaning there really were only a few weeks of safety at Hogwarts left. Trixabelle hadn't realised how much time had passed until that moment and felt her heart plummet. Normally fireworks were for celebration this time they were a warning. A blunt, sharp warning.

For a while she had been living as any other person and sometimes she forgot she was in danger. What could happen to her when she was surrounded by her family?

She flinched, the pain in her hand bringing her back down to earth. A bandage was being wrapped around her hand a little too tight for comfort. She could also feel something cold and soothing on her skin.

"A poultice." Severus said. "You should be back to normal in the morning. Until then I don't want you using the kettle."

"Not planning on. Thanks, Dad." She flexed her fingers and walked back into the kitchen to clear the hot water up.

After a moment Severus followed her. He had guessed correctly that she would be using magic to tidy up. She looked content using her magic in such a muggle environment. When this had been his parents' home his muggle father had insisted on a muggle looking house and he had left it that way after they quitted the place during the first war. There wasn't much point in changing it as he spent most of his time at Hogwarts.

"Were you happy there?" he asked.

"Yeah." Trixabelle shrugged in a noncommittal way. "Sure. School was alright and Uncle John and Aunt Ruth are great."

Severus pointed his wand at the door and whispered _muffilato_.

"But..." he prompted.

Sighing Trixabelle lowered her wand and stared out of the window to look somewhere in the middle distance. "It was like moving from one prison to another. One of memories to one of near isolation." She admitted her heart sinking. She hated to speak badly of her guardians but there were some truths that could not be softened no matter how much she tried. She decided to explain Beauxbatons first.

"They don't have houses there and we were all just thrown in with whoever was next in the alphabet. I grew up with mostly English until I went there. I understood French a little but mostly it was… Anyway I was far too ahead even in my first year and quickly got bored. The outdoors was the only relief I had – the sound of birdsong and the wind, the winged horses. The smell of malt whisky." she smiled a sad smiled and sighed. "During lessons I'd try and challenge myself but I'd still do reckless things sometimes like climbing up the rock face, scale the palace walls just for the hell of it. Disapparating was probably the most dangerous thing I did. I ended up in hospital a couple of times after a spectacular fall or two. But even the medi-wizard refused to speak in English so I could understand him. When I wasn't doing something stupid I sat outside where no one could bother me and I'd do homework or I'd hide away and experiment with something."

She began to busy herself again with tidying up and said nothing for a few moments before taking a breath and starting again.

"Home was… well I don't really remember it before she died. We went on holiday with some friends to the south of the country. My friend and her family were killed by Death Eaters. No one knows what they were doing so far away from Voldemort. Aunt Ruth only started collecting the muggle inventions after that. To remember. Home was never the same after that. Suffocating sometimes."

"You never said anything?"

"No. We coped in different ways. That's all." She shrugged. "I finished your marking for you. You work far too hard sometimes."

Trixabelle walked out the room and went to hers where she ruminated in the silence of her room.

Severus stood in the kitchen wondering of he should tell her the truth. That it wasn't Death Eaters at all but the Order. That her friend, Sabine, was a metamorphmagus – twenty five years old, not the five she appeared to be. She was one of the Dark Lord's own and about to betray Trixabelle's whereabouts. That he had been there that night and saw his uncle and aunt.

_"You could see her." Aunt Ruth said. _

_Those were four words he'd been dreading since his arrival. Four words that now had his mind and his heart pulling in two different directions – one for the better of himself and one for the better of the world. How this was fair he'd never know. He may have made some bad decisions in the past but in that moment he was sure he didn't deserve this. _

_ "She's a darling sweet little thing –"_

_ "No." he interrupted successfully shattering his heart once more. "Go back to Paris immediately. Never come back here." and with that he once again Disapparated away from his daughter. _

"Alright, Severus?" Aunt Ruth asked.

He didn't answer.

He knew she didn't deserve anymore secrets in her life but didn't she also deserve to have a happy memory of the person she thought of as a friend? As it was she had already learnt so much about her past that it was a wonder she was coping at all. And didn't she deserve to have at least the last few days of her holiday without worry and hurtful news?

When she didn't come down for lunch he took some up for her. She was looking at the photo of her and her friend Sabine. He sighed and sat beside her on the bed. Once again he was going to have to tell her something he wished she didn't have to know.

After he'd told her exactly what happened that night she sat there staring at the photo which was now lying limply in her hands.

"Is there anything from my past that's real?" she asked.

The picture fell from her hand as she stood up. She walked over to the window and rested her head on the cool glass.

"Let's just get one thing straight, Dad. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No."

"If it weren't for the Dark Lord would you have stayed?"

"In a heartbeat."

Trixabelle stayed silent as she gazed out at the rain. Severus quietly slipped out of the room to leave her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Trix crept down the stairs. Her sneakoscope had been going crazy and she's heard whispered spells coming from downstairs. Her door had been locked from the outside with magic and she'd only just been able to get it open.<p>

Everything was silent.

Her wand was drawn and she kept close to the walls barely daring to breathe. The lounge door was closed. This time she didn't have the luxury of taking time to use extendible ears. This time she was going to have to take the risk and just go straight in there.

She slammed the living room door open to surprise whoever was in there. The only people in there were her dad and uncle. Frozen in place.

Without much thought she renovated both of them rushing to her Dad's side demanding to know what happened.

"We're leaving." Severus said without explanation.

The window was shattered from the outside and spells flew in. Trix momentarily screamed but she was shielded by Severus who threw himself front of her at the same time as repelling the spells. Uncle John was instantly stunned. Trix sent glass shards flying back out the window, shouted 'reducto' and stunned someone else. Uncle John stood and fired a couple of weak spells.

"Go to Hogwarts! Now!" Severus shouted firing a couple of spells and shoved Uncle John in the direction of the fire place.

"Not without Ruth!"

"We'll find her. Go!" Trix shouted and gave him an extra push.

The fireplace shone green.

"She's not here!" Trix shouted. "Trust me she's not here."

A spell threw her into the fire place and it sucked her away throwing her out in the headmistress's office at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall rose from her desk and hurried round to Trix's side. She was wide eyed, shaking with adrenalin, fear plastered on her face. She was counting to ten. McGonagall tried talking to her, asking her what was happening but was ignored for a few frantic seconds.

"Disapparate to Spinners End." Trix ordered.

"Trixa –"

She moved to grasp both of McGonagall's arms and looked her in the eye.

"Outside the house. Go!"

The command in her voice made Minerva do it.

Taking the situation in quickly Minerva began firing spells at the same time as Trix. There were seven people outside now with their attention divided between two threats. Severus dived into the fire at the first opportunity.

Trix had been pushed back down the street by three people. She was just about holding them off but beginning to lose. Minerva chanced a spell over her shoulder at the three attackers whilst still trying to hold off the two that were on her.

Trix took the distraction of the extra spell and took off towards Minerva knowing there was little time to get out of there. By this point Minerva was surrounded. Trix fired a few distracting spells but as one all the attackers Disapparated.

"Come now, Trixabelle." Minerva said.

Ignoring her Trix slowly, quietly moved away. Her eyes focused on the turning of the next street. There was movement around the next corner. A slight flourish of cloaks. Minerva disappeared, transfiguring into a cat. Trixabelle watched her proceed ahead of her, the cat paws padding ever so softly on the wet floor.

Impatient and annoyed that she couldn't move as quickly as a cat, Trix stole though the shadows and stepped over puddles stopping only at the very corner of the house closest to where the cat was stopped.

Two husky voiced people were talking.

"He won't fall for it."

"We have others to target. Other's he'd trust with his life."

"You mean the –"

"Hush! We'll talk of this with the mistress when we get back."

There was a loud crack of the double Disapparition.

The cat changed back into the more recognisable form of Minerva McGonagall who marched up to Trix and Disapparated back to Hogwarts.

Severus was pacing the office. As soon as he heard the crack of the Apparition he turned to the sound and caught Trixabelle by the shoulders.

"You should never have gone back for me. You could have –"

"Shut up and listen!" Trixabelle snapped over him. "The Order is in danger. They're using Aunt Ruth as bait but they're not sure she'll be enough and are targeting them too. Bring them here."

He was already moving.

"What exactly did they say?"

_ '"We have others to target. Others he'd trust with his life."'_

"Go to the hospital wing. There's nothing you can do here."

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfic decided to have a tiz-woz whilst I was trying to upload this, but yeah, Aunt Ruth is missing. Eeek! <strong>

**Next time Trix rants at her father and Molly and Arthur Weasley make an appearance...**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**


	29. Alone

**Sorry for the huge delay in updating - I strained a muscle in my eye and ever time I moved it I was rewarded with a pain worthy of fainting shooting through my eye but I got over it but over the weekend have felt like I'm on another planet or something just because I can move my eye again. So yeah, painless eyes are fantastic!**

**Anyway on with the next chapter which is called 'Alone'...**

* * *

><p>"Your friends are on their way. They will arrive here." Severus said.<p>

He was in the hospital wing with Trixabelle at their uncle's bedside. He had a badly injured side and was sleeping the worst of his injury off.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Trixabelle asked.

"On their way as we speak."

"It's coming closer. I can feel it. It's in the air."

"We all can. As soon as the Aurors get a sign of Aunt Ruth I'm going to help them."

"Not before the seventh you're not. You can't exactly turn up for your trial injured."

Severus hadn't actually thought of that and realised she had a point. He had only five days to wait before he was free to go. For now the best he could do was stay out from under the Aurors' feet and show people to their rooms. Doing that though would test his patience. He was a man of action, not one to let others do all the work for him. For the sift time in years he felt helpless. It was a feeling he dispised and avoided at all costs, however, just this once he'd have to bear it.

"I hate not doing anything too." Trix said as if reading his mind.

"Why did you come back for me?"

"I couldn't just leave you there! We would never know part of their plan if I hadn't either."

"Do not do it again."

"Where do you think they've taken Aunt Ruth?" Trix said to quickly, wisely change the subject.

"I do not know."

"I can feel it getting closer." Trixabelle stood from her chair and wondered to the window with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. "Like a thunderstorm waiting to strike. There will be no mercy when it comes. We'll probably be able to tell when we have a week left without another vision."

Someone appeared in the fire place. Trixabelle jumped round no doubt hoping it was going to be one person in particular. Severus turned more slowly to see Molly Weasley step out from the fire and Arthur appear behind her, luggage in tow. Severus stood to meet them.

Molly was obviously flustered as she helped Arthur move the trunks.

"Do you have the grandchildren's things?" she asked. From the look on her husband's face it wasn't the first time she'd asked.

"Of course, Molly."

"Oh, Severus." She gasped. "Severus, I'm sorry. She was dead I swear." She threw her arms about him and he struggled to make her let go. "Ah this must be your daughter." She appraised Trixabelle for a minute recognising how similar to Severus she was. "A bit late but here you go." She passed a red wrapped present to Trixabelle who immediately tried to refuse it on principle but was then pulled into a hug.

"She hasn't been the same she found out." Arthur said to Severus. "Crying every day these days. I'll take her to our room." he smiled and prized Molly from Trixabelle.

Trixabelle sat down and looked at the unopened present wondering how a stranger could possibly think of giving her a gift at a time like this.

"They accepted me into their house for a while. They're good people." Severus said looking down at her.

"I don't doubt it." Trixabelle opened the present. It was a pair of dark blue and silver knitted, fingerless, gloves with the Ravenclaw coat of arms embroidered on them. She put them on.

Someone else appeared in the fire. It was Ronald Weasley and his children followed him and then Hermione.

Trix watched people pour through the fire, adults and their children all the time hoping it would be someone she knew and was each time disappointed. A long time that felt to her like hours but was in actual fact only twenty minutes passed without a single familiar face appearing in the fireplace. Her dad came and went showing people to their rooms, asking some of them to help protect the school, giving them more details of the situation.

Trix was left sitting alone with her unconscious Uncle John. Some of the time she felt jealous that everyone else was getting her dad's attention but at the same time she knew that he was needed where he was. At times like this it was almost as if he was still the head teacher and McGonagall was just filling his seat while he did what he was mandated to do: to keep everyone safe at all costs, including stepping down from his post.

Truthfully she was proud of what he was doing but she would have sill preferred to have him there by her side. She appeared clam but on the inside her mind was running over a million possibilities, hoping beyond all hope that her aunt would be alright. Her aunt and everyone else she knew. For all she knew her friends had already been targeted and taken away. For all she knew any one of them could already be dead.

Sitting by her Uncle John's side she held his hand in hers and had to stop her self squeezing his hand too tightly – it gave her something else to think about, something to slow her racing thoughts.

"Trix!" a familiar, much welcome voice called from the fire place.

Trix spun round to see Sophia striding towards her. She was even more beautiful than usual, Trix thought, coping with the threat her family was under. She held her little brother's hand when he caught up with her. He was only five or six, obviously a half brother. She looked calmly down at him but when she looked back at Trix her eyes became hard once more. She was determined that much Trix could tell but then there was little else she'd expect from her.

"You're coping well." Sophia observed.

"Yeah, well, not much choice really. Your bother Simon I presume?"

The boy hid behind Sophia's legs and blushed.

"Still shy. Your Uncle John? He'll be alright."

"Yeah he will."

"Why have we been brought here?"

"Dad's going to tell everyone together, but," She took a breath, "they took Aunt Ruth and threatened to target people he trusts. We thought it prudent to bring you all back too."

To Simon Sophia said, "Go and wait for Mummy and Daddy." He ran off. She sat knelt down next to Trix and whispered, "They got into your house?"

"Yeah. _Petrificus Totalus_'ed Dad and Uncle John before they could do anything. I was locked in my room from the outside – Dad trying to protect me no doubt. There were seven of them we stood no chance. As it is the only reason Dad got out is because I went back with McGonagall. You should probably go with your family. I'll be alright."

Laura was the next to arrive and then Steven with his large family and Archie arriving at the same time. His parents were arriving later.

She began pacing not long after that. Uncle John still hadn't stirred which was confusing Madam Pomfrey since he was supposed to be okay as the wound had healed. That wasn't the only thing that was making her tense. Not that she didn't have enough reasons to be tense. But her tension was increasing with every moment that passed. Sam still wasn't here. Everyone was supposed to have arrived already.

Severus arrived after a while and began pacing with her having had told everyone exactly what was happening, spoken with the Aurors and told Trix their plan in turn. They'd discussed it for a few empty moments but her heart really wasn't in it. She kept glancing to the fire place and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Stop looking at me like that, I'm fine." She snapped for no reason.

Severus stood in front of her and looked at her for a moment. He could see the stress in her face and the worry in her eyes.

"We would have heard by now if he was in trouble."

"Or it's worse than we could have imagined."

"Stop this –"

"Severus, we need you a moment." Millicent called from the other end of the Hospital wing.

Severus closed his eyes for half a second and then opened them again.

"Go." Trix said. "I'll be fine. You do your superhero thing and I'll just sit here with Uncle John and wait."

"Severus." The intrusive Auror captain called again.

Severus reached into his coat and pulled out a small, red, phial.

"A calming draught. Take it." he then turned and left in a swirl of his robes.

Trix stood where she was staring at the bottle thinking how unfair it was that she didn't even get to have her dad by her side for five minutes at a time. She threw the bottle at the wall with all her strength and sat on the nearest bed looking at the fire.

A loud bang made her jump off the bed some hours later. She'd fallen asleep and was about to curse herself for it but when she saw who was climbing out the fire all thoughts like that left her and she ran over to Sam and threw her arms around him.

"I've been so worried about you!"

He hugged her back and held her tight against him in the kind of comforting embrace she'd been wanting all day. He kissed the side of her head and then she pulled him away to look him in the eye.

"What took you so long? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"They're not coming." He whispered. "They refused. Said they wouldn't hide from her when they'd seen You-Know-Who come and go. I tried to make them come." Tears pooled in his brown eyes and his shoulders sagged.

"Sam I…"

Instead of trying to console him, because she knew no amount of reassurance would make him feel better, she pulled him back into her arms and let him silently cry on her shoulder for what felt like forever.

Eventually he straightened himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am now, yeah."

He looked at her curiously. She looked him in the eye.

"Your safe." She whispered.

Sam took a step towards her. His eyes reflected the firelight and to Trix they were the most beautiful she had ever seen them. Why was it, she thought, that only when you are in danger you see the very heart of someone? See through whatever pretences they normally hold and see them for who they really are.

"Move and I will kill you." Sam whispered brushing some hair away from her face.

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"No." he smiled.

A moment later his lips were once again on hers. Even though she knew she had plenty of other things to occupy her mind, other much more useful ways to employ her time she really didn't care. For a moment all the problems in the world melted away and she felt happier than she had in months.

"You're beautiful." Sam said.

"Your biased." Trix whispered back.

"Definitly. But it's true."

* * *

><p>Sam slept in Archie's room that night, not wanting to go back to an empty dorm. Laura, Sophia, Archie and Steven slept comfortably with their families as did everyone from the Order.<p>

Only Trix was left alone.

She sat up late by the fire, a glass of wine in her hands. At the beginning of the year her father's rooms had been a place of comfort. Now she'd never felt more alone.

In the early hours of the morning Severus found her curled up in his arm chair asleep. The fire had died down but was still giving off a warm glow. He gently placed his travelling cloak around her and then went to bed.

In the morning he was once again gone. A note was left for her saying he was preparing for the student's return and would be busy until dinner after which he was needed by the Aurors.

She went to the Hospital Wing to find Uncle John had woken up during the night. She'd hoped to find some solace with him but he was unusually quiet and grave. Blameless as he was she hated him for his silence and left him shortly thereafter preferring to be truly alone than in company and ignored.

Another day passed in the isolation of her father's lounge. She stared at the fire all day, not moving, not eating a thing. She didn't rise for dinner and no one came to see her in the evening.

Late at night Severus got back holding a stack of parchment that looked to be to do with lessons. He asked how her day had been as he sat pouring over the parchment.

"Fine." She said bluntly and without looking away from the fire.

"How is Uncle John?"

"Scared."

"Your friends?"

"Haven't seen them."

"You should."

"They have company enough."

"Sam doesn't."

"Only because his parents aren't actually here!" Trix exploded jumping up from her seat. "You're actually here yet you may as well not be. Did you ever –"

There was a knock on the door and an Auror poked his head around the door.

"Take it to Minerva." Trix ordered.

Having already got the hint that he'd interrupted something the Auror quickly closed the door.

"Did you actually pause once today to wonder how I was? I wouldn't have disturbed you whilst you were doing school stuff. I would have helped. Instead you leave me here _alone _and do it in your office leaving me a _note_ practically telling me not to disturb you all day!"

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't feel protected. The only mother figure I ever had is missing, everyone I care about is in danger and when you're busy you just leave me hanging here like some puppet that you can order around –"

"How else can I protect you if I do not help?" Severus asked in a raised voice.

"I can look after myself." Trix spat. "I don't need you to protect me half so much as I used to. I can manage in a fight –"

"Then my efforts are for nothing!" Severus snapped.

"No they're not. You have a school to protect. _And a daughter to look after._ You can't just leave me here all the time. You haven't asked me once if I'm alright in days. What if I'm not? What if whilst you're taking care of everything and everyone I'm going crazy with nothing to do?"

"I never said this would be easy on _either of us_. I'm doing the best I can to protect you –"

"That's not the protection I need right now." Trix's voice faltered. "I've felt so alone. More than I ever did at Beauxbatons. The only time I feel safe is when I'm with you and you're never here. My aunt is missing, probably dead by now, and no one has asked me how I am but telling me she'll be okay. But what if she's not? The vision is getting closer. I can feel it and not just like you can. It's like whisperings in my head but it's emotions from the vision getting stronger. Clearer. Everyone I care about is in danger. Everyone in the school is in danger. And it's my fault if. I'd never come here… If I'd just gone back to France as you said. I try not to think about it. I purposely haven't been since we got back but that only makes me feel even more guilty.

"And never once have I complained that this is happening. The only person who's seen me scared is you but even then it was only a fraction of what I was feeling. You've only ever seen me worried about you. Never anything else. I've been sitting on this for weeks. Now, when I need you most, you're off doing something else and I just sit there and take it. I've never been bitter about it. I've been _jealous_. Every time something bad happens and you go off to sort it when you should leave it to Minerva, and I _tell_ you to go. Tell you I'll be fine. That I understand that you have to go. That I'm fine with it.

"But I'm not. Never have been. Sometimes you leave so quickly it's like you don't even spare me a thought –"

"My first thought is always you when I leave." Severus quietly admitted only now rising from his chair.

He'd sat there and listened, every word stabbing into his heart more than the last. He knew it would only be a matter of time before this happened. Never did he think she'd be this hurt. This angry and full of accusations. Truly he hated what he'd done to her but all his actions had been necessary. Necessary to protect her. That's all he thought about sometimes. Sometimes the other students didn't matter, just so long as his daughter was safe was what mattered. But a lesson long learnt kept him thinking about what was best for everyone.

He would have let her vent it all out for hours if she hadn't accused him of not caring about her. That was one thing he would not allow. He could take many insults but that was not one of them. He would not allow anyone to say it, even the person who at the moment had the most right to. He knew he'd neglected her over the past couple of days. He felt guilty for it. More than that hated himself for it. All he could do now was make it up to her.

Tears spattered her eyes and she seemed to deflate before him losing all the life and fire from within herself. She looked like he did after Lily died.

He took her hand in his, towed her to the sofa and made her sit on it. He sat on the edge of the coffee table. From his pocket he took a silver locket. He closed her hand around it and held her hand in his.

"The locket from the vision?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "It is a protection charm. But it is also more than that. If ever you feel lonely you only need hold it and think of me. You will feel safe."

Trixabelle smiled and then put the locket around her neck. The silver was cold against her skin but comforting at the same time. She held it in her hand, the slim rectangular shape filling her palm. She looked back at him with gratitude in her eyes.

"You're safe." He said and moved back to his previous seat and resumed his work.

A few minutes later Trixabelle joined him, reading over the notes and quickly committed them to memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Trix! At least he made it up to her. I hope you liked it, just tell me in a review. <strong>

**Once again sorry for the delay in updating, I'll put a chapter up tomorrow as well to make up for it, forgive me? **

**Next time... Remember the trial the ministry is making Severus take to assure themselves of his loyalty because they're all stupid, well that takes place, but before the trial at the ministry Severus and face a personal Trix face a personal trial as the Malfoy's invite themselves to the castle. **

**As always, no matter how much we protest, Harry Potter is owned, in its entirety, by J.K. Rowling **


	30. Trials

**Here's the next chapter early as promised. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a lively affair for the first time in a while. With the small children of all the families that had arrived there was a raucous laughter in the space as they watched the food appear at the tables. The younger ones hid under the tables occasionally popping up to get more food and always appearing in a different place to the last. Amongst company again and under the safe wing of her father Trix's spirits rose and she laughed along with her friends and their families. George Weasley sat beside her for a time examining her arm and apologising once again. After a few minutes Sam sat back next to her an asked her why she'd been absent for the last coupe of days.<p>

"I didn't want to be around people." she said.

"We were all worried about you."

"Could have come look –"

"Severus!" a sharp, cold voice snapped.

All heads turned. A family of pale blond people and a brunette were walking down the hall, the older woman looking positively enraged. Her coat billowed out behind her as she stalked ahead of her husband, her son and his wife and their Scorpius Malfoy.

"That would be my Aunt Narcissa, then?" Trix asked Severus but received no reply.

Behind Narcissa Scorpius looked at Trix's with distain. She ignored him preferring to keep her eye on the thoroughly fuming Narcissa.

Severus stood from the table, apprehensive for good reason. He knew what was to come. He knew enough of Narcissa to expect no less. She came to a stop in front of him and slapped him without thinking.

"You told us she was dead!" she hissed. "You lied to us all, Severus. Even after the Dark Lord's fall."

"I had to take that risk."

"Not without telling me! I would have helped you!"

"Of that I could not be certain."

"But to keep the child a secret all these years!"

"It appears I was doing the right thing." Severus said scathingly.

"This would be the girl." Lucius interjected gesturing to Trixabelle.

She stood from the table more out of expectation than because she wanted to. Narcissa appraised her, tears coming to her eyes. All anger left her and she seemed to age right before Trixabelle. There was sorrow in her eyes and softness in her heart.

"You're all grown up." she said with a sigh. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well, here I am."

"You remind me of her."

Trixabelle narrowed her eyes. "I don't look a thing like her." she spun on the spot and sat back at the table.

Narcissa began crying where she stood. Lucius came to her side and held her in his arms. Draco came to her side as well. Scorpius however strode over to the table, sweeping passed Severus and clamped a hand on Trixabelle's shoulder.

"You shouldn't talk to my grandmother like that."

Trixabelle turned to face him. "If you're so concerned about her maybe you should go hold her hand."

A woman's footsteps sounded behind her and a photograph was placed by her side. Narcissa and Scorpius walked away.

The photograph was old, dog-eared but well loved. It was of a dark room. A bedroom. On the bed sat a black haired woman with dark hooded eyes and a smile on her face. In her arms was a baby with black hair and eyes. There was barely any movement in the picture, just the soft movement of the baby and the mother's hands as she moved the blankets.

Trixabelle looked at the photograph for a long while. She knew that Narcissa must have taken it not long after her birth. Bellatrix looked worn but happy. This was the first time Trixabelle recognised that she could have such an emotion. She'd always considered her as nothing more than a murderer, the murderer who was now coming for her father. Now she was admitting to herself that there was more to the woman. Her _mother_.

Could Bellatrix have loved her for who she was? Or did she look happy just because she was a trophy to present to the Dark Lord? The Dark Lord whom she'd almost been given over to. It was only now dawning on her how close she'd been to a completely different life. One of being taught the importance of blood purity, death and deceit. She'd have grown into a toddler around Voldemort himself. She would have lived in Malfoy Manor and come to expect Voldemort to be in the next room.

How different her life would have been. How different _she_ would have been. More like Bellatrix than her father.

"Thank you." Her whisper echoed around the now empty hall. "I never realised just how close… If you hadn't… Could she have loved me?"

"If the Dark Lord accepted you."

Severus put a folded letter on the table.

"Your aunt asked me to give you this."

"Narcissa?"

Severus nodded. "Read it in your own time."

"No time like the present."

She opened it and read aloud in a quiet voice.

_Dear Trixabelle, _

_ You may ask why were here as we are in no immediate danger. When I heard that you were alive I didn't know what to think. I was happy of course, beside myself with relief and sorrow. You were just as beautiful then as you are now. _

_ As for not looking like her… You don't. More like your father. But you have her ethereal beauty. People used to say she was as dark as I am fair, but we were just as beautiful as each other. You don't have to look like another to be as beautiful as them. _

_ I realise that Severus was only acting in your best interest. Realised it as soon as I read it. For what he did I thank him endlessly. _

_ Back when you were born I would have let Bella present you to the Dark Lord. Later I learned my mistake in siding with him when my own son was in danger. I began to thank the heavens that you were dead, that you didn't have to live in the same house as him or be taught his sensibilities and beliefs. _

_ Your mother was good at heart. She served the Dark Lord though love. Loved him more than her husband Rudolphus. _

_ When she was a child she protected me from anything and everything. She would have protected you exactly the same. Sometimes I hoped to believe that she would have loved you no matter what the Dark Lord said and would have protected you if he did not approve of you. But I do not know for sure. The only person who will ever know that is Bella. _

_ I do not blame you for being confused and conflicted. You must have only just found out that she is your mother. I ask you not to hate me for her present actions. I have tried to find her without success to dissuade her from what she is planning. To let you live at the very least. _

_ Have you ever need of a place to go or someone to talk to you will always be welcome, Trixabelle. _

_ Your loving aunt,_

_ Narcissa. _

Trixabelle put the letter on the table and fell back into a pensive silence staring that the wall.

"I have to go. Minerva wishes to talk about the trial."

"Merlin's beard! It's day after tomorrow!"

"Think on this." Severus pointed to the letter and stood. "They defied the Dark Lord through love. Narcissa would have done the same for you."

* * *

><p><em>By order of the Minister of Magic, <em>

_ Severus Snape is to attend a trial on Wednesday 6__th__ January at 9:15am in the High Court chamber room. The charges: with holding information about his activities when under service of the Dark Lord Voldemort (under Albus Pervical Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's orders) and suspicion of having been a Death Eater the entire time. Sedition. Continued loyalty to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Sentence will be life term in Azkaban and the Dementor's Kiss should he be found guilty. _

_ If Severus Snape does not attend his trial he will be found immediately guilty unless injury or illness prevents his attendance. In which case the witnesses will be questioned and he will be dealt with at a more convenient time. _

_ Witnesses allowed who are not under order to attend: Order of the Phoenix members. Hogwarts staff. _

_ Witnesses who are under court orders to attend: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Trixabelle Eileen Snape, John Sebastian Prince, Ruth Anita Prince. _

_ All present should be aware that they will be expected to give over their memories for inspection. Should the judging panel not be satisfied with what they see witnesses minds will be invaded through Legilimency. _

The letter went on for a while about duty to the Ministry and the consequences of anyone not attending. It wasn't read over.

"Filius must attend." Severus said to Minerva who was sat behind the desk in her office.

"Arthur and Molly wish to come."

"Potter and the Weasleys. Their experience with Mr Quirrell will, I think, be of use. Draco as well."

"There is something troubling you, my boy." Dumbledore said.

"They are to use Legilimengy on my daughter."

"Only if they are not –"

"To her they will do it anyway. To see into the mind of my long lost daughter… They will take that chance whether it is needed or not."

"You must show them why you deflected." Dumbledore said gravely. "Let them know the best of you, Severus. It will only help in the end."

Severus sat in his chair grave and pensive for a while. Minerva talked to him unsure whether he was listening until he corrected her on something but his mind was only half on what he was saying. Some time later he was allowed to leave.

All the way back to his rooms his thoughts were solely on the trial. When he opened the door, however, the trail suddenly became unimportant. Sat asleep on the sofa with Trixabelle in his arms also sleeping, was Samuel Letcher. The better part of one of his hands was hidden beneath Trixabelle's t-shirt.

Slowly Severus walked around the back of the sofa. With his wand he jabbed the boy in the neck and woke him. Mr. Letcher's stirring also woke Trixabelle. She looked bleary eyed at Severus for a moment before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Samuel, who had realised the problem, quickly stood and faced him, face pale.

"If your hands ever venture inside an article of my daughter's clothing again…" Severus trailed off knowing that the boy was remembering the painting of the Cruciatus Curse once more. His eyes flickered to the door. The boy left.

To Trixabelle he said, "Explain yourself."

"We fell asleep." she irritably answered. "End of."

"What else?"

"We were talking about the letter Narcissa left, about homework; about Defence Against the Dark Arts class… The photograph. Bellatrix… You can't just throw him out like that!"

"You will find, I think, that I can."

Trixabelle saw that there was no way to get her father to change his mind. Instead of arguing she merely shook her head at him and went into her room banging the door closed behind her.

Two days later Minerva, Hermione and Ron, Harry, Filius, Molly and Arthur, Lucius and Narcissa, Draco, Uncle John, Severus and Trixabelle met in the Entrance Hall and walked to Hogsmeade where they would be able to Disapparate to the Ministry's visitors' entrance. They walked in a subdued silence each to their own thoughts. In the last couple of days Trixabelle had been learning to extract her memories so she would be ready for when her turn came.

She was wearing dress robes and the red cloak her aunt had made for her. Her hood was drawn around her face keeping her in shadow. Around her neck was the locket her father had given her only a few days ago. Already it seemed a million miles away. The school term started today, she vaguely thought.

On the outskirts of Hogsmeade they all Disapparated and arrived in a back street of London opposite the phone box. They went in twos, Severus and Trixabelle first. They didn't stop and wait in the atrium of the ministry for everyone else to arrive but went to get their wands weighed and would wait for everyone there. A few people looked up from their morning newspapers to stare at them. A few wished Severus luck. Trixabelle attracted a lot of stares. This was the first time she'd been out in the wider public since her existence was reported in the newspapers and many were curious to get a glimpse of her. She left her hood up on purpose and looked anywhere but at the people staring at her.

_She is coping well_, Severus considered. _Acting like a true Snape should._

When everyone had arrived they made their way to the court room down on level ten.

Minerva walked in first followed by Severus and Trixabelle.

The room was as large as Severus remembered from the trial he had after the Dark Lord's death. The memories haunted him, came crashing in from all sides. He pushed them back and sat in the accused's chair. Thick chains wrapped around his arms.

Trixabelle was sat between Minerva and her Uncle John. She wanted to protest the chains but an instructive hand on one arm and a calming one on the other kept her in her seat.

The room was small in floorspace but tall, tall enough to hold over a hundred people at a time on the tiered seating. Opposite and above her were the jury. The minister himself, his undersecretary and a host of wizenmagot wizards and witches. They all looked at the now unhooded Trixabelle curiously and began whispering amongst themselves.

"Did their parents teach them no manners?" Uncle John whispered in disgust.

Trixabelle stayed silent and made sure to sit up straight under their piercing eyes. She was Severus Snape's daughter. If he could handle Voldemort she could handle mere mortals who were looking at her from the other side of the room. She was proud to be who she was. Why wouldn't she be?

The minister called for quiet and read out the charges in a loud clear voice. Trixabelle thought that there was doubt in his voice as he read them. Severus looked him in the eye but did not use Legilimancy. He wasn't going to go to Azkaban. There was no way they could find him guilty. Especially not this new minister.

The new minister's name was Vincent Green and he had taken over from Kingsley Shacklebolt a few years ago when his predecessor felt that the time was right for a change of hands. Green wore yellow robes that made the golden hazle of his eyes stand out. He was a short man in stature and plumping in the waist. Stumpy fingers fumbled with pieves of parchment as he gathered himself for the trial.

"Where is Mrs. Ruth Anita Prince?" the minister asked smoothing his short brown hair.

Minerva stood. "Currently being held hostage by Bellatrix Lestrange."

The minister flinched at the name. "The court recognises this as a viable reason of absence. No charges will be brought against her."

This time it was Trixabelle to place a calming hand on her uncle's.

"Severus Snape," The minister said. His voice was nasal and reminiscent of a weasel. He smoothed his hair again before continuing to talk. "We have already looked at and analysed the memories you gave us when you were last here. You will now walk over to the pensieve and place more memories in it. We wish to see the circumstances surrounding your daughter's disappearance and what has passed between you since your reunion. Also we wish to see anything else we do not know about your activities during the Wizarding War. If we are not satisfied with what we will see we will use Legilimancy against you. You would do well to make sure you show us everything we ask for or face the consequences."

The chains disappeared and Severus calmly did as was asked and placed many silver strands into the bowl. He then sat back in the chair where the chains once again wrapped around his arms. Trixabelle uncomfortably shifted in her seat and looked away to glare at the minister who was making his way down to the pensieve.

Once he had finished looking at the memories he walked back to his seat, smoothing over his hair and then the undersecretary made her way down and then the most celebrated of wizenmagot. All returned to their seats in deep thought. Some looked more moved than others. One of the women was reduced to silent tears.

"Why did you not show us the truth of you relationship with Lily Potter fifteen years ago?" the minister asked.

"You did not ask for it. Dumbledore encouraged me to reveal the truth this time. It serves the proposes of this trial more than the last."

"Did you act out of love when you sent Miss Snape into hiding?"

"Yes."

The room stayed silent for a few moments, everyone looking curiously at him. Trixabelle whished they'd all stop. Her father might seem callous sometimes but surely everyone could see there was love in him.

"What will you do if Bellatrix kills Miss Snape and not you when your daughter's visions come to light?"

"Wish death upon myself." the reply was almost inaudible but full of feeling.

The room was once again silent for a few long, pregnant moments. Trixabelle's eyes filled with tears reverently hoping that that would not be the case. Slowly Aberforth stood.

"If you are questioning if his actions were though love I think we have our answer. Severus is no more Death Eater than you or I." he said.

Vincent Green narrowed his eyes in distain at the mention of Death Eaters but Severus and Trixabelle noticed that eh also paled slightly. Whilst Trixabelle sat in curiositySeveus hid a smirk as he remembered a certain fact about the minister's son.

"Very well. Mr. John Sebastian Prince." The minister said and once again began reciting what memories he wanted to see and the consequences of being suspected to be hiding anything.

Uncle John rose slowly and hid his apprehension. He brought forth the memory of when Severus left Trixabelle in his and his wife's care, what had passed between him and Severus as they watched Trixabelle sleep on Christmas Eve night, the way Severus threw himself in front of his daughter when the window smashed, all the times he saw Severus patch Trixabelle up after hurting herself in the kitchen and the concern that flickered through his eyes. He also had to show how Trixabelle came to know who her father was and the effect it had on her – how she ran to the door every time someone knocked on it for months after she was told, asking questions about him, what he looked like, what he liked to eat for breakfast. Ever since she could read she scoured the _Daily Prophet_ for any mention of him. If there ever was she'd read the article until she had memorised it.

He then sat in the chair that had appeared next to Severus's. The memories were analysed.

"You accepted the child without question?" the minister asked.

"Yes. If Severus was scared it must have been important." Uncle John answered.

"You raised her as your own?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe he acted through love?"

"Nothing else would have made him do it. You saw the effect leaving her had on him."

"What do you think he feels for her now?"

"He loves her. Would die for her. All he's ever wanted to do is protect her. He lied to Voldemort, killed one of the Death Eaters for her. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for her."

"Do you sincerely believe he regrets leaving her?"

"Yes."

Trixabelle fought a smile as she picked up on the irritation in his voice for being asked such a stupid question.

"Something funny, Miss Snape?" the minister asked.

Trixabelle stood. Minerva whispered that she was best to tell the truth.

"My uncle thinks you're asking ridiculous questions. He thinks you know the answers from seeing the memories you're just delaying making your decision. _Minister_." She sat back down.

The minister looked affronted but didn't rise to the challenge. Instead he dismissed Uncle John and asked Minerva to come to the stand, then Harry, Hermione and Filius, then the Malfoys.

They all had some memory of Severus to give concerning his affections towards his daughter, even Draco who had only seen them together once. What he recounted most, as with Minerva, was how he'd been loyal to Dumbledore, how he'd killed the great man through loyalty. He'd already shown this memory once but thought it wise to show it again. He owed his soul to Severus and would be damned if he saw him sent to Azkaban over charges of still being a Death Eater. Everyone present who had memories of those years showed how he worked to keep everyone in Hogwarts safe and the loyalty he had to the Order.

The last to be called to the stand was Trixabelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! <strong>

**Will update again tomorrow but after that it's back to every other day updates. So tomorrow will bring the rest of the trial which is interrupted.**

**As ever J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	31. Trials ctd

**Another day another chapter, the concluding part to Severus's trial. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do not hide anything, Miss Snape, we will know." The minister said in what Trix guessed he thought was a powerful mysterious way. She felt that it was more like he was mocking her. "This is a pensieve –"<p>

"I know." She calmly said.

"But perhaps, Minister," the undersecretary began in a simpering voice "she does not know how to extract the memories."

"I know what I'm doing." Trixabelle snapped. "All I need to know is which memories you wish to see."

"Your childhood thoughts of your father. Everything that has passed between you since you were reunited. Remember Miss Snape, conceal anything and there will be _consequences_."

Trixabelle prudently didn't answer (even though she wanted to pout and ask if she'd get put in detention) but walked over to the pensive and pulled memory after memory from her mind and deposited them into the bowl. Severus watched her with a blank expression but inside he was seething. She was the last person who should have to prove his innocence, loyalty and love.

She calmly sat next to him and waited under the penetrating gaze of all those eyes for her memories to be looked at. She was coping well under the pressure they were putting her under but she'd had a lot of practice recently at coping under strain.

"We wish to see the visions." The minister said.

Affecting a tone similar to her father's Trixabelle said, "They did not come in the presence of my father I merely recounted them. I'm not hiding anything you initially asked for." her expression was also as blank as his but Severus know she was hiding her calculating thoughts. She was trying to figure out how far she could push them before they invaded her mind. How very Slytherin of her.

He wished her to be careful. There was only so much she would get away with without being charged with something herself. She made arms appear on her chair and leant back in it resting her elbows on the arms. He hadn't realised she had progressed that far in transfigurations.

"You love your father?"

"Yes."

"What will you do if Bellatrix does kill him?"

"Avenge him."

"Will you side with Bellatrix if she asks?"

"Never. Are you questioning my loyalty?" she accused.

"Your mother is a death eater –"

"More fool her." she shot back in a level voice.

"Trixabelle." Severus warned. She didn't apologise.

"There is magic about you, Miss Snape. Show us what it is."

Trixabelle's eyes flickered to Severus who nodded. She pulled the locket from her neck and made it rise into the air. Light glinted off it as it slowly turned.

"A protection charm infused with emotions."

"Whose?"

"Dad's."

The minister made the locket come to his hand. For a moment he held it. Dissatisfied he let it go and it floated back to its previous position in the air.

"I cannot feel anything."

"Another spell has been inlayed on it." Severus explained. "Only Trixabelle can make it work."

"Lift it."

"No."

Wizenmagot wizards gasped. Trixabelle spun in her chair and glared at him incredulously. Refusing meant a life sentence in Azkaban for sure, especially for him. She was about to talk to him, persuade him to lift it but he waved his hand in dismissal as much as he could.

"The spell has been in place seventeen years. It would be a crime to lift it now."

"Very well." The minister said tersely.

He pointed his wand at a set of doors that sat high above and behind him. They opened with an ominous silence. The cold set in first. Icy, relentless. It was only when they appeared that all happiness left. Dementors glided into the room. Black and promising death.

"Refusal means the Dementor's kiss. I suppose we can all honour Severus Snape by watching it. –"

Trixabelle turned away from the Dementors to her dad. He sat perfectly still. Unflinching as his immediate death drew closer.

"Dad, you have to…" she tremulously whispered. "You… you have to…"

" –Anyone try and stop it and they will be subjected to the same." the minister sat back down.

Severus still didn't flinch. Trixabelle once again felt alone.

The locket came to her hand and she instantly thought of him and felt safety wash over her. And happiness, the happiest she had ever felt. Silver light made her eyes flick away from her dad. A silver doe. His patronus. Severus's eyes fixed upon the locket for a moment and then looked deep into Trixabelle's eyes. The locket was where the patronus came from. The protection he'd talked about.

The icy coldness left the room and happiness returned. Silence fell. Severus explained what happened. That only love could produce such a charm.

"Cast yours, Miss Snape." The minister ordered.

Minerva stood. "You can't expect her to cast a charm she has never conjured before."

"I think you'll find that I can, Minerva…"

The argument carried on but Trixabelle and Severus weren't listening. As soon as the doe had appeared Trixabelle had expected this very request and had been looking at her father ever since.

"Your strongest memory, Trixabelle. The happiest you have ever felt. It has to be strong." Severus coached. "If you cannot do this I'm going to Azkaban."

"Why will this of all things save you?" Trixabelle panicked. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. Her heart was racing at the speed of a steam train and everything was clouding over her mind.

"The charm you cast on the black board it showed –"

"Patronuses."

"Yours is a fawn." He paused a moment. "Concentrate. Something strong."

Determination settled over Trixabelle. She thought back to something happy. A memory that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

_"Expecto Patronum."_ She whispered with force and everything needed to produce the most complete and powerful of patronuses. Immediately silver light shone from the end of her wand and took the form of a fawn. Immediately chains wrapped around her arms and bound her to the chair. She didn't lose concentration but kept the thought at the forefront of her mind.

Minerva and the minister stopped talking and once again silence fell. The whole room was watching the fawn prance around. Trixabelle made it lick the Minister's face making some of the people in the room chuckle.

"What are you thinking of?" the minister asked wiping his face.

"The first time I saw Dad. I felt safe. Excited. Happy. Loved."

"Well…" the minister began, "this is all very well but you are all biased toward him through personal relations –"

"We're not." a strong, clear voice spoke.

Everyone looked round to the entrance doors. A host of people all wearing black strode into the room and came to a stop in the middle of the floor. Their cloaks were lined with different colours of red, green, blue and purple. The Hogwarts coats of arms could bee seen.

Trixabelle kept her annoyance from her face – didn't they know how much danger they had put them selves in by leaving Hogwarts? – and instead focused on the end of an extendible ear that was quickly disappearing.

The voice that had cut the minister off was Sophia. Stood next to her were Laura, Steven, Archie and Sam. There were twenty others with them.

The minister looked confused for a moment.

"Who are you?"

"Sophia." She replied. "We all believe Professor Snape's actions were all for the best of his daughter."

"We trust him with our lives." Laura said confidently and with colour that cleverly disguised how ridiculous she thought the whole trial was. "They may be biased towards the professor," she pointed towards the witnesses.

Trixabelle knew what was coming next but didn't have time to stop her saying it.

"But from what we've heard _you're_ completely biased against him." she retorted.

A silence deeper than any others so far descended like a led weight pressing from all corners. All eyes turned to the minister. He slowly turned purple.

For the second time Aberforth stood to speak.

"I think wizenamgot are in agreement. Severus did what he did to protect her. Look what danger she's in now that Bellatrix knows of her living. His lie was just. There no need to continue this trial."

"Very well." The minister said tightly still staring at Laura who was doing surprisingly well under his gaze. "Those who do not believe him guilty, do not believe he was ever in league with the Dark Lord, who believe him to have acted all this time through _love_," he sneered, "raise your hands."

All of the wizenmagot members hands rose.

"Very well. Severus Snape you have hence forth been cleared of the charges pressed against you. You are _once again_ free to go."

The chains disappeared. Severus stood and strode out of the room with Trixabelle following close behind. Moments later the other witnesses joined them. They all looked relived. Uncle John smiled at Trixabelle.

"Well done." he said and patted her shoulder.

"She put herself in unnecessary danger." Severus said angrily. "You should not have spoken to the minister in such a manner."

"_I_ almost put myself in danger? _You_ almost got the _Dementor's kiss_. You lot," she turned to the other Hogwarts students, "should never have left the safety of school. You know going to Hogsemade is banned. Especially you five!" She aimed the words at her friends. "And as for _you_!" Trixabelle almost bellowed pointing a finger at Laura, "You could have been sent to Azkaban for what you said to him. What were you thinking? Or weren't you thinking at all?" she finished coldly.

"I was telling the truth!"

"Sometimes you can't afford to tell the truth!"

The two friends glared at each other. Sophia stepped forwards.

"Why does the minister hate you so much, Severus?" she asked.

"The minister's son," he replied and began walking towards the exit, everyone followed, "was a Death Eater. In betraying the Dark Lord I betrayed his son and thus betrayed the minister."

"He's more Death Eater than you are." Laura snorted. Trixabelle sent her a glare that told her to shut up if she wasn't going to say anything that wouldn't send her to Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts it was between lunch and dinner time. After only a sandwich each everyone went back to what they would have been doing on any other Wednesday afternoon. All those who had broken out of the school, illicitly gone to Hogsmeade and into muggle society and to the Ministry of Magic were all sentenced to a week of detentions but no points were taken away. Minerva was actually impressed with what they had done but at the same time could not allow them to go unpunished. None of the professors had thought it necessary to tell them off after Trixabelle had either.<p>

Severus and Trix walked most of the way to their classroom in silence.

"I meant it." Trix said after a while. "You shouldn't have gambled your life like that!"

"It occurred to me this morning something of that nature may happen and was prepared for it." he calmly replied.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I saw no reason to worry you."

"I could have prepared myself. Practiced! For a moment there was no way I was going to be able to do it."

"I trusted you would be able and evidently you were."

Trix rounded on him, seething. "Never put your life in my hands like that again!"

For the first time Trix was the one to slam the classroom door open and not her father. Heads turned and stared at her. Most then had the prudence to get straight back to work. Scorpius was one of the few who didn't. Much like her father she forcefully turned his head back around to his work.

"Unless you fancy yourself in detention Mr. Malfoy, keep working." She said as she walked by.

* * *

><p>Severus arrived a later than usual to breakfast a couple of days later. Minerva was already considering leaving the staff table to find him when he sat down next to her yawning. He looked a little unshaven too.<p>

"Long night, Severus?" she asked.

"A late night detention with both Weasley and Potter was much longer lasting than I thought it would be." he explained and began spooning scrambled eggs onto his plate. "There is something else on your mind."

"Millicent told me exactly what happened at your home. We both think it prudent to give extra training to the more gifted students."

"You mean to make them battle ready, to throw them into the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and into the path of the Dementors without a second thought?" he angrily asked reminded too much of Dumbledore raising Harry like a pig for slaughter. The other thing he had vowed after the Dark Lord's fall was to make sure no one was treated like that again.

He stared at Minerva in disbelief that she would suggest such a thing. From an Auror he would expect it, but from Minerva, the teacher who had done most to protect the students once Dark Lord had taken over the school… No this was impossible. He thought her to be more kind hearted than this.

"Either you will do it or an Auror will." she said steely.

"Very well." He spat and rose from the staff table seething.

He already knew who he would put in this 'special' group. The group of the damned. He would only put in the very best, the ones who had the best chances of survival. He walked to the Ravenclaw table first. He spoke to a few seventh years before forcing himself to walk over to his daughter. She was already in danger enough and he knew where she'd be on the day that Bellatrix arrived. What he didn't want to witness was her anger and heart break when she came to the same conclusions as he had.

He addressed her and all her friends, apart from Laura, by surname.

"Extra Defence Against the Dark Arts class after dinner tonight. You at least I can trust to be prompt."

He then went around the rest of the tables and told others exactly the same. He picked thirty four in total but no doubt the numbers would be whittled down by the end of the night.

He didn't breathe a word more about it to Trixabelle all day even though she demanded to know what was going on. No one was prepared for what he said when they gathered in his classroom after the evening meal.

"Professor McGonagall," he said, "has decided to throw you to the snakes. She wishes you to be trained ahead of everyone else in your years in order to defend the school the same as the Aurors will if we can not evacuate the school in sufficient time of Bellatrix's arrival. In short you are fodder for the Dementors and any magicians she may have." He spun back round to face the class.

Trixabelle and her friends took the news in their stride but he had expected as much from them. Others around the room looked shaken more by his accusations than the actual news of what the class was for.

"By the end of this lesson I expect you all to be able to produce a Patronus Charm."

He began to coach the students in the same way he had his daughter during the trial. He glided about the class with ease as he forgot his anger and focused on teaching in order to keep them alive. He'd seen many people fall at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange there was no way that these… children were going to do the same, not if he could help it. Not if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah I loved writing angry Trix! Hope you liked it as well, tell me your thoughts, good or bad, in a review!<strong>

**Next time Aunt Ruth is found but not without severe consequences to one of those who helps to rescue her...**

**J.K. Rowling _still_ owns Harry Potter, though I'm working in steeling it from her - in my mind at least!**


	32. Dark Arts

**Heeeeeey! Back to regular every other day updates now so here's another chapter, this one called 'Dark Arts'. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Do you honestly think it wise, Miss Peartree, to practice the Dark Arts?" Severus asked.<p>

He was sat behind his desk in his office looking at the small fourth year. Her brown hair was in insufferable pigtails at the side of her head in blue ribbons. She looked up at him almost defiantly. This kind of behaviour he still half expected from the Slytherins but from a Ravenclaw? They were supposed to be the cleverest in the school!

"Do you wish to be the next Dark Lord, is that it? Do you wish a life sentence in Azkaban? Answer me, Miss Peartree."

"It helps me understand defence, sir." She spoke with a little defiance but with plenty defence of her actions.

"The Dark Arts have been banned for a reason." He stood up and swooped down on her just barely controlling his anger. He leaned down towards her so he could easily look her in the eyes. "Would you wish another war?"

"No!" tears began to stream from her eyes and she looked down to her bunched up hands. "I just want to understand." She whispered. "It helps. It really does."

"The Dark Arts will not help anyone!" Severus snapped. "Dumbledore tolerated the practice of Dark Arts for the very same reason you have given me and look what happened. Thousands died. More were tortured. Students, mere children, had to stand up to him and his Death Eaters and they died. That graveyard by the lake – most are children. I will not allow that to happen again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Next time you wish to understand ask me for help. You should be deeply punished however you have shown shame and self disappointment which are punishment enough. Tidy that corner over there and then you may leave."

"Yes, Sir."

And so the detention began. The whole room was still full of Montgomery's possessions as Severus had been to busy to move them himself and the older man seemed to have forgotten all about them, or else didn't care, or wanted to torture Severus as much as possible for making him teach a different subject. Either way Severus Snape's office was far too full of sheepskins and other junk. He also suspected a lot of equipment to be broken, most notably the sneakoscopes.

The girl however was working quietly and without complaint. She'd even accepted her detention good naturedly, as if she realised why she deserved it. He knew her self disappointment was punishment enough. To be disappointed with ones self was the worst punishment there was – he knew he suffered it every day. Not a day went by that he didn't see Trixabelle and wonder what life would have been like if he'd married his beloved Lily. What their children would have been like.

"We've found her!" Millicent shouted, banging the door open.

The girl squeaked and dropped whatever she had been holding, which smashed, and turned to face the Auror. Severus looked up from his desk to make sure she was alright (reminding himself that Trixabelle wasn't making him go soft but that he had to make sure the child was alright as she was in his office) and then turned his attention to the olive skinned Auror.

"Where?"

"Spinner's End of all places. Briliant isn't she? Using our own wards against us."

Why didn't he think that she would do this? He'd spent enough time around the woman to know of her scheming, sadistic nature. Angry with himself he stood from his desk, dismissed the girl and then locked his office behind them.

They both headed straight for Minerva's office where they would be able to floo to a near by house and then creep upon his own. On the way Severus saw Trixabelle disappearing down another corridor and made a hasty detour to catch her up.

He more or less pulled her along as he walked back in the direction of Minerva's office even though she was easily keeping up.

"Our aunt has mercifully been found at Spinner's End. You are to tell Uncle John." He instructed. "We are leaving this instant and should be back before the night is over if however we are not we will make contact."

"Let me go with you." Trixabelle predictably demanded.

"No."

"But I can help you!"

Was she always to act so… impulsively? Going would mean her death for sure. Never would he allow that to happen.

"If a mere student who as yet does not have any NEWT's thinks she is more capable than trained Aurors then Merlin help us all." He said flatly.

"I can and you know it."

"You are not coming." He spoke the password to the office.

As soon as the door opened Trixabelle swept passed him and stood in it to block his way.

"She's my aunt too." she protested.

Severus understood her desire to help her aunt. He could feel it within himself and he was starting to become impatient. Every moment he spent refusing his daughter's request was another moment he wasn't getting closer to helping their aunt. He hated to deny her the chance to be there in some ways but in others he just simply refused to have her there. She was in enough danger as it was without creeping into the monster's lair.

"That is exactly why you cannot go." He brushed passed her and glided up the steps ignoring every protest she made.

He swung the door open and in the office were ten Aurors. He pointedly looked at Trixabelle who upon seeing the scale of things deflated and seemed to accept that this was too dangerous for her. At that moment the Aurors began using the floo to leave Hogwarts.

Trixabelle caught Severus's hand in hers. He turned to face her to see her blank faced once more. He knew what she was hiding from him – her concern, a certain amount of fear.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said. "Be careful."

As he looked at her a memory of Lily poured over him. She'd said that to him once when he went back to his parents' house after spending a wonderful day with her. He'd angered his father that morning and that was how Lily found out about the beatings. He pushed the memory away and brought himself back to the present.

He'd make sure not to do anything stupid but he knew that he could not promise to be careful. If he had to take a curse for someone he would. He'd do it in a heart beat. If this tuned out to be as dangerous as his gut was telling him then Bellatrix would also be there and there was never time to be too careful when she was around. She was a powerful witch and would easily kill him given the chance.

He dropped Trixabelle's hand and took a step away. She caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Promise me." she said her eyes not quite begging with him but close.

In response he bent down and kissed her forehead. He couldn't lie to her and he suddenly became very aware that this might be the last time he saw her.

Then he turned and left, closing his heart to everything.

They arrived in a very surprised witch and wizard's house but they quickly got over their shock and offered them all tea and crisps. They all politely declined and headed for the front door where another Auror was waiting for them with brooms. They were told the best place in the town to land in unnoticed. Severus knew this blow would come but refused to think about it until they were there. Currently they were twenty miles away and there could be danger even this far out a few towns away.

Everyone took off together and the flight, although bitterly cold, was painless and free of danger.

The pain of being in the familiar location suddenly rushed upon Severus as he dropped into the back garden of the familiar muggle house. He'd not seen it since childhood but it hadn't changed a bit. There were still carefully trimmed lawns and flower beds. Everything still had the same lushness as when he was last there as a guest of Lily Evans.

For a fleeting moment he thought he saw her sitting on the floor on a picnic blanket with a book, reading. Her dark red hair glinted as she threw it over her shoulders in that familiar way that he had come to memorise and dream about. Still dreamed about sometimes. Looking away he turned to the now empty house. It was up for sale that much he knew from listening to the Aurors. He remembered eating in there, laughing with Lily and her parents. At those times he felt like there was nothing in the world to dread until he had to go back to his parents' house. Those precious few hours were heaven to him and in the isolation of his room he'd think on them, treasure them and pretend he was once again there.

How far away it all seemed. Even now, some decades later he expected to see Lily in the front garden when they rounded the side of the house. Disappointment crushed him when he remembered that of course she wasn't there. How could she be when she was dead by his own doing?

Realising how distracted he was by sorrow once again welling in his heart, he once again closed it and caught up with the Aurors who were by now half way down the street nearing the pub that would serve as a rendezvous point.

It was one he remembered from childhood. He had never been inside but knew that his mother had spent some time here either being dragged out of it or dragging his father home. Suddenly he was remembering why he now spent so little time in the town in the first place and then why, when he was here, he mostly kept to the house.

Inside it was comfortably warm and as busy as The Three Broomsticks could get. There was a secluded corner that no one was occupying and they all walked over to it, affecting the air of muggle conversation that to Severus seemed utterly pointless. He stayed out of it and waited for the other Aurors to arrive.

A few minutes later two tried looking people arrived and made straight for them. They didn't waste any time but got straight to business.

"Every twenty minutes seven people on brooms hover over the house after scouting the town and give some sort of report. They then fly out in all directions." The man had a London accent that was somewhat annoying. "The house has all the charms you put on it, Severus, over Christmas. As far as I can gather the floo has been completely disabled. No Apperating into the place either. There doesn't seem to be anyone inside apart from Ruth and one other person, but there are people around that area that surely work for Bellatrix. We'll come with you for extra support."

Severus nodded in approval. Now they were up to thirteen. Much better odds than he had hoped for. He secretly dared to hope that he could end this once and for all tonight.

"They fly back to the house in seven minutes and will stay there for two. I suggest we move after that."

"Agreed." Millicent said. "We'll wait in strategic positions around the town and will take them as soon as we see them. Try and all be at the house at the same time."

In dribs and drabs they left the bar to go in opposite direction re-enlarging their brooms and taking disillusionment off their clothes when they found a suitable place to wait.

Severus was the second to rise into the air. He'd waited impatiently by a bus stop for eleven minutes before he saw anyone in the sky and seconds later he was in the air himself chasing his opponent.

He went undetected for a few moments but then a spell was fired back at him. He blocked it with well practiced ease and fired a stunning spell. It missed when the man swerved and another spell was sent back to him. Severus changed course to intercept the man and cast a flurry of spells to distract him and then, blood pounding in his ears as he remembered the thrill of danger, he cast the spell that would knock the man off his broom to go crashing tot the floor.

He flew to the Spinner's End considering the fight and thought Bellatrix would have more skilled, more powerful people on her side. Maybe she did and he'd just gone after one for the weaker ones.

As if they had all timed their arrival with watches all thirteen of them arrived within a few seconds of each other. Which was just as well as there were now fifteen of Bellatrix's people surrounding the house. The Aurors had all landed close together and Millicent was able to whisper orders. She and Severus were to go inside the house whilst everyone else fought off the people out here. They then all spread out and began their assault.

In a moment Severus and Millicent were being closed in from both sides, Bellatrix no doubt having made sure they gave Severus as hard a time as possible getting into the house. A couple of people came to their aid and they were able to slip through.

The door was open enough for them both to go through without moving it.

Inside all was silent. Ignoring the beating of his heart and the ghost of his daughters last few words to him Severus signalled to Millicent that she was to stay in the hall while he entered the lounge. She didn't seem to like the plan but followed it all the same.

Wand raised Severus pushed the door open.

Slumped on the floor but alive and breathing sat his aunt. Her eyes sparkled slightly at the sight of him but she did not move whether through fear or because she was incapable Severus did not know, but now was not the time to find out for in front of him stood the woman he loathed most.

She hadn't changed a bit. Her eyes still sparked with the hatred and distrust she'd held him in and he was aware that she was still just as dangerous. If not even more so when full of anger and desire for revenge.

"Long time, Severus." She said. "Fifteen years I think since we saw each other last." She walked forward slowly.

Disgusted Severus watched as she grew ever closer. He wanted to kill her there and then for what she was now doing to his daughter. He'd vowed never to kill another living thing. Murder was worse than simply killing during a duel and so he restrained himself.

"The years have been kind to you Bellatrix." He said realising that she actually hadn't aged a day since the Battle of Hogwarts. Not a wrinkle or age line had blemished her skin. Not a streak of gray had appeared in her black hair. "I wished never to have to look upon you again."

"Sorry to disappoint you." She pouted. "_Our_ daughter is well I trust."

"She is not your daughter." He snarled.

How dare she? How dare she claim Trixabelle as her own when she'd planned to present her to the Dark Lord and was now out to kill her or recruit her, turn her into a Dark Witch. Even if he had to die today he would make sure it was only after making sure that the woman stood in front of him would not harm his child.

"I think she is. I remember that night well, Severus. Do you?"

"I have banished it from my mind, believe me."

"Coward." She sang and threw a spell.

Severus sent it back and fired one of his own just after. Bellatrix barely flinched as she blocked both of them and fired some more back. They duelled with intensity that even the Dark Lord would have shrunk back from. Both, Severus knew, were fighting to stay alive. Both were intent on bringing about the other person's death and would stop at nothing to make it happen. Their spells flew about the room, broke windows and burnt books. They never once looked away from each other as they fought. Both had been taught by the Dark Lord, both knew spells that most people couldn't dream of but only Bellatrix used them. Severus defended mostly, bouncing curses back and sending a few of his own.

But then a light consumed her eyes that he knew meant only one thing. He was moving before he knew what he was doing. He didn't know exactly what was to come but he'd take it even if it was the killing curse. The incantation never came. It was a silent spell. Severus knew it was more powerful than it looked as it hurtled towards him.

It had been meant for his aunt he knew that much. He couldn't let her die though. He dived in front of her, taking the curse in the chest.

Fire burned through him and he dropped to the floor consumed with pain. After that he wasn't aware of much. A hand on his face, shouted spells from Millicent. The sound of Disapparition as the wards fell. Then all was mercifully quiet.

* * *

><p>Millicent didn't pause but ran straight to Severus's side. His jacket and shirt had turned to cinders around the gaping wound. Blood was pouring everywhere, skin had charred, and bones were exposed. Something was still smouldering. She yelled for help at the top of her lungs not caring if muggles heard her just so long as someone came to help her.<p>

She hadn't seen much of the Trixabelle girl but she knew she would hate herself forever if she didn't try and save the child's father. She didn't pause at all but began using healing spells. Spells that Severus himself had taught her, used on her in her own wayward, accident prone childhood.

Someone moved Ruth out of the way and came to her aid, whispering another spell. Another person arrived cutting the clothes away and took his potions out selecting dittany and more or less poured the precious, hard to come by liquid over Severus's chest.

None of them looked at each other but knew the determined expressions upon each other's faces, could feel the fear in the air and the sadness in their hearts.

Lying before them was the man they owed everything for what he did in the Wizarding War. If it weren't for him they would have grown old under Voldemort and have had to raise their children under him, trying to make them good in a world so full of bad. This man to them had seemed immortal, a person to be considered a God if there was such a thing.

Millicent knew that David, the person by her side, had been encouraged into this profession when he was at Hogwarts by Severus. After the War Severus had taken charge of the school and guided him down the path he had taken, mentored him to some extent. David was a strong, gifted Auror but now tears could be seen running down his face as he tried to close the wound with more dittany.

When at last there was nothing more that they could do they bound his torso in bandages and moved him very carefully to his bed where they left him to recover whilst clearing up the aftermath of the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me. <strong>

**Next Time: Trixabelle is told about her Dad and given an extra load of responsibility and Harry makes another appearance. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	33. Hurt

**Hey guys! Some shameless plugging before we get onto the chapter today. I've got a series on oneshots I'm working on. They're all going to be about Trix and Scorpius. Basically Severus is Draco's godfather so on various occasions when he's busy Draco drops Scorpius off at Spinner's End during the holidays and we see how Trix deals with the Rich Boy. It's light humor - check it out if you want. **

**Now, back to this fic - thanks for the reviews! They've been great. If you have any questions or anything don't hesitate to ask. Hope you enjoy the chapter, though it is a bit sad...**

* * *

><p>Millcent oversaw everything. None of her people had been killed. Five of Bellatrix's had. The others had Disapparated. She sent someone to the ministry to tell their boss what had happened and to get a St. Mungo's healer. She knew that St. Mungo's was where Severus needed to be but he was too weak to move anywhere. Moving him to his room had been risky enough.<p>

The healer arrived first and went straight up to Severus. Then their boss came with a ministry official in tow. Millicent silently groaned to herself before going over to them.

"I want a report. What happened?" the official demanded in an irritating voice.

"Bellatrix Lestrange happened." She said bluntly.

The official's face went white and he Disapperated.

"Coward." Millicent spat. "Let's go the kitchen." She said in a neutral voice to her boss and showed him the way already beginning to recount what had happened that night.

As she gave her report she felt wards close over the house. She knew that by this time other Aurors had arrived to let her team go home, other ministry officials arrived to Obliviate muggles' memories. She wanted to be out there, doing something more useful than giving a report to a man who wouldn't understand exactly what had happened because he hadn't been there.

By midnight her boss was gone, a new Auror stood guard outside the house and Millicent was stood upstairs with Rachel, the healer, whispering spells over the barely alive Severus. He was deathly pale, more grey than white and was struggling to breathe. Infection had already begun to set in and the bandages had to be replaced.

"You have to tell his daughter." Rachel said.

"No." a voice croaked. It was Severus. He was barely conscious but still it was better than nothing. "Do not tell her until you are certain of my fate." He whispered in a pained, hoarse voice and then fell back into a black oblivion.

Millicent looked at him a moment and then nodded once even though he could not see it. She still hadn't stopped whispering the spell.

Slowly Saturday morning gave way to Sunday morning and Sunday morning to Sunday evening. And then Monday morning finally arrived. Severus still hadn't woken again but he was getting better.

"Will he survive?" Millicent asked with a yawn.

All she'd done over the weekend was whisper spells every couple of hours and eat and doze in between. She'd not left the room for more than five minutes at a time.

"If we persist with this then yes I think he will pull through."

"Right," Millicent stood from her chair smoothing out the cricks in her neck and back as she did so, "I have to go and tell Minerva. I'll be about half an hour."

* * *

><p>Trix sat in her chair shock rolling over her. How could this have happened? Her dad was… Severus Snape. He was supposed to be invincible. On Saturday morning she had been told that her aunt had been rescued but that her dad had to stay behind a couple of days. She'd been awaiting his return to make sure he really was alright but now she was being told she'd been lied to.<p>

Her dad was injured. Seriously injured. And she wasn't going to be allowed to see him because he was at Spinners End and she was stuck at school. Stuck at school with no family to stand by her as Uncle John had gone to Saint Mungo's to stay with Aunt Ruth.

She felt fear and grief wash over her and for the first time wished she had a mother there to tell her that everything would be alright. She'd never before wished for a mother. She'd always had Aunt Ruth and she'd never needed someone to step in as her father because she knew she had a dad out there somewhere who must have loved her to sacrifice himself in the way he did to save everyone. True her aunt and uncle had raised her as their own but in the time she'd come to know and love her dad she learned that there was nothing like the unconditional love he gave her.

Even though Millicent told her that he would be okay she saw it in Millicent's eyes that she was doubting it to some degree. If it was as bad as she was imagining as she looked into the Auror's eyes she imagined all over again what it would be like to lose that love. Something worse than despair began to crush her heart and she felt like she might cry.

"Trixabelle," Minerva began softly, "until we find a supply teacher or your father's return, which ever comes first, I would like you to take over the class."

"Of course." Trix said mastering her emotions.

"To breakfast then."

"Yes." Trix walked out the room as she finished closing off her heart.

In the Great Hall she was made to sit at the staff table. As she sat down under the curious gaze of all those at the tables in front of her she faltered. Her father had been sitting in the very chair not three days ago for dinner. So many times she'd looked up to the staff table to make sure he was at dinner and not over working himself only to find that he was gazing right back at her with softness in his eyes.

No she should not be in this seat. It was her dad's. Not hers. Not anyone else's. This seat was reserved for the man she had come to know and love over the past few months and he was the only one who should sit in the chair. She sat down blinking back tears.

_Be strong. Be strong like Dad. He wouldn't cry. He would sit there stoically and do whatever he had to to help the people around him. _

Minerva called for silence and announced some of what had happened to Severus and that Trixabelle was their temporary professor. She then called for the food to arrive.

Trix knew she should eat but she couldn't bring herself to. She'd fallen into despair again and wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and start the day again with her being late to breakfast and her dad waking her up in her dorm telling her that Aunt Ruth was in the hospital wing demanding to see her.

"You should eat." Minerva said.

"I need to decide what to do with the classes." She stood and exited via the room where she remembered the first proper conversation, well argument, she'd had with her dad who she'd then believed to be cold and unfeeling. _How wrong I was_, she sadly thought.

All the way to the office that her dad had recently spent so many hours cooped up in Trix was aware that someone was following her. She ignored whoever it was needing just a few moments alone. She wasn't surprised to find the door locked but a wave of her wand later and it was open and shut heavily behind her.

She sat on a stool in front of her dad's desk and buried her face in her hands for a moment. When she looked up tears threatened to fall when she saw that there wasn't anyone sat behind the desk like there usually was.

"Tell me what to do." she whispered, her voice cracking. "I don't know how to be a teacher. Tell me what to do. Help me."

A moment later the door opened. She wiped away her tears and stood the other side of the desk looking at the notes her dad had made.

"He'll be alright." A voice she'd only heard a couple of times said.

She looked up. Potter. Didn't he know that now was not the time?

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"No I came to make sure you're alright and if I can help."

_Well at least he has the caring for people and self sacrifice thing going for him._

"Unless you know how to teach sixth year NEWT students then, no."

She looked back to the notes this time actually reading it not just gazing at her father's spiky writing. She moved around the office picking up the equipment she needed and headed to her class.

The room was already full when she got there. Potter was still following her, annoying her already. When the class saw him their chatter stopped and then irritating whispering began.

"If you want to stare that the Chosen One then by all means go ahead. However if you do not wish to leave Hogwarts without any NETW's like him then I suggest you pay attention." Trix said in what she then realised was a tone and manner of talking very much like her dad's.

The class went quiet and she began handing out the sneakoscopes she had picked up before she left the office.

"You are to begin your study of these instruments –"

"But they're all broken." Steven said.

"It seems that years under the tutelage of Professor Montgomery has not dulled your mind. As Mr. Blask rightly informs us these sneakoscopes are all indeed broken. You, with the use of your text books, are to take them apart, make detailed diagrams and notes on each of the components and put them back together taking notes as you go. The spells you will need are on the board," she made writing appear on it, "and pictures are in your books. You have five lessons."

She made the room go cold as the spells in the instruments were more volatile when warm. As much as she wanted to see them deal with volatile spells she couldn't very well let her students die.

"Snape would have just made us do book work for five lessons." Dwain said.

"_Professor_ Snape isn't here." Trix snapped and made the room go even colder.

The rest of that morning passed in silence with a double lesson of first years doing an end of chapter test. The afternoon classes passed slower than she would have likes as the fourth years were practicing complex spells and the fifth years seemed to move far too slowly. The last class of the day were sixth year's who were givng up one of their free periods. As soon as she opened the door carrying boxes in her hands Sam jumped up from his seat.

"How is he?" he asked.

"That, Mr. Letcher, is not your concern. Handing these out however is."

The class was then conducted in silence as they all practiced silent spells.

She didn't go to dinner. Instead she took the pile of work she had to mark to her Dad's rooms where she worked on them until seven in the evening. By that point she was forcing her unshed tears to stay behind her eyes. In the end she left the last few papers, poured herself a little of the wine her dad kept around and sat in his chair. As soon as she did tears fell from her eyes and suddenly the wine seemed futile. She put it on the table next to her chair and curled up letting her feelings finally show.

In the isolation of the room she cried until she fell asleep.

Cramp in her leg woke her up. Muddy daylight slithered through the windows and she looked at the clock as she walked the cramp off. Not only had it passed breakfast but she was ten minutes late to class. She had third years and they were supposed to be doing boggarts. She picked up her cloak and dashed from the room. She was going to be nearly twenty minutes late by the time she got there.

And when she did arrive a face she really didn't want to see was stood outside the classroom door sneering at her.

"What do you want, Draco?" she demanded.

In reply he grabbed the scruff of her cloak and pulled her along, down a short cut and down a corridor that looked slightly too familiar to be good. Guest housing. The door they were no doubt heading for was labelled _Malfoy_. Draco stopped outside the door.

"You will speak to my mother. Your avoidance is costing her greatly."

"You realise I have a class to teach." She turned to go but Draco caught her arm, spun her back round and all but threw her into the room.

Trix opened her eyes after calming herself to see Narcissa standing from the chair she was in.

"Trixabelle!" she said a smile lighting her face. "Would you like some wine?"

"I can't stay long." Trix replied not moving to the seat she was gestured to.

"Have you at least thought on the letter I wrote?"

"Yes… I don't hold you by her actions."

"I'm sorry for what she's done."

"Don't be. I need to get back."

Trix turned to the door and opened it. Stood the other side looking like he was about to open it himself was another tall white blond figure. Lucius.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you don't hate me too much still! <strong>

**Next time... Trelawney makes another appearance and Trix is given the birthday present that her aunt and uncle were going to give to Severus**

**As always, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	34. Repair

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Uncle." Trix nodded cordially and brushed passed him.<p>

She took the path Draco had brought her down practically running the whole way. She was now half an hour late and didn't want the class to fall behind because of Draco. She paused outside the door a moment during which time a paper plane kept poking her shoulder annoying her even further. Trix held it in her hand and then went into the classroom.

The class instantly fell silent having come on the wrong side of her temper yesterday and didn't want to do so again. Trix sat behind the desk. Half an hour wasn't long enough to learn how to dispel boggarts.

"Take your books out." she said not sure what she was going to do now. She'd actually been looking forward to this lesson. She picked up her own copy and looked at the contense. "Page 194. Read and answer the questions."

She then opened the paper plane. She was needed in McGonagall's office immediately. She sighed in frustration and crumpled the note. She left the room telling them all to continue working in silence until the end of the lesson and muttered to herself that she had better be going up to see McGonagall for a good reason.

She took shortcuts all the way there and with purposeful calmness knocked on the door before opening it. As soon as she saw Trelawney sat in a chair Trix knew why she was there and helped herself to a seat without even waiting to be offered one. Now as well as an injured father to worry about she was going to be told when she would next have a vision. Brilliant. Something else to worry about.

Trelawney turned to her. There was still a little of a glazed look about her eyes.

"On the twenty second of February you will see the coming of the dark one." Trelawney said in a voice that wasn't entirely her own. She was still party in the trance like state always entered when a vision was had.

Ignoring her own apprehension she said to McGonagall, "She needs to go to the hospital wing until she recovers."

McGonagall, Trix decided looked far to relieved.

"We now have something to work to at least. I'll tell Millicent." She said and bustled over to the fire. "Take Sybil will you."

"I have a class to teach!" Trix burst in exasperation and then quickly added, "Professor."

"I'm sure they'll be able to manage without you for a few more moments."

Grinding her teeth Trix did as she was ordered. When she got back to her classroom the lesson ended but thankfully the rest of that day passed quietly and without interruption in her classes. She skipped going to lunch and dinner, preferring to keep up with the vast pile of marking she had to tame.

That night she fell asleep very late worrying over what was being done to help her dad get better.

Starving from not eating for the past couple of days Trix went to lunch the next day much to the relief of the professors and her friends alike. She didn't stay long – just long enough to eat a couple of sandwiches and drink something. Sam was the only one brave enough to follow her out. More over he wanted to, to make sure she was coping alright.

Trix knew he was following and paused to allow him to catch up. The company was more welcome than she expected it would have been. She let him put his arm around her as they walked around the castle halls not really going anywhere.

After a while they heard shouted commands from the other side of the door to the hospital wing. Curious Trix opened it. Her heart stopped. Her whole world stopped. There were Aurors everywhere. One she recognised to be Millicent. Which could only mean one thing. Her dad was there somewhere. Carefully controlled panic permeated the air. Her dad was moved onto a bed and screens were rolled around it by some Aurors whilst others helped Madam Pomfrey.

Unthinkingly Trix ran into the room. She was at the screens before someone tried and failed to stop her, she vaguely realised it was Millicent. Once behind the screens she stopped. There were white bandages where there was supposed to be a black coat. One of the Aurors quickly cut them away to reveal charred skin that looked more like ashes of a fire than flesh. Yellow puss had oozed onto the bandages and a putrid smell punctured the air, a promise of death.

Everyone moved around him as if the movements were well practiced. Water was brought forward and every part of the wound was cleaned. A potion was then applied as was a poultice. Spells were murmured like a prayer as wands were traced above him. Golden light spilled from the wands as if they were fire flies or guardian angels.

Then bandages were carefully wrapped around him, spells were sill being murmured like a whisper of wind in rushes. Then everyone was gone. Everyone except Millicent.

"Bellatrix's spies came around and St. Mungo's is further than here. He's too weak to be transported by magical means so we had to bring him on the Knight Bus. He's safe here but it's still touch and go."

"He'll be alright. He has to be. He's in the vision." Trix said barely registering what she was saying.

She'd never seen him even sleep. He was always doing something. Always reading or teaching, or talking to her, or marking work. He was far too still. He looked fragile, like a child almost with the covers tucked around him and lying so still. He didn't look peaceful.

"He will need lots of attention over the next few days. I guess you want to help?" Trix nodded. "Very well. I'll ask someone to take over your class for you just for today." And with that Millicent left.

Trix moved for the first time and sat on the edge of the bed. She felt fresh tears spring to her eyes but she didn't cry. Crying wasn't what he needed. He needed the people around him to be strong so that they could help him. He needed people to remain calm and act quickly if they needed to.

He also needed his family. Even though he wasn't aware of anything he still needed family. They would care for him with a tenderness that Madam Pomfrey and Rachel could not.

Trix brushed a lock of hair from his eyes and smiled sadly. At least now she was convinced of his safety. At least now she was only a moment away if he needed her. She supposed he needed happy people around him and began casting her Patronus.

"There you go, Dad. Practicing and everything. I suppose I'll make a decent witch yet." She mumbled and felt her hand clasp around her locket.

A moment later a doe appeared from the locket and began playing with the fawn she cast.

Minutes later McGonagall arrived bringing food and drinks for Trix who didn't stop playing with the Patronuses. Whilst she had her hand around the locket she could pretend that her dad really was just sleeping which was easier than knowing he was just minutes from death.

"His cloak survived." Minerva said passing her a black bundle.

Trix took it. It smelled just like him and she felt safer than she had in a while. Playing with magic was all very well but this was a physical reminder of him and who he really was. She held it close to her face and blinked back more tears.

"Before your Aunt Ruth was transferred to St. Mungo's she insisted that this was given to Severus, a birthday gift I think."

Trix looked up from the cloak. Minerva was holding a large, leather bound book. Taking it she realised it was the photo album her aunt and uncle had been filling since her birth.

"Thank you." She said as she watched McGonagall gently rest her hand on Severus's shin and then she left.

"I know it's really late, Dad, but happy birthday." Trix sniffed as she opened the front cover of the album and began explaining what each photo on the first few pages showed.

She was left alone until she was told what spells she had to use to heal her dad and then, for half an hour, she nursed him along with Madam Pomfrey and Rachel.

Every two hours they worked like that in the almost silence of the hospital wing. The only noises were the soft crackling of the fire, the opening and closing of bottles of potions and Trix's spell work. The two healers slept on the beds in the Madam Pomfrey's office. Trix slept in a chair, wrapped up in her dad's cloak. Most of the time when she awoke from her sleep to repeat the healing process Trix found her head resting on the mattress and one of her hands was holding his.

But the whole time she could see that he was slowly getting better. The infection was almost under control and the charring was slowly becoming healthy skin once more.

In the morning she was ordered to go to breakfast and told that an Auror would help them during the day. She was also told that she wasn't allowed back at lunch until Minerva had seen her eat a decent sized meal. Trix began to protest at first but then realised how hungry she was from working all night. She remembered she had to teach today as well.

She was one of the last to get to the Hall. Many people asked her how her dad was to which the reply was 'recovering'. That was all they needed to know and that's all she wanted them to know. It wasn't any of their business how _her_ dad was doing. She would have already told the whole school if she wanted them to know. Seeing her friends was the first welcome sight the Hall offered.

"How is he?" Sophia asked evident concern etched on her face. Madison, her mum, was sat next to her also wanting to know.

"Unconscious still. We're doing all we can but it's going to take a long time. He should be in St. Mungo's but he's too weak to move. We've been up every two hours tending him."

Sam turned her to face him and tilted her chin so that she looked him in the eye. "How are you?"

His voice, so much like a soft, warm blanket was a balm to her. It caressed her heart and calmed her so much that she went weak in the knees. Sam caught her and pulled her to his chest tightly wrapping his arms around her.

With that one simple gesture, the one no one else had thought to give her, all the walls of pretence crumbled and tears that she'd been holding in for what felt like weeks came forward and she cried on his shoulder for a couple of minutes before collecting herself. Sam wiped her tears away.

"I have to get breakfast." she said stiffly and let Sam kiss her forehead before she left.

When she didn't pile a satisfactory amount of food onto her plate Minerva added some more bacon and scrambled eggs as well as making sure she drank two goblets of pumpkin juice.

"I won't have your father accusing us of not looking after you." The old lady said fondly.

"Just of over feeding me." Trix said but obediently ate and drank all that was put in front of her.

She forced herself to take her time knowing that time wouldn't actually move faster if she rushed everything. Instead she would be left with gaps in her day when she had nothing to do and would resort to worrying.

By the end of the day she'd put five people in detention taken about fifty points from each house and had given out extra homework to every class. Worry it seemed made her act more like her father than ever before. She wasn't sure if she was amused by it or annoyed. She didn't need to act like him when it only made his absence all the more obvious. She became even more like him after lunch when it seemed to her that he'd gone down hill.

Reluctantly she went to dinner no doubt that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her see her dad until she'd eaten something. Minerva once again dictated how much she ate. But  
>Poppy turned her away from the hospital wing doors.<p>

"But Professor McGonagall said I ate enough!" Trix testily replied, her hands were fists by her side and she knew they were turning white.

"If you want to stay through out the night you won't be back here until eight-'o'-clock, Miss Snape. You're lucky I'm letting you help at all." Poppy only said that because she knew it was what would make Trixabelle calm down and do as she said. She needed to actually be awake enough if she was to help her father. If she stayed in the hospital all the time she'd only ware herself out and say the wrong thing which would make him worse. Truly she was sorry to have to turn her away but knew it was what was best for her, both of them.

Trix who had been relying on being able to take solace in her father's presence was unsure of what to do, where to go. She reasoned that with all the extra marking she'd given herself and would land on the desk tomorrow meant she should get all the marking from today finished as soon as she possibly could.

Once she was sat in her dad's office however she felt too alone to do anything. She considered going to the common room or asking Sam to sit with her and talk to her for a while but she knew that by her hand he had a lot of homework to complete for tomorrow. As if there was some greater force at work a sentence ghosted through her mind, the writing more like ancient calligraphy than a real person's handwriting:

_Have you ever need of a place to go or someone to talk to you will always be welcome, Trixabelle. _

On instinct she made her way over to the door that was slowly becoming familiar to her before she could change her mind. Isolation was not what she needed right now. She had work to do and she needed some sort of distraction beyond noise to make her do it. Alone she would let her mask fall and she'd never get all the work done. Around people she had to control her mask and with her mask in place she could do the work and make her dad proud.

Taking a breath she knocked on the door. Lucius answered. For a moment he just looked at her.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" she said somewhere between a grouch and a snarl.

Lucius chucked as he stepped aside and ruffled her hair as she entered. "Just like your father."

Trix wondered what he meant but took the proffered arm chair and gratefully sat down. Acting more like Professor Snape involved a lot of walking around and intimidating people, something that now caught up with her and she suddenly felt worn. She looked to the ceiling and sighed.

"Wine?" Lucius asked.

"Coffee?" she had never liked the drink much but right now it seemed like the perfect solution. "Or a potion to keep me awake for the next few days." She muttered to herself and picked up the first piece of parchment and taking out her wand began to mark it.

Even though she knew it was a bad idea she took the glass of wine that was offered.

"How is he?" Draco asked. She hadn't realised he was even in the room.

"If he gets any worse your aunt will have succeeded in killing him." she said purposely without emotion.

"Potter seemed to think that he was doing well before dinner." Lucius lazily answered.

"Potter was there?" she exploded rising from her chair fury making her hands clench at her sides. "It's supposed to be family only and there's no way he is related to us!"

"You have a problem with the man your father protected?" Lucius asked.

Trix sat back in her chair seething. "Only with him using his fame to leaver people into doing him favours. It's not like he had a choice. He was doomed to that fate from the moment he was born and raised to fight him. If he had a choice he'd be more of a hero in my book."

"Muggle mother too." Draco sneered.

"That has nothing to do with anything!" she snarled from her seat. She almost revealed that her dad was half blood but didn't actually know if they knew and so stopped herself. "It's about time you Slytherins learnt that." She said crisply and turned back to her marking.

Some time later she realised how close it was to eight in the evening and left thanking her uncle for the wine.

The process with healing was the same as the night before. Madam Pomfrey and Rachel the St. Mungo's healer did the potions and poultices whilst Trix prayed her incantations. Each time she awoke to begin the process again once she smoothed cricks out of her abused back and awoke her broken voice.

In the morning she shuffled into breakfast and after eating a couple of bites of bacon began lightly dozing in her chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for hurting Severus yet? He's getting better at least. Review to let me know what you think! <strong>

**Next time... An illicit escape and gossiping teachers**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	35. Hospital Wing

**I have a feeling that this update might be late so sorry if it is! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Severus had arrived on Wednesday afternoon. When Trix left him on Friday after lunch he was still asleep looking less pained than the previous days. At dinner time she was permitted to go back to his side seeing as she had the whole weekend to keep up with the work load she had.<p>

She stayed there all weekend helping nurse him, marking work between healing, occasionally catching snippets of sleep.

She arrived in the classroom on Monday morning thoroughly exhausted but proud with the way she'd managed to fit all the marking in between helping her dad.

The lessons that day were all of the practical nature which was all that was keeping her awake. She purposely didn't give out any detentions or any work that needed to be handed in for the next day. She wanted a break and a bit of sleep before she was allowed to go and see her dad at eight in the evening.

Even so she found herself poking her head around the hospital wing door as she crept passed. He was awake. Eating toast. Knowing Madam Pomfrey couldn't argue she walked into the room with the lightest heart she'd had in days. Now she knew he was going to be alright. He didn't hear her coming, more focused on the first food he'd had in days. His hands shook slightly at which he was visibly annoyed.

To start off with she wanted to hug him. Then she wanted to hit him. And then she was afraid that if she did either she'd hurt him and make him worse all over again. She stopped a few paces away from his bedside.

"What the hell happened to being careful?" she softly demanded.

Severus jumped and she smirked to herself at having caught him off guard. No one had ever done that yet. As he looked at her softness appeared in his eyes but she ignored it. She would not be broken by that look. She simply refused to melt under it. She was sure that that wasn't actually his intention but she felt her resolve start to fade all the same.

"And what about not doing anything stupid? You promised me!"

Severus looked at her waiting for his telling off to be over. It was a long time since anyone had shown this much concern over him and he felt it touch his heart in a way he'd almost forgotten he could be touched. He would have done something to show her he cared but dizziness washed over him and he almost dropped his plate.

Trix noticed and took the plate from him and set it on the table beside his bed. He slumped forward of his own accord and rested his head in his hands. Gently she made him sit up slightly and passed him a cup of water. His hand shook as he held it and Trix moved to help him. Once again she wondered how such a great man could be reduced to not even being able to hold a small tea cup. Once he'd drained it he lay back on the pillows and was asleep in a moment.

After pulling the covers up to cover the bandages Trix sat in the chair that she'd spent many hours dozing in and decided that he looked much more like himself than he had in days. Colour had returned to his face… well as much colour as he ever had in his face came back. When she'd been shouting at him he'd looked almost defiant but amused at the same time and so very sad. Never had she seen him display so many emotions at once. It only made her love him even more.

"He'll be alright dear." Madam Pomfrey soothed and placed a hand on Trix's shoulder in a comforting way.

"I know." Trix breathed and for the first time she wasn't convincing her self that he would be, but she believed it.

"If you want to stay tonight you need to get some sleep mind. You look pale."

"I'm fine." Trix smiled. Seeing her dad awake seemed to have rejuvenated her sleepy state of mind to wakefulness as well as her heavy stone heart to one light as a feather.

Her body however was having other ideas and refused to move more than shifting in her chair to a slightly less uncomfortable position. She shivered, her physical tiredness manifesting coldness and pulled her dad's cloak about herself.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke. He vaguely remembered last night's healings, soft whisperings. A voice he would recognise a hundred years from now. The surroundings of the hospital wing angered him, reminded him of his own weaknesses. He didn't bother looking around before throwing the covers off. Bandages still covered his torso but a pyjama shirt lay near by. He pulled it on fighting off dizziness. He then pulled his cloak about himself and silently left the room.<p>

Not many students were in the corridors preferring the warm comfort of their common rooms but he still took shortcuts to avoid as many people as possible. When he did come across anyone they starred at him as he passed. He ignored them and, slower than he would have liked, made his way over to his rooms knowing that Madam Pomfrey would discover his disappearance in the next few moments and he would be dragged back. Somewhere deep inside he felt like a Hogwarts student again.

Annoyed at his slowness he cursed his condition. He seriously hoped she was in his rooms otherwise he'd have to go traipsing all over the castle looking for her.

He opened his door. Trixabelle was curled up in his arm chair with a blanket that he was sure was from his bed draped around her shoulders. In the fire light her eyes sparked with concentration and her hand looked as delicate as it had when she was a baby as it clutched the quill that sped across the bottom of some work. She looked completely focused and like she was enjoying her work.

Poppy had told him how Trixabelle had coped with his injury and the work that she'd been put to. He knew that she was marking papers and once again cursed his injury. Once again she was taking on the burden of something she never should have had to.

She turned at the sound of the door gently banging against the wall. She looked both angry and happy at the same time.

Unthinkingly Severus strode over to her and pulled her into his arms. Whilst he'd been lying there in his house not quite unconscious he was sure he'd never see her again and the thought had broken his heart. In those moments he realised how much he really did love her. He knew from Poppy that she had been by his side as much as she could whilst bearing other responsibilities. His responsibilities. But she'd been there for him, slept by his bed side and whispered spells that Poppy said had sounded like prayers.

"I owe you my life." He said gravely.

Trixabelle pulled away from him and hit him hard in the shoulder.

"You owe me an apology! You should never have taken that curse!"

"You would rather I had let Aunt Ruth die?"

He saw her pause knowing that she'd been beaten. She softened before him and kindness entered her eyes once more.

"Never do that to me again." she whispered.

Severus was sure tears were lurking behind her eyes and it pained him to know that he was the cause. Even though he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment he pulled her back into his arms and gently kissed the top of her head. There was no way he was ever going to cause her this much pain again.

He knew some of her pain. He remembered pacing as he waited to hear the fate of Lily. Anguish filled him, sorrow and regret. He knew how sometimes it felt like it was all over even though there might still be hope. Sometimes it felt like she was gone to him already. Sometimes he was so repulsed for thinking that she'd be gone from the world without him knowing that he was angry at him self. Hated himself.

But to have those thoughts even though the person in question was lying in front of you for days, never moving, barely breathing… That was an experience he had never had to endure. He cursed himself all over again for what he'd put her through when she was already dealing with so much.

"You need to go back to the hospital wing." Trixabelle said stepping away from him.

"I am, I think you'll find, perfectly well." He lied and laboriously sat down in his chair and picked up some homework to mark. His chest was hurting and his eyes were losing focus.

"Fine." Trixabelle said courtly before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her making him wince.

A few moments later she was back with Lucius in tow which could not be a good thing. He wondered what she was up to.

"Come now, Severus." Lucius said jovially. "Am I to believe Trixabelle when she says you are refusing to do what is best for you?"

"I'm fine." Severus muttered and looked back to the homework. He put a cross next to a question.

"See what I mean?" he heard Trixabelle mutter. "Completely unreasonable."

Severus thought he was well within his rights. He didn't need to be there anymore. He was perfectly fine in the comfort of his rooms and could look after himself well enough.

"He never did like the hospital wing. Did you, Severus?" Lucius asked loud enough for him to hear without straining his ears. "However Madam Pomfrey will have sent people looking for you by now."

Severus ignored him and read a question. He heard a sigh and a second later a hand was clamped around his bicep and was pulling him up and out of his seat regardless of his wishes. For a moment he went to protest but his world spun again and he contemplated that he'd probably be half dragged most of the way to the hospital wing.

By the time they did get back to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was frantic and rushed over to them when they sat her patient down on the bed saying something about getting the Aurors to help look for him. She moved Lucius away with a flap of her hands and checked him over with her wand to ensure that there weren't any new injuries. When she found that there weren't she opened her mouth to tell him off but Trixabelle made her leave. Severus was about to thank her when Trixabelle once again told him off.

"Serves you right this tiredness. Never should have left in the first place. Merlin only knows how far back this may have set your recovery! Now you will stay in bed and follow Poppy's orders alright?" Trixabelle made him lie down on the bed but mercifully she didn't pull the covers over him.

Lucius insufferably chuckled and helped himself to Trixabelle's chair.

"I think you'll find, Trixabelle, that I am the parent and _can look after myself_." he said in the most teacher like way he could manage.

"If you want something to do fine. All you have to do is ask. I'll get you a book but you better be here when I get back." she pointed an accusing finger at him and then strode out of the room.

Lucius chucked again. Severus resisted the urge to throw something at him mostly because the closest things to hand were pillows and they wouldn't hurt enough for him to get the message and would probably only make him laugh outright.

* * *

><p>When Trix returned he was already asleep. Lucius was talking to Madam Pomfrey and Rachel. Trix sat on the edge of the bed and put the book down on the table. She'd purposely picked one that wasn't to do with potions and looked to be light reading material from the first few pages.<p>

She looked down to her peacefully sleeping father and decided that tonight the only reason he would close his eyes was to sleep. Not to fall unconsciousness but to sleep. She smiled and once again brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes – a gesture that had become so familiar in the past few days.

Footsteps alerted her to Lucius… _Uncle_ Lucius… standing behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey says you are not to return until the nine-'o'-clock healing tonight. Come you need rest."

Trix hesitated a moment.

"I wager he'll still be asleep when you get back. Fifteen galleons."

She didn't know if he actually meant it or they were just words to comfort her. Nevertheless she rose from the bedside and left the hospital wing. Suddenly she was tired and knew what she would do in the two and a half hours she had – sleep in the first bed she came across.

In the morning after another night of exhausting healing Trix was eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

"I heard Severus actually left the hospital wing last night." Minerva said.

Trix had been hoping to eat her food in silence. A headache was pounding behind her eyes telling her she needed some decent sleep.

"Not his best decision." She replied.

"So he really did leave?" Hermione asked.

All the professors around her were listening in.

"I thought you were supposed to have grown up." Trix laughed. "You're worse than them." she waved a hand at the students below her and told them the story – well some of the story – of the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>Who would have thought it, eh? Our sensible potions master sneaking out of the hospital wing like a... a... an arrogant Gryffindor who goes by the name of James Potter ^-^ Please leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... visitors, photo albums, potions, we learn what happened in Beauxbatons the night Trix left. And there's something wrong with Trelawney.**

**As with every chapter R.K. Rowling _still_ owns Harry Potter... though I'm working on it lol**


	36. Bloody Slytherin Git

**This chapter I know for a fact is a couple of days late - Sorry, but I had Prom two nights ago and a sleep over last night. Though we did very little sleeping as we went to bed at 5 am, and didn't get to sleep 'til about half past and my friend's running alarm went off at 6:45 am! A bloody RUNNING alarm I ask you! AGH! **

**Anyway, if there's any glaring spelling or grammatical mistakes don't be surprised - I'm tired! So just let me know and I'll come back and change them. Also does anyone know how to spell 'I don't know' in French? I can say it but can't spell it and in my sleep deprived state I can't be bothered to find a translator. I ask because in the flash back that's in this chapter I attempted to spell it but I suspect I epically failed. So if anyone can let me know, Great! I'll change it as soon as I know how to spell it. **

**Now on to today's chapter. It's a rather long one compared to normal to make up for the lateness. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Severus looked up from the photo album when he heard the door of the hospital wing open and close. Trixabelle entered wearing smart black trousers and shirt with the cloak her aunt had made for her thrown over the top. The gloves Molly Weasley had given her adorned her hands and a matching hat kept her ears warm for although there were fires lit all over the castle this winter was as hard and unforgiving as those experience when the Dark Lord was rising to power once more.<p>

"Molly has been ensuring your warmth I see." He stated when Trixabelle sat on the chair by his bedside.

"She seems to think that she has to make up for the last seventeen years." Trixabelle smiled. "She's thinking of visiting tomorrow with Mr. Weasley if you feel up to it and Lucius and Draco intend to come after your next healing if you are awake. Harry is insisting on visiting in the morning if you want to see him or not – something to do with a debt to be repaid."

"Bloody great fool of a Gryffindor." Severus muttered. "Tell him there is nothing to repay."

"I tired. He wouldn't listen."

"No wonder he never injured his head when flying suicidaly whilst playing quidditch – he's hard headed and stubborn. Just like his father."

"Well long and short is everyone in the castle pretty much has either asked me how you are or are demanding to visit."

"Why has this been brought here?" Severus indicated to the photo album to change the subject. Even after all these years he was not accustomed to being shown gratitude and kindness after the way both the Dark Lord _and, _as much as he hated to admit it, Dumbledore had taken him for granted.

Trixabelle sighed. "Birthday present from our ever clear thinking aunt and uncle… You don't have to accept it if it makes you feel bad. They won't mind."

"I want to see them all, all the same."

"Well budge over then." Trixabelle said and began to climb onto the bed next to him. She pulled his arm around her and looked at the photos on the page that was open. "Ugh baby photos, let's skip these all I do is sleep and look 'far too cute for your own good' as Uncle John used to say."

She began to turn the page but Severus stopped her.

"Humour me."

Trixabelle was about to tease him for being 'all soppy' but remembered that he had never seen her as a baby bar the day she was born and considered that if their roles had been reversed she would want to do the same and so let him peruse the photographs of her infancy in silence. She looked at them too laughing when the moving images showed her doing something amusing and at other times cringing at her own clumsiness.

Then a photo with Sabine appeared. Trixabelle ran her fingers over the photo and sighed.

"What the hell am I supposed to think of her now, Dad?" she asked sombrely.

"I would like to say I have advice for you but I do not." Severus squeezed her arm. "They were happy memories once, although you know the truth it does not mean they cannot be so again does it?"

"I guess not." she paused, chewing her lip for a moment and then spoke. "Remember when I said that something in the vision feels familiar from my childhood?" Severus nodded. "You think it's that I sort of remember being around Bellatrix for something like that, don't you?"

Again Severus nodded. Noting the doubt in her voice he wondered where she was taking this. Trixabelle gazed at the photo in which she and Sabine were making cornflake cakes and had made a complete mess of the kitchen and the aprons Aunt Ruth had given them. She remembered that Sabine had started a food fight and even though she had told Sabine it was a bad idea had joined in anyway.

"It's not that. Somehow I just know it's not that. I don't know how but… I think it's from when I knew Sabine." She traced a finger over the outline of her former friend. "There was always a… an unusual… auror almost around her. Not like the kind that Professor Trewlawney goes on about, but one of dishonesty. I know why I felt that now but… somehow I can feel that same sort of dishonesty in the vision. It's slowly been getting clearer since we came back her after Christmas. I'm not sure if it's the same but it's… similar."

Severus considered this for a moment and had the spark of an idea but immediately dismissed it. Instead he once again employed his daughter's attention to the photographs.

The next picture was once again of Trixabelle and Sabine. Sabine was flying around on the toy broom whilst Trixabelle looked away looking pale. Another was a day at the park and both were swinging much higher than people twice their age on the swings. The next picture showed Trixabelle jumping off from the top of the swing's ark and gently floating down to the ground using her magic to slow her fall. Other parents could be seen gasping and then sighing in relief and amazement.

For a year's worth of photographs Sabine was present in most of them and Severus saw his daughter smile and laugh with the person she had known to be her friend. Then after Sabine was killed the photos were just of Trixabelle with either her aunt or uncle, or just her by herself. The Parisian flat slowly became cluttered with a wide variety of muggle inventions and more and more pictures were taken in Trixabelle's room rather than the living room or kitchen.

"You look positively terrified." Severus commented as he looked at a photo of her and Uncle John flying on a broom above roof level of the French version of Diagon Alley. Uncle John was controlling the broom whilst Trixabelle was sat on the back holding on for dear life and had scrunched her face up.

"I hate flying." She grouched. "And he knows it. When he landed I purposely threw up all over him – he never took my flying again."

"Did you not think that there was a more mature way to communicate your displeasure of flying?" Severus asked hiding his amusement.

"When we landed he said it was a childish fear so I showed him what flying does to me in the most childish way imaginable. I was, oh, fourteen at the time."

Severus chuckled but the action had him coughing for a few minutes afterwards. Trixabelle passed him a glass of water and turned the page. The photos skipped to the summer holidays of that school year and they showed the small family to be on holiday in Cannes.

"We had pain au chocolat every morning for breakfast with the most amazing vanilla milkshake. Could have lived off those. There was this quaint little café in a side street that we had dinner in for the whole week – by the end of the week I could just about order dinner because I had the same thing every night." She laughed and told the rest of the story of the holiday which consisted of spending time at the beach and looking at the white cliffs of Dover through a telescope that they had to put two Euros in to make it work.

"I always asked what England was like. Mostly the answer was cold and rainy. I'm inclined to believe them."

"We're in Scotland." Severus dead-panned.

"Oh yeah. Well it rained a lot at your house and that's in England right?"

"No, Trixabelle, _our home_ is in England."

For a moment Trixabelle felt something warm and squishy flow through her heart. Sometimes when she awoke she wondered why she wasn't at Beauxbatons for a couple of minutes before remembering what had happened over the last few months and for a moment or tow after that felt as though she had only just arrived. Each morning when it happened awe spread through her and she felt the same gratitude towards her father as the day he had had her Sorted in front of the entire school. In some ways having a father was still strange to her and she often found herself wondering hwy he let her stay when his life had turned so dangerous after her arrival. Hearing him say '_our_ home is in England' sent another wave of amazement through her.

Severus saw the emotions flash thorough her eyes and was sure he was feeling the same as her. He still found it hard to believe that she had risked herself in the way she had to meet him. He was after all only the snarky dungeons git. No. That's who he had been. Sure he could be that person when he needed to be, but he was just Severus Snape now. Severus Snape his daughter's father. Once again he was amazed at how a young girl had been able to make him change the way he thought about himself when people he'd known for most of his life hadn't been able to no matter how much they tried. Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Poppy and Dumbledore had all tried. The Golden Trio had even done their best.

After his time healing at The Burrow he had still held himself in contempt. He'd come to terms with the bad decisions and mistakes he had made but he hadn't forgiven himself. Not even a little. But since Trixabelle had entered his life he'd slowly been forgiving himself. Little by little he felt himself becoming the person Lily had believed he could be if only he'd tried.

Both sat staring at the photographs before them, each to their own thoughts until Severus slowly turned the page.

They flicked through the rest of the holiday photos without saying anything.

"When this is all over can we go see England?"

"I confess it is something I have been intending to do for some time." Severus sighed.

"You mean, you've lived here… fifty five years and you've not seen much of it?"

"I travelled a lot as a Death Eater but we did not take in the scenery."

"What about –"

"We were a poor working class family therefore holidays were a privilege we were not gifted with."

Then there were photos from the holiday before Trixabelle entered her sixth year of education. They were all taken in Paris. Money had been tight and so they had taken day trips around the city at the weekends. They had gone to museums and parks, eaten out on occasion and once took the train to Cannes to eat at the quaint café once again.

"You were a lonely child." Severus murmured. "Forgive me."

"Already have. You were just doing what you had to."

"You are still bitter about many things."

Trixabelle didn't answer but turned to the last but one page of the album. It was of a red ball dress that had arrived a few days before Trixabelle had decided to experiment with Apparating. It was floor length and had delicate lace embroidery of flowers and silver beads on the bodice. A note was resting on the dress saying 'who the bloody hell sent me this?'.

_The night that Trixabelle had left Beauxbatons was the night of Madam Maxime's birthday ball. All the other girls in the school were excited and had been preparing themselves since day break with various beauty regimens. In the evening after class they had all been busily employed helping each other with hair and make-up, zipping each other's dresses and doing final bits of preparation. _

_Trixabelle on the other hand sat on her bed staring at the dress she had been mysteriously given, her mind blank. She didn't notice the excitement of the others in her dorm or the jovial atmosphere which permeated the walls of the palace. She just sat on her bed in casual clothes and stared at her dress without even seeing it. Eventually she became aware that all was quiet. _

_Slowly she looked around the dorm and realised that once again she was alone and no one had bothered to talk to her all evening. No one had even glanced her way. The only attention the people in her dorm had paid her in the last few years had been when she opened the mysterious gift and unveiled the beautiful dress. She'd been asked who had sent it but when she saw the tag with unfamiliar writing on it she responded with the French phrase she had learned by rote: j'ai nais pas. I don't know. _

_Now sat alone she remembered how much she secretly craved to have at least one friend in the world. _

_Music drifted through the open window. She walked over to it, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Down below in the courtyard everyone was dancing the night away without a care in the world. Laughter rose up to taunt her, reminding her of her isolation. _

_The word 'home' languidly floated to the front of her mind. She began to wonder what the word meant. Home was a place where you lived… and felt wanted, loved and comfortable. When she was in Paris with her Aunt and Uncle she did feel wanted and loved… but not comfortable. There were snippets of memories, the emotions heightened by the muggle inventions, which invaded her mind and were slowly wearing her down. Looking back now she felt that even back then she knew there was something wrong, something false about those memories. _

_She loved her aunt and uncle she really did, but Paris wasn't home anymore. And here, at Beauxbatons she had noting. No emotional ties and no friends. _

_If she didn't want what she had here then what did she want? Looking down on those that she should have been able to call friend she felt truly lonely. But she refused to cry over it. She was no more alone than she had been five minutes ago and she wasn't crying then so what was the sense in crying now? Laughter once again floated up to her and she remembered that the last time she had truly laughed was at the start of the summer holiday when she had fallen in a fountain because she hadn't been looking where she was going. _

_Laughter. That's what she wanted. She wanted to laugh the rest of her way through her education with friends to surround her and help her if she needed it, but that wouldn't happen here. There were too many memories, too much hurt and pain. If she couldn't get it here or with her aunt and uncle then where? Somewhere new that much was obvious, but she couldn't just run away. Not to a place where she wasn't known. _

You're known at Hogwarts, _she thought to herself._ He doesn't know you exactly but he knows you exist. You've wanted to do this since you were eleven, why wait now when you know there is nothing for you here?

_Without allowing herself to pause or talk herself out of it she took her wand and sneaked down to the field where the seventh years had been learning how to Disapparate. She met no one on the way, no one was on the field and no one would miss her. At least not until morning._

Then so be it_, she thought, _I'll leave here alone and gain happiness over there.

"It was signed with love, was it not?" Severus's voice cut through her pensive state. She welcomed the intrusion of her thoughts.

"Yeah but…" she turned to face her father. "You sent the dress?"

"If you had not arrived I would have brought you home not too long afterwards."

"Forgive the intrusion, dear." Madam Pomfrey said to Severus and smiled at Trixabelle. "Time for your healing."

* * *

><p>Once the healing was over Trixabelle picked up the photo album again and turned to the last page. On it was a picture of Severus holding a baby. It took her a moment to realise he was sat in their aunt and uncle's flat and the baby was in fact her. It then took another moment for her to realise that the photograph was taken on the day he gave her up.<p>

"They should _not_ have put this in here." Trixabelle growled and snapped the book shut.

Severus took it from her and opened it to the last page. His face fell slack and his eyes shone with regret.

"I had not realised…"

"They shouldn't have taken it in the first place."

Severus shook his head. "Before I left I allowed myself to truly feel what it is to be a father. There is no sadness in this picture."

"Though there is plenty in this one." The voice of Draco intoned.

Trixabelle, who had her back to him, made a face at her father and then turned round to glare it him. Draco remembered that glare well from his days as a student under her father though it had usually been reserved for Potter. Now, fifteen years later, he was receiving the glare from both his former professor and the man's daughter. Even though Trixabelle was fifteen years younger than him he flinched slightly when he caught her eyes.

Trixabelle smirked. "Is there a proper reason you're scared, Draco or are you really that much of a wimp?"

"Shut it, Belle." He snapped back.

"Oh, French are we today? Better than the last time I saw you and you were being a total snob I suppose."

"Trixabelle." Severus warned.

"Well I'm going to go and take a kip over there." she said and hopped off the bed and lay down on the next one. "Don't wake me up." she said glaring at Draco slightly before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"How is he, Poppy?" Harry Potter whispered the next morning.<p>

"Oh, just fine, Mr. Potter. Slowly but surely wins the race I believe is the muggle saying." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Since when has Severus ever done anything slowly?"

"I assure you, Potter, I can do a great many things slowly when necessary. Do you not remember from the many detentions you earned yourself whilst breaking as many rules as possible and endangering the lives of yourself and your friends when you were a student?" Severus intoned only now opening his eyes. Harry's loud entrance had woken him up a few minutes ago but to exact revenge he had pretended to be asleep and would have stayed like that all day if it were necessary.

"Being ill I see has not dampened your snarky attitude I see, Snape." Harry shot back with a cheeky smile.

_How have things come to this? _Severus sardonically thought. Then he recalled the healing time he had spent at the burrow with the very same boy. True once he had let himself admit that he was Lily's child too he had been willing to treat him with the respect he deserved, but sometimes it was still strange to converse with the boy without degrading him. There was however still an amount of sarcasm and a few quarrels just because their personalities were so different.

"Believe me Potter if it were still in my power to expel you I would not hesitate."

"Never worked when you did threaten that anyway." Harry muttered to himself.

"Now, Harry dear, do not wear the man out." Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

Severus harrumphed and slowly sat up. Breakfast was waiting for him on the bedside table in the form of bacon, scrambled eggs and a round of toast. To drink there was a pot of tea and a glass of orange juice.

"Stop drooling, Potter." Severus chided when he saw that Harry was staring at his food.

Harry snapped his mouth closed.

"You should have asked me to go with you." He said.

Severus rolled his eyes. Would the Gryffindor idiocy never stop? He admired Harry's kind nature but his Gryffindor bravery was still as annoying as ever. Hadn't the boy learned that his idea of heroism was actually a suicide attempt? Every time he had been labelled as 'brave' it was a cover up for his stupidity apart from hunting the Horcuxes and sacrificing himself in the Forbidden Forest.

"Tell me what that would have achieved, Potter, apart from further enraging the Dark Lord's best and last lieutenant thus putting us all at even greater risk?"

Harry stayed silent.

"You have a brain, Potter. Use it."

"Well I see you're well enough." Harry muttered.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Severus dear we were just leaving. I'm so glad you're awake." Was the first thing he heard that afternoon after falling asleep yet again. Honestly the over shrill voice of the Weasley matriarch was a sound he could do well without for now.<p>

"Do not let my change in consciousness alter your plans." He said.

"Nonsense, we can sit here a while longer, can't we Arthur?"

Severus looked to the older man quiet askance in his eyes.

"Of course, Molly." Arthur relented. "Just for a few minutes, I'm sure Severus wants his rest."

They both sat down and Molly prattled on about what she and her family had been doing since they arrived, how they entertained the younger children and what they did in the evenings to relax.

"Your Trixabelle has been talking to our Charlie about dragons these past few evenings. She seems fascinated by the subject." Molly said.

"She appears to be attracted to danger if her track record is reliable and accurate."

"Severus, you're awake." Minerva's voice imperiously called from a few feet away.

"Come, now, Molly, I'm sure Minerva is not here purely for a social call." Arthur prompted and the husband and wife left together.

Severus let out a sigh of relief. Whilst Molly was one of the few people he'd say he was close to she was only tolerable in small doses sometimes. Today he'd had an overdose.

Filius and Pomona were also with her, all looking grave. If he had the strength he would have sat up straighter against his pillows.

"What is wrong?" he asked. "What has happened?"

"We're telling you, Minerva it is useless!" Pomona irritably said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Filius didn't say anything but clambered onto the chair and with a wave encouraged his colleague and friend to stay silent whilst Minerva explained why they were there.

"We are concerned about Trixabelle." The headmistress started. "She is working too hard and resting too little. You need to talk to her, Severus."

"What would you have me talk to her about? Two days ago you were under the impression that she was coping as well as we can expect of her."

"Ask her to sleep at night!" Minerva snapped. "Tell her to eat without marking work and to for heavens sake think about herself."

"Do not forget, Minerva." Pomona interrupted, "That it is you who put her in this position. Filius even told you she would do this! You should have asked an Auror to take over, not a child!"

"Enough, Pomona." Severus calmly commanded. "I would have done the same."

Madam Pomfrey, noticing the argument walked over to the group of people ready to oust them from the hospital wing when Severus spoke to her.

"Poppy, allow Trixabelle to come here for dinner –"

"No, Severus! She is over working as it is!" she snapped back. Her cheeks darkened and she put her hands on her hips in exasperation.

"She is not here to work. I will ensure she eats a decent meal and then sleep. Minerva ask Millicent to take over from Trixabelle tonight. Filius ensure her friends that she is being well taken care of. Pomona, being ingredients for a sleeping pepper-up potion, I doubt she will allow this to happen two nights in a row and will need all the help she can get."

* * *

><p>"You trying to fatten me up as well?" Trixabelle asked when she saw the amount of food that was on the tray Winky brought.<p>

"Winky is just doing as she is told, Miss Trixabelle. Winky hopes Miss Trixabelle likes what Winky has brought her." Winky bowed with the tray still in her hands.

"It looks delicious, thank you."

For half an hour not a word was said by either father or daughter whilst Trixabelle took her fill. She then sat back in her chair and yawned. She then sat back upright when she saw that her dad was trying to get out of bed.

"Err… Dad, you sure about this?" she asked.

"Would I do it if I wasn't?" Severus lied and slowly pushed himself from the bed.

Trixabelle rose from her chair and stood by his side in case he fell. He walked over to the next bed and sat down on it, worn already.

"Wow, Dad, real progress after making it to our rooms." Trixabelle mocked once again reminding him of his childish stunt a few days ago.

"Hot milk, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked Trixabelle.

Smiling Trixabelle took the mug and began to drink it. She sat next to her father and drank it quickly. She had finished most of the milk before pausing and looking at the liquid suspiciously.

"Sleeping-pepper up?" her narrowed eyes turned to her father.

The potion would send her to sleep and then when she awoke the pepper up would take effect and give her energy for a few hours. If she didn't drink all of it though she would be left even more tired than before. She drank the rest without taking her eyes from her father. As soon as the last drop had been swallowed she began to feel woozy and feathery light. Swinging her legs round onto the bed her head fell against the pillows and then she just didn't have it in her to move.

"Bloody Slytherin git." She muttered and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

Brushing a lock of hair from her face Severus said, "Sleep now, my little fool."

In the morning, let us just say Trixabelle wasn't overly pleased with her father who she found asleep in her chair.

* * *

><p>After that Severus quickly healed. He'd arrived, almost dead, in the middle of January and by the end of the month he was allowed to stay in his rooms where Trixabelle allowed him to mark work. He still had to go back to the hospital wing for the potions he had to take and for checkups a couple of times a day. Until he was allowed to teach classes he was relegated to the guest table where he was warmly welcomed by everyone.<p>

As he sat there he often gazed over to where his daughter sat in his seat, sometimes doing last minute marking but always conversing with the other professors as if she had been sitting there for years. In the last week she had been happier in herself now that she was completely satisfied that he was going to fully recover and she was smiling a lot more, acting more like herself. In the evenings when they marked work by the light of his fire they would talk about the classes she had taught and every day he was impressed with the way she had taught lessons. Surely she could see being a teacher was her natural path.

_One day_, the thought, _we might sit side by side at that table._

It was the beginning of February that the easy pattern of his recovery was interrupted. Severus had gone to the hospital wing for what he hoped would be the last of the unnecessary checkups. Rachel was looking over him, asking him questions about his health and how he had slpet last night when Minerva opened the doors ushering Sybil Trelawney in looking extremely worried. Her lips were pressed into a line so thin they were almost none existent. Rachel left his side and went to help guide Sybil to a bed.

Sybil lay there too quietly.

"She came to me like this." Minerva said. "She's just had a vision."

"There's something wrong. Severus, fetch your daughter." Poppy said. "It seems that once again we must rely on her for help."

Severus had already left the room.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you supposed to be going for a check up?" Trix asked not even looking up from the lesson plan she was reading when she heard the door open. Why did her father have to be so unreasonable about the hospital wing sometimes? It's not like he even had the excuse of breakfast to get out of the check up since the first bell of the day hadn't rung yet.<p>

"You are needed there. Sybil…"

"What has she gone and done now?" Trix grouched under her breath as she rose to a standing position.

"Madam Pomfrey has requested your expertise. Being the only other Seer residing in the castle I expect you to help her with your intimate knowledge of the gift."

"Curse more like." Trix whispered but from the curious look on her father's face she knew he had heard her.

She slipped through the door and began asking him what he'd seen before he was sent to collect her. He told her exactly what he saw.

"Oh well that's no bloody use." She snapped and then said, "Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Let me know exactly what you think in a review! <strong>

**Next time... We find out what has happened to Trelawney. Ron gets a line which I think is perhaps my favourite line in the whole story given Trix's response.**

**Still I am merely borrowing J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe.**


	37. Sybil Trelawney

**A shorter chapter than last time, but I hope you like it all the same! **

* * *

><p>As soon as she stepped into the hospital wing Trix knew there was something drastically wrong. The air didn't feel right. Too many emotions charged it trying to boggle the mind and make the heart weak. Severus stiffened as soon as he entered the room obviously feeling it too.<p>

Minerva and Poppy were sat on chairs near Sybil who was sat on a bed staring into space. Rachel was stood at the end of the bed and looked more worried then the other two.

Slowly Trix and Severus walked over, apprehension filling them as the emotions flying around the room wrapped around them. Fear was the strongest emotion, all consuming and taking away any hope there was left in the world. Trix felt her heart sink. She already had a pretty good idea of what had happened and it was always a sad day when it did. A day not unlike a funeral. Suddenly the red cloak she was wearing seemed too bright. Black would have been more appropriate.

Severus pulled out his wand to make a chair appear but Trix gently lowered it and took a chair from next to another bed. Placing it between Minerva and Poppy's she sat directly opposite Sybil.

The older woman seemed to notice her presence and looked down from the ceiling. Light sparkled in her eyes and a smile came to her face.

"My dear girl!" Sybil said rising from the bed and came to kneel on the floor. "The things you will see will be great I hope… Now I need my equipment. The stars are speaking to me. They want me to make many predictions. My crystal ball, cards, tea leaves will all be needed before the night is out. Will someone be willing to give me their palm?" although she spoke in her normal, airy voice she sounded unhinged. Her face was calmer than usual and, Trix expected, looked like she was in the relaxed state that one slipped into before having a vision.

"Get her everything she asks for apart from her wand." Trix said after a moment feeling all eyes on her. She also passed Sybil her hand.

Sybil's hands were clammy but cold and she used an unusually firm grip. She began talking, making predictions. Poppy went to make tea, Minerva headed to the Divinations classroom.

"Trixabelle?" Severus asked.

She didn't answer. Instead she looked at Sybil with a soft expression. She was hunched down, her nose almost touching Trix's palm. She didn't even listen to the prediction. She already knew some of what was in her future and didn't need to have anything else predicted for her. Especially not by reading her palm. Instead she opened herself to the energy surrounding her professor.

It was cold and warm at the same time. Happiness and sorrow. Love and a hate so strong it almost made her cry. How could one woman harbour so much hate? She knew Trelawney to be a kind hearted, well meaning woman who, although sometimes unstable, meant the best. But those emotions weren't the only ones in the air. Joy and gentle calmness. Acceptance. Acceptance of her fate. A fate she would never have chosen for herself.

As the emotions washed over her Trix felt a stirring in her heart. She had never really taken the woman seriously unless she was actually predicting something with the sight. She thought her an old bat who was an excuse of a teacher, a person who would be better off living in a house with someone to help look after her. Now she knew that the airiness Sybil put up was a front to keep herself in goods spirits – she was afraid of having the visions and just wanted them to stop.

For the first time Trix felt sorry for her. So sorry that her own fear was replaced for a moment.

Minerva came back with the equipment Sybil had asked for. Sybil dropped Trix's hand and took the crystal ball from Minerva before she had even put anything down. Taking the ball to her bed Sybil waved her hands over it and looked at the swirling clouds that appeared. She began to look afraid and she pushed the ball away from herself. She picked it back up and began laughing.

The sound wasn't of this world. The reasoning behind it, although no one knew what it was, wasn't for any good reason they could tell. It was the laugh of a person who was truly descending into madness.

She moved onto the cards after a while and laid ten out on the bed. Trix quickly glanced over at them and saw that the prediction would make no sense when Sybil spoke it aloud.

This time Trelawney fell into a stare of desire, a hunger for something she had never had but always wished she did. The desire quickly turned into remorse and regret and tears shone in her eyes.

She turned away from the cards and turned to the now cold tea. A single glance at the leaves and the cup shattered. Sybil jumped off the bed. Poppy and Trix sprang to their feet and began to shuffle back they weren't quick enough.

Livid anger, boiling and as hot as molten rock and fiery as the pits of hell shook the woman. Her face contorted into that of a devil's minion, full of hate and promising death. She screamed and lunged at Trix. Trix had just enough time to throw her hands in front of her face before talon like nails dragged their way across her skin. Sybil pulled hair, screamed damning curses in the same unhinged, unearthly voice she had used before.

In a flash people were all around them trying to prize the Seer off Trix who was doing all she could to keep her eyes. Hands grappled around her, telling Sybil to calm down and let go.

Then, just as quickly as she was there, she was gone.

A wretched sobbing filled the room. Trix stood properly and saw that Rachel was guiding Sybil to a bed. The healers and Minerva left the bedsided to talk amongst themselves. A hand was on Trx's shoulder. She muttered that she was fine and went to pull a blanket over the suddenly peacefully sleeping Sybil. Before going to talk to the adults to tell them what was happening she gently squeezed Sybil's arm and looked forlornly down at her, sorrow in her eyes.

She really didn't want to speak the words out loud. It made them all the more real. Official. Once again she felt abject fear rise in her chest and threaten to take over. She glanced at her dad and felt security wash around her as she made her way to the group of taking women. She could do this. She had to do this.

"Professor Trelawney… Sybil… She had the Deathday vision." She had to force the word out and glance at her dad for support before continuing. "Basically she saw how she's going to die."

Poppy gasped, Minerva and Severus looked even grimmer than before. Rachel looked like she already knew the consequences of the Deathday vision but for the benefit of the others, even though saying it cost her dearly, Trix carried on.

"Whenever that happens the Seer in question loses her ability to See things. We're born with the power to do it and it's like losing part of oneself. Like losing an arm. She'll never be whole again. Never be able to tell dream from reality." Her voice broke her fear getting the better of her for a moment. She took a breath. "She can't teach, Minerva… She can't do anything anymore… She'd be better off at St. Mungo's."

Minerva looked crest fallen. Trix knew that Minerva thought Divinations was generally a load of rubbish but Sybil was a woman she'd known for thirty years. Even if they didn't agree on much of anything they were still friends, still used to having each other around.

Minerva nodded slowly. "Very well." She sighed.

"I was about to discharge Severus anyway and go back. I'll take Sybil with me when she awakes." Rachel said quietly.

The bell for breakfast tolled.

"I'll announce it to the school." Minerva said finding her resolve and walked out the hospital wing.

Severus and Trix followed her and Rachel and Poppy went back to Sybil's bedside.

The people in the Great Hall all began cheering when Severus sat in his chair at the staff table. He sat stone faced and inclined his head once. Minerva called for silence and sombrely made her announcement. Reactions were mixed – all were saddened to hear the news but some were glad she was gone in a way because they thought she should have gone a long time ago.

Trix was more upset than most, fear still lingering in her heart.

"Well we have you back, finally." Sam said and brought his arm around her.

In the time that Severus had been injured and not working Trix hadn't had time to do anything much but mark work and go to the hospital wing catching only a few hours sleep a night. She couldn't actually remember when the last time she conversed with her friends was. Mid January perhaps? It was now the fourth of February.

Even so she was too tired from the morning's events to talk much. The emotional drain was hitting her pretty hard and was still continuing to take her energy away. She had to force herself to eat.

* * *

><p>Severus was glad to be back in his place. He'd been sat in his rooms for the past week wanting to go back to work but knew that Trixabelle would never allow it. How much he'd changed since she'd come into his life. The only person he'd ever obeyed when given a strict 'no' after Lily died was Dumbledore. Now he was following the orders of a seventeen year old girl.<p>

"She has done very well." Minerva observed following Severus's line of sight and saw that he was looking at Trixabelle. "Better than we could have hoped."

"Yes." Severus mused not really listening to what Minerva was saying.

There was still something wrong with her. She was tired that much was obvious. He'd been having the healings the entire time he was off work and Trixabelle had been there for all the ones in the evening and during the night getting less sleep than he was. Only now that he was fully healed would they stop. She could get some rest soon. He'd give her the day off if she wanted it. There was something else though. Something about Sybil that had bothered her in a much deeper way than it had everyone else.

She still seemed scared, he realised.

He watched her though out the day but all the time that fear stayed with her no matter how much she tried to push it away or hide it. Several times he tried to get her to talk about it but the answer was always the same: 'I'm fine'.

After dinner he asked her to go to his office with him under the pretence of 'collecting some things'. What he really wanted to make her do was talk. They walked there in silence.

Severus opened the door and stepped in noticing that everything was distinctly less dusty. Tidier. Three people rounded the corner. Ronald, Hermione and Harry. Hermione was the first to speak.

"We thought you might like a clean office, Professor." She explained. "It's good to have you back."

Harry sneezed. "We just put all the papers in a couple of piles on the other table. Not sure what you would do with them."

"Hand them back I suppose." Trixabelle said. "You didn't take them out of order did you? Took me ages to mark them."

"Ron dropped them a few times." Hermione said.

Trixabelle shot him daggers.

Ron gulped recognising that look from his childhood potions classes. "Good to have you back, Professor." He said and shook Severus's hand. "Bit strange isn't it." he said to Trixabelle. "Professor Snape being your dad."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Severus gave him a flat look.

"No." Trixabelle deadpanned and walked further into the office.

Hermione lead her husband and friend out and Severus looked round. Everything had been dusted and polished, books lines the shelves in what looked to be by subject and then alphabetical order. Class equipment sat on a different set of shelves and the sneakoscopes were all repaired and working. His desk and been left clear and two proper chairs rather than stools sat opposite it. Further into the large office was a table that seated six people and further in a couple of sofas and chairs sat around a coffee table. A glass cabinet held refreshments. And thank Merlin, there wasn't a sheepskin in sight.

Severus sat at the large table opposite Trixabelle who was looking at the stacks of papers. They all seemed to be in order.

"Look at these, the sixth years all got 'E' and 'O's' on their sneakoscope unit." She smiled and passed the relevant stack of parchment to him.

Severus flicked through them hiding the surprise on his face.

"Someone always fails." He whispered to himself.

"I had them repair all the ones over there as well as do the book work. I've understood them ever since I made mine."

"You should consider teaching." He said remembering how not so long ago on his illicit escape from the hospital wing he had thought the every same thing.

"I used to want to be an Auror." She sighed. "Can't though. The Sight makes it impossible."

"How so?"

"Well I can't exactly be catching a dark wizard and have a vision in the middle of it can I? And what if… if I have the Deathday vision?"

So that was what she was scared about. Today she'd had her greatest fear laid out in front of her. She'd dealt with it well on the outside, so well he hardly suspected there was anything wrong with her at the time.

He didn't want her to have to feel that pain anymore but he couldn't very well tell her that it wouldn't happen to her. He had no way of knowing that it was the truth and he didn't want to lie to her or give her false hope. He knew what that was like to deal with when hope was shattered.

"That's why you called it a 'curse'."

She just nodded and looked down at the table.

"I'm going to bed." she said a few moments later and left the room before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Well I suppose it isn't a chapter you can enjoy for light heartedness sake but I hope you liked it all the same! Please leave a reveiw! <strong>

**Next time... Trix has a dream that has more impact than a dream should deserve to have. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I owned it Snape wouldn't have died. Or Fred. Or Tonks and Remus and Sirius. Oh how I wish I did own it just to bring them all back! **


	38. Control

**After this there are just five chapters and an epilogue. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts/favorites etc, and thanks to everyone else who has been following no matter how silent and stealthily... Can anyone tell I'm getting all sentimental because we're close to the end? **

**Anyway, today's chapter**

* * *

><p><em>The flagstone floor was cold beneath her bare feet. All was dark around her even the large arched window which was now a cavern of night. She spared herself enough time to pick up a cloak and take off her locket before leaving the safety of her dorm. No one passed her as she descended the stairs to the common room. Even the darkest depths of the large common room were empty.<em>

_Gliding through the empty, ominously silent corridors and halls she met no one. No one was staying out past curfew for illicit romantic rendezvous and no teachers were prowling around trying to catch students who were tonight not there. The only thing she saw was her silent breath that plumed out before her the only speck of white in the eternal blackness. _

_At the end of a corridor on the seventh floor was a door. It was a tall arched door that had riveted hinges and rings that served as handles. The rings were icy in her hands and threatened to take skin off after opening the well oiled doors. _

_Inside the room impenetrable darkness faced her like a wall of slate. She felt something pull her to the middle of the room as if a lasso were tied around her waist. Dread that had so far been illusive crashed upon her like a wolf does its prey – ferociously and with enough power to knock her over. She tried to fight the spell that was pulling her forwards but it was stronger than she was. Her heart began to beat faster in her already aching chest. Fingers joined her toes in numbness. _

_ "You heard my call. How pleasant of you to arrive." A voice in the darkness said. _

_She recognised that voice from her nightmares – soft but throaty at the same time, full of laughter and menace. The voice of a child and a tyrant. Musical she decided. Musical, but deadly. _

_ "It appears I didn't have much choice, Bellatrix." Her voice sounded far away as if in a dream. Her fear didn't abate much. _

_ "A shame your fear is only now strong enough to warn you of danger. Daddy will be disappointed in you, Trixabelle." The pout was heard rather than seen. It sent shivers down Trixabelle's spine. _

_Trixabelle wanted to run but she was routed to the spot by a spell and without her wand she had no way to break free. She couldn't make any wandless magic work either which set her even more on edge. She wasn't even wearing her locket. She had no protection at all. She was inwardly kicking herself._

_Why hadn't she realised what was going on sooner? She wasn't really good at defence against the dark arts for nothing. Her father hadn't utilised her skills for nothing either. Trixabelle didn't have much time to follow that train of thought before a hate filled spell was whispered. _

"Crucio!"

_Unable to move Trixabelle took the spell in the chest. Fire sang through every fibre of her being in a roaring miasma of pain. She didn't sink to the floor but was held still by another spell even though all she wanted to do was writhe in pain. Before she could take a breath the curse hit her again and she felt as if every bone in her body was snapping. Her eyes bulged at the illusion of pain but she refused to scream. She wouldn't allow Bellatrix the satisfaction of hearing pain as well as seeing it. _

_The holding spell dropped and Trixabelle sank to the floor. Her only other sign of weakness was her laboured breathing and sweat soaked brow. Ignoring her shaky knees Trixabelle rose to her feet glaring at the space she was sure Bellatrix occupied. _

_ "Defiant as your father." A voice hissed in her ear. _

_Trixabelle spun and swung a fist where she thought the other woman's head was. She hit thin air. Amused, menacing laughter filled the room echoing a thousand times over. _

_ "What do you want, Bellatrix?" Normally, she thought, anyone would be glad to see their long lost, even if some what deranged mother. However Trixabelle had been expecting to face her with her father who was not only a reassuring hand but protection as well. Things, it seemed, didn't want to happen her way. Typical. Now that she'd asked the question though she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. _

_ "I believe Dumbledore calls it 'playing with one's food before eating it'." _

_ "Just do whatever it is you're here for and get gone. I'd like to go back to bed." Trixabelle tried to affect an air of boredom but didn't quite succeed. _

Come on, Trix,_ she thought to herself, _where's that Gryffindor bravery the Sorting Hat had been on about? _And where was her father's defiance Bellatrix had mentioned?_

_ "As impatient as Daddy Dearest too. Did you inherit _any_ of my qualities?" _

_ "Bellatrix." Trixabelle warned annoyed at the incessant pout in her mother's voice. _

_Finally Bellatrix revealed herself. Clad in black she was a shadow against the blackness all around her, darker and deadlier. Whatever bravery Trixabelle had conjured left her. She felt sick to her stomach and had to work to keep to her feet and tears from her eyes. Now more than ever she wished her dad was by her side. He'd be a soothing comfort and nothing could happen to her when he was there. But Bellatrix had injured him, almost killed him. _

_ "Doubting your father?" _

_ "You got lucky." Trixabelle spat. "Do your worst, Bella."_

_ "Certainly, Belle." _

_For half a second Trixabelle froze. Those two words harkened back to her childhood, to the one friend she'd had. Sabine's last words to her had been 'certainly Belle'. Could this woman sink any lower if she tried? _

_Suddenly Bellatrix was stood right in front of her with her wand pointed at Trixabelle's chest. The older woman held her in a binding spell and then whispered a spell Trixabelle had never heard before. She didn't have time to wonder what the spell was before she felt a cage press on her consciousness. In her mind she could see the cage and feel the oily blackness press around her thoughts and constrict around them. She tried to push it back but there was also a shield on the inside of the cage she was in. It pressed ever closer. _

_This time tears did fall from her eyes. _

_Closing her eyes she could see the cage and inside it a white clad figure was trying to break free. Looking closer Trixabelle could see her own self looking back at her, tears of frustration and anger running down her face. She reached out of the bars with one hand. On the other side of the bars was a black clad figure, another Trixabelle who looked back at the lighter, more spirited half of her soul with sombre eyes. Slowly she walked away. Enough of her consciousness was left for her to go about her daily routine but most of her spirit had been locked away. Already it was driving her mad. _

_ "This spell," Bellatrix explained, "will not allow you to tell anyone of our meeting here tonight or of the magic used against you on pain of death. Go back to your bed and sleep. In the morning this will all be but a dream." _

_Numb and under a spell akin to the Imperious Curse Trixabelle Eileen Snape walked back to her dorm._

* * *

><p><em>If it was all a dream,<em> Trix thought next morning, _then why can I still feel the cage? _

Immediately a migraine started pounding behind her eyes. She shut her eyes tight, even though she was supposed to be getting up, against the unseasonably bright light that was filtering through the windows. Or maybe it was just the migraine making it seem worse.

Even without thinking about it Trix knew something was desperately wrong. She didn't feel normal. She felt like half her soul was missing and all that was left was her darker half, the half that was always cynical and expecting the worse because that way she couldn't be disappointed. Half her soul missing our not, that didn't stop her wanting to know what exactly was wrong and how to fix it. Not much spooked her, even less since what happened in Hogsmeade, but this was one of the few exceptions.

Half her soul felt like it was missing. That, if nothing else was, was a serious problem and Trix had enough experience with serious problems to know that this ranked in the top two of the serious problems she'd been facing recently. Second only to Bella coming to kill her dad.

_Wait, did I just refer to her with a diminutive?_, Trix thought. That was something else that was to go in her box labelled 'the strange things that have happened to me since coming to Hogwarts' box along with getting a new name, having her father around all that time (although that had long since been moved into the box labelled 'great things that have happened to me since coming to Hogwarts' box), and other trivial stuff like liking transfigurations and understanding Arithmancy. Calling her deranged, sadistic mother 'Bella' was definitely the weirdest thing that had happened yet.

But what to do? Go to her dad was the obvious answer, but as soon as she thought it she suddenly didn't want to. That in itself was alarming. Normally she'd go to him about anything, unhesitatingly. The fact that she didn't… well wasn't that reason enough to go to him anyway? Inside though she felt like two sides of her self were battling it out, this new, magic controlled half against the part of her that was trapped. Caged in and held against her will.

But it was all just a dream.

"You alright, Trix?" Laura asked brushing the curtain back from around the bed.

"Yeah." Trix replied and to her, at least part of her, it wasn't a lie.

"You sure? You look… weird."

"Headache that's all. Probably just a bit dehydrated… all the homework last night."

"Pumpkin juice should fix that, come on."

_Yeah,_ Trix wearily thought, _if only the problem were that simple to fix._

* * *

><p>Severus hadn't noticed anything wrong with her before she arrived in his office. It was almost curfew and her turning up so close to curfew was strange in itself. Normally if she wanted to talk to him she turn up at about seven in the evening not five minutes before she'd get into trouble for being outside her home rooms. He put the homework he was marking down and moved over to the sofas. Trixabelle followed him.<p>

She looked drawn, ill almost. The idea of her being ill was confirmed as she lethargically lowered herself to the other sofa.

"I will get you a potion." He said.

"No, no it's fine." Trixabelle lied, but he didn't realise that she wasn't telling the truth. "Just ache from getting thrown around by Steven that's all. I err… wanted to talk to you."

"Obviously or else you would not be here."

"I was wondering… how you are. Being a dad and all that, scary huh?"

This time Severus noticed the hesitation and that she changed her question. Something he had learned a long time ago as head of Slytherin house, the house that received most of the abused children, was to let young people talk about their issues in their own time and so instead of figuring out what was really on her mind he considered the question for a moment.

"I have had time to adjust to the situation." The look his daughter gave him told him to stop evading that truth. He didn't want to admit a couple of things but the look she was giving him – steely with a sharp edge – made him swallow his pride. "Sometimes it is still… strange and I frequently wonder if I am competent."

"It's strange for me too." Trixabelle quietly mused. "Not waking up at Beauxbatons especially... Huh, weird." She didn't see Severus's eyebrow rise in a questioning gesture and so she did not elaborate instead she stood up and silently left.

He quickly stood up to escort her back to her home rooms so she wouldn't get in trouble for being out late. They didn't talk at all on the way there which wasn't altogether unusual. What was unusual was the eerie quality to the silence. It seemed to echo around them and become deeper.

Before he could ask about what else she had been wanting to talk about just to make sure there was no harm coming to her apart from the threat of Bellatrix, she muttered her thanks and slipped through the portrait hole to the common room.

The probably wasn't anything much he matter with her, more likely a personal question of some nature. Or _heaven forbid_ asking about contraceptive spells. There were many things he'd prepared himself for when she had arrived but _that_ wasn't one of them. She was barely of age and should _definitely_ not be thinking of _that_.

He sighed and walked back down the tower reassuring himself that if she wanted to know the spells she either already knew them or would research them herself. It's not like the information was hard to find.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Trix growled to herself as she entered the common room. "Why can't I tell him something? Anything about this?" a stabbing pain erupted behind her eyes. Every time she tried to tell someone or even thought about telling someone about the cage the headache came back even more painful than before.<p>

"That's it." Sam said with a slight glare. "Madam Pomfrey, now!" he marched over to her and tried to make her swivel round but she resisted.

"I'm fine Sam. Besides it's after curfew."

"You've had this headache all day."

"I'm tired that's all. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Or in ten minutes –"

"I do not need you to babysit me!" Trix snapped and shrugged Sam's arm from her shoulder. Inside though the caged part of herself was cringing, wanting the contact because the cage had seemed less substantial when he had been touching her. "It's been a long day and I had Steven throwing me around for a whole lesson. I'm getting a book and then going to bed."

The words themselves shouldn't have caused pain but the tone in which they were said did. They were ground out from between her teeth and there was a challenge there, one that said 'defy me and you will regret it'. Her words were cold, completely unfeeling, said as if spoken to an enemy rather than to a friend. Sam flinched away and let her go.

No one followed her to the bookshelf. She spent ten minutes finding a thick, dusty tome that dealt with controlling spells and then she went up to the dorm which was mercifully empty.

* * *

><p><strong>How is Trix going to solve her problem I wonder? Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... Sam is in danger turning an evening walk slightly less romantic and Trix and Sev have a falling out. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter... But I'm working on making it ours guys! Promise! ;D **


	39. Fear

**UPDATE! Ugh that sounded waaay too cheery in my head for this time in the morning. Especially as I got up three hours early because some fool put an alarm on my phone to go off at 6-'o'-clock in the morning. So me being dopey just got up anyway, assumed all the clocks down stairs were wrong or that we had a power cut or something. By the time I realised it wasn't 9am yet I was too awake to go back to bed, but still really tired lol. Morale of the story: PAY ATTENTION TO THE TIME! **

**Anyway, sorry if there's more mistakes than normal, please don't flame me for it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few days later Sam and Trix quickly did some homework before going on one of their now frequent exploring exertions around the castle. They had been happening since Trix had been taken out of regular classes and asked to help with defence against the dark arts. To begin with they had always gone somewhere new every day but now they sometimes went to a couple of spots that had become favourite places of theirs over and over again.<p>

"We'll make sure to tell the first through fourth years to go to bed early." Laura trilled with an impish smile on her face.

"Ew." Trix said stowing her homework away. "You're too short to have such thoughts."

"Oooh." A couple of people who were in ear shot chorused. Laura just shrugged and went back to her essay.

"Shortness is a gift." Laura sniffed.

Sam then escorted Trix out of the common room. The halls were cool at this time in the evening. The rays of sun were beginning to disappear over the horizon and night was just creeping in bringing its eternal silver shine to everything that was around them. Suits of armour looked battle ready; paintings looked softer, less exuberant in their colours; ghosts blended into the light that was filtering through the stained glass windows.

They meandered through the corridors for a while with no particular destination. Happy in each other's company they didn't say much but looked around the familiar sights as they walked.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know Sam, I was following you." Trix looked around and realised that they had ventured down this corridor twice already.

"Oh. I know where we can go." Sam grabbed Trix's hand and began running down the corridor.

"You know we're not supposed to run down the corridors!" Trix groaned.

"Humour me." he said and carried on running.

"It's alright for you." Trix huffed as they rounded a corner. "My dad will say I should have known better."

Sam stopped running and pulled her into his arms. Trix yelped at the sudden change in pace and almost knocked Sam over when she slammed into his chest.

"Fools in love rarely know better." he said lustily and kissed her full on the lips before running off again.

This time Trix let herself be led down the corridor her feet obediently falling one in front of the other and wondered what in the world had gotten into his head. He never ran around the castle unless he was late for a lesson which was a rarity in itself. Something had to be wrong for him to be acting so out of character again. Again…

_No, _she whispered to herself. _No. _

Suddenly she knew where they were going and that once they got there something terrible was going to happen. But she didn't stop. She didn't want to stop. Going there seemed like the best idea in the world. They would be alone and she'd be free to do it. Whatever _it_ was. The thought of doing the deed gave her hope and made her insanely happy even though the act was sure to be terrible. The part of her mind controlled by Bellatrix's spell was laughing wildly, urging her onwards as fast as she could go.

The part of herself that she usually had some control, no matter how tenuous, over, lay dormant, defeated. Only an insubstantial finger or two twitched every now and then trying to claw at the bars of her cage.

At last Sam stopped running. They were on the seventh floor looking at what was for now a blank stone wall.

_Kill him, _a voice of ice breezed through her mind. _Do it. _

Fingers of the white clad part of her conscious gripped the iron bars of her cage and she dragged herself up in protest. She pushed against the bars that kept her hostage and called out to her darker half begging her not to do it. She clawed at the bars until her fingers were torn and bloodied, openly crying in her mounting panic.

Trix's fingers inched towards her wand.

_Do it. Do it, _the voice, not Bella's this time, but her own encouraged.

Sam turned towards her, cheeks still flushed from the run and still breathing slightly heavier than normal.

She kissed him. She reached out to him with one hand and pulled him down so that she could lock her lips with his. The kiss was desperate and rough. Sam probably thought it was just her being unpredictable again but for Trix it was a desperate bid to save their lives. If she killed Sam there was no telling what she would do next at the mercy of her mother's magic, but she'd never be whole again, never be the same person. That thought was almost as scary as killing Sam and there was no way she was going to let it happen without a fight.

Their lips locked together with a ferocity and heat only ever seen in films but it was exactly what she needed. The urge to kill him died down to an easily ignorable grouching whisper after a while. Her mind seemed clear, like a shroud had been lifted and she was able to think clearly for the first time in days. She had to warn her dad, tell him that something was drastically wrong with her without telling him what. The spell wouldn't let her talk but she had to get a message to him somehow. It was a good job he was one clever man. When no new thoughts came to her she broke kiss.

"Well that was –"

"Save it." Trix ordered already only clinging onto the last scraps of clarity she possessed. She was gripping his hand. Hard. He winced. "Millicent!" she all but cheered a moment later.

The Auror was just coming down a passage way that had been concealed just a moment before. She looked bemused to see anyone up here but didn't notice anything amiss and assumed that what she saw was a romantic night out that she had just interrupted.

"Evening." She nodded and then glanced back down at the Marauder's Map. She frowned and tilted her head. She looked at the wall and tilted her head the other way.

"The Room of Requirements, what's happening to it?" Trix asked.

"Strange it was there before. It's always been there. You should probably go somewhere else just for now." Millicent said already suspecting foul play. If only she knew how right she was.

"Sure. Come on Sam, I know where we can go."

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this room needs any more exploring, Trix?" Sam asked a few minutes later not impressed that he was stood outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts office.<p>

"We're not exploring, we're talking." Trix replied and opened the door pulling Sam into the office behind her.

She closed the door behind Sam, never letting go of his hand. She then marched up to her dad's desk, took the parchment he was holding out of his hand and began talking before she'd even put it down. Severus didn't look all that bothered even though he was actually kind of annoyed.

"There's something wrong with the Room of Requirements." She stated.

"Trix, it's not that bad it just – "

"Millicent told us to leave the corridor." Trix said cutting Sam off. "I think you should have a look." Her headache was back warning her not to say anything else. Hopefully the damage had already been done.

"What happened to it?" Severus asked.

"It disappeared from the map." Sam said impatiently. This was not at all his idea of a nice night out with his girlfriend. Alright he knew Severus a little better now but he was still kind of scared of his temper. He was actually surprised he hadn't already been thrown out of the room for holding Trix's hand. "Professor Longbottom has been trying to fix it for a year. It's probably just starting to wake up or something. Not everything has to have a sinister edge to it, Trix."

"But what if –"

"Mr Letcher is almost certainly right." Severus began. "However I shall investigate immediately." He then swept out of the room and let Trixabelle deal with locking the door.

Trix obediently followed her father out of the room and locked the door. The last of her freedom left her and the dark magic controlled part of her mind walked up to the bars in her of the cage. She slowly knelt down to the newly crumpled form inside the bars and grinned the grin of a sadist.

Sam led her back to the common room where they barely spoke.

* * *

><p>"Where is your homework, Miss Snape?" Severus asked once again in the silent classroom.<p>

"I don't have it." she repeated. She looked defiantly into her father's eyes daring him to cross her. She'd been living in her own personal hell for the past week and she was spoiling for a fight.

Severus hadn't found anything out of the ordinary with the Room of Requirements which Trix had half expected but the news hit her hard nonetheless. Finding nothing wrong meant that she was still no where nearer freeing herself. Honestly she was disappointed that he hadn't noticed that anything was wrong with her. It had to be so obvious hadn't it? She was taking more house points than she was giving, dishing out detentions and extra homework like it was her favourite past time and generally was a lot more angry than normal. Maybe her dad thought that she was just coming round to his way of teaching. But not doing homework… she always did homework.

"Why don't you have it?" he loomed over her with his arms folded and looked down his long nose at her.

"I've been busy." She testily replied raising his hackles even further. If he couldn't trust _her_ to do her homework then who could he trust?

"Evidently not busy doing homework. Now you will tell us what you have deemed more important to spend your precious study time on."

"Research of a personal matter."

"What research could be so important as to make you neglect your school work? What research have you indulged yourself in?"

"_Personal_ research."

The class already quiet was now positively silent. All eyes were solely focused on them. People stopped taking equipment out of their bags and let their hands hover in mid air as they waited to see what their professor would do next.

Severus reached over the table, grabbed her collar and all but dragged her to the door of the office that adjoined to the classroom. He roughly turned her round to face him.

"Detention tonight. You can spend the rest of the day in there contemplating all possible meanings of telling me the whole truth." With that he shoved her into his office and slammed the door shut. He then stalked back to his desk and glared at his class who just had to know they were in for one of their worst lessons with him yet.

* * *

><p>He ignored her to start off with. He'd set her to work clearing one of the messier corners of his office. He was disappointed with her to say the least. His anger had all but disappeared during the course of the day but seeing her back in his office had momentarily brought a spark of it back.<p>

"Would you care to tell me what is so important about this research?" he asked.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"What part of personal do you not understand?"

"Do not take that tone with me, Miss Snape."

"Do you trust me?"

He wondered at her question for a moment. He knew the answer immediately but the question in itself was unexpected. "Yes."

"Then trust me with this. It's important. Very important." Her hand went to the side of her head and she closed her eyes in pain. Her headache was back. Again.

"You're going to Madam Pomfrey. Do not argue, Trixabelle. I will drag you there if I must."

* * *

><p>"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her, Severus." Poppy said looking at the chart that was floating by her side. "Just the usual stress that we'd expect a sixth year to be under but nothing else."<p>

"I am here you know." Trixabelle snapped.

"Remember your manners, Trixabelle. Is there nothing you can do to help her?" Severus asked.

"Well I can run another test to see if I missed something the first time – "

"I already know what's wrong with me. I have a headache!" Trixabelle growled. "Just give me a headache potion and let me out of here."

Poppy gasped. "Miss Snape –"

"You try having a headache for ten days." She snapped and got off the bed.

Severus quickly excused himself and then followed his daughter out of the hospital wing.

"You're not going to your dorm tonight. I will not have you talk to anyone like that much less staff. You'll sleep in your room in my quarters. Perhaps taking your coveted freedom away will teach you to hold your tongue."

"Fine."

"Excuse me?"

Trixabelle stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Okay. I accept my punishment and will endeavour to improve keeping my opinions to myself. What happened to expressing myself?"

"Only so far as you keep your respect for people around you."

"What if staying respectful dulls the expression?"

"I will not argue this." He said with blank eyes. "Go straight to your room." he then swept down the opposite corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Dopey morning-ness aside I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!<strong>

**Next time... Trix has the vision Trelawney foresaw a few chapters ago and we find out when Bellatrix is going to arrive. **

**J.K. Rolwing owns Harry Potter**


	40. She's Coming

**Stuff starts to happen in this chapter... We're close to the grand finale now. **

* * *

><p>In the morning Severus looked in on his daughter before going to his office. He always started working earlier than the rest of the staff. Habit from being headmaster. This time his early rising wasn't entirely uncalled for as he had an ill daughter to check on. Last night's outburst was linked to her constant headaches he was sure but that was still no excuse to act in the disrespectful way she had. He sighed and wondered when all this was going to be over. The headaches were probably from the extra stress and pressure she was feeling. Not to mention fear. The sooner this was over the better - he much preferred his rational, level headed daughter to the one he'd seen last night.<p>

When he poked his head around the door she was still softly sleeping. He'd wake her in half an hour so she had time to go to her dorm and get a clean uniform.

* * *

><p>"You don't seem too worried this time around, Severus." Hermione observed loftily as they took their places at the table in the Great Hall.<p>

"'This time round', Miss Granger?" he said using her maiden name purposely. He spoke into his mug of tea. Sometimes the accomplished woman sat next to him still reminded him of the insufferable know-it-all from her youth.

"She didn't tell you? Trixabelle is going to have a vision today. About when Bellatrix will arrive."

"Is she?" he said in a calculating way and slid his eyes from Hermione to the doors of the Hall.

A discussion was in order he decided as he spied his daughter entering the Hall with Sophia and someone else from their dorm… Arietta… Henrietta… Harriet? maybe. He stood from the table and intercepted them.

He wanted to know why she had not told him about this. It was important, too important for his injury to overshadow. He understood her desire to worry him as little as possible as he felt the same every time he had bad news which was more often than not recently. Her… delay in telling him was inexcusable. He'd been discharged from the hospital wing eighteen days ago and had been strong enough to take the news before then. Suffering constant headaches or no she should have told him.

"Do you recall what it is today?" he asked Trixabelle.

"Wednesday." She replied dead pan and tried to move round him. Annoyingly he blocked her.

"Thursday, that however that is not the answer I was looking for."

"Well 'Wednesday' wouldn't be since it's Thursday." She scowled obviously avoiding the subject.

"Don't be impertinent." He snapped. He then turned his gaze onto Trixabelle's friends who wisely walked to their table. To his daughter he said, "Come with me."

They walked together through the crowd of people making their way to get breakfast. Some spared Trixabelle a pitting look assuming she was in trouble, others just moved out of the way and carried on their impossibly loud, incessant conversations containing nothing other than gossip and drivel. Didn't they know how important today was? Of course they didn't. If Trixabelle hadn't told him about today then she wouldn't have told anyone else.

"Today is the twenty-second of February." Severus began directing his words to the empty space before him but there was no doubt they were meant for his child.

Trixabelle flinched. "Don't you think I am aware of that?"

"Why is it that I only learned the importance of this day at the breakfast table? And from Mrs Weasley of all people instead of you." He turned to face her so suddenly Trixabelle almost walked into him.

Trixabelle looked to the floor finding her feet more interesting than ever. "It's the lunch and dinner table too."

"I have never appreciated insolence; I will not start tolerating it now." Severus had to work to keep the growl out of his voice but half suspected he failed. "Now tell me why you did not inform me of this… prediction."

"Because last time you knew I was going to have a vision every time you looked at me it was like you thought I was going to break!" she snapped. "Like I needed the constant reminder of what was to come!"

Severus looked down on her with a mixture of sympathy and hurt. He thought he'd hidden the pain in his eyes. Or maybe she was just able to read him that well. He hated that he'd caused her extra pain in that troublesome time when all he'd wanted to do was help. He had a feeling an apology wouldn't help her any or else she'd tell him not to be sorry and so he began walking towards their destination. Trixabelle quickly caught up with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Minerva's office. This vision is of the most importance. Millicent will be there all day and should be the first to know. You are to stay th –"

"I'll go crazy!" Trixabelle blurted out. She stopped walking and looked at him incredulously. "You know how I was last time. School was barely enough to keep me sane."

"I never said you could not occupy yourself with school work and I am sure Minerva has plenty enough books to entertain you for a while. You will stay there until you have the vision and I will be notified immediately."

Trixabelle reluctantly began walking again already looking more stressed than before. With a sinking heart Severus walked with her and instinctively, almost unconsciously put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he felt her clutching to his robes with both her hands. It was amazing, he thought, how she could act so far beyond her years and then appear to need him like a small child would.

This, he decided, was a more natural reaction than how Harry had taken the burden he carried and yet never cried over it. Yes, he cried over those he lost and then sobbed his heart out after the Dark Lord was dead. Even back then through his hatred towards the boy and all that he represented – James Potter's malice towards him, his beloved Lily, the constant reminder of his betrayal to his only love – he'd been worried about his lack of reaction. The worry was deep down in a dark pit of his heart that he hadn't known existed anymore but it had been there, niggling in the recesses of his mind.

He'd never been one to be good with these kinds of emotional outbursts. Anger he could deal with, sullenness was easily ignored but fear and sadness… well he'd had practice recently. So much that he was surprised at how well he was dealing with the situation. His love for his daughter helped too. They were stood opposite the gargoyle that would give them admittance to the office when Severus turned and stood behind a large stone column that would easily hide both of them.

"Don't be afraid." He said softly. He took her chin between his thumb and finger and tilted her head so that she looked him in the eye. He hoped she saw security there.

"I don't want to be alone." Trixabelle quietly admitted.

"You have your locket, do you not?"

"Yes." She lied. She hadn't even been able to look at it without making her headaches worse since her encounter with Bellatrix. The magic worked against her also decided that to let Severus know she wasn't wearing it would risk someone else knowing something was wrong and so forced her to lie.

"Then you won't be."

Trixabelle nodded slightly and sucked in a deep breath. Severus squeezed her shoulder and followed her up the stairs to the office that she was already thinking of as a prison. She'd be alright though. She wouldn't truly be alone either. Millicent would be there as would Professor McGonagall. They would be doing their own things but she wouldn't be truly alone.

Both of them knew something was wrong before they opened the door. They could feel tension, a certain amount of fear that was slowly turning to blind panic. Severus manoeuvred himself so that he was stood before his daughter and drew his wand. Trixabelle drew hers too.

Severus opened the door and stepped in. The only sound from either of them was of soft breathing and the whispers of Severus's robs on the cold stone floor. Slowly, cautiously, they rounded the corner in to the main office.

Millicent was stood alone and a terrier Patronus disappeared. Knowing there was no immediate danger Trixabelle and Severus sheathed their wands. The Auror swore and turned to run out of the room. When she saw Severus she relaxed and seemed less panicked. Her words weren't that comforting though.

"The train line has been broken in several places, the Floo system isn't working. Bellatrix Lestrange will be here soon." She spoke her last words darkly, wanting the promised fight to come sooner rather than later. Her hand closed around her drawn wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" Severus called. A silvery doe appeared before him. "Find Minerva, tell her to come here." the doe galloped away. He then turned to his daughter who was stood to the side already paler than before.

For a moment he allowed himself to feel her pain. They knew Bellatrix was coming and she was the one who would tell them when. Being as clever as she was she'd already figured it out. Their plans would heavily rely on what she told them. The whole student body was trapped here. Of age or not they would be in danger. Their protection came down to her and what she told them. The time limit she gave them.

For what he knew wouldn't be the last time Severus locked his heart and feelings for his daughter away in a black box in the back of his mind. He put a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the sofa in the other part of the office. She was doing exactly what she needed to do right now – stay out the way and let people who knew what they were doing deal with things – even though he knew she had to want to help.

"Occupy your mind." He advised before mysteriously walking away.

* * *

><p><em>Occupy my mind. Occupy my mind indeed!<em> Trix snorted to herself.

Bellatrix would be here in days, she knew it. Breaking the tracks and disabling the floo were her way of taunting them just before her final move. She had everyone's safety weighing on her shoulders. She'd been aware of that since Trelawney had told her of her next vision but now that the time had come… now that the stark reality of how much danger everyone was in… Well the weight was suddenly heavier. Almost unbearable.

She began to wonder if this was how Harry had felt. His burden would have been greater. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. The one everyone called their saviour. He had much more than just the safety of the school to worry about. The whole future of the Wizarding world and the Muggle world had been on his shoulders, on his conscience in the afterlife if he failed. The thought comforted her a little even if only for a second. This wasn't as bad as it could get.

Hogwarts had endured more than Bellatrix Lestrange and a bunch of Dementors. People within these walls had fought against the Dark Lord himself. If they could fight him off they could survive anything.

_But Dementors are a force of their own. And she's bringing all of them. All of Azkaban's Dementors who would relish the chance to give any of us the kiss, _Trix's thoughts said in utter resignation. She just wanted this to be over. She wanted to leave her fear behind and just have a normal life at Hogwarts with her dad. Was that really too much to ask?

_After she's gone. Then everything will be fine, _a more comforting part of her mind soothed.

_And if he dies?_

_He won't. He can't. He has to survive. He just has to. _

Trix quieted her traitorous mind and listened in on the conversation around her. They were making plans to repair the tracks, fix the floo but more bad reports came in. The damage that had been done to the floo would take days to repair and Dementors guarded the parts of the track that had been broken. The Ministry said that they couldn't spare Aurors to chase them away. The school couldn't afford to let any go either.

The ministry had effectively cut the students off from safety. Signed their fates should their efforts of protection fail. In short the ministry had abandoned them. Doomed them all to death.

Anger sparked within Trix. Anger like she'd never felt before. The ministry were supposed to keep them all safe. Not abandon them, cut off the younger children's chances of escaping. There was no way anyone would let the minister or the Auror Corps get away with this after the battle was over. There could simply be no way. Parents would demand the resignation of the minister, reports would be made, newspapers would openly slander him for his lack of action and willingness to help. Even if everyone at Hogwarts died the Minister's actions would not go unpunished. No. _Especially_ if everyone at Hogwarts died the Minister's actions would not go unpunished.

She tuned out of the conversation and stared out of the window clearing all thought from her mind.

Slowly a picture began to form in her mind's eye. She was walking down one of the many corridors of the seventh floor. Just walking aimlessly, looking around with a peaceful expression on her face. After a while she sat on the floor with her legs crossed and she stared at a blank grey wall. She tilted her head.

A shining clock face formed, more mist than a solid object at first. As it solidified it gleamed down at her, gold on the outer casing with a misty blue face and black numbers. It reminded her more of a child's pocket watch than a portly face of a grandfather clock.

As the hands of the clock began to turn the clock face hardened losing all sense of security it had once possessed. It became menacing, dangerous, blue turning into black reminding her of the shroud of darkness she'd seen in the last vision. The blackness became darker and darker, all the time the hands were turning, turning bringing danger ever closer until at last the clock stopped and darkness encompassed everything and all was black.

Light filtered into her mind. Trix slowly came back to herself. Stumbling and feeling sick to her core she shakily stood and made her way to her dad. He was deep in discussion, one that she knew was important. What she had to tell him was even more so. She wavered just as she came to his side and grasped his robes to keep herself from falling.

Severus gasped when he felt the pull on his robes but instantly caught the fainting girl. He tried to make Trixabelle sit on the floor but she simply refused to. Instead he held her up and bent down a little to look her in the eye.

"Six turns of the clock." She said quietly but firmly. She received a puzzled look. She actually shook him little. "Three days! We have three days before the darkness comes."

Whilst being lead to a wooden chair in the main part of the office Trix heard Professor McGonagall send for the heads of houses and Millicent sent for her senior Aurors. A calming hand came to the side of her face. Distractedly she looked into her father's eyes.

"You are perfectly sure?" he asked.

Trix looked into his obsidian eyes, the depth of her look giving him the only answer he needed. His face hardened into a wall of granite. The hand that was on her shoulder tightened painfully. Trix knew in that moment that he still, in some ways at least, was the head master. He'd be in charge of this and he'd take the fall if anyone should be injured or worse. She was determined not to let that happen to him. He'd already been faced with the prospect of Azkaban three times in his life and she would not let it happen again. She felt her face harden too, a reflex action of survival. Emotions that would only get her killed left her. Feeling strangely relaxed Trix stood.

_Perhaps this is what happens to a person when their life is in danger_, she considered. _You just accept the fact that you might die and get on with it to help everyone else without thought or regard for your own life. _

If it was what was going to keep her alive she welcomed and embraced it.

"Miss Snape," Minerva said, "fetch Longbottom will you?"

Trix nodded once and swiftly left the room quashing the urge to ask why they had two Herbology professors guessing now wasn't exactly the best time.

* * *

><p>"The Room of Requirement, have you fixed it?" Minerva asked a thoroughly confused Neville Longbottom who was shiftily looking from Minerva to Severus.<p>

_Really, _Severus thought, _he should have got over his childhood fear by now. Calls himself an Auror. _

"It's irreparable, Professor. But the room is still there. "What's going on?"

"You may able to avenge your parents yet, Mr. Longbottom. Bellatrix will be here in three days." Severus drawled.

Neville hardened at the mention of her name. Determination borne of days long gone by steeled over him making him lose his irrational fear of his former professor.

"I'll begin clearing it out right away." he said once Minerva explained about the floo and train line.

"The sixth and seventh years will help you. Trixabelle, go with him." Minerva ordered.

Severus could see that she was glad to finally be doing something and jumped up from her chair and swiftly, purposefully walked out of the room looking more impressive than her older counterpart even though she was only about half his age. He supposed the long coat and cloak had something to do with that but then she was his daughter. The daughter of the scary potions master.

"She will likely send scout parties to attack before she finds the courage to enter the school grounds once more." Severus answered the question he barely heard still hoping beyond hope that his daughter would be alright.

"She likes to play with her food before she eats it." Dumbledore mused annoyingly quoting himself.

"I believe we are all aware of that, Headmaster." Severus drawled as he listened to Minerva who had completely ignored her former colleague's musings.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days! Only three days before Bellatrix arrives and Sev still doesn't know there's anything wrong with his daughter! Idiot potions master. <strong>

**Next time... We find out what's wrong with the Rom of Requirements and everyone goes into hiding. **

**J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter.**


	41. Requirements

**Oops almost forgot to update and even when I did remember I almost posted chapter 41 instead of 40 (I know 4o chapters!) Anyway here it is, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was a cacophony of noise as the N.E.W.T students were escorted from their classes to the seventh floor. This was one of the few places that Trix hadn't explored much in her new found freedom once she'd seen Bellatrix in the vision. There hadn't been much time for her to explore the castle when she'd been taking extra classes with her dad. Sam had been her exploring partner and sometimes she was surprised by his enthusiasm for the childish past time. There wasn't much that surprised her about him anymore but that one night when he'd pleaded with her to go down that corridor and she'd refused had been a surprise for both of them.<p>

_She'd felt it in the air. Something that had her shrinking back in fear. Something darkly familiar that prickled against her essence. _

Trix stopped in her tracks as the feeling came back. There wasn't anyway she could verbally warn the people around thanks to Bellatrix. At least not directly.

"Sam." She said turning to him ignoring the flash of pain in her head. "Remember that time when I said we shouldn't go down there?"

"Yes." He replied puzzled.

"Remember what I said in Dad's office –" she gasped against the white light that momentarily blinded her. "Remember Sam?" she gritted her teeth and screwed up her eyes as her knees buckled.

Sam guided her to the ground and, panicked, he kissed her. He only intended the kiss to be a short one to make himself feel better but she hung on and kissed him back fiercly. When they didn't have any oxygen left she released his lips.

"Something strange is happening with the Room of Requirements." she said even though her head flaired with pain again.

"You're been acting strange ever since that night. Trix…"

"Help me." she begged. "Dad will know what to do."

Sam quickly kissed her before turning to the people around him only now aware they weren't alone.

"Professor Longbottom," he began with all the authority of a fully fledged Auror.

Neville stopped. He knew that tone all too well and although the child before him wasn't as seasoned on this kind of thing as he was he trusted the voice, the glint in Sam's eyes.

"I don't think we should be taking all the students down here."

Neville nodded once. The rest of the students looked to him for guidance, askance in their eyes.

"Advanced students, with me. Everyone else stand round the corner and further down the corridor please."

"Laura, get Snape." Sam said knowng she'd made some of the same connections he had. He'd told her what had happened that night and was sure that now she was thinking the same things as him. Bedsides the fact that he wanted Severus to check Trix over as soon as possible that was his way to make sure that at least one of his close friends was completely away from this danger.

"Something might be in the room." Sam said with confidence still thinking about that evening when Trix had refused to go down that corridor. "I have to take Trix to see her dad." He picked her up in a princess lift and swiftly walked back down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Everyone, the twenty three students who had taken advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Neville looked to the double doors. They were the same as they had been since the Battle of Hogwarts. Tall arched doors that had brass hinges and thick iron rings that served as door handles.<p>

Neville had been coming here regularly, almost every weekend for the year he had been working as Pomona's assistant, to try and fix the Room of Requirement. So far he'd managed to coax it back to its last guise – the room where everyone hid things. The room where the _fiendfyre_ had been cast. He hadn't been able to make it change into anything else though.

Changing or no, the Room was exactly what the school needed right now. It was large enough to contain all the students and guests, their beds and belongings more than comfortably.

Now though they had to face whatever or whoever was inside.

"Is the Marauder's Map showing inside the Room?" Archie asked.

"Yes." Millicent said grimly. She'd pretty much appeared out of nowhere and was looking at said map. "Didn't a minute ago. Which means there's someone in there."

She gave instructions for two people to open the doors and everyone else was to use Lumos Maxima and stunning spells to blind and shock their opponent.

As one twentyfour Lumos spells flew into the room and then an array of stunning spells. A soft laugh as menacing as it was beautiful echoed through the room. Both Neville and Millicent froze in their places.

They new that laugh, oh they knew it well. Millicent from her nightmares of the night Severus was almost killed and Neville from his past. They knew her walk, her dark, twinkling eyes and evil smile. There wasn't much of her appearance that they could not recall from their minds in perfect detail and although they stood there in fear they were incensed. This woman had already hurt them both enough and she was inside the castle. Inside the place that they thought safe. Neville was quaking in anger, thirsty for revenge on what she had already done to his family, Millicent wanted revenge for what had happened and dreamed of every night.

They didn't even notice the crack of the Disapperition until someone was shaking them.

"The wards are down already?" Neville asked.

"No, she had an elf. Who was that?" Archie asked.

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

><p>Severus didn't hesitate when he saw Sam carrying his daughter. Laura had been telling him what had happened and what she suspected was going on with Trixabelle the whole time they'd been making their way to the seventh floor from outside where wards were being strengthened.<p>

Sam put Trixablele on the floor and he knelt beside her. Severus gathered her in his arms and held her upright against his chest. He looked into her eyes to use Legilimancy to look into her mind.

If Trix had been an Occulmen there would have been a barrier to break through or to see being lowered. In that moment he cursed himself. Of course he should have taught her to occulate her mind. Bellatrix was a skilled legilimen. Not only that, it would have helped her fight other invasions such as spells like the ones that had been woven on her.

The wards that had been placed around her consciousness were old magic, some of the darkest that could be found. As with all dark magic it forgot about the old light magic. The very magic that shattered that of the dark. He poked around a little more and knew the magic used had once again failed to block out the other side of old magic. Love.

"You have to produce a patronus." He said.

Pain came shooting back into Trixabelle's head, trying to make her lose the fragile control she had. She gripped her dad's arms a bit tighter and squeezed her eyes closed against it. When she opened them she was surprised she still had any control left. But it woudn't last long.

"I can't. Fighting it hurts too much." She whispered.

Severus gulped. When he was with the Dark Lord he'd heard of this sort of magic but had never practiced or been taught it. He knew though that casting a partonus, no matter how painful was the only way to break it though.

"You have to. It is the only way." he took her wand from her sleeve and put it in her hand curling her fingers around it.

Instantly Trix felt something soothing her. A more rational part of her mind deduced it was the healing properties of the phoenix tears in the wand working their magic as much as they could. She took a breath and began to picture everything good in her life.

Whilst there was no pain she could feel the resistance that the magic used against her was trying to push her magic back into the cage it had erected in her mind.

Slowly the images pushed forward. Images of her aunt and uncle, hearing them laugh; of being at Hogwarts with her friends, of their relaxed evenings on the rear occasions when none of them had homework; of Christmas, seeing her aunt and uncle again and opening presents and finally having a home; of Sam and everything they had done together; arriving in the Great Hall and seeing her Dad.

She felt the cage break. The bars broke slowly at first. She pulled at them, pushed her soul against them trying to push away every scrap of darkness that had been mercilessly oppressing her.

Then it was gone. It was just gone and her partonus burst froth from her wand and skipped away.

"It's gone." She whispered leaning even more heavily against the arm that was supporting her back. "Bellatrix. She was here. I thought it was just a dream…"

Severus looked to Laura who looked back at him just as puzzled, he then looked at Sam who was slowly bending down to ask her what she was taking about. Severus pushed Trixabelle away from him slightly and looked as best as he could into her half closed eyes.

"You believed what exactly to be a dream?" he asked slowly, softly.

"I opened the door. To the Room of Requirements. I just opened it and stood there a little way inside the door. I remember feeling like I should rush because it was almost curfew but I just stuck around. And then she came… She talked to me for a while. Taunted me. Then she worked her magic. Then I just walked back to the common room and up to the dorm and went back to bed as if nothing had happened. I felt that something was wrong as soon as I woke up but I knew I couldn't talk about it. I tried to break free, honest. That night when I went to talk to you – the magic woudn't let me tell you about it. Eleven days and it's finally gone."

Trix heard a sharp intake of breath and was pulled back into her father's chest. She happily fell into the embrace not caring that relieved tears were falling down her cheeks.

Eleven days. Eleven days and he hadn't noticed anything. Eleven days. Severus cursed himself once again out loud this time. He should have known. Should have noticed. He felt that, once again, he'd broken his vow and failed to protect her. All the signs had been there – not doing homework, arguing with him, changing the subject when she talked to him that night, constant headaches.

Play time was over. He'd expected Bellatrix to anger him in some way, to play with her food before she ate it, but never did he expect it to be this. Rage bubbled up insde him and threatened to boil over. All that enabled him to contain his rage was the fragile child in his arms.

"Go to your dorm and put the locket on. This time do not take it of."

This would all be over as soon as she stepped into the castle walls. She would not be allowed to escape and he would show her no mercy. The twentyfifth of February would be the end of this nightmare.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came and Minerva made the announcement to the school and then told them all what was to happen.<p>

"Classes are hereby cancelled until we have dealt with this. Everyone is to collect all their belongings from their house rooms and take them to the Seventh floor. Sixth and seventh years will supervise and shrink your objects down so that you may carry them safely. Your beds will be shrunken down too. From the moment you enter the Room of Requirement you will not be allowed to leave for any reason without the supervision of either one of Professor Snape's advanced pupils, a staff member or an Auror. The only reason you may leave the room is to use the bathroom. For the next three days at least the Room of Requirement will be your home. Everyone will now be escorted back to their house rooms and you will prepare your belongings." Minerva dismissed everyone slowly, house by house.

Severus's advanced students were allowed to wear normal clothes in order to easily identify them. They had people take their belongings to the Room as they had slightly more important things to do than set up camp. They were helping strengthen the wards inside the building, receiving orders from Millicent of when they would patrol the outermost corridors of the castle and shepherding the students to the Room of Requirements.

House elves were transferring food and drinks to the far end of the sanctuary and cast the usual stasis spells on them. They brought the six long tables with them – one for the staff, four for the students and the last for the Aurors and guests. Then they began to cook dinner. Some helped straighten out the room, tidy messed up beds and help put them into neat rows.

The students themselves understood the danger they were in and obeyed any and all orders quickly and quietly. Their beds were arranged next to their friends regardless of whether they were with their house mates or not.

Trix watched all that was going on and felt like she was drowning. She knew she shouldn't have come here, she knew she had put everyone in danger and she knew that now there was nothing much to be done about it. This was her entire selfish fault. If she'd just thought things out before she accidently Apperated. She could have sent letters first of all asking if it was alright to come here and what would happen once she arrived. If she'd just done things the proper way instead of having the brilliant idea of one day turning up out of the blue, well, maybe this could have all been avoided.

"Don't do that to yourself." Sam's soft voice said beside her and cool fingers slipped into the palm of her hand.

Trix leaned against him as she watched the last few people sort their beds and chests out. Their first assignment was to help watch over the now almost rowdy crowd of people. Even so they still had their wands drawn.

"This would have happened whenever you turned up. I'm glad you turned up when you did." Sam gave her shoulder a squeeze and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Soppy." Trix teased and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad I came too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, just one more mellow chapter before It All Ends. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!<strong>

**Next time... Trix falls asleep as Severus reads her a bed time story for perhaps the first and last time. )':**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. (I might be going to see The Deathly Hallows part 2 at the weekend!) **


	42. Quiet before the Storm

**I think I might be quoting Gandalf with the chapter title... Humm. Anyway I got the 'What Happens Next' bit wrong at the end of the last chapter - sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p>Trix found herself on guard duty with Lucius that evening. She was thankful that he'd left that ridiculous cane behind and just held his wand in his hand ready for anything. He looked, for once, like a real wizard and not some ponce sitting in a chair reading the newspaper or whatever it was he did whilst languishing in his rooms all day. There was a steely edge to him that she knew hearkened back to his Death Eater days. It was scary yet somehow comforting. She'd never doubted that he was a powerful wizard but it was reassuring to see him act the part too.<p>

He was, however, dressed far too nicely for the occasion. He wore a gray woolen suit with a waist coat that screamed expense and a far to lavish cloak of cashmere which softly swirled as they walked. They'd been on duty for twenty minutes before Lucius broke the silence.

"Your aunt has woven an interesting piece of magic into your cloak." He eyed it critically for a moment.

Aunt Ruth had spent some time adding a new charm to it over the holidays. A few minutes ago the once billowing cloak had been gently constricting around her becoming a form fitting coat with buttons. Its length shortened. At the front it reached her to just above her knees but at the back it reached just below them, the change in length elegant and artful. The charm would only hold for as long as she was wearing the cloak and once it was taken off it would revert back to its original state. Trix had been wondering how it worked as it always changed into something appropriate for the situation she was in. The puzzle had been ticking over in her mind for a while but she was no closer to an answer.

"Will the charm fade if she… you know…"

"No." Lucius replied with a soft smile. "I have no doubt that she will survive."

"You knew Dad when he was at Hogwarts, right?" Trix changed subject with little tact she supposed her Slytherin uncle expected of her but she didn't really care. Now really wasn't the time for slyness. Or rather she couldn't be bothered with it.

Lucius chuckled. It was the chuckle that her dad thought annoying but Trix kind of liked as it was mostly employed before or after he'd embarrassed her dad which was always fun to watch. She'd only witnessed the embarrassment a couple of times when they'd been visiting Severus in the hospital wing but still it had been fun and guessed that Lucius had more stories to tell.

"I was in my last year when he was sorted into Slytherin, yes."

Trix wondered why he hadn't just said 'yes' since she knew all that already. She rolled her eyes.

"Far too clever for his own good when he arrived. Could do jinxes and hexes that even we seventh years couldn't do quite right. I'm sure you've read all this in your classes at Beauxbatons."

"Yeah." Trix grouched earning a raised eyebrow from her uncle. "Whilst I was _reading_ about him he was off visiting Sophia and her family every now and then." She spoke quietly but with heat and passion.

"You harbour ill feelings toward your friend?"

"No! Of course not. It's not her fault he's her mum's friend. I just wish he would have at least written or something. I mean he no doubt saw her grow up and he just left me there."

"Have you talked to Severus about this?"

"Now's not exactly the best time."

"On the contrary, now is perhaps the perfect time." A deep voice laced with disappointment spoke from the shadows.

Severus had listned to the whole conversation and blamed himself and yet again hated himself for leaving her in France for so long. Part of the reasn he was able to do that was keeping in touch with Sophia's mother and going to her house occasionally. When at the house he'd seen Sophia grow up and knew that his daughter was growing up at the same time, progressing at the same time. He was able to imagine Trixabelle in her place with the image he'd made of her.

Now that she'd brought it up though he knew that he could never have imagined it truthfully. He'd had his version of Trixabelle, the one he'd made _in place_ of her and imagined that child growing up. Now that he knew her he knew that his picture had been entirely wrong. He'd imagined his ideal child instead of the one he had. She was so much… _more_ than what he had expected. The disappointment that had laced his voice was disappointment in himself, not in Trixabelle. His daughter, his dearest daughter.

Trixabelle stepped back and slightly behind her uncle. She looked to the floor letting her hair hang over her face. There was no way her dad was supposed to find out about these feelings like this or even at all. She felt disappointed in herself and felt tears in her eyes. What if he never forgave her and one of them died?

Severus stepped out of the shadows. "You are not five, Trixabelle."

"I feel about five." She huffed.

"I'll take your shift, Severus." Lucius said thinking it wise to extract himself from the situation. One glance from Severus said he'd already stayed too long.

Severus waited for Lucius to round the corner before he talked to his daughter who had been doing a very good job of looking at her feet. Together they weren't doing a very good job of keeping watch.

"Why did you not speak of this?" he asked failing to keep his teacher tone at bay.

"There's no point. You can't change what you did." She spoke bluntly but still looked to the floor and was now purposely hiding behind her hair.

Severus knew from his childhood that hiding like that wasn't healthy. Soon if the behaviour was allowed to continue she'd hide from everything like that and rely upon it as a shield instead of confronting her troubles. He'd suffered because of it and would be damned if she suffered too.

Gently he reached out to her and brushed her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and tilted her head so that she looked at him. He was glad she did so without reluctance.

In her eyes he could see sorrow and fear. It broke his heart to see her like that. She looked younger than she really was but for a moment so much older like all the years of her life had gone by.

Severus knew exactly what she was thinking and felt the same emotions and thoughts rush through him too. He regretted not bringing her back into his life sooner. He'd had a few short months with her and he was predicted to die in a few days time. Six months wasn't enough. It felt like only days had passed since she arrived so unceremoniously in the Great Hall.

"Just keep your scarf on and you'll be alright." Trixabelle sniffed and then heaved in a deep breath. "We're doing horrible job of watching the halls." She turned and began walking gown the corridor knowing that if she hugged her dad she wouldn't want to move and just treasure the little time left before Bellatrix arrived.

* * *

><p>Severus looked around the Room of Requirement. Beds were everywhere and people lounged on them feigning happiness and normalcy. Younger students who weren't quite aware of how much danger they were in were laughing and playing games, the children of the Order of the Phoenix were running around treating it as an adventure. Their laughter helped keep everyone looking happy. Older students and all the adults were working hard to keep the worry and tension from their voices and postures.<p>

How had everything turned to this? For fifteen years he had been quietly governing the school and everything had been going according to plan. The school had been growing in prestige and wealth, the students had become increasingly happy and their grades had improved as a result. Now… now the school was in hiding on the seventh floor with a revenge seeking witch promising to break into the school and kill whoever stood in her path.

The other question he'd been trying to answer was how had Bellatrix survived? Molly had hit her with the killing curse. There was no way she could have survived. Of course Harry had survived the same curse but he had been protected by old magic. Bellatrix hadn't had that kind of protection. How? _How?_

"Look at this." Trixabelle said shoving a bronze disk under his nose.

It was the same disk that he had confiscated off her during the Christmas holidays. It had been a shining disk before but now the surface was milky and shadowed. Some sort of essence hummed with in.

"Well someone's finally come to see me." a childish whimpering voice moaned and a face appeared on the metal.

"Myrtle?" Severus asked. From the dorner of his eye he saw Potter look round and scurry away when he saw the disk.

"Well of course it's Myrtle. Who else would it be?" she asked hotly her moan turning into an almost shout. "I've been stuck in here for a long time. _She_ made sure of that." Her lips turned into a pout.

"Who made sure of it?" Severus asked not quite sure he could believe he was having a conversation with perhaps the most annoying ghost that resided in the castle.

"Well, Bellatrix of course. She learned what I saw and sent her helper here and she trapped me. I'm surprised you didn't send someone to look for me. I'm disappointed, Professor."

"What exactly did you see?"

"Well… I went to Hogsmeade and I was watching your daughter and saw the changing man." she paused and tilted her head to the side. "The changing man obliviated them and then left when he saw me. Three weeks later I was stuck in his prison and no one came to find me." she began crying and turned her back on them.

"Myrtle," Trix, working to control her anger, said softly, "what do you mean by 'the changing man'?"

"Well the changing man. He went into the shadows and then when he came out he was different. A little girl with blonde hair and a blue dress." She said dramatically and then turned around and faided out.

"A metamorphmagus." Severus murmured.

"Why the hell didn't she tell us before now?" Trixabelle almost shouted in exasperation. Severus clamped a hand over her mouth. When he was sure that she could control herself he removed it.

"We've been looking for the wrong guy. It could even be a woman we're after." She hissed.

"Will we ever know the motivations of that ghost?" Severus mused pocketing the now blank faced disk.

He turned away from his daughter and his gaze landed on his students and staff. It was slowly turning to dinner time and people were being asked to line up where the elves had set up a rather muggle looking serving system. There would be no magnificent displays of magic tonight, just people queuing up and being given something from the limited choice of food.

Trixabelle followed his gaze and guessed his wonderings. She slipped her arm around his waist. Severus draped his arm over her shoulders without even realising he was doing it.

"Come one, Dad, let's get dinner."

She had to practically drag him there but when he smelt the food the sweet elixir tempted him into submission.

* * *

><p>Tension mounted on the eve of Bellatrix's coming. Trixabelle was ordered not to take on her guard duties as everyone knew that she'd have a trying enough day tomorrow. Severus bluntly ignored them when they said the same to him and strode out of the room with his wand drawn to go and guard his school.<p>

"He'll be alright." The quiet voice of Harry Potter comforted.

"Somehow that's not overly comforting." Trix replied keeping her voice steady. She was still staring at the spot where her dad had disappeared through the door. "I wish he'd let me do something."

"I think you've turned him into a sentimental fool."

"You mean he wasn't already?" she tried to joke but failed.

"Trixabelle, um, Granddad wants you to sit with us." Scorpius said and quickly retreated.

Ever since that night when she'd threatened him Scorpius had been wary of her and treated her with more respect than she possibly deserved. She still found it strange and slightly unnerving that she'd managed to scare him that much. And he was her cousin. Weird.

Trixabelle nodded once and silently left Harry's side.

Her uncle and aunt had a small corner to themselves and Draco and his wife's bed was next to theirs. Scorpius had a smaller bed to himself sat opposite so they had a small triangle of space to themselves.

So far Trix hadn't really paid much attention to Draco's wife. She was a tall woman with brown hair, matching eyes and a soft smile. She wore clothes that were slightly mugglish – a blue skirt suit and a white scarf was artfully draped around her neck. Her name was Astoria. Her hair was styled in soft curls and reached her shoulders, delicate hands held the book she was reading but she lowered it when she heard Trix approaching. A smile graced her lips and showed pearly white teeth.

Trix sat on the floor and crossed her legs. She'd been stood up through most of the night on guard duty and during the day she'd been walking around the edge of the room. Now, at four in the afternoon she was glad of the seat even though she could think of a million places comfier than the floor. She was tired from having not slept yet and the emotional strain the day was having on her. Just a few hours left and her dad's fate would be sealed.

Just a few hours and she might not have a father at all.

"We wanted to give you something." Narcissa said. "I wanted to send it at Christmas but Lucius warned me not to in case you thought that… well he warned me not to." she held out a wrapped package that looked and felt squishy.

Trix was betting it was clothes.

"You know you could just give me this tomorrow, I'm not actually planning on dying." Trix said turning the package over and over in her hands. It was the kind of shape and size she assumed a thick jumper to be.

"We don't doubt you, Trixabelle. My sister is a very powerful witch and I know I'd never forgive myself…" tears came to Narcissa's eyes and she reached out for her husband's hand.

He took it and held it tight rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. He looked at Trixabelle in askance. Trix looked into those eye sand saw the concern in them, concern for her over what awaited her tomorrow. Already they were saying goodbye just in case.

She took a deep breath through her nose and sighed. Picking at the red paper she unwrapped it. Inside was a white, fur lined cloak and a pair of white leather gloves. They were soft to the touch indicating the expense and quality of the material. Trix bunched her fingers up in the fur for a moment before looking up to her aunt and smiled.

"Thank you. They're… great."

"I hoped you'd think so."

* * *

><p>Trixabelle was sitting with Sam on her bed. She looked truly happy has she sat opposite him playing a game Severus had recently learned was called 'Thumb Wars'. She was laughing even in the midst of all this chaos and pain. He wanted to call it a miracle but Severus knew miracles weren't real. If they were then his prayers would have been answered and this would never have happened. He would have been able to bring Trixabelle into a quiet and happy Hogwarts life.<p>

Even so she was happy now. Happy with her _boyfriend_. He'd still not quite come to terms with that one. She'd only just come into his life and already she had found another person to love as well as himself. She was all grown up. Already of age. It didn't seem fair that tomorrow all this could be taken away from him.

He looked sadly away to see Lucius stood next to him looking at him in concern.

"Are you in the habit of babysitting me, Lucius?" he drawled.

"Friends are allowed to show concern for each other I believe." Lucius replied suppressing a chuckle as he knew it would not be well received. "Chin up. She'll be fine."

"Bellatrix will kill her given the chance." Severus growled. It was still beyond him how Lucius expected him to keep calm behind his façade of stoicism.

"I do not believe she was all that heartless. She had love for the child."

"No she didn't."

"You did not see her cry."

"Her disappointment for failing the Dark Lord."

Both men looked at each other unwilling to give into the other man's ideas. Severus knew that Lucius was only defending Bellatrix for his wife and Lucius knew Severus was just preparing for the worst as he always did.

Severus seemed to deflate before him and his everlasting mask dropped showing a face of despair.

"I can't lose her too." he said in a strangled voice just barely keeping tears out of his eyes.

Lucius placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed it a little. A slight smile of reassurance turned up the corner of his mouth. Sympathy flooded through him as he imagined the pain of losing his son. It was unbearable and broke his heart. He wondered how Severus had been living with that pain for the last few months. How Trixabelle had been living with the pain of Seeing her father be killed.

"I'll be here for you, both of you, no matter what happens."

"In the event that I am killed will you look after her as your own?"

"Of course. Go and spend some time with your daughter, Severus."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review to let me know! <strong>

**She's going too arrive in the next chapter! And next time is when Severus turned to his magically enchanted book for some advice which he reads to his daughter. Got it right this time, promise! **

**J.K. Rowling wrote the incredible Harry Potter series, of which the last, epic film opened at midnight! I might be lucky enough to see it this weekend! If you've already seen it tell me wha**t **you thought, but please don't give any of the changes and stuff away! **

**I can't believe she killed Severus off :'( **


	43. Hope

**I went to see The Deathly Hallows Part 2 on Saturday. Was fantastic! Exepct that in Snape's memories they made Alan Rickman look younger and he looked like he had had a bad face lift. Apart from that really good. Oh a quite that will have me tearing up for a while : "Look at me... You have your mother's eyes." Oh why did she have to kill Severus Snape? **

**Anyway... Hope you enjoy this changer!**

* * *

><p>"You be careful." Trixabelle said looking deep into Sam's eyes.<p>

Severus allowed them privacy as they parted. Sam was going to help guard the halls for the night but his daughter was being kept in here. Just as well as they were to have the most trying day of their lives tomorrow.

When he saw that Sam had moved away from the bed Severus intercepted him.

"Can I trust you to look after her?" he asked calmly.

Fortunately Sam seemed to understand the true depth of the question behind his eyes and became more solemn than before.

"Of course Mr. Snape."

The use of a more familiar title was a comfort to him – not that he would admit it. It showed the boy's seriousness and dedication. His heart comforted he let Sam go and turned back to Trixabelle.

Left alone on her bed she began to look small as once more the weight of what was to come pressed down upon her. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her arms and closed her eyes.

"Trixabelle?" he asked not sure now whether she wanted company or to be left alone.

Trixabelle looked up and smiled for a moment but then sympathy washed through her eyes. Severus silently berated himself for not concealing his own pain enough but before he could do anything about it Trixabelle had pulled him into her arms and he was sinking into them. He pulled her closer and held onto her tightly lest she be swept away from him.

"Please keep your scarf on, Da'." Trixabelle whispered.

"I will be fine, Little One." He soothed. Even though he'd just asked people to take care of her should the worst happen he had no intentions of dying. He was more concerned about her. Bellatrix was going to kill her for sure.

"How do you know that?" she asked pulling away and sat on the edge of her bed. She wasn't crying but was close to.

Severus reached into a pocket of his cloak and pulled out a book. He enlarged it to its normal size and turned it over in his hands for a moment. It was a magical book that he'd found in his mother's vaults after she'd vanished and had kept it ever since. Normally it was filled with blank pages but when turned thrice in hand the pages would take on a life of their own and would give advice to the holder.

He opened the book and read the title that was on the first page.

_The Never Ending Journey_

Severus sat on the bead and leaned against the headboard.

"Come, I think we both need this."

Trixabelle sat next to him and pulled one of his arms around her shoulders. "A bed time story?" she asked.

It occurred to him that this may be the last and only time he would read to her. At least he could gift her with the completion of another of his fatherly duties before his possible death. He held her a bit closer.

"Are you sitting comfortably?" he asked.

Trixabelle shuffled. "Why do parents always ask that?"

"Because the child inevitably moves." Severus teasingly drawled. Trixabelle laughed and then stopped moving. "Then let us begin."

_ There was once a small village that lay hidden in the foothills of two snow-capped mountains. Within the village resided a small number of goat herding families and within the goat herding families was a blossoming romance. The boy was a plain looking boy who had fallen for the fair minded, kind hearted daughter of his neighbour. In the quiet setting of the idyllic village the romance was allowed grow into a consummated mirage. _

_ The boy and girl grew into adults with children of their own in the quiet village and they were gazed down upon by the sun and moon every night, with the blessing of another fine day tomorrow. _

_ But one day the sun did not bid them 'good morning'. The golden glow of their friend was replaced by a dark shadow that reached its tortured hand out to the man's wife and children. For a moment all was shrouded by a blackness so complete that nothing could be seen. When the darkness lifted a little the man was stood alone. His wife and children had disappeared. _

_ From the darkness spoke an oily voice. "If you should wish to see your family again you will have to search out the farthest reaches and darkest corners of the land. Succeed and I will lift this veil and you will breathe in the light once more." _

_ All the villagers turned to the man who was still staring at the place the voice had come from. Silently he turned back to his house and prepared all the things he needed for his journey. As he left the village people gave him gifts – presents of food and clothing and happy reminders of his home._

_ And so the man walked away from his home to follow the path that his heart led him on. _

_ His path wasn't easy. He came upon dragons and witches, wizards who would have him dead as soon as his back was turned. He suffered lack of food and water in lands he did not know. All this happened until one day he came upon a river. _

_ The river was wide and fast flowing. Reeds grew at its edges and rocks poked their heads above the surface of the fast flowing water. Before thinking of a way to cross the man knelt down by the edge of the water and drank. Only then did he turn his attention to how he was to get across. _

_ Being learned in the magical arts the man cast a bridge over the water and began to walk along it thinking how his family would have loved to have been walking alongside him. The thought of his family sent him into a well of despair and self pity. He stopped walking and contemplated throwing himself from the bridge and into the dark waters below him. The appearance of a black cloaked figure distracted him and he turned towards his companion. _

_ Death had been watching the scene from afar. Once before he had encountered three brothers who had not fallen straight into his hands. They had been his most satisfying captures of dead souls to date. He had hunted high and low for them and when they had all died he had been given satisfaction of a kind he had not previously known. By all accounts he was prepared to let the man die now if that was what he chose but a proposition could make his death all the more sweet._

_ And so he spoke to the man asking him what he would like instead of death. This the man considered for a time wondering what he wanted most. Thoughts of his family immediately sprung to mind but he knew that death could not give him what he wanted. Instead he thought of something that would give him the means to find them._

_ "Let me go forth from this point on," he said, "and in return should my hope to find my family waver you may take me into your clutches for I will have already failed them."_

_ Death considered this for a time and slowly nodded his head and stepped aside. The man walked across the bridge with a renewed hope and greater strength than he had felt in years. _

_ For a long time the man wondered facing all sorts of trials and dangers. All the while Death watched and while he never detected the waning of his adversaries hope never could he bring the touch of death upon him. _

_ To this day the man searches the world for his family and every day Death goes on never getting the payment he so asked for. _

Severus closed the book and looked down at Trixabelle. She had been lulled asleep by the steady beating of his heart and the soft timbre of his voice. She looked peaceful for the first time in days and Severus was loathe to wake her. Instead he whispered the message of the story to her without waking her.

"It is a story of hope, my Little One." he began using the name he'd given her in his thoughts over the years he had longed to see her. He'd never told anyone of this but what did it matter now when they may have so little time together? "Whilst we have hope of seeing each other past the battle no harm will come to us."

He pulled her tighter and placed a chaste kiss upon her head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>In the morning they both awoke to find a blanket had been placed over them. As they got up they heard people talking in hushed whispers. The tension in the room was palpable and had escalated since yesterday. Today was the day that Bellatrix would arrive.<p>

The attack would be vicious, they both knew. Bellatrix hadn't sent any scouts ahead of her which perhaps set everyone even more on edge. If there was a small skirmish they would have all been allowed to vent some frustration and pent up tension. Now every single Auror, staff member and person who was of age left the Room of Requirement save Trixabelle and Severus.

They both knew that Bellatrix and her Dementors came when they were outside so they slowly ate their breakfast to allow everyone to get into position. They didn't really taste what they were eating, or look at it much. Instead the silence that filled the room, the ominous complete silence pressed upon them.

When they finished all eyes followed them as they made their way out of the hall. Everyone knew that as soon as those two people set off outside they would all be plunged into the greatest danger they had ever been in. They bore it well schooling their faces into determination and defiance. There was no way they were going to allow Bellatrix to bring any harm to them.

Once outside the sentries nodded once to them before re-focusing their eyes upon their appointed task. Trixabelle and Severus walked down the corridor of the Seventh floor and took the long way to get outside. They were giving everyone more time to focus, delaying their own fates and trying to grasp as much time together as possible.

When they could delay it no longer they found themselves on the first floor by the entrance doors. Severus made to open it but Trixabelle silently shook her head and following an instinct went back into the heart of the castle. Obediently Severus followed. Not a word passed between them as they wended their way towards the transfiguration classrooms and down another corridor.

Suddenly Trixabelle stopped. She was looking into a courtyard. There were a couple of trees in it and a few benches. It was nothing remarkable but it held her attention.

"It's here." Trixabelle said.

She walked into the light of the courtyard and looked around her taking in everything all over again. Severus followed.

Then the blackness came.

Trixabelle held Severus's hand.

It was just like in the vision.

They were both tense and ignoring the rest of their feelings. Sorrow. Fear. It got cold first. They both stopped walking and looked to the skies. Light was fading. Happiness drained from the world. In the darkness that descended around them entirely and completely they both drew their wands.

A moment later light began to fade back into the courtyard around the figure of a woman. She walked towards them her wand coming into focus first. From the blackness that was shrouding her they made out a black dress, bodice and cloak. Her hair flowed all the way down her back in a black wave of malice. Her face was as beautiful as it was haunted, as angular as it was soft. A face of an evil so pure her soul had been contorted and broken a thousand times over with the loss of one close to her. One she loved.

Her full lips curled into a smile as she took in the two people stood before her. One she knew well. The other… well she knew who she was. She walked a circle round them.

"Long time since we've both been here, Severus. Fifteen years I think."

Trixabelle kept her smile to herself. Already things were different from the vision.

"Bellatrix." Severus nodded.

"And this must be your precious Trixabelle. Last thing Daddy told me you we dead. I was most surprised to read of your living in the Daily Prophet. Didn't keep her secret for long did you, Severus?"

Flashes of white light punctured the blackness around them and patronouses ran by.

"Long enough." Trixabelle put in. Here eyes were hard but on the inside she'd gone all soft like she'd been hit with the Jelly Legs hex.

This was it. Soon someone would be dead.

Bellatrix stopped pacing her circle and laid a hand on Trixabelle's shoulder. As she did Trixabelle felt something familiar from her childhood spring up within her. There was also a familiar… feel to the air from times long gone. Those times were simpler when all she'd really been concerned about was hitting pots and pans with her toy broom and making as much mess as possible with her friend Sabine.

"I don't think so baby _Snape_. It's a shame you won't make it passed today if Daddy can't save you." She whipped her head quickly to look at him.

"What are you suggesting, Bella?" Severus demanded tired already of her sick games.

"A duel. You and me. If you lose I get to take itty bitty Trixabelle as my own."

Trixabelle snorted saying something about not going quietly.

"What say you, Severus Snape?"

"Very well." He began walking backwards so as not to take an eye off Bellatrix but Trixabelle wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Dad you can't do this!" she hissed. "I won't let you!"

Severus looked down at her and compassion filled his eyes. He knew what he was risking but if he just kept hope then maybe like in the story he'd be able to evade death. He took a step closer to her.

"Do not lose hope." He said before swiftly turning away and standing the appointed distance from his adversary.

Trixabelle was stood between the two and would have stayed there for the rest of time if it meant her dad wouldn't come to harm. She knew though that she would come to harm first if she didn't move out the way and then they would only duel anyway. Reluctantly she moved to the side.

The opponents looked each other in the eye as they followed the rules of engagement and bowed before taking their stances.

Predictably Bellatrix attacked first with a powerful spell that Severus bounced back. She blocked it and it flew over the castle walls. Another flurry of spells was sent his way but he dissipated them and attacked in response.

Trixabelle watched the whole exchange with wide eyes and a quickly beating heart. It was easy to see that they were equally matched. Bellatrix looked like she was having fun, a gleeful smile upon her face and a spring in her step as if she were dancing. Even so she looked formidable. Her robes swirled around her making it look like she was moving even when she wasn't.

As for her father… Deadly concentration dominated everything he was doing. Determination filled his dark eyes and all his movements were precise, deadly in the same way that Bellatrix's were free. He moved fluidly, acting on reflex and instinct. He blocked spells before they had been effectively cast.

Even so it was Bellatrix who got in the first real blow blasting Severus through a couple of benches that splintered around him. Then she prepared her next spell.

Trixabelle was quicker and put a shield around her father as he slowly got up.

"So the Slytherin side has gone to be replaced by Gryffindor. I wonder what Daddy will say to that." Bellatrix smirked and turned her gaze to Trixabelle.

Trixabelle raised her wand waiting for the spell to come.

"How noble of you." Bellatrix pouted. "Waiting to be attacked before making a move yourself. You always have been of the noble sort, even when we were children."

Trixabelle wondered if she'd heard right. They had never been children at the same time. Bellatrix was her mother! Again there was a hum of familiarity in the air. A laugh that had once been familiar to her ghosted through the air.

Severus had done a double take when he heard the words. He knew Bellatrix was a little off the handle but not enough to make that mistake. He looked at her again wondering if they'd both been wrong.

"I made it look like I was dead that night." Bellatrix explained. She jumped backwards onto a low wall. "It wasn't too hard to do. I just had to be quick about it."

Both Trixabelle and Severus were holding their wands up waiting for the inevitable spell to come. She wouldn't wait long. As she talked Bellatrix walked along the wall every sentence that she spoke brought another spell.

"Even you didn't realise what I'd done, Severus." Bellatrix smirked. Slowly she began to change. Long hair turned in to short red curled that framed a masculine face. She became taller and board shouldered. Her dress turned into jeans and a shirt.

Trixabelle and Severus watched in an amazed stupor. _The changing man, _Myrtle had said. They both wondered how they had obth been so wrong. Trixabelle wondered how she had never picked up on all the signs that were now so obvious. The familiar feel to the air; looking back on her childhood memories and thinking them flase in some way; not getting a jelly-legged, slightly excited feel when she met Bellatrix in the Room of Requirements that night and the laughter in the air a moment ago. She felt as if she would faint at the mistake she had made.

"It worked perfectly." The matamorphmageous continued and threw a curse at Severus who blocked it.

"You didn't even know that the Dark Lord kept me around after that night."

Realisation dawned on Severus. He felt something constrict around his heart threatening to make it stop working. He didn't understand how this could be happening. This person was not just here to kill him and his daughter but to complete a mission given to her by the Dark Lord. She'd been in hiding since that night and now she was unleashing all her rage upon them both.

All the time that this was happening the person was casting spells that were effectively blocked or rebounded by the two Snapes. The spells were powerful dark magic that Severus did not even know.

"It was a shame much of my memory had been lost otherwise I would have been able to do this a long time ago."

The person stopped walking and began to change. She became considerably shorter and a blue dress clothed the form of a five year old appeared before them. She had round, green eyes and perfect blonde hair.

The familiarity dawned on Trixabelle. The remembered touch, the hum in the air, the calmness that had fallen upon her, the laugh a moment ago. The laught hadn't come from the air but the metamorphmagus before her. It was all remembered from a point in her childhood. A point in her childhood when she'd had a friend.

Her heart racing Trixablle felt her wand arm fall to her side.

"Sabine." Trixabelle whispered.

In her surprise she hadn't heard the other witch's spell be cast or realise it had been directed at her.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

* * *

><p><strong>I can't say I'd be surprised if you hate me... Sorry!<strong>

**Next time... The Resurrection Stone and a message from beyond the grave.**

**Harry Potter does and always will belong to J.K. Rowling **


	44. Avada Kedavra

**Last chapter folks. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>He knew he couldn't get to her in time to knock her out the way. None of his spells would get to her in time either. All he could do was watch. Watch as his daughter was pushed backwards and fall to the floor as all her life faded away. He watched as she landed and her arms folded beneath her and her legs crumpled. Her face was turned away from him.<p>

He felt his heart shatter and his whole world came crashing around him. There was nothing to live for now. No reason to go on. He'd lost all that he cared about, all that he loved. First Lily and now Trixabelle. Sorrow welled in his heart turning all that was light dark, all that was happy sad and nothing but grief was left in his soul.

As if on cue he saw Trixabelle smile in his mind's eye, he heard her laugh and saw the sparkle in her eyes when she had an impish thought. He imagined her stood with her head bowed over a cauldron as he had seen many times in his classroom. A memory of her hand in his, her arms around him as she gave him strength and comfort.

How did it all seem so far away when it was only last night that she'd fallen asleep as he read to her? When it was only last night that he had made her laugh and smile? When it was only last night that he had told her that it would all be okay?

He wanted to fall down by her side and lie there forever, to take her place so that at least she would live because he knew that he couldn't survive knowing that he'd failed her in the worst way possible.

His world went black and he felt himself falling. Falling into a world of dispare. Then there was a spark. A spark of hope that came in the form of Trixabelle's patronus. A silvery white fawn.

_"Avenge him."_ She'd said during his trial when asked what would she do if he was killed.

Determined Severus stood from having at some point fallen to his knees.

The five year old girl turned to him. She was no young girl but a witch almost as old as himself. She sneered at him.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ she shouted.

Severus dived out of the way and blocked the next spell she threw. Transforming all the rage in his heart to power he was about to throw a spell at her but realised that killing thorugh anger would be murder. If he murdered her his soul would be ripped in two and he knew that his daughter would never want that. The only way he could do it was to kill her in a battle, so she died as a victim of war.

Containing all the hatred he felt towards her felt impossible until he considered why he was doing it. Who he was doing it for. His daughter. The only person who had been able to reawaken his closed off heart. He did it whilst blocking some spells and throwing some distractions at her. The regular movements of the duel helped him concentrate. Then it was just a duel. Just a duel and not revenge. Once again he was fighting to stay alive. And then the opening came.

_"Sectumsempra!" _

The spell flew so fast that the witch was only able to throw up a hasty shield but the spell blasted through it and hit the witch in the heart.

Severus didn't wait to see her fall but ran to his daughter's side.

The rest of the darkness around the castle lifted as the Dementors made their cowardly escape. Without their mistress there was no point risking their wretched lives and so they fled. All the people near the courtyard turned to look inside it.

Severus was knelt over a body. He was weeping, bitter cries exploded from him and wracked his chest. He was holding his daughter against his chest stroking hair away from her closed eyes. It almost looked as if she were sleeping.

"Please… Wake up… Trixabelle… Wake up my Little One..."

His pleas continued unheard by her as she slept on and moved onto the next life. After a few minutes someone knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. It was Harry.

"Severus… She's gone." His voice cracked.

"No." Severus begged, "She can't be… I didn't even get to..."

"There is a way." Harry put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small back stone. "I don't think you can… um… do it whilst you're holding her."

Severus looked at the stone for a short while before realising what it was. The Resurrection Stone. Gently he kissed Trixabelle's already cold forehead and lay her back down on the floor. Harry helped him up and led him a short distance away.

"Turn it three times and think of her." Harry said. He then took several steps back before sitting on a bench to give his Professor, his friend some privacy.

* * *

><p>Trix opened her eyes and everything was white. Slowly she got up from the floor and began to walk forwards. She was wearing the clothes she'd gone to battle in – blue jeans, white turtle neck jumper and the white cloak her Aunt Cissy had given to her.<p>

After a few moments of walking she saw a black clad figure walking towards her. Somehow Trix knew that nothing could happen to her here and walked towards the person without fear. Slowly she came to realise it was Bellatrix.

They stopped a few feet away from each other. Sadness and regret showed in the older woman's eyes and she cupped her daughter's cheek in her hand.

"All grown up already. You even look like Cissy." She said proudly and smiled.

Trix's knees went week for a moment. Her mother. She was stood before her mother. Death Eater or not, bore a child on Voldemort's orders or not, Bellatrix was her mother and she looked proud of her. One moment of pride, that's all Trix had ever asked for. Just one moment. It was the only gift she would have asked of her mother if she was still alive.

"Would you have done it?" Trix tremulously asked already dreading the answer. She knew her mother was an evil woman but that didn't stop her hoping that there was some love and compassion in her black heart somewhere.

"I always kill that which the Dark Lord does not approve." Bellatrix said harshly and withdrew her hand.

The answer stabbed through Trix's heart. That pride was gone, shattered into a million shards. Mother and daughter stared at each other for a long time until a new voice spoke up.

"Be nice Bella. Leave the poor girl alone."

Bellatrix pouted before brushing passed her daughter's shoulder. Then she was gone.

Swallowing tears Trix turned. By her side was a tall woman with green eyes and red hair. She knew instantly who it was.

"Lily?" it hadn't meant to come out as a question.

"Hello, Trixabelle." Lily smiled. "Do you know where we are?"

Trix looked round at their new location. There was grass underfoot and sky above. Trees lined a brick wall and there was a bench off to one side. Behind her was the back of a gray brick house.

"We're at home. This is Dad's garden."

Wonder overcame Lily's face and a new smile turned up the corners of her mouth until it turned into a grin. She looked most childish as she looked around with her face titled to the sky. She then moved to look more closely at the trees as if wondering which would be the best to climb. She looked around until she appeared exhausted with it and then moved to sit on the bench.

Trix joined her.

"I'm dead aren't I? I can almost hear and feel him crying."

"No." Lily said and took one of Trix's hands in hers. "You're not dead unless you want to be."

"Well of course I –"

Lily cut her off and held Trix's silver locket in her hand. It was now mangled and blackened as if burned.

"Your protection charm worked well. The killing curse kills where there is love and takes the easiest way to it. The love in this locket is what was destroyed."

"How do I get back?"

"I'll tell you if you promise to give someone a message."

Trix narrowed her eyes. "How very Slytherin of you."

"I was best friends with a Slytherin." Lily smiled a happy yet sad and regretful smile.

* * *

><p>Trix opened her eyes and was looking up at the sky. She definitely wasn't sitting on the bench anymore but was lying on a cold stone floor. Her face was all wet and it felt all crusty like it did if she'd been crying a lot.<p>

Slowly she got up and heard a few soft gasps. People were stood all around the court yard. Those closest to her were looking at her. Everyone else was looking at a hunched over black figure.

Relief swept through her. He was alright. He was really alright. He was sobbing his heart out but he was alright. She hadn't realised but her feet had carried her forwards and she was now stood in front of him. She took his hands in hers and took the small stone he was holding from him and threw it over her shoulder.

"Somehow I don't think cursing a stupid stone is going to help." She said.

It took him a moment to realise who the voice belonged to. When he did his head snapped up and disbelief washed thorough his eyes. And then confusion. How could Trixabelle be stood in front of him when she was…? He looked over to where he'd left her broken body fearful that this was only the stone's magic. Her body wasn't there which meant… Which meant…

"Thank Merlin you're okay!" Trixabelle breathed and threw her arms around his neck which wasn't hard since he was hunched over.

Unhesitatingly he pulled her closer as he stood and lifted her off the floor for a moment. When he put her back down he let his head fall onto her shoulder and he could smell the Christmas spices of the shampoo she used.

_This, _he decided, _definitely means she's really here. No Stone could do that. _

Trixabelle felt safe in his arms. So safe she allowed herself to cry through relief and happiness. She felt lighter than she had in a long time, like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was smiling and laughing. Her dad was as well and she decided that he should do so more often. It was a baritone sound that resonated within him and warmed the air.

Trix pulled away a little. The smile on her face fell and sorrow filled her eyes.

"Trixabelle? What's wrong?"

"I… She… had a message…" she gulped and licked her lips. "She wanted me to give you a message."

"Who?"

"Lily." Her dad's face fell. There was no need to hold back now. "Lily said –Tell your dad… Tell Sev that I've been watching over him every day."

Fresh tears sprung in Seveus's eyes and his chest constricted. She'd been watching over him which meant that she had forgiven him at least a little.

"Tell him that I forgive him for what he did and is glad he chose the right side in the end. Tell him that I'm sorry for what I did. For abandoning him. I was going to go to his house the day after Halloween to apologise for abandoning him so easily. I was going to sleep on his doorstep if that's what it took."

Of couse she was going to do something stupid likee that in the height of the war. All to return a gesture. Oh she would have done it. All to make the person who had betayed her feel better, appreciated. A slight smile crept onto his face. It was a smile of happiness of what could have been and regret that it never happened and complete sadness.

"I was going to ask him to be Harry's godfather."

Shock filled his face and eyes. Slowly he supposed he had acted as a gofather of sorts. He'd protected the child, risked his life for him and helped him heal after the war. Since then Harry ahd sometimes come to him for advice and Severus had freely given it. He was now teaching the brat's children.

_No you've not failed her. You did what you had to do. _

At last Trix got to the end of the message. Only now, on this very last important note did her voice waver. "She also said to 'ask him from Lily Evans if we can still be best friends'."

All the strength left Severus's knees and he slowly fell to the floor guided by Trixabelle.

"Of course we can, Lily. Of course we can." He murmured to himself.

He didn't cry but sat there silently allowing Trixabelle to comfort him. In the past few minutes he'd felt his heart break and then fix again. Now old wounds were beginning to heal and close over.

They were both vaguely aware that the people who had been surrounding them had moved away. Severus drew Trixabelle up into his lap and gently held her against his chest. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end. Just the epilogue left. You didn't really think I was going to kill Trix and that be the end of her did you? Review, please, you knwo you wnat to!<strong>

**Next time... It's four months later and the beginning of the summer holidays.**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**


	45. Epilogue

**This is it. The Epilogue. I'll miss this story. Please leave a reveiw!**

* * *

><p>Five months later and she still hadn't figured out how to get the damned badge off her uniform. After the battle Trix had fallen asleep hugging her dad and McGonagall had sent Lucius to get her dad to wake her up so she could be awarded the 'Services to the School' badge. She was woken up for a badge! A badge! All she'd been doing was what was expected of her, not what <em>others<em> expected of her but what she expected from herself. She didn't even want the thing. It was a badge of honour but she hadn't done anything honourable, just what needed to be done.

She'd have to wear the thing for the whole of the next year too. And then it would decide where to display itself in the house when she finished Hogwarts. She sighed. Though getting woken up meant she was able to see her aunt hit Severus with a metal spoon in the Great Hall whilst telling him off for taking the curse was definitely worth it. For a moment he even looked scared of the small, almost-ninety-year-old. Trix had even encouraged the telling off and almost joined in. But then she saw her Aunt Narcissa. Although it hadn't actually been Bellatrix in the end for her it was as if she'd lost her sister all over again. Trix had been the only one able to comfort her for a time.

"Trix?" Harriet asked bringing Trix round from her thoughts as she slid the door of the train compartment open. "Madam Pomfrey wants you in the staff carriage. Your dad's looking a little green."

"Didn't bring his nausea potion then?" she asked with a slight smile. She'd picked up some for him before they left. He was adamant one bottle would do the trick but then he never liked to admit weakness. On this occasion who could blame him? The great Severus Snape defeated by the Hogwarts Express! Laughable.

The walk to the other end of the train took a few minutes. The prefects – well the snobby ones – weren't too happy to see her traipse through their carriage but they didn't say anything until she was opening the door to the staff carriage.

"You know even prefects aren't allowed in there." one of them said.

"It's a good job I'm not a prefect then." Trix shot back and walked through the door.

The staff carriage was more spacious than the others in the train. Comfier too, but then what was she to expect? There were a couple of waiters on hand, one of whom was trying to coax her dad into drinking something. Madam Pomfrey was hovering near by too. Severus was simply glaring at them. Honestly it wasn't all that scary this time round.

"When was the last time you saw this then?" Trix asked McGonagall.

"The end of his final year. Acted much the same as now." she chuckled. "I swear he's a different man since you came."

"I'll say. Shame it hasn't made him any less of an idiot. You know he actually _laughed_ a couple of days ago." McGonagall looked rightly astonished. "At my expense! I tripped over and ended up with the coat stand on top of me with just my hand poking out. Left me there for about ten seconds!"

"I'm sure you've kept him waiting longer than ten seconds." Lucius said behind her. She didn't jump in surprise which was what he'd been hoping for. Instead she slowly turned round and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What _are_ you doing here?" she asked in a silky smooth voice that indicated irritation. Just like her father.

"I had business to attend to. I suggest you go and sort your father out." Lucius evaded and pushed her in the direction of her dad.

"I'm not five." She muttered when he ruffled her hair but instead of taking the inevitable argument further she walked towards her paler than usual father.

"Sir, a drink will help." The waiter guy encouraged.

"Severus, you're being ridiculous." Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"Stubbornness never was our best quality was it, Dad?" Trix asked. Madam Pomfrey looked glad to see her. "I'll sort him out."

The medi-witch and waiter moved away looking rather relieved.

"I'm fine." Severus snapped.

Trix nonchalantly sat on the bench seat opposite him and took a sip out of the glass that the waiter had left on the table that sat between them. Severus eyed it up longingly but was far to set in his ways to take it now.

"Well then I suppose I'll just sit here and drink all this nice, refreshing water whilst you sit there trying not to throw your guts up."

Severus reached forward and took the glass from her. Slowly he began to sip it.

"I'm fine." He said with slightly more conviction but not enough to fool Trix.

"Tell you what I'll make you a deal." She reached into a pocket and pulled a small, blue, red capped bottle from her coat pocket. She knew her dad recognised it by his flat, dismissive look.

"You drink this," she tapped the top of the bottle, "and I won't go out there and tell everyone how you have been sitting here refusing help and sulking here like a child. I'm sure everyone will be glad to know that you're not as scary as they thought. Think about it… _Sulking_ _Snape_."

He narrowed his eyes at her and snatched the bottle from the table.

"How very Slytherin of you." He said before downing it all. A few minutes later he was noticeably better.

"You know you could have just Apperated home."

"I'm making sure you're safe."

"Old habits huh? Well, while you think about how much of an idiot you're being –" she raised a hand to stop his protests. "I have to go and talk to Lucius."

She spotted him talking to McGonagall. She walked over and sat next to him saying, "Hey, Unc'." when they stopped talking.

"Do you have to use the absurd diminutive?" he ground.

"Sorry, Uncle _Lu_."

Lucius took a deep, calming breath and Trix grinned.

"Pay up." she said. Lucius looked at her curiously. "He admitted I have a Slytherin side. So that's what? Fifty galleons?"

"Yes." He said taking his money bag out and began counting. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips in disapproval.

Once her prize was in hand Trix skipped back over to her dad and spoke loud enough for Lucius to hear.

"What was it, Dad, ten galleons for you forty for me?"

Severus, who saw Lucius' incredulous look of disbelief, smirked. "Money well earned. Keep it."

"Do you think he'll cough up some more when he finds out you don't get train sick and it was only water in that bottle?" Trix asked in a quieter voice.

"No."

"Want to bet?"

"No."

"Go on."

Severus sighed knowing that giving in would be the only way to keep her

quiet. "Ten galleons."

For a while Severus and Trix talked about the year that had passed and how they hoped the next year would be quieter. Severus said that in his experience trouble had always followed people who had survived the killing curse. Trix countered that with the fact that Harry was a 'special case' under 'special circumstances' and so there was no proof for his theory.

"What business is Lucius here on anyways?" Trix asked after a short silence.

"That would be telling."

"Yeah that's the whole point. Fess up what's he here for?"

"Nothing I can tell a student."

"Term's finished. I'm just your daughter now."

"It's time you got back to your carriage. I will escort you." He stood up.

"The worst that's going to happen is that I trip over my own feet." Trix snapped not at all happy he was keeping such a close eye on her.

"I also wish to talk to your friends."

"Oh."

Just as they were about to step into the next carriage Lucius tapped Trix's shoulder with his cane.

"You owe me ten galleons, Miss Snape. It appears Severus does get train sick. Something I have known since he joined the school." he said.

"He faked it so annoying people like you would leave him alone on the train. He doesn't get sick, and it was only water in the bottle. Another ten galleons I believe." Trix smirked and held out her hand.

Lucius sighed melodramatically and counted another ten galleons. Severus then put ten galleons in her hands. Lucius then looked even more annoyed and gave her another tewnty.

"Your daughter should have been in Slytherin." He told Severus and stalked back to his seat.

"_More_ bets?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"He bet you'd get train sick, I bet him ten galleons that you faked it all the time, and that you'd never gamble against me seeing as I'm a Seer and all."

"How very Slytherin of you." Severus shook his head with a slight smirk of aproval and made his way down the train.

Trix grinned and for the first time in her life thanked her gift as a dream like vision last night was what she'd used to help her make the bets and, of course, win them. She then caught up with her dad and took him to the compartment her friends were occupying.

They all sat up a bit straighter when they saw him enter the cabin. Laura put her magazine down.

"I would like to invite you all to a visit to Spinner's End during the summer holiday. You've all proved yourselves to not be… too annoying." He was almost exempting Laura from the confession but she had proved herself to be very useful on occasion not to mention she'd actually produced a Patronus Charm on the day of the battle. It had been an accident but that was more than a lot of witches and wizards could ever hope for.

"Thank you, Severus." Sophia was the first to speak and a chorus of 'thank you's followed. Severus then made his way back to the staff carriage.

* * *

><p>Severus apperated directly to his living room after Trix spent far too long saying good-bye to her friends at King's Cross. Trixabelle popped in next to him a moment later.<p>

"Is everyone usually so loud on that train?" she grumbled.

"It was you who insisted on going on it." Severus dryly replied and went to make some tea.

"Well at Beauxbatons they have some decorum and don't scream and don't run down the train."

"James Potter is as irritating as his uncles."

"As annoying as one or both?"

"Both."

"You still don't particularly like George do you?"

"If it weren't for him –"

"Peeves. If it weren't for –"

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Trixabelle said whilst Severus stared at her wondering how she wasn't even a little bit angry with Weasley for inventing the concoction in the first place.

He stepped into the kitchen and made tea. He took it into the living room. Where Minerva was sat telling Trixabelle to not gamble her newly acquired 90 Galleons away. Hiding his surprise and slight annoyance Severus poured her some tea and sat in his chair.

"We did not expect to see you so soon." He said mildly. Really was some peace after that train journey to much to ask for? He caught the headache potion Trixabelle threw towards him and poured it into his tea.

"I just came to wish you a quiet, trouble free time as headmaster – I did not wish you all the best before you departed."

"Would a letter not have been less troublesome?" he drawled.

"Not changed so much then." Trixabelle observed. "But he does deserve a quiet life… Getting on a bit and all that."

"Don't be imper – "

Someone else knocked at the door.

"I'll get that. I will definitely get that." Trix quickly stood up.

Minerva sat there and chuckled into her tea cup. If courtesy didn't say Severus had to let her finish her tea before he made her leave he would have taken it away from her and showed her to the door. He didn't understand what was so amusing whenever she chuckled like that and it was starting to get wearisome. He wouldn't have to deal with it anymore however as she'd just retired. Hence the needless visit and best wishes.

Trixabelle came back onto the room holding a brown casserole dish.

"The neighbours were concerned we don't have any food in and have given us some of theirs." She went into the kitchen to put it away.

Minerva left not long after that. Trixabelle went upstairs to unpack and Severus went into the kitchen to make dinner. They'd been given ingredients to make casserole – hence the dish. When Trixabelle still hadn't come down from her room two hours later Severus went to tell her that dinner was ready. She quickly came out of her room but looked to the floor avoiding him.

"You are not going downstairs until you tell me what is troubling you." Severus said firmly but softly.

"It's just so strange. Them not being here. They're always here." she sniffed a little and tried to pass her dad.

Severus felt his gut twist a little. He had guessed that she would find it strange that their aunt and uncle weren't around anymore to look after her as they lived in Hogsmeade now, but he hadn't anticipated the way hearing her admit it would make him feel. For a moment he thought she was comparing him to them and that he wasn't a good father, but she'd told him before that he was. He was trying his honest best but what if that still wasn't good enough? What if he'd never be good enough?

"I cannot replace them." he said keeping his face and voice void of emotion.

Trixabelle sighed in what sounded like irritation or exasperation. What had he done this time?

"Stop being such an idiot. They can't replace you either. It's just a bit strange that's all. Like moving out. It's a good change but it'll take some getting used to. They've always been here for me."

_And I haven't_, Severus guiltily thought. _I haven't. _

"I will always be here for you." He said.

"I know."

Severus nodded and turned to walk down into the kitchen. Trixabelle followed him. Just as he stepped through the door she caught his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too." Severus replied a single tear of joy falling from his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end, please leave a review! <strong>

**I'm currently in the process of writing a sequel. It'll be called 'The Doe and The Fawn: The Past Will Haunt' so have a look out for that in a few weeks if you want to read it. I'm going to give a shout out to Hiro Uzumaki for all the help she's given, and continuing to give, in planning that story (and the constant reviews for this story. You're ace!). Let me know if you're going to read it and of there's a lot of you I'll try and get close to finishing a little quicker to get ti up for you. **

**Finally I'd like to thank everyone for reading whether you've been a lurker in the background, read it all in one go, or been on board right from the very beginning; for the alerts and favorites and finally the wonderful reviews that you have given. They're really appreciated so if you've given me a review but I haven't said thanks THANK YOU so so much, they really do keep a writer's spirits up! **

**Y'all are awesome! **

**~Fury out! ;D**


End file.
